


Superboys -Original

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Superboys [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clonecest, Clones, Comic Book Science, Dimension Travel, F/M, Human Experimentation, Kryptonians, Love Triangles, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Pink Kryptonite, Sibling Incest, Time Travel, Underage Sex, but off-screen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 165,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: On Earth-16, four months after Season One of Young Justice, Lex Luthor sues for custody of Superboy. If Superboy helps his case, he gets the one thing he really wants: his brother back.With Match on the line, Superboy has to decide if it's worth it to be with Luthor. With an unexpected adopted brother and his spot on The Team in jeopardy, what will he do?***This started out as a minor head-canon but turned into so much more. I'm really happy with it so far.***This is the original work. I am in the process of revamping it.





	1. Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Several aspects of the story are inspired by the work of njw. The Slideshow of Doom, the Doomsday Reset Device and other nuances are from the series _Where's My Goddamn Dinosaur?_ njw has also helped by acting as a sounding board, encouraging me and giving me advice and helping me to introduce characters like Future!Nightwing and AltUniverse!Jay in ways that don't completely screw the continuity of Earth-16. (I was doing that enough already.) Big thanks to njw for all your help.
> 
> The character Hemlock is inspired by _The Growth of Hemlock_ by TheQueenyGospels. Thanks TheQueenyGospels for letting me use Hemlock and adapt him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor sues the Justice League and Superman for custody of Conner. Conner is stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Conner is sitting in his room when the P.A. system comes on.

"Superboy, report to the mission room," Batman's voice says. Mission, huh? Why weren't any of the others called. Maybe he's the only one not already there. He makes his way to the mission room to find only Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. When he arrives, there a single black swivel chair sitting in front of them. 

"Have a seat, Conner," Superman says. 

"No thanks, I think I'll stand."

"Trust me, you want to be sitting for this," says Black Canary.

Conner continues standing.

"Suit yourself," says Batman. "As you know, you have two genetic progenitors. Superman and Lex Luthor." Conner grits his teeth.

"Yes, I know," he says. 

"Luthor has petitioned the courts for custody of you," says Batman. "We wanted to wait to tell you until after we'd already dealt with it, but Luthor has a proposition for you." He passes Conner a legal sized envelope with papers. He opens it and reads the letter.

"What is this?" he finally says after reading it three times.

"You tell us," says Superman. "We aren't allowed to read it unless you give it to us to read."

"It says," Conner pauses to take a deep breath, "It says he'll release Match if I sign these papers. He wants me to read everything carefully for accuracy and sign that it's true. If I do that, he'll have Match given a telepathic education like I got at Cadmus and release him from stasis. He says he lied about Match being insane – that Match is just feral because he was given programming for control and aggression, but not programming to educate him about the world. He's like a baby with rage and superpowers."

"What do you want to do?" asks Batman.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should carefully read every word of the paperwork before you, have lawyers advise you on it and come to your own decision. Do you want to live with Luthor?"

"Of course not! And I don't want to lie about him either," says Conner.

"Then don't. But read everything carefully before you make a decision. He may not be asking you to lie."

Superman is startled by that. "It's _Luthor_ , of course he wants Conner to lie."

"We won't know for sure unless we read it," says Batman. "Objectively, you are the only other person with parental claim to Conner, and you all but ignored him for the first six months of his life. Furthermore, he's been allowed to go on dangerous missions before his first birthday."

"I'm invulnerable!" says Conner. "I literally can't get hurt!" 

Batman continues, "If the paperwork is asking about that in particular, or if Conner is subpoenaed to testify about it, chances are the courts will award Luthor with custody because of that. Conner, just because you're physically invulnerable doesn't mean the courts will treat you as a teenager. It's likely they will go by your chronological age. Putting a newborn or even a one-year-old in mortal peril which can cause severe psychological damage is inexcusable in the eyes of the law. I personally view you as a sixteen-year-old, and I consider the missions you go on to be constructive and educational, helping you to cope with the trauma inflicted by Cadmus, and to grow as a person. It is unlikely the courts will share my perspective."

"What do I do?" asks Conner.

"Read it all. Do you wish for legal counsel in this matter? To help you understand the agreement?" asks Superman.

"Yes."

"Then give the papers to me to fax to your lawyers," says Batman. "Once that's done, you can have them back and I advise you to carefully consider all of your options. I know what your brother means to you."

"Nobody knows how much he means to me! Have any one of you gone without a family entirely only to find out you have a brother who's the same as you, traumatized and mind controlled while still having the mind of a child _and_ fought him in a near-death battle after he tried to kill you _and_ felt completely helpless to save him from himself?! The answer is 'no'! None of you has any idea what his freedom means to me!"

"Conner," says Black Canary, "we understand. Perhaps we can't completely empathize, but we understand. Nobody's going to force you to sign anything you don't want to. Try to approach this with an open mind."

"I can't. Don't you see that. Either I give up everything and go live with Luthor or Match stays in a pod with no hope."

"This situation is difficult," Superman says, "but I know you'll make the right decision."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's just as Batman said. The papers to go over document specific incidents that could cause PTSD, Superman's lack of concern or affection for Conner during his first six months and the nature of his position on the Young Justice Team. Luthor did his homework. So did Batman. He came up with the times Luthor placed Conner in physical danger, the times Luthor used brainwashing to control him and Luthor's connections loose as they are, to the Cadmus cloning facility that initially taught Conner that he was a thing and not a person. Conner has the option to sign both sets of legal statements. The lawyers won't tell him what to do. He wishes someone would. He decides to do something reckless and hops on the super cycle to go see Luthor.

He arrives at LexCorp Towers and goes to the receptionist desk. Everything seems big and over-the-top. Even the architecture is intimidating. The woman at the front desk smiles politely and asks the nature of his visit.

"I'm here to see Lex Luthor," he says with determination. 

"I'm sorry, but you need an appointment to see the C.E.O. He has availabilities for next January."

"Tell him his son is here to see him. He'll make time."

The shock on her face is entertaining, but Conner isn't here to be entertained. "Tell him now," he says.

She passes the message up the ladder. Less than twenty minutes later, Conner is being escorted upstairs by Hope, Luthor's personal assistant. They go up eighty flights on the elevator before they have to change elevators and go up another twelve. They arrive in an entryway to the penthouse's lower floor and Luthor is waiting by the elevator.

"Please, do come in, _son_."

"I want to talk," Conner says.

"As do I," says Luthor. "Come now, I want you to meet your adopted brother, but I believe you two already know each other. 

Conner is shocked when he walks into the living room with Luthor to see Roy sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"Red Arrow?!"

"Hi, Superboy."

"What is this? Red Arrow's over 18, how can you adopt him?"

"Technically he's five and a half. Certainly young enough to need a guardian. At least, that's how the courts see it."

"Red Arrow! Roy! How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter," Roy says grumpily.

"Perhaps I should let you two talk for a moment," says Luthor. "I'll be in the billiard room if you need me."

"Roy, if you need to escape, I can help you."

"I don't need to escape. He lets me leave whenever I want. I have to go to some prep school, take self defense lessons that I don't need and be home by one a.m. when I go out, but I'm living in the lap of luxury and unlike my real dad – or the original Roy's real dad I should say – he makes time to spend together as a family. It's really not all that bad here."

"But he's _him_! He's a villain!"

"You think I don't know that? If there's one thing I learned it's keep your friends close and your enemies closer," says Roy.

"He keeps me honest," says Luthor from the doorway. "Or, more honest I should say. What better way for the Junior Justice League to keep tabs on a supervillain than to have a trained covert operative living with him?"

"You really think that's how it'll go. You'll keep tabs on us just as easily," says Conner

"No, I'll be keeping tabs on you. Just you. It's my duty as your father to monitor your activities and make sure you're not doing anything too dangerous."

"So you'll have me benched for all the important missions," says Conner

"I'll have you benched for anything that I believe will compromise your health, mental or physical. You"re lucky I'll be letting you go on missions at all. I'm quite protective."

"Then I'll only have to worry about _you_ hurting me."

"You wound me. You can rest assured that I will not be trying to brainwash you or physically harm you in any way. And make no mistake. I will win this court case whether or not you sign the papers I sent you. The only question is what will become of your dear brother, Match. The laws protecting alien cloning experiments are not nearly as generous as the laws protecting human clones – or half-human in your case."

"So you _are_ threatening him," says Conner.

"Don't be absurd, he's in no danger from me. In fact, while he's in stasis, he's being protected from himself. I was merely pointing out that I have no legal obligation to improve his living conditions. I could be convinced however. It's up to you Conner. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like and spend some time with Roy, but I won't force you to stay. I have meetings to get to. Charity will bring up lunch for you both in an hour in case you get hungry. There's also food in the kitchen, but I must ask that you clean up after yourselves."

"How can you sound so reasonable?" Conner demands.

"Because I am reasonable. When I get custody of you you'll have the finest of everything: education, food, home, medical care, extracurriculars and a generous allowance. I do worry about you dating the young Martian, but your personal life is yours to decide. Have a pleasant day, son. I know I will."

With that Luthor leaves to enter the penthouse elevator and looks on confidently as Conner turns to Roy to speak.

When the elevator door closes, Conner asks, "Do you know anything about my court case?"

"Only that Lex has lawyered up with the big guns and that he's been spying on the Team since you were released from Cadmus. I don't think the Justice League will have a leg to stand on in court. What was that thing about your brother? I didn't know you had one."

"Match. He's a full clone of Superman, and Luthor has been keeping him in a pod. He gave me papers to sign and if I do, it's almost guaranteed that Luthor will win custody of me. In the agreement, if I sign, he'll have Match released with a basic education and understanding of his surroundings. He was – is – feral. The agreement states that Luthor will give him enough telepathic education to not be feral anymore." 

"It sounds like a good deal," says Roy. "From the way Lex talks, the League doesn't stand a chance in court. If that's the only way he'll free Match, I'd go for it. If I had the same power to get the original Roy back, I would."

"Luthor has Roy? What am I saying, of course he does." 

"But I can't prove it. If I could, he'd be forced to release him, but I can't."

"How do you live with him though? Isn't he constantly making your life miserable?"

"Not really. The hard part is knowing what he does, but as far as interacting with him goes, he's not all bad."

"You really think I should sign?" asks Conner, hoping someone will tell him what the right choice is.

"I can't tell you what's right for you, but if it were me, I would."

"Thanks Roy. I think I needed this talk. I was already feeling hopeless about the whole situation. I didn't think for a second that he'd treat me well."

"That's the only thing he'll do. You can't stop him from being a villain. You can't give him any sort of moral backbone. All you can do is be there. He takes great care of me, but that doesn't mean I forgive him. You don't have to either."

"This really helps," says Conner. "I'll let you know what I decide. Being your brother… wouldn't be all bad."

"Gee, thanks," Roy says sarcastically.

"I mean, the bad part would be being Luthor's son. It would be a bonus to have you around."

"You too, Conner. Want to go train with me? I could use the exercise."

"That's, okay. I need to get back."

"Stay for lunch? I don't get a lot of company."

"Okay. Sure. Why not? Wait, are you sure the food doesn't have nanobots or Kryptonite in it?"

"No, I can't be sure of that. If it does have nanobots, nothing he gets would be usable in court."

"I'll stay, but I'll eat later."

"Probably wise."

  


  



	2. Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor tries to get custody of Conner. Roy helps Conner feel better about it.

When Conner gets back to the cave, no one seems to have noticed his absence. He goes to his room and signs the agreements for Luthor, as well as the witness statement for Batman. He'll give both sets of documents to Batman this evening. That decided and done, Conner rereads everything again and again just in case he missed anything. Surely the lawyers would have caught anything he missed. Even so, he can't leave it alone, wondering if he's making the right choice. Right and wrong always get muddy when Luthor's involved. It seems like there is no 'right' choice and Conner finds that strangely comforting. If he has to subject himself to being Luthor's ward, it's a small price to pay to save his brother. 

When Robin gets in for training that evening, Conner approaches him and asks him to contact Batman. Not long after that, Batman appears at the Zetta beam platform, arriving from Gotham. When Conner greets him he shoves the papers towards him. 

Batman takes the papers and looks at them. "Are you sure?"

"I'll never be sure, but I think it's the right thing to do," Conner says.

"That's all we can ask of you. Would you like to tell Kal-El or should I?"

"I'll tell him. I want to point out to him that it's his fault half those statements Luthor had me sign are true. If he hadn't waited so long to care about me, this whole situation would be entirely different."

"I have to agree with you. Much of this is Superman's doing. But you don't have to do this."

"I don't have to not, either."

"There's no shame in going down on a sinking ship, Conner."

"There is when Match is on it too. I wouldn't be the one unable to swim. He would."

Batman sighs. "You're right of course. Just don't expect Luthor to keep his word. He can follow the letter of the agreement without ever following through on the spirit. Do you still want me to fax these?"

"I don't know.… Yes. I want you to fax them."

"We'll do our best to win the case Conner. I can promise you that."

"Thanks, Batman."

"Was there anything else you needed tonight?"

"No."

"I'll be going then. I have to meet with your lawyers. Be ready to be in Metropolis by two p.m. tomorrow for a meeting. We have to prepare for court next week."

"That soon?"

"We waited maybe too long to tell you. As I said before, we wanted to handle this without ever putting the burden on you. I'm sorry you have to have it now. I'll bring hard copies of the paperwork to the cave tomorrow when I come to escort you to Metropolis. You can put them in your things before we go."

"I guess I should start packing then." 

"Don't give up yet. We still have a few aces up our sleeve."

"Thanks, Batman."

"Do your training, eat well and get some sleep."

"I will."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Conner leaves to go to the training area, and Red Arrow's shown up to spar against Robin and Kid Flash. So far he's pretty impressive. There was a time when none of the three of them could take on the other two, but now, Red Arrow's winning without breaking a sweat. When they're done, Conner jumps in.

"Hey Red, any chance you're not too tired to spar with me?"

"I'm never too tired to spar with you."

"Someone's cocky." 

"Doesn't mean I'll win. Just that I'll give you my best anytime you ask."

"Noted."

They start the spar and though Conner goes all fury and fists, he doesn't avoid Roy's legwork, tripping him and putting him on his back, time and time again.

"Doesn't mean I'll lose either," Roy finally says with a smirk.

"You do have more experience than me," says Conner. "Can you show me that scissor-twist-flip thing you keep taking me down with?"

"Sure." Roy proceeds to take him step by step through the move until he can do it. Conner smiles when he finally lands Roy on his face.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Mercy."

"I already downed you and this isn't a fight to the death."

"I mean Mercy Graves. She's the one Lex has robots based on. She's a former Amazon and she taught me that move."

"An Amazon? Luthor's got an Amazon in his pocket?"

"That surprises you?"

"I guess it shouldn't."

"She's probably going to be your combat instructor too, if you end up with Lex and me."

"How bad is it?"

"She's brutal."

"Does not sound fun."

"It isn't. But it is effective. She's a good teacher even if she is a complete bitch."

That has Conner laughing. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Probably. I know you Kryptonians don't cry easily so you'll probably be fine. Luthor would never risk you getting hurt."

"The hell he wouldn't."

"I'm serious Conner, you're the prodigal son. I'm disposable. He'd never risk losing you. Can you imagine the publicity? He'd lose investors left and right. That's if he doesn't care about you."

"You think he does?"

"I think it's possible. He treats me well and I'm not his biological son."

"You think that makes a difference?"

"To him it does. You're his actual child. His heir. No way he wants to do anything but invest in your future at this point. You're gonna be the person who gets everything in his will."

"That's ridiculous."

"I've seen it. He's already leaving me several security companies to own and run if anything happens to him. If he dies, you become the majority shareholder for LexCorp. That doesn't even factor in the cash."

"I don't want his money."

"That's what I said too. Then he proved that he was going to spend money on me however he wanted and there's nothing I can do to stop him. I have three bedrooms stacked full of presents he gave me that I won't open and that he won't let be thrown out. Finally I took a security job with LexCorp so I'd have an income. Since I'm five he can refuse to let me work a regular job."

"So what do you do?"

"Usually guard business men at galas. He had me shadowing Bruce Wayne at a fundraiser. Just in case anything happened to him, Lex wanted me there to protect him. There wasn't any trouble, but that's the type of thing I do for a living."

"Pay well?"

"I had to hunger strike to get him to cut the fees in quarters. He was originally trying to pay me more than 100k per year. Now I make 28k a year."

"He's going to do something like that for me too isn't he?"

"I have no clue. Probably, although since you can go a lot longer without eating, the hunger strike thing may not work."

"Do you have an allowance? He said he was going to give me an allowance."

"He tried to give me $2,000 per week. I turned it down, so he said he'd just buy me presents with it instead. Hence the three bedrooms filled with unopened boxes."

"Damn. I honestly don't know what I would use that kind of money for. Maybe $10 per week for ice cream and a Happy Meal, but $2,000? What the hell would I do with that?"

"Put it in the bank. Put it under your pillow. Save up so you can live on your own terms when you're eighteen."

"By then, I'll be thirty-two."

"What can I say? That's how the cookie crumbles. Look on the bright side, if you were made like me, you won't age past twenty. Something they did with our genetics. I could still gain and lose weight and stuff, but once I reach peak development I won't age anymore. I'm guessing he made you the same way."

"Great, I'll be a kid forever."

"Young adult. I don't think he'd make you stay at sixtee– scratch that, I have no idea what he would do. It's possible you weren't designed to age at all. I mean, you were supposed to be fully grown in your pod."

"That's a little terrifying. Something to bring up at our first family dinner, I suppose."

"You signed the papers?"

"Yeah. I half-wish I hadn't, but I can't let Match remain a prisoner in his own mind."

"Lex would probably win anyways. It's good that you're doing something for your brother. You're probably the best hope he's got." 

"That's not very comforting. I don't know how likely it is that Luthor will keep his word."

"I don't trust him. But if it's any comfort, he probably wants control of two Superman clones more than he wants to upset his only son."

"Again, not so comforting."

"Well, I tried."

"You're right though. I don't see him passing up the opportunity to have two of us."

"If only he were as reliable about giving me Roy. I've been looking for him as best I can. I just don't have any leads and living with Luthor means the Justice League doesn't trust me with any real information. Not that it would matter. They've given up on him anyways."

"Don't give up. I bet you're right and he's still alive. It hasn't even been six months since you found out about him."

"For him it's been five and a half years."

"Don't give up. I bet he needs you like Match needs me."

"Thanks for the spar. I'll see you next week in court if I don't see you before then."

"Okay. Don't be a stranger."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The day in court goes about as expected. The saving grace is that Batman was able to have Wolf registered as a therapy animal, to help Conner cope with his trauma from Cadmus. That meant that Luthor couldn't take him away or force Conner to leave him behind. Sphere on the other hand, is too dangerous to have around Luthor. Conner doesn't trust him to not experiment on her, so he leaves her at Mount Justice and decides to visit when he can. 

Conner expects it to be horrible. It isn't. Luthor gives him a week to gather his things and say bye to his friends. As agreed, Luthor claims the telepathic education for Match is underway by the time he moves in. They sit down at dinner and have a good meal together. It's awkward at best and Conner can't help but feel hostile towards his morally inept father, but the food is good and Luthor asks him about his day and what he enjoys as hobbies. Conner tells him he enjoys working on motorcycles, and Roy does a face palm. Now Conner's going to end up with a whole collection of motorcycles and he doesn't even know it yet.

That night, Conner can't sleep. He's just down the hall from Roy's bedroom, so he goes over and quietly knocks on the door. Wolf follows him like the loyal companion he is and stays close to his master's heels. Roy answers the door, clearly sleepy and grabs Conner's arm and pulls him in. "Sleep with me tonight," he says when he reads Conner's face. "It'll get easier." Conner follows him to his bed, and Roy lays down. Wolf quickly chooses a spot at the foot of the bed and curls up to sleep. Conner isn't sure if Roy wants to top or bottom. Would it be weird to have Wolf in the room? Conner's never done this before, but he's open to the experience. He starts to take off his boxers, and Roy gives a quizzical look. "Not what I meant, Conner. Lay with me. Keep your clothes on. We're not having sex, we're just cuddling." Conner lets out a sigh of relief and lays in the bed next to Roy. They face each other and Roy drapes and arm over Conner's side. 

"It will get easier," says Roy drowsily. "I promise."

"I hope you're right," says Conner. "I feel so creeped out sleeping in Luthor's penthouse."

"Then don't think of it that way. You're in my room, in private, safe and sound. He won't hurt you."

"How do you know?" asks Conner. 

"Because I saw the way he looked at you at dinner. I've never seen him look so gentle and intrigued."

"It was probably an act."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Like I said, you're the prodigal son."

"You really think I'm safe here?"

"I know you are. I have a veritable arsenal of throwing knives under my pillow and you're invulnerable."

"What if he has Kryptonite?"

"Then I doubt he'll use it on you. That would be child abuse. He doesn't want to lose you after just getting custody."

Conner calms down a bit.

"Just listen to my breathing and go to sleep. We have training in the morning."

"Okay," says Conner. "Thanks."

Conner eventually falls asleep to the sound of Roy's breathing and heartbeat, a calm rhythm of security washing over him.

He may not be where he wants to be, but at least he's not alone.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Morning comes and Charity provides a robust breakfast of pancakes, eggs, omelets, bacon, pigs in blankets, cinnamon rolls, oatmeal and waffles. Conner has to admit to himself, if no one else, that Charity's cooking is gourmet level and outclasses M'gann's cooking by leagues. Roy and Conner eat their fills and Roy leads Conner through Yoga stretches to prepare him for morning training. Mercy appears without them noticing at first. Even Conner's enhanced hearing didn't detect her, and he credits her Amazonian stealth. 

"Wear this," she says to Conner, holding out a white gold ring with an inlaid blue gem. It almost looks like a wedding band, but Conner is suspicious of any gift from Luthor or his employees. When Mercy sees Conner's hesitation, she explains. "It's a Blue Kryptonite ring. The white gold is infused with Blue Kryptonite and the gem on top is Blue Kryptonite."

"Why do you want me to wear Kryptonite?"

"For one thing, it protects you from Green Kryptonite radiation. You're immune as long as you wear or hold the ring. For another, it dilutes your powers. You'll still heal quickly but your invulnerability, speed, super-senses, super-strength and reflexes will be heavily impaired, making you essentially human. For your training, that's what you need right now. It won't hurt you and it can increase your healing rate if you were to wear more of it. For now, just trust that it won't hurt you."

"You want me to train as a human?"

"I want you to learn to defend yourself with or without powers. It will make you stronger and more capable in the long run."

Conner takes the ring and puts it on. It fits perfectly on his left middle finger. Luthor must somehow know his ring size and where he prefers to wear rings. He doesn't often do jewelry, but he's already imagining a silver chain as a necklace to put the ring on.

After a few moments, his breakfast feels heavier in his stomach and even just standing there takes more effort than before.

"Do you swim?" asks Mercy.

"Yes," says Conner. 

"Good. Then we'll start with aquatic cardio exercises. We have bathing suits for you in the lockers by the pool."

She leads Roy and Conner to sublevel three of LexCorp Towers and they get dressed for the water. Roy changes in front of Mercy and Conner with no shame but Conner asks them to turn away while he puts his bathing suit on. It's almost a speedo, but has super short leg sleeves on it in a European style cut. It has an 'S'-shield centered on the rump and another on the front left leg sleeve. It's almost ice blue but the shields are white. When Roy turns around, the corner of his mouth quirks up in a half smile. 

"I approve! The blue brings out your eyes."

"Uh, thanks. Not my proudest outfit."

"You look great. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not like M'gann and Artemis are here." 

"You're right. I just feel awkward in this. I've never worn something this revealing except when I sleep in my boxers."

"Well, get over it!" says Mercy harshly. "I get that you're less than a year old, but you need to become accustomed to uncomfortable situations so that nothing distracts you, especially the unexpected."

"Okay, Mercy," says Conner.

"Good. Now let's jump in and do some underwater stretches before we start doing laps."

They do the stretches, Mercy teaching them each a new routine, and though Conner isn't used to his body without his super-strength, he has fun and he realizes Mercy isn't always harsh. She just ruthlessly emphasizes concepts she deems important. She is fairly lax about them making mistakes while learning the stretch routine, but emphasizes rather brutally the need to push themselves harder during the cardio exercises. By the end of it, Conner is completely worn out.

"Okay, now that we're limbered up, we can start training," Mercy says.

Conner nearly throws the ring in the water, wondering how the hell humans live without super-strength and enhanced endurance.

Roy seems to be doing alright. He looks tired but not as lethargic and heavy as Conner feels. 

"It'll get easier," Roy says.

Conner believes him.

  


  



	3. Finding Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy visits Match. Roy goes through hell trying to find the Original Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> !!!!!!!SEVERE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for violence, rape, non-consentual drug use and sexual and physical assault on a minor (depending on how you view a five-year-old clone with a nineteen-year-old's mind and body). Additional Trigger Warning for rape aftermath and recovery.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> !!!!!!!SEVERE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Match is aware that he's in a different pod. He's no longer cold and frozen, but now his mind is cloudy and clear at the same time. It's disorienting for him, but he continues to learn as the G-gnomes teach him the names of things and Lex Luthor's expectations of polite and proper behavior. It's hard on Match, but he knows he needs to learn. His drive to succeed is greater than his fear of the unknown and eventually, the G-gnomes teach him about Superman and Project: Kr. He'd been previously programmed to react with murderous intent when he sees the 'S'-shield. Now he knows there's a difference between the people who wear it. Superman is his enemy, but Project: Kr is not. The G-gnomes even have impressions of The Superboy's caring attitude towards Match. Match doesn't know what to think of that. The only experience he has of The Superboy is fighting in a rage and being brutally beaten unconscious by the hybrid clone. Somehow, he's aware of the scars on his chest though he can't feel his body, but soon enough, the G-gnomes direct his mind elsewhere, teaching him Taekwondo and Taijiquan. He sleeps in a dream of stances and forms and his thoughts of Project: Kr are left behind.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner is excited. It's been a month since Luthor took custody of him and it's only another month until his birthday. Luthor wants to hold a formal ball for his birthday and invite all of his friends and family, even Superman.

But that's not what Conner's excited about. Today is the day he can go see Match in his new pod. Match isn't ready to wake up yet, but Conner can at least see him and visit for a while. Luthor insists he not wear anything with an 'S' on it, just in case and has Conner wear a black dress shirt with slacks and a designer vest with silver and sky blue embroidery on it to go over the shirt. Conner thinks he looks tacky, but Roy tells him how sexy he looks and Conner feels a bit better about it. Turning in the mirror, he tries to see what Roy sees. 

It's time to go and Roy and Conner go down the elevator with Luthor and get into the limousine. That's when Roy drops the bomb.

"So when do we get to visit the original Roy Harper in his pod? Are you ever going to let me see him?"

Luthor looks shocked. "I can assure you that neither I nor Cadmus have Roy Harper. If I gain any intelligence that gives me his specific whereabouts, I will certainly help you find him. As it is, there's no telling what continent he's on nor what country or city."

"You're lying," says Roy. "I know you have him. I want him."

"My dear boy, I know you do," says Luthor. "I'm sure you'll have him soon enough. For now, this is Conner's day. Let him have it. I'm sure he misses Match as much as you miss a boy you've never met."

"I want him back," says Roy stubbornly. 

"You never had him to begin with," says Luthor coldly.

"No, just his memories, as if they were mine."

"Fair enough. I won't argue that you don't know him, but I do hope you can lay this to rest long enough for your brother to visit his brother in peace."

"Lay off him," Conner says to Luthor. "You don't know what he's going through so you're in no position to judge him for his attitude."

"No, just his manners," says Luthor.

The rest of the ride is in silence, but soon enough, they're at the Metropolis Cadmus building. They go in the express elevator, fifty two levels down where they quietly head towards the Project: Match vault. Luthor does a palm scan, a retinal scan and enters a complex code, causing the vault to open. 

It's a large space, much like the vault Conner's pod was in. In the center of the room a pod with seven G-gnomes atop it contains a boy identical to Conner. His eyes, their only defining differentiation, are closed. Conner walks up to the pod in reverence and places his palm on the glass. Roy walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe Conner's clearly conflicted feelings. Conner enjoys the touch for a moment before shrugging Roy's hand off and placing his other palm on the glass. 

"We're going to get you out, Match. You'll see. You'll be free soon. I miss you, brother."

At that, Match's eyes slide open slightly, just enough for Conner to see his black sclerae. They close soon after, but Conner feels better, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Match heard his voice and understood him. 

Match continues to sleep and Conner keeps his palms on the glass as if that would close the distance between them. He feels a hand over his own and finds Luthor next to him, a sad expression on his face. "We'll get him back, son. You're brother will wake up soon enough."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy's hot on the trail. His informants said that the Shadows have the original Roy, and he's shadowing a shadow now. He leaps from building to building, using zip-line arrows when he needs to and keeping pace with the assassin below him on the street. He jumps over to the next building, finding the shadow entering through a window, and he makes to climb down the fire escape when he's hit hard. 

The hockey stick is coated in steel alloy and the blow to the head all but cripples him, he sees a hockey mask framed with blond hair and recognizes his former handler. He fears the two words that come next.

"Broken Arrow."

Everything goes black.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Roy wakes up, he's belly down on a bed with a large weight on top of him. There's a stinging in his ass and it takes him a moment to realize there's a stinging _in_ his ass. The horror of the realization is only outdone by the realization that the sensation is familiar. A hand grabs him by the throat and pulls his face up as a warm mouth licks and kisses his face.

"Good, you're awake. I really wanted you to wake up for this part. I guess wishes really do come true."

The stinging turns into pounding and Roy is completely terrified. He wants more. He wants it to stop! He never wants it to end. The moaning of his assailant is drowned out by Roy's screams of rage and horror. Then Sportsmaster bites his neck, sucking a hickey as he fills Roy up with his hot cream, pounding through the orgasm. But he doesn't stop, not until Roy begs for more, begs to come, and benevolently, Sportsmaster gives him release. Roy is crying, so conflicted about his feelings. Sportsmaster whispers sweet nothings in his ear, saying Roy's always been his favorite lay, that he takes it like a man, is so brave and that this is the last time and Roy is _such a good boy_. 

"Don't worry, kid you won't remember this anyway. Broken Arrow."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner heard Roy scream. He was all the way across town, but he heard it. Part of him wonders if his super-hearing is getting better. Most of him just wants to _find Roy!_

After leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Superboy hears the screaming turn to sobs and moaning and more crying and a familiar voice speaking softly. By the time he reaches Roy, everything is dead quiet, but he found the location. Bursting through the window with a mighty jump, he rushes over to Roy.

He's facedown on the bed, listless but not sleeping. There are needles on the nightstand and broken, used condoms on the bed. The smell of blood, musky sex and lube is strong and some other scent Conner can't place. Drugs maybe? Conner turns Roy over and Roy puts a hand on his arm, still disoriented and half conscious. Conner tries to wake him up and when it doesn't work, he puts Roy's pants on him and carries him to the nearest emergency room as fast as he can. 

When he gets there, they see him immediately and Conner is allowed to go in the exam room with him while they examine his body and run blood tests. They're completely conclusive that he has damage in his anus and rectum caused by anal rape. The doctors are very clear about that. It fits perfectly with the screams Conner heard and the way he found him. 

They say Roy is on the brink of going into a coma. The blood tests come back and he has massive amounts of drugs in his system. GHB, heroine, MDMA, methamphetamine and PCP were all found in his system. The doctors say it's a miracle he's even alive. Conner takes a small leave of absence to lead the cops to the crime scene. It's just as it was before and the cops verify that they should be able to identify the suspect with all the DNA he left behind. As soon as he's sure the cops are investigating the crime scene, Conner leaps through the city until he's back in Roy's hospital room, holding his hand. Roy isn't waking up and his vitals are a little off, but he's stable and the doctors think he will survive.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex Luthor storms into the hospital with rage clear on his face and a delicate stomp that only the upper class can master. "Show me to Roy Harper's room immediately!!" he demands at the check in counter.

"Only family can se—"

"Listen, bitch! He is my son! I am his guardian! And by the way, I OWN THE HOSPITAL!! SHOW ME TO HIS ROOM NOW!!!"

The terrified nurse immediately guides an enraged Luthor to Roy's recovery room. When they get there, Luthor, needing to take out his rage on somebody, tells the nurse, "You're demoted! You'll be mopping the floors and cleaning the bathrooms by Monday. Be glad you aren't fired!"

The nurse shudders and takes her leave. The doctors are piling into the room, ready at Luthor's beck and call. "What happened to my son?!!" he demands.

One of the doctors steps forward. "He was beaten, drugged and raped. We believe he will survive, but it will take some time for the drugs to get out of his system."

"By whom?" Luthor asks incredibly cold.

"We don't know!" says the doctor. "We took DNA swabs and the police are investigating the crime scene as we speak."

"Good. I'll give the commissioner a call then."

Turning his focus to Conner and Roy, the coldness melts away and he embraces Conner and goes to sit on the other side of Roy, taking his hand. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there in time," Luthor says.

"Me, too," says Conner, "Me, too."

"I will find out who did this. There will be retribution. Have no fear, my boys. I will make an example of the monster that did this, and no one will ever dare to touch either of you ever again."

"Dad?" says Conner. "I'm scared. I'm worried he won't wake up."

"Give it time, son. I had his genetics enhanced. His metabolism should burn through the drugs soon enough. I promise you we won't lose him." He turns to the cadre of terrified doctors. "Will we?" he says with command in his voice.

"No, sir," they all say in unison. 

"Good."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Roy wakes up he hurts all over and feels nothing at all, not even the pressure of the bed on his back. "Lex?" he says drowsily. 

"And Conner," says Lex. Roy turns his head and sees Conner by the hospital bed he's in. 

"Con? What happened?"

"I don't—" Conner begins but Luthor interjects.

"—We can discuss that when you're feeling better. For now, your goal is to get well. We love you Roy. Never forget that we love you."

Conner almost cries. He takes Roy's hand and kisses it, just a bit beyond brotherly affection and says, "I love you Roy! I'm so glad you woke up!"

"I don't feel awake," says Roy.

"That's just the morphine," says Luthor. "It helps with the pain while your body repairs itself. You'll be okay, son. You'll be okay."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy recovers in the hospital for two and a half weeks. Conner and Luthor visit him every day without fail and Roy begins to remember what happened, slowly and painfully. It's not physically painful anymore, but the violation of both his body and his mind hurts him more than he thought anything could. Lex is having him checked on by a psychiatrist twice a day, to help him cope with the trauma and make any diagnoses necessary. Luthor's specifically worried about self-harm, but fortunately, Roy shows no signs of it. 

When Roy finally gets home, Luthor throws him a private dinner party. The food is amazing and Roy is feeling better already. The presence of Conner and Lex, and even Mercy, is welcome and helpful. They try to make small talk, but Roy just focuses on the food, trying to keep his mind on filet mignon and off of everything else. It's too much when they ask him questions or expect him to contribute to the conversation, so he just ignores them. 

Finally, he breaks down. Halfway through his Vienetta, Roy bursts into tears and sobs uncontrollably. Luthor makes an aborted move to hold him, but Roy holds out a hand instead, clearly indicating that he needs his space. Luthor takes the outstretched hand in his own and Conner scoots his chair closer, the proximity helping to calm Roy down. In about fifteen minutes they can finally decipher what he's been saying over and over like a mantra this entire time.

"I couldn't save him! He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" asks Luthor.

"Roy! Original Roy! I almost found him but I couldn't fight, and now they know I was looking for him! I can't find him now! They probably already killed him!" 

"Who's they? Who has him?" asks Conner.

"The Shadows!" cries Roy.

Luthor straightens up immediately, taking back his hand and straightening his tie. "I have to make a phone call. You are my sons and I love you. Excuse me."

Luthor goes into his office and immediately calls the Demon's Head.

"Lex, what can I do for you at this late hour?"

"I apologize for the timing, Ra's, but this is very important. As you may or may not know, someone in the League of Shadows hypnotized, beat, drugged and brutally raped my son. His former handler, Sportsmaster is the prime suspect. What do you intend to do about this?"

"Are you sure?"

"We have DNA evidence. Semen, likely his. I can send you a sample if you like."

"Please do. This is a very serious matter and you have my full support, Lex. May I ask, which—"

"—The archer."

"If one of mine committed this act, you can rest assured that they will suffer for it."

"That's not good enough, Ra's. I demand satisfaction. I will only be satisfied if I direct the torture and perform the execution for all of the Shadows to see."

"I'll make arrangements for the event as soon as we have confirmation of the DNA results. How are you coping, Lex? I know this can't be easy."

"I'm displeased to say the least, and frankly, this isn't a social call, Ra's. This is about finding the facts, retribution and _both_ Roy Harpers."

"I don't—"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ra's. I know you have him. My sources say the Shadows had custody of the boy at least as of two and a half weeks ago. Give him to me, and I might not bring this whole incident to The Light."

"Is that a threat, Lex?"

"It's a demand. Give me the original Roy Harper and make sure the Shadows know to stay the fuck away from my family."

"It will be done. I'll get you coordinates and passcodes by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Ra's. I always thought of you as a man of honor. I hope this holds true in times like these."

"It will, Lex. It will."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Four days later, Roy is swimming with Conner on sublevel three, and Mercy is letting them play around, not really requiring Roy to push himself or strain his body. More than most, she understands what he is going through. Right now he needs to swim for activity, not for training. She even brought a volleyball and a beach ball for the boys to play with. There are water polo balls on the side of the pool, but she doesn't want them performing any strenuous activity. The polo balls are just there in case they feel like it. 

Right now, the boys are playing 'don't let the beach ball hit the water'. They don't keep up much conversation during the game, but the interaction and freedom of movement is a balm on their souls. Conner feels truly happy for the first time since he heard Roy scream. They play for two hours, tiring each other out and getting the exercise they both have desperately needed. As they're drying off, Roy snaps his towel at Conner's ass and whips him in the process.

"Ouch!" says Conner. "That actually stings." 

"Even on buns of steel?" asks Roy deviously as he prepares to whip him again. This time, Conner grabs the towel and throws it aside. He picks Roy up in a bear hug and jumps in the pool. With how Conner jumps, the have a few seconds in the air before they hit the water, and Roy laughs with glee, even as they submerge. Conner, with an arm still wrapped around Roy's chest, brings them to the surface where Roy continues to laugh. "I can't believe you did that! That was awesome!" 

Conner laughs too. "You deserved it!" 

"You bet I did. Let's do it again!" 

They climb out of the pool and go back to where they were. Conner takes Roy into a secure bear hug and leaps, dragging them both through the air before they hit the water. 

They reach the surface again and Roy exclaims, "You have a new nickname. 'Superbro'. 'Cause you're my Super Brother." 

"Rao, I hope that doesn't catch on," says Conner. 

"Rao?" asks Roy. 

"The Kryptonian Sun God. Sometimes I say that. Instead of 'Oh my God!', I say 'Great Rao!'. Stuff like that. Not always, but Kal-El's still trying to teach me about my heritage. Some of it is sinking in." 

"That's really awesome. I'm glad you're getting to learn that stuff. Kinda wish I could learn it with you." 

"You want to learn something with me, learn to speak Kryptonian. It was one of the languages downloaded into my head when I was at Cadmus. I don't have anyone to speak it with, except Kal-El." 

"Sure! I'd love to have a secret language for us to talk with. Could come in handy." 

"Great. I'll see if Dad has any Kryptonian crystals that can teach you psionically." 

"Which Dad?" 

"Lex first, and if he doesn't have any, I'll ask Kal-El." 

"Cool. I'm gonna learn Kryptonian. I don't usually get excited about things, but this just seems pretty cool." 

"I'm glad you're interested. Ready to go upstairs?" 

"Can we go in the water one more time?" 

Even expecting it, Roy's not ready for his brother's tight bear hug. They fly through the air, and Roy feels like nothing can touch him. 

  


  



	4. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Conner meet Jason. Plots are afoot.

The soundproofing in the penthouse is good, but not good enough to block out Conner's super-hearing. They've been going at it all night. Whoever the mystery boy is, he sounds like he's barely older than Roy's artificial age, and he makes a lot of noise. Conner's been hearing 'Oh Daddy!'s and 'Fuck Yeah!'s and 'I Love You!'s all night long. They literally didn't sleep all night and neither did Conner. Finally, at seven a.m. on the dot, the panting and moaning and screaming stops and Conner hears the shower in the grande master bedroom start up. Conner thinks to himself, 'Finally! I can get some shut eye!' 

But then Roy's knocking at his door wanting to go for a morning swim. Conner pulls Roy into the room and tells Roy to sleep with him and he starts to fall asleep, but Wolf is suddenly jumping on the bed and licking their faces.

"Okay, I'm up!" says Conner angrily.

"It's okay, bro, we can sleep in my room," says Roy.

"No, I need to take Wolf out for his morning walk."

"I'll go with you. I'll get some espresso from the LexCorp Towers Coffee Shop and meet you downstairs."

"There's a dog park on the seventy-ninth floor. Meet me there?"

"Really? A dog park in a high rise building?"

"Lex had it made especially for Wolf. He loves it there."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

They reconvene at the dog park, and it even has small trees and squirrels. Wolf likes watching them more than chasing them, but he rolls around in the grass and basks in the sunlight coming in through the windows. 

"Did you hear—" Conner starts.

"—Yes. I heard Dad robbing the cradle. All night long. Keep you up?"

"Yeah…" Conner says with a yawn.

"I was able to get about four hours of sleep last night. I'm sorry you didn't get any."

"Nothing I can do about it now."

"Well, if you need a nap later, my room's always open to you."

"Thanks. I just can't believe they went at it for ten freaking hours."

"I have seriously underestimated our dad's libido."

"Just stop right there. I'm trying not to think about Dad's libido."

"Sorry. It's just a lot to process. If we're guessing the age, that could've been one of us in there."

"He'd never have sex with someone under eighteen. As strict as he is when it comes to sexual propriety…. I mean, you got The Talk too, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I got The Talk."

"So there's no way he'd do that with one of us. He told me if I ever have sex with a human I have to wear blue kryptonite. He said it could only be someone my age who's capable of consent. No one's my age. I'm almost one and almost seventeen at the same time!"

"Match is your age, isn't he?"

"....what are you saying?"

"I'm just pointing out that there may be others who share your chronological qualities." 

"Yeah, like Match would ever want that from me. I'll be lucky if he doesn't try to kill me."

"You still visit him?"

"Every other day."

"I'm sure that somewhere in his subconscious he knows you. For all the times you've visited him, not just when you two fought."

"I really hope you're right. Match should be ready to wake up soon. He's had almost two months of telepathic education."

"Sounds about ready to come out of the oven to me. But you took sixteen weeks instead of eight, and Lex is having him programmed differently. Maybe it'll take longer."

"That would suck. I'm ready to see him any day now."

"What about your friends. You've only been on one mission since Lex took custody of you. Are you looking forward to seeing them at your Birthday Ball?"

"I think so. Things have gotten a little strange with M'gann though. I want to see her, but I'm not sure I want to date her anymore."

"Anything happen?"

"Nothing I can out my finger on. But she's keeping me at arm's length. I think she doesn't trust me anymore. Not since I started calling Luthor 'Dad'. The first time she heard it she gasped and ran away. Kaldur, Robin and Wally still see me for me, but I think M'gann isn't adjusting to the fact that Luthor is my biological father. It was a shock for me, too. But she's treating me like I'm someone else now. I don't like it."

"Give her time. Either she'll come around or she won't."

"I'm not waiting that long. If she can't treat me like her boyfriend on my birthday, I'm breaking up with her."

"Bold move. I support whatever decision you make."

"That's what I like about you Roy."

"What?"

"You're a dick to everyone but me."

" _Everyone_ didn't save me from being raped. _You_ did." 

"Roy, I– ...I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time." 

"Conner, I might be dead if you hadn't gotten me to the hospital in time. You saved me. You got me out of there, you help me deal with all this bullshit in a healthy way and you make me happy. I would be lost without you." 

"You'd be just fine, Roy. You're strong." 

"Don't diminish this. You deserve more than to think you're less than Superman. You're _my_ Superman."

Conner just stares at him for a minute, unsure of what to say. In lieu of words, he places an arm over Roy's shoulders. Roy curls into his chest a bit, not leaning on him but leaning close to him. They stand like that for another twenty minutes until Wolf indicates that he's ready to go back upstairs. When they finally get on the elevator, there's a tear in Roy's eye, but he won't let it fall.

They arrive on the second floor of the Penthouse to find a young man dining with their father.

"Care to introduce us or should I start making up names?" says Roy.

"No need for that. This is Jason Todd, also known as Red Hood. There's no need to call him anything else. He's a bit of an anti-hero. Just your type of vigilante, right, Roy?"

"I was talking about names for you, _Dad_. Sugar Daddy, Cradle Robber, Man-Slut, Fuck-Machine, Psychosexual Nightmare."

"Yes, no, maybe, definitely and the jury's out."

Conner can't help but laugh. Jason is laughing too and they make eye contact. Maybe the two of them can get along, Conner thinks. He can tell Roy is trying to keep a straight face but a smirk is creeping into his otherwise stoically disdainful expression. Jason stands up and shakes hands with them both, pulling them into one armed hugs with a quick pat on the back. 

"It's good to finally meet my boyfriend's kids," Jason says "He talks about you a lot."

"Funny," says Roy, "he's never mentioned you." 

"I was waiting for the right moment," says Luthor. "Then last night, I couldn't help but invite him up. I do hope the soundproofing was adequate."

"It wasn't," grumbles Conner.

"Yeah, _'Daddy'_. We heard everything," says Roy.

"Well, on the bright side you know how serious I am about Jason. I never use the 'L-word' in bed, but with Jason it just feels right."

"I love you too, Lex," Jason says warmly. 

"How long have you been dating?" asks Conner.

"Five months," says Luthor. "We've tried to keep it covert. Jason's adopted father wouldn't approve."

"Is it still a secret?" Roy asks.

"To everyone but the two of you," says Jason. "My adopted father is very possessive. I'm twenty now, so I'm plenty old enough to do things on my own and have adult relationships, but he can cause a lot of trouble if he wants to. That's why it's a secret. We just don't want any trouble."

"Did you call him 'Daddy', too?" asks Roy.

"Roy William! That is an inappropriate question!"

"As a matter of fact I did, but it had a very different meaning than what transpires between me and Lex. Lex is the only one I call 'Daddy' when it means anything other than father."

"You have daddy issues too then, huh?" says Roy.

"Roy, I am not above punishing you," says Luthor.

"Oh boo-boo, what are you going to do that's worse than what's already been done to me?" says Roy.

"Potato peeling in the cafeteria, stamp licking in the mail room, diaper changing in the daycare center, cleaning up the dog park between walks… I'll think of something," says Luthor.

"My daddy issues are pretty bad," admits Jason. "I have a whole long sob story, but it's breakfast, so let's just eat." 

"I think we all have sob stories," says Roy. "We should swap them sometime, you know, for _sibling_ bonding."

"Roy, that's enough," says Luthor. "Go to your room. I won't have you insulting our guest any longer."

Roy piles food onto his plate before walking down the hall to go eat in his room.

"That wasn't necessary," says Jason once the door to Roy's bedroom closes. "He was just teasing. I tease people all the time. It's really no big deal."

"I want to raise him with better manners than that. He can tease you when he knows you better."

"Well, I can take him out on patrol in Gotham sometime and he'll love it. I promise I won't let anything happen to him."

"I know you won't, but maybe patrol in Metropolis instead. It's a whole different ecosystem of crime. I don't want my boy around those Gotham psychopaths."

"Just me then?" asks Jason.

"You're no psychopath, Jason," says Luthor fondly. "You're disturbed, but you're no psychopath."

"Hey, Dad," says Conner. "I was wondering if you have any news on Omega Rho Eta. If so I'm sure it would do Kappa Rho Eta some good to be a part of it. Maybe some closure would be good?"

Luthor suddenly gets serious. "Red Hood," Luthor says, addressing the vigilante in Jason rather than the boyfriend, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing special."

"Perhaps you and Roy can have that playdate after all. Conner's right. I know it will mean a lot to him if he can be the one to rescue his genetic progenitor. I'm having the original shipped here from Infinity Island. Perhaps you and Roy could 'find' him with a lead given by dear old dad. Then Conner and I will be ready to step in if anything gets out of control."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you sure he hasn't put his own bugs in the house? Maybe he just heard you say that."

"Is that what you would do?"

"Yes."

"Well, perhaps he didn't hear it then. If so, I hope he takes it as the token of love that it's meant as. I had to threaten the entire League of Shadows, including the Demon's Head to get the original shipped here. I want him to know I honestly didn't know where he was until he said the Shadows have him."

"That's what the phone call was. When you excused yourself from dinner the other night," says Conner.

"Yes. I was telling Ra's that if he didn't give me the original's location, I would be bringing this matter before The Light."

"And Sportsmaster?" Conner asks.

"He will pay, and you will hear nothing more of it. This subject matter is too dark and gruesome to be discussing with my one-year-old."

"Great Rao, Dad, I'm almost seventeen!"

"Which means you can't get into R-rated movies on your own. This is much worse than an R-rated movie and the less you know, the better. The father of one of your friends raped your brother. If I could've sheltered you from that, I would have. If nothing else, you need plausible deniability. We won't be speaking of this again, Conner, is that understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now I need you to be ready for tonight. There's a few solar suits in your closet. Put one on. Get whatever rest you need. Tonight I want you to have a case of shields on you and be ready for anything. I don't think I could stand it if anything else happened to either one of you."

"So Jason's his partner for the night and I'm back up?"

"You and ten Mercy-bots."

"Ten? Are you expecting trouble?"

"No, but we weren't expecting anything the night Roy got hurt."

"I understand."

"Good. Because your backup is fifty Mercy-bots."

"Are you serious?!"

"Completely."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"But Dad I mean it's not like… I mean I know you're just trying to gain my trust."

"And I believe I've been rather transparent about that. Do you doubt it when I tell you I love you?"

"Dad, I mean, come on. You're a villain. I'm just a clone. You can't possibly care about me."

"Do you doubt my feelings for Roy?"

"No. I saw how you were in the hospital. I know you care what happens to him."

"He's a clone, too. By your logic, I can't possibly care about him."

"I mean… ugh! I'm just a sick joke to kill or replace Superman. I know what I was made for. I know you're the one who had me made. I'm just a tool and the only reason I have your DNA is because—"

"—because I wanted a son. You were meant for so much more than your Cadmus programming. You weren't even done maturing when your friends liberated you. You have no idea what other programming you were meant to have. Did you know that I'm sterile. Or that Superman and I, once upon a time, were friends? There are a dozen reasons to want a child with Kal-El, and the most important one is so that you'd be safe when I couldn't protect you. I loved you since you were a single-celled organism. Literally."

"You can't– I mean I'm just a means to an end, right?"

"Finish your breakfast and go to your room to rest. I'm going to my office."

Conner finishes eating and goes to his room and puts on a solar suit. Are these improved versions or does he need a lot more sunshine than he realized? Once that's done, he collects Roy from his room and they lay in a mess of limbs on Conner's bed until they fall asleep.

  


  



	5. Original Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood, Superboy and Red Arrow go on a mission to rescue the original Roy Harper. 
> 
> And Red Arrow might be going to hell.

Roy is gearing up in the armory. He didn't even know Luthor had an armory in the penthouse. It makes sense that he doesn't know everything. The top five floors of the building plus the roof are the penthouse. Right now he's gearing up with his Red Arrow uniform, new compound bow and crossbow and browsing the organized arrow selection to pack his quiver. 

Red Hood is in the area with guns and utility paraphernalia, loading up with twelve guns of varying sizes placed all over his body, some hidden, and stocking up with extra ammo, grappling guns, grenades, shurikens, shurikens boomerangs, combat knives, a night stick, and packing his utility belt with odds and ends like smoke bombs, flashbangs, a medical kit, GPS trackers and lockpicks. 

Superboy is in the armory too, but it took him considerably less time to gear up. He's wearing a sleeveless black combat shirt with a gray House of El sigil and black armbands that have lockpicks, GPS (so Luthor can find him) and tiny explosives that he can use like grenades. He's wearing black combat cargo pants and combat boots and has two cases of shields in his pockets. He watches as Red Arrow and Red Hood gear up and wonders where the hell they fit everything they're putting on. Lastly, Red Arrow puts his black domino mask on and Red Hood puts on a red helmet that covers his entire head. 

"You know the parameters of the mission?" asks Red Hood.

"Yes," says Superboy.

"Why can't we kill anyone," says Red Arrow. "After what those assholes did to me—"

"—To our knowledge, only one asshole did that to you, and he's being dealt with differently. We go in, we get Roy, and we get out. We're trying to extract the package, not start a mini war between Lex and Al-Ghul."

"Fine! But don't expect me not to defend myself if they attack first," says Red Arrow.

"I don't," says Red Hood. "If either of you get into trouble, do whatever you have to to keep yourselves and the package safe."

"Understood," says Superboy.

"Red Arrow?" Red Hood prompts.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I won't let those monsters get their disgusting mitts on me again."

"I know. You guys ready to move out?"

"How are we travelling?"

"A LexCorp helicopter will drop us off on the other side of the docks. Superboy will fly us down from the air so the helicopter doesn't land and cause suspicion, and we take rooves to get to the building where the package is being delivered. We scope out the building, use knockout gas to take care of the guards and open the cryogenic pod. Superboy remains backup until the pod opens, then he flies the package up to the helicopter and we rendezvous back here. Lex has several Mercy-bots on standby in case there are any problems. Are we clear on our jobs?"

"Crystal," says Superboy.

"One question," says Red Arrow, "Why is Superboy taking the helicopter back?"

"He's not. He'll leave the helicopter and watch us from the sky until we enter the LexCorp Towers. Then he flies up to the roof and we meet back here."

"You know there's a dozen ways that this could go wrong," says Red Arrow.

"I know," says Red Hood. "That's why we'll have so much backup."

"How much backup?" asks Red Arrow. 

"Sixty Mercy-bots total," says Red Hood.

"Dad's being a little overprotective, isn't he?" says Red Arrow.

"Yes, and for good reason. He doesn't want anything happening to you two."

"And you?" asks Red Arrow.

"He knows I can take care of myself."

"I'm ready to go when you are," says Superboy. 

"Red Arrow?" asks Red Hood.

"Ready," says Red Arrow.

"Let's go."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The mission goes smoothly until they get into the building where Original Roy is being held. There are easily thirty or more Shadows there and they're wearing gas masks. The paranoia in Red Arrow says the Shadows knew they were coming, but Conner jumps into the fight unexpectedly and knocks twenty of them out at super speed while Red Arrow and Red Hood take out the other ten with expert efficiency. 

Finally, they go to a large pod-sized crate covered with a tarp. Red Arrow removes the tarp and Superboy muscles the crate apart, careful not to damage its contents. Red Arrow accesses the keypad, using the codes that Luthor gave him and the pod opens.

Original Roy falls into his arms and Red Arrow catches him and lays him gently down across his lap. Roy groans a bit, but doesn't wake up yet. Red Arrow touches his cheek gently and breathes heavily. Roy's right arm is missing, and he has a few new scars, but mostly, he seems okay.

"It's time to go," says Red Hood. Superboy collects Roy from Red Arrow's arms and begins to fly up to the helicopter. Red Arrow and Red Hood move out of the building and stealthily leave the docks. They still haven't seen any Mercy-bots but that doesn't mean they aren't there. By the time they make it to the park, Superboy gets on the comms and reports that he's got their location and is flying over them as they run and jump through obstacles. They get further into town and start taking rooves to get to LexCorp Towers. 

They're almost home free when a group of Shadows confronts them. Red Arrow shoots knockout gas arrows at their masks, knocking the masks off and knocking them out. One Shadow manages to melee Red Hood and their blades make contact with their targets at the same time. The Shadow's blade shoves into Red Hood's abdomen, but his armor deflects the blade as Red Hood stabs the Shadow to the hilt in the thigh. Red Hood punches the Shadow out and retrieves his combat knife.

They run the rest of the way to the tower and they make it to the penthouse without further incident. When they get there Red Arrow immediately asks Hope, "Where is he?"

She leads them to a bedroom on the third floor of the penthouse and there, Luthor is watching over Original Roy who's on a large, comfy bed and hooked up to medical diagnostic equipment and an I.V. drip.

"You did it, sons," says Luthor. "You saved Roy."

Red Arrow takes off his bow and heavy equipment and sits by the bed. He takes Roy's hand in his own and silently cries.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Roy wakes up and sees his own face staring back at him, he's confused. Red Arrow is holding his hand and Roy looks at their hands together.

"Who are you?" Roy asks. "Are you me? Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead. You're recovering. You got hurt and kidnapped. We don't know how long you've been in cryostasis, but you've been missing for nearly six years."

That gets Roy to sit up. He can't feel his right arm and feels kind of lopsided. It's then that he realizes he's missing a limb and he screams.

"It's okay Roy!" says Red Arrow. "My dad's making you a new arm as we speak. You'll be okay!"

"But, what happened? How'd I get like this?"

"We don't know. We just know you were taken by the Shadows."

"Where am I? Who _are_ you?"

"We're at LexCorp Towers, and I'm your clone. I was telepathically given all of your memories and made to replace you. Even I didn't know I was a clone until about six months ago."

"And you saved me? How?"

"We got a tip that you were going to be at the docks and Superboy, Red Hood and I got you out of your cryogenic pod. They kept you frozen. By the looks of it, for almost the whole time you've been missing."

"I think… I don't know whether to love you or hate you."

"Either is okay, as long as you're happy and healthy." 

"That's definitely a few tallies in the love column."

"I don't expect you to get used to me right away. I'm just so glad you're okay. Everyone else thought you were dead. I couldn't give up though."

"Why did you save me? Wouldn't it be easier for you if I was dead?"

"No, Roy, it wouldn't. You mean a lot to me."

"What's your name?"

"It's Roy William Harper." 

"So an exact clone, huh? This is all too weird."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, please don't. I mean, stay. I don't want you to go."

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"I wouldn't mind using the bathroom and taking a shower."

"Okay. I'll get Charity to take out your IVs and I'll help you to the bathroom."

Charity, as if hearing her name, appears at the door and helps with Roy, taking out the IVs and unhooking him from the monitors. Red Arrow tries to help Roy stand up, but Roy has to lean most of his weight on his clone as he leads him to the ensuite bathroom. Red Arrow leaves to let Roy go to the bathroom, and once he's done, he calls Red Arrow in to ask for help in the shower. 

"I know this might be awkward," Roy says, "but I'm pretty weak and missing an arm. Will you help me shower?"

"Sure, kid. Let me just go get a bathing suit or something."

"No way, Roy," Roy says, "If I have to be naked, so do you. Besides, we're identical so it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of."

"I'm not sure what the rules about this are. I'm physically nineteen."

"Please," Roy says with puppy dog eyes. Red Arrow can't say no and he starts stripping and helps Roy take off his hospital gown. Then, there they are, naked and Red Arrow supporting most of Roy's weight with an arm under his shoulders. They get into the shower stall and Red Arrow sets Roy against the wall as he gets the water ready and lathers up a loofah. He washes Roy carefully and gently and Roy smiles at him like he hung the moon and stars in the sky. Roy tries to return the favor, taking the loofah from him and lathering up his chest and abdomen. Red Arrow doesn't see the kiss coming until Roy's lips are pressed against his own. Red Arrow starts to back away, but changes his mind and deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue explores Roy's. 

They make out slowly for a good ten minutes before Red Arrow turns Roy around and starts washing his back. He wants to tell Roy that they can't do this, that it's a horrible idea, but he can't bring himself to say it. What if it's not a bad idea. If he averages out his chronological and developmental ages, he's about thirteen and original Roy is fourteen or fifteen. They're about the same age if he thinks of it like that. He feels like he's robbing the cradle though, and when Roy pokes his butt out backwards to be washed, Red Arrow knows he's going to hell. He tries to be clinical about it but Roy is being so flirtatious, kissing him every chance he gets. Finally, Red Arrow can't take it anymore and he makes out with him for another half hour while the water washes over their bodies.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"What is it?" asks Roy when he sees the metal arm.

"It's an arsenal," says Luthor. "Let's put it on you and you can try out the different functions. The nanites will connect to your nervous system and allow you to control it like a regular arm."

"Really? Why are you giving this to me?" asks Roy.

"Because my son cares a lot about you and I would be remiss if I didn't do everything in my power to help you recover."

"And the weapon systems in it?"

"To help you protect yourself. You're not up to fighting weight yet, but you'll get there. In the meantime, try it on and lets see if you can hit the target."

Red Arrow helps Roy put the arm on and as promised, the nanites connect the metal arm to his stump as if he'd had it surgically attached. He takes a few minutes opening and closing the arm to find different lasers and other weapon systems. He even finds a grappling hook. Thoroughly impressed, Roy thanks Luthor and tries to hit the target. He misses, but the kickback on the laser is barely noticeable, and he knows he'll have time to train with it. He thanks Luthor again and tries out the coordination in his fingers. The mechanical hand is surprisingly responsive and though he still needs to practice coordination, the movements come easily enough. 

“'Arsenal',” says Roy, "I like it. That's what you can call me: Arsenal."

Luthor looks on proudly, and Red Arrow gives Arsenal a hug. "Okay, Arsenal," says Red Arrow. "That's what we'll call you."

"You can still call me Roy, but maybe with an extra name, it will make things less confusing."

"You have good control of the arm then?" asks Conner. "Will you wear it to the ball without blowing things up."

"I won't blow things up. At least not at your Birthday Ball."

"Good, because I really want you to be there," says Conner. "I can't wait for you to meet the team."

"As long as Ollie won't be there. He's the last person I want to see."

"I can assure you, Arsenal, that Green Arrow won't be there," says Luthor. "He's banned from all LexCorp functions and private affairs. I will be having a surprise guest, though. I hope you don't mind Conner, but I feel like secrecy is important in this matter."

Undeterred, Conner asks, "Is it Batman? Black Canary?"

"No, it's not, though I have invited a few professional acquaintances as well. Bruce Wayne will be there. Superman has promised to make an appearance but there's no telling what he'll actually follow through on. I can't really tell you anything more other than we have all of the RSVPs from your friends at the Justice League's 'place teenagers in mortal peril' club."

"I'm psyched," says Arsenal. "It'll be really cool to meet all the other sidekicks."

"You're not a sidekick anymore," says Roy.

"What if I want to be your sidekick?" asks Arsenal.

"No one's going to stop you," says Roy and he gives Arsenal another hug. "I'd be honored to have you as my partner."

Conner grins, and Luthor shares a knowing look with him.

  


  



	6. Birthday Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Conner's first birthday and Luthor knows just what to get him.

When Conner wakes up, he's really excited. As of tonight he will be one year old! Or seventeen… something like that… Either way, it's his first actual birthday and he can't wait for the party. He takes Wolf for his walk and goes back upstairs to Roy's room. He finds him cuddled up with the other Roy, arms around him and chest to chest. They've been hitting it off well and Conner wonders to himself if Arsenal will end up being his brother or his brother-in-law. Luthor's already set up the adoption papers, and while Original Roy insists he still hates Luthor, they seem to have a tacit understanding that that's not entirely true. Unless Green Arrow wants his secret identity to come out in open court, he won't be challenging Luthor for custody, and if Luthor goes unchallenged, he'll be Arsenal's guardian within a month. Normally, adoption takes longer, but Luthor has a surprising amount of pull in the courts and an unsurprising number of well-paid lawyers. 

Watching the Roys sleep in each other's arms, Conner clears his throat a few times. When they finally rouse, Conner invites them to go for a morning swim with him and Roy quickly says yes while Arsenal complains about the 'ungodly hour' it is and demands caffeine. They go to the kitchen where Charity has made espresso drinks for them, a caramel macchiato for Conner and vanilla latté for Roy and a chocolate cappuccino for Arsenal. Arsenal seems much more friendly after a few cappuccinos and they head to sublevel three to get in the pool. It's then that they realize Roy's extra bathing suit is a little too big for Arsenal, and Roy gives him the ones with a drawstring and promises to take him shopping for clothes when he feels like it. 

Conner blows up the beach ball and the three of them play in the water for an hour. Arsenal takes every opportunity to love and kiss on his clone and Conner doesn't mind because he'd rather see them happy than not. He half wishes that was him and Match. Maybe without the kissing, but the being together and being happy part is something he'd love to share with his clone brother. Roy convinces Arsenal that he should try the jump in the water thing with Conner, and Conner takes them flying all the way from the shallow end to the deep end and plunges them into the water. Arsenal doesn't have the complete abandon or glee that Roy does when Conner takes him, but he enjoys it nonetheless and asks to go again. He takes Arsenal a few more times before arranging them together, Red Arrow behind Arsenal, arms locked around his chest and Conner to their side with both of them in a bear hug. After a few times like that, Arsenal is truly enjoying himself and is disappointed when their revelry is interrupted by Conner's phone ringing. Conner dries off and answers it, looking even more excited for every second he's on the phone. Finally he hangs up and hugs both Roys. "They're gonna wake Match up today!!" says Conner.

"Are we bringing him home?"

"No, they said it will only be for thirty seconds, then he has to go back under, but Dad said I should have a little time with Match on my birthday and pulled some strings and I get to actually look him in the eye today! I've been waiting for this since I found out about him!"

"Didn't you see him before?" asks Red Arrow.

"Yeah, but not like this. He was feral before. Now he's not and I can actually talk to him! Dad said he probably won't talk back, but he might actually understand me now!"

"He might've understood you this entire time you've been visiting him," says Roy. 

"Yeah, he might recognize you today," says Arsenal. "When are we going?" 

"As soon as we're all showered and dressed if I have my way. Dad wants us to go there on the way to the ball, so maybe in a few hours if he has his way."

"Can't hurt to try," say the Roys.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor is busy working all day, so Conner has to wait to go see Match. He and the Roys get all dressed up for the ball and Hope helps Arsenal and Conner tie their ties and apply their cufflinks. Conner's wearing a black dress shirt with an royal blue double-breasted vest, black slacks and wing-tipped shoes. His cufflinks have the crest of the Luther family in blue on them and his royal-ice-blue tie has an 'S'-shield in black centered over where it tucks into the vest. Conner's socks are royal blue, matching the vest. Both Roys have matching red and black suits with red ties, red vests, black shirts and slacks and red socks with black shoes. Red Arrow's shoes are steel-toed and Luthor's even letting him keep several throwing knives on him just in case he needs them. Arsenal has a laser cannon built into his arm, so he's much more armed than his clone. While the Roys are wearing black suit jackets, Conner isn't wearing a jacket and for once in his life he thinks he looks really good. He just hopes the House of El sigil won't provoke Match into violence when he sees it. 

Once they're all ready to go, they go with Lex via helicopter to the Metropolis Cadmus building and go down fifty-two levels to Match's vault. His eyes are still closed and Conner knows he isn't awake yet, so he waits to say anything until the G-gnomes' horns stop glowing. Luthor opens the pod and Match makes a fist, cracking his knuckles before opening his eyes. Directly in front of him is his brother. He remembers all the times he's visited, every other day since the first time, and knows Conner isn't his enemy. He knows his time is short so he swiftly flies out of the pod and tackles Conner in a hug.

"Thank you," says Match. "Thank you for visiting me. ..Brother… I love you."

Conner can't believe his ears and enthusiastically hugs Match back. They don't have long before the G-gnomes start glowing again and Match mechanically moves away from Conner and goes back in his pod. Before the pod closes, Conner hugs his brother again and tells him, "I'll be here waiting."

When Conner turns around to let the pod close behind him, he sees Luthor wiping at his eyes with a handkerchief. The Roys have an arm around each other, clearly touched by the moments Conner had with Match. When Luthor has gathered himself, he asks Conner, "What name do you think would be good for him? I mean a human name."

"I dunno. Maybe something with a 'C' like Conner so we can be named like twins. Aside from that it's up to you."

"I'll think of something then. Thank you for your input, Conner."

"You're welcome. Can I see him tomorrow too?"

"I'm sure he'd like that." Turning his attention to all three teenagers, he says, "Come along boys, we don't want to be late for the ball."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


After the helicopter drops Roy, Arsenal and Conner off at the plaza, Luthor bids them all to have fun, gives Roy and Conner a hug and Arsenal a pat on the shoulder then promises to get back in time for the first dance, gets back in the helicopter and flies away.

The Roys walk arm-in-arm behind Conner and they enter through the main entrance to the ballroom. A few are there early and a black figure zips in front of them, pointing at the two Roys and looking back and forth between them. Wally's got his costume in stealth mode, thinking the black will go well at a formal ball. He didn't want to use his powers in civvies and he knew there's no way he could resist zipping to and fro throughout the night. 

"Wally, this is Arsenal, the original Roy. Roy, this is Wally, also known as Kid Flash. He's The Flash's protége."

"I think I could figure out that last part by the name," Arsenal says dryly. 

"Says 'Speedy'," Roy mutters.

"Nice to meet you, Wally," says Arsenal. "I'm pretty stoked to meet all the other sidekicks."

"Does Green Arrow even know you're alive?" asks Wally, realizing a second too late that he should probably think before he talks instead of the other way around.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm Red Arrow's partner now, so Ollie can go suck a dick."

Roy laughs. "Is Robin here? I'd love to send that sound bite to Green Arrow."

"Already done," says Robin, appearing out of thin air. "I waited for you to say that before I hit 'send'."

"You knew I was going to say it," says Roy.

"I knew you were going to say it," says Robin at the same time.

"It's good to see you guys," says Conner. "Is everyone else here?"

"Kaldur is here," says Wally, "probably on the balcony looking over the bay again, and Artemis is somewhere around here."

"And M'gann?"

Robin and Wally frown. "She's not coming," says Robin. "She made up a lame excuse after asking if your dad was going to be here. I said both of your dads would be here for this."

"You weren't wrong. Guess that means it really is over."

"Whoa Conner, I'm sure she'll come around," says Wally.

"I'm not giving her the chance. If she can't spend my first birthday with me, then she has no place calling me her boyfriend. What was her excuse?"

"Fireworks for the fourth of July," says Robin.

"What a bitch. The M'gann I dated would have gotten fireworks to set off specifically for me while she sneaked her hand in mine. She would've told me something about appreciating Earth culture and wanted to bake me a birthday cake."

"Mellow out, Supey. I know this is rough, but we're all trying to get used to you living with a villain full-time."

"He's not a villain!" Conner says, surprising even himself. "He's my criminal mastermind, vaguely immoral _father_."

"Okay, we get it," says Robin. "But this is why it's so hard for her. Your loyalties used to be for the team and no one else."

"You have other loyalties. Families. How is this any different?"

"Because no one in our families was the enemy!" says Wally.

"Wally, turn around," says Artemis. "Pop quiz, who's my dad?"

"Yeah, but you never bothered defending him."

"There was nothing to defend. I didn't hear Conner say Luthor was innocent. I heard him call Luthor an immoral criminal who he still loves as his father. I get that your trying to defend M'gann's actions, but maybe they shouldn't be defended."

"M'gann's not a supervillain," says Wally. 

"Do you have wax in your ears? That is literally nothing like what I said."

"So, Kid Flash," says Conner, "if you don't want to be here or if you think I should be kicked off the team, do something about it."

"We aren't kicking you off the team," says Kaldur calmly as he walks up. "You are our friend and our teammate. That will only change if you deem it so. Would you care to introduce me to the original Speedy? I believe we've met a few times before."

"We have," says Arsenal, "and I go by Arsenal now. It gets confusing with two Roys, so he's Roy and I'm Arsenal. How do you do, Aqualad?"

"I do fine. I am glad you are well, too."

"That I am, thanks to Roy, Conner, Jason and Lex. I still hate Lex, but he didn't have to get the intel to save me or give me this awesome arm when I woke up to find my real one gone."

"Lex Luthor was the one who knew how to find you?"

"If he'd known sooner he would've told us," says Conner. "It's only after Roy told him that the Shadows had Arsenal that Dad questioned the Demon's Head and gave us what we needed to know to rescue him."

"So the Shadows had him?" says Artemis. "Why am I not surprised?"

"To be honest, I wasn't either," says Roy, possessively pulling Arsenal closer. "I'm just glad he's safe now."

"Us, too," says Aqualad. 

Wally disappears for an instant and reappears holding two dozen cookies in his arms, greedily gobbling them down. "Awesome party," he says. 

"Food get you back on my side?" asks Conner.

"I was always on your side. But yes, that too."

"Good. I missed you." Wally blushes. 

"We miss you too, Supey," says Wally. "Do you know when you'll be back on the Team?"

"I'm still on the team," says Conner.

"I know," says Robin, "but you and Roy have barely even been training with us. It'd be nice if we saw you more around the cave."

"I'll spend more time around the cave after I handle a few things," says Conner.

"Yeah, I'm with Conner. Arsenal is my highest priority right now, and he can join the team too, if he wants. I just want to train with him some more to make sure he's ready."

"When will that be?" asks Kaldur.

"Probably a while," says Arsenal. "I just got out of Cryo this week, so it'll take some time for me to get used to the new arm, build up some muscle and get all my coordination back."

"I see," says Kaldur. "You have our support and if you wish, you are welcome to train with us when the time is right."

Around that time, Lex appears with a microphone and declares the ball ready to begin. The first dance goes by and Conner sits on the sideline while the Roys dance with each other and Kaldur takes Artemis on the dance floor. 

Lex says to Conner, "Son, I'd like you to meet a colleague of mine, Mister Bruce Wayne. Brucie, this is my son, Conner." Conner shakes his hand stiffly and Bruce clears his throat.

"You both must be very proud. I've seen you on the news, Conner. Quite the man you're shaping up to be."

"Thank you, Mister Wayne."

"Bruce here and I went to the same prep school. I've known him for ages. We don't always get along but we're businessmen. Feel free to do whatever you like Conner. If you're bored, let me know and we can find something, uh, non-destructive for you to do."

"You heard about M'gann, didn't you."

"I heard nothing, but her absence is quite apparent."

"I'm breaking up with her the next time I see her. She has a problem with me having you as a father."

"So did you, if I recall. Nevertheless, it is her loss. I'm certain there are other fish in the sea for you both."

Bruce gives Conner a comforting smile and somehow it seems familiar. Conner tries unsuccessfully to smile back.

Then, Arsenal is pulling him onto the dance floor and they dance a waltz, leaving Roy to spike the punch when he thinks no one is looking.

After only a few dances more, Luthor takes the mic again and asks everyone to join around the table where the cake is. Superman is just showing up in time and stands by Luthor as he leads everyone in a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. The cake is a three-tiered chocolate truffle cake with one candle on top. When the song's over, Conner blows out the candle and everyone applauds. 

"Now, for your first present, may I present our special guest," says Luthor. A spotlight shines across the room at the doors to the balcony and a young man in attire matching Conner's steps inside. The only difference is that the 'S' on his tie is backwards. 

Conner goes running. "MATCH!!!!" he doesn't stop running until he collides with his brother, holding him tight and sniffling a little.

"Happy Birthday, Conner. Call me Colton."

Match holds tight onto Conner and flies them down to the first floor, landing them by the cakes. Match tenses when he sees Superman, but he doesn't say or do anything aggressive. Instead he looks back and forth between Luthor and Conner until Conner gives him a hug.

"This is the best present ever, Dad! Thank you!"

Superman clears his throat. "You gave my clone as a birthday present."

"No, merely his presence at this celebration is the present. The both of them deserve to be happy and in a way, this is Colton's party, too. After all, this could technically be considered his zero-ith birthday. This is his first day as a free individual. I'll tell you what Cl– Kal-El, you don't sue for custody of Colton and we'll work out a joint custody for both of the twins. That is, if you have time for them.

Superman's jaw drops and he almost starts arguing, but then he takes a deep breath and says, "Joint custody is acceptable. And I'll make plenty of time for them."

"Good. They deserve it," says Luthor.

Superman almost says something biting to Luthor, but he drops it. Luthor never made Conner feel unwanted, so Kal-El can't really blame him for the way he acts like he'll turn his back on Conner again. He was six months too late giving his child affection and he lost him because of it. At least now he'll have a chance with both of his clones. What he doesn't expect is when Match takes Conner on the dance floor for the next waltz and dances flawlessly with him. They seem familiar with each other, but Conner's clearly a clunkier dancer.

Kal-El faces Luthor. "So are you serious about joint custody?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't joke about that. You can have them for one week every two weeks and every other weekend. However, I expect them to be admitted to the Fortress of Solitude. They should learn about their Kryptonian heritage from you and expecting them to stay at your _humble_ little apartment while you go to work is unacceptable."

"So that's your play? The Fortress of Solitude?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Cla– Kal-El. I have quite the collection of crystals from your homeworld. I'm sure I could use one of them as a key if I really wanted to. If I ever make a move on the Fortress of Solitude, it'll be to get in your pants, not to spy on you."

Superman blushes deep red.

"Lex!"

"Don't worry Kal-El, you had your chance. Chance after chance after chance after chance. But now my heart belongs to another. Although I'm sure he would be open to a menage-â-troi if you ask him nicely."

"Le-ex!" Kal-El whines. "You're embarrassing me."

"Not yet, I haven't. Call me when you want to talk about splitting time with the kids. For now, I'm going to enjoy watching my sons dance."

"Match isn't your son. He's mine."

"Colton is very much my son. At least as much as Red Arrow is. After all, I have parental custody of both of them."

"Luthor…" Superman says angrily.

"Now, now, Kal-El. Don't lose your temper on our son's first birthday."

Superman says nothing else, but eventually, Luthor puts a hand on his back and Superman leans into the touch.

"Let's just enjoy the moment Clark," whispers Luthor. "We don't get many of these."

  


  



	7. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiments with Kryptonite yield surprising results.

Conner eyes the green and black stone suspiciously. "Are you sure this won't hurt me?"

"I'm positive," says Luthor. "This is X-Kryptonite. It doesn't affect Kryptonians, but it will give humans and other races of beings superpowers. I wanted to show it to you so you wouldn't be panicked when you see Roy, Arsenal or Jason wearing one. I've already given an X-Kryptonite ring to Jason. I thought the Roys might enjoy necklaces or bracelets though. What do you think?"

"I have no idea. You could always put a crystal in a compartment of Arsenal's arm though."

"I've thought of that. It's a good idea. I'm glad you thought of it too. I only fear that the arm won't remain attached as strongly when his cellular density changes. I suppose we should run a few tests. Catch!" Luthor tosses the stone to Conner and he jumps to the other side of the room to avoid it.

"I told you it won't hurt you," says Luthor. "You needn't be afraid. 

"Maybe I can work up to it. You know, without it being thrown at me."

Luthor sighs. "I was just trying to prove a point, son. I'm sorry for frightening you."

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Very well. Why don't you try standing near it so I can prove it won't hurt you?"

"Okay," says Conner and he inches towards the stone on the floor at an excruciatingly slow pace, feeling for any signs of pain, drowsiness or loss of powers. Eventually he makes it to the stone and carefully picks it up. "Okay, I believe you."

"Splendid. Why don't we ask the Roys what kind of jewelry they prefer? Would you fetch them for me, please? I'd rather not yell across the house."

"You are a piece of work, Dad."

"Hopefully, you mean a masterpiece."

Conner scoffs. "Something like that."

Conner leaves to go get the Roys. They're lazing about in Red Arrow's bedroom. Even though Arsenal has his own room, he spends most of his time with his clone in his room. When Conner knocks on the door he hears Arsenal giggling while Red Arrow says, "Come in!"

Conner enters to find Red Arrow straddling Arsenal on the bed, holding his chest down with one hand and feeding him chocolate-covered cherries with the other hand. 

"Don't get me wrong," says Conner, "but what if Dad had been the one knocking? Would you want him to come in and see this?"

"We really don't care," says Arsenal. "He knows we're together."

"Yeah, but… nevermind. I'm supposed to ask you to join me and Dad in the living room. He wants to know what kind of jewelry you like."

"Why would he want to know that?" asks Red Arrow. 

"He wants to give you a type of Kryptonite. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt Kryptonians, but it'll give you Kryptonian powers. Dad wants you to have invulnerability if you go out in the field." 

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" says Arsenal. "Flight, super-speed, super-senses! I'm all in. I just hope he doesn't want my first-born child for this."

"I'm pretty sure he just wants you safe if you go on missions with the team."

"A watch," says Roy. "One that doesn't get in the way that won't come off easily."

"Tell him that," says Conner. "I love you, but I'm not your messenger, and I'm pretty sure he wants a full discussion."

"Fine. We'll be there in a minute," says Roy.

"Don't lose track of time," says Conner, and he closes the door behind him.

When they're all convened in the living room, Lex explains the crystals and asks the Roys if they consent to having superpowers in the field.

"Just in the field?" asks Roy.

"You of course would own the crystals, though I don't want you to give them to anyone else, even temporarily. You may do with them as you wish in your spare time, but I want you safe on missions if you insist on going on covert ops with your little sidekicks club or patrolling the city at night."

"So what you're saying is we can have superpowers 24/7 if we want." says Roy.

"If that is your wish, then yes – aside from training of course."

"I knew it was too good to be true," says Roy.

"Hey," says Conner, "if I have to wear Blue Kryptonite for training, you do too."

"Now there's an idea. Theoretically, Blue Kryptonite will take away your powers from X-Kryptonite except for healing. Very well, you may wear X-Kryptonite during your training as long as you wear Blue Kryptonite with it. I'll have rings with both stones inlaid if you like."

"Awesome," says Arsenal.

"Fuck yeah!" says Roy.

"Language, son," says Luthor. "Now, about the matter of wearing your X-Kryptonite on missions. What type of jewelry would you prefer?"

"Vibranium ring! No, wait! Armband!" says Arsenal.

Roy looks at him with a puzzled look. "You know how expensive those are, don't you?"

"Yeah, but Lex can afford it, can't you Lex?"

"Only the best for my sons," says Lex, though he props up an eyebrow. Where Red Arrow has always forsaken Luthor's money and gifts, Arsenal claims them with a natural entitlement. Luthor knows Arsenal in part, blames him for his kidnapping and imprisonment, and he supposes Arsenal considers this recompense. He's already accepted several of the gifts that were originally for the other Roy, but it bothers neither Roy nor Luthor since they both just want Arsenal to be happy. But it's a shame the teen has no concept of money, thinks Luthor. 

"Take your time deciding on a ring or an armband," says Luthor. "You're only getting one or the other, not both."

"I'd go for the ring," says Conner. "An armband will have to be resized every time your arm muscles grow, but your fingers won't grow as much."

"You're right, I intend to get ripped, so ring is better," says Arsenal. "Please, Lex?"

"Certainly," says Luthor. "Which finger do you want it on? I already have your ring sizes on record."

"Left index finger."

"I'll order it from a Wakandan jeweler today. How about you, Roy? Would you like something equally expensive?"

"No thanks. Stainless steel is fine with me."

"I'll have a titanium steel band made for you. Unless you'd like something other than a ring."

"Maybe a watch if it doesn't fall off or get cut easily."

"A titanium steel watch then. I'll have the band made with X-Kryptonite powder in it and the faceplate of the watch made from the crystal. Will that suffice?"

"I couldn't ask for more," says Roy grudgingly.

"Of course you could," says Luthor, "but I respect that you aren't as financially clueless as Arsenal."

"Hey!" says Arsenal.

"I stand by my statement, Mr. Vibranium Armband," says Luthor. 

"He's got a point, Arse," says Roy. "You always like expensive things."

"Only when it comes from him."

"And I'm grateful to be the exception to your rules, though maybe not that one. Either way, as I said, only the best for my sons."

At that moment, the phone rings. Luthor answers it and listens. After a moment, he says "Show them up to the penthouse. Don't leave them waiting."

"Who's that?" Conner asks. 

"Apparently, my boyfriend's father has discovered our relationship. Dear Brucie wants to have a talk. Perhaps you would prefer to be in another room while this transpires. My tongue can be rather sharp at times."

"I'll stay," says Red Arrow.

"Suit yourself. Conner? Arsenal?"

"Match should be back from patrol with Superman soon," says Conner. "I'll wait for them on the balcony."

"I'll join him," says Arsenal. 

Roy and Luthor don't have to wait long before Jason and Bruce arrive via elevator.

"My dear friend," says Luthor to Bruce. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can stop dating my son," says Bruce coldly.

"Not going to happen," says Luthor. "Anything else? Coffee? brandy? Maybe some Scotch? I know I'll need some for this."

Jason goes to grab the Scotch and pours two full tumblers, handing one to Luthor and taking a big drink from the other one before offering it to Bruce.

"No, thank you," says Bruce. "And I don't approve of underage drinking."

"And yet you're fine with underage vigilantism," says Luthor. "The grappling alone places your charges in mortal peril. Perhaps if we're going to discuss what we don't approve about each other you should let Roy in on your little secret."

"Your objection is noted," says Bruce coldly. "Now, about Jason. I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"Surely you've already talked to him about this. What did you tell him, honey?"

Jason looks harshly at Bruce. "I told him that I'm an adult, I don't live under his roof anymore and that he can go fuck himself."

"I think your son is being rather clear," says Luthor. "If anything, your claim to the boy was forfeit when you let him die."

"That wasn't my fault," says Bruce.

"Not directly, no," says Luthor, "but you did indoctrinate him into crime fighting at a young age, place him in mortal peril, antagonize Gotham sociopaths and lose track of him while he was beaten to death with a crowbar by one of your mortal enemies. I would say it's your fault he was in that situation to begin with, no matter how you cut it. I, on the other hand, have done nothing but protect and care for him. Perhaps you could learn something from me."

Bruce looks completely enraged. Luthor continues, "You're completely entitled to your opinion, but your judgement is clearly in question. And you would have me toss him aside so you could pick up the pieces."

"That's not what this is, Luthor! You're buying my son like he's some kind of whore."

"I resent that," says Luthor. "Certainly I buy my lover appropriate gifts, but don't most people?"

"Do most people buy their lovers guns and combat daggers?"

"I only want to keep him safe. Perhaps if you had shown such provision, he wouldn't have died? Maybe consider how happy we are together and how much safer he is now."

"He's never safe as long as he's with you. As we both know, you have many enemies."

"I know, but the Man of Steel rarely, if ever, uses lethal force and the Batman, well… you tell me."

"Not going to work Luthor."

"In either scenario, my enemies are vigilantes who abhor killing. He's in no danger from my enemies. Not like he was with yours."

"Bruce," Jason says, sitting by Luthor and taking his hand, "I'm happy. This isn't hurting anybody. Let me be happy."

Bruce grunts, and Roy finds the sound familiar somehow. But there's no way that… unless… nah, it couldn't be him. 

"You don't have my blessing nor my acceptance, but you have my tolerance. For now," says Bruce.

"Thank you Brucie," says Luthor. "That's the best we expect from you."

With that, Bruce gathers himself and makes for the elevator. Just as he's about to step on, Jason grabs his arm and turns him around.

"Dad, I love you, but you're being a dick. Fuck off until you can have a better attitude about this. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Jason, I–" Bruce starts, but he stops himself. "I understand." He tries to give Jason a hug, but Jason shoves him away. Bruce never loses his balance and swiftly recovers, looking sadly at Jason as the elevator doors close.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Match didn't like spending so much time with Superman, but Superman did train him hard and teach him to better control his abilities. Luthor said it was a necessary evil, and Match sees where he was coming from. As Conner comes into view, he perks up a bit and speeds to the balcony where his brother awaits.

"Colton, how'd it go?" asks Conner.

"I don't like him, but it was educational. I had… fun."

Match quickly envelops Conner in a hug and kisses him on the cheek. "How are you today, Superboy?"

"I'm super, thanks for asking."

Match can tell it's a joke, but he doesn't understand it. Conner gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, "I'm fine. Want to go flying? I have some shields with me."

"I've had enough flying for the day. Maybe we could do combat training together. I need the exercise."

Around that time, Superman reaches the balcony and touches down by his clones. "Hello Conner, it's good to see you. Would you like to go out with me today?"

"Let's go out later for ice cream. I'm gonna spend the afternoon with Colton."

"I'm happy to stick around if you want."

"You get us both all week next week," says Conner. "Let's go for ice cream and pie later. I'd really like that."

"Okay. You two have fun and don't get into any trouble. I love you both."

"Yeah, whatever," Match says grumpily. 

"Love you,too, Kal-El," says Conner.

Superman waves one last time and flies away just as Arsenal comes out with two cappuccinos.

"Awww, I missed him. He was one of my favorite heroes growing up," says Arsenal.

"Me, too," says Conner.

"You guys are blind," says Match. "He's a selfish douchebag. If he didn't have powers, he wouldn't be bothering to help anyone. Not like Batman or Green Arrow or the other _human_ heroes who actually risk their lives."

"Yeah, but he does so much for the world," says Conner. "That will be us one day. If anything happens to him or if he has to go off into space or focus on his private life, _we'll_ be Superman."

"Besides," says Arsenal, "Green Arrow's the douchebag. Superman may not be perfect but no one's got an inflated ego like Ollie does, not even Lex."

They all laugh. "I'm not sure anyone has a bigger ego than Dad," says Conner.

"Dad's got a reason for a big ego too," says Match, "He's a powerful man, and you can't wield that kind of power without being a little full of yourself. Confidence is the name of the game, you know?"

"You're always _very_ pro-Lex," says Arsenal. "You know he's a villain, right."

"He's got skeletons in his closet, and objectively, he is technically a criminal, but he doesn't try to rule the world or force his will on others. He's not Hitler."

"You know he's part of a secret society that tries to take over the world on a regular basis, right?" says Arsenal.

"Yeah, but The Light doesn't try to take away people's freedom, and if anything they try to stop wars before they start. Did Roy ever tell you about the Rhelasia incident?"

"I'll have to ask," says Arsenal.

"You seem pretty happy to be here," says Conner. "Do you really hate Dad?"

"Okay, maybe I don't _hate_ him, but you can't tell him that."

"He won't hear it from me," says Conner.

"Lips are sealed, bro," says Match.

"Good. I need to keep up some semblance of hate for him. It's partially his fault I went missing for five and a half years."

"We don't know that," says Conner.

"Yeah, well, I still love making him miserable," says Arsenal.

"If anything," Match says, "you make him happy. He loves having you around. He dotes on you just as much as he does the rest of us."

Arsenal sighs. "Do you want any coffee?" he asks, changing the subject. "I'll make you anything you want. Cherry espresso?"

"How do you do that?" says Match. "You always know what I'm in the mood for."

"I'm an archer, it's my job to see things. I'll be right back."

When Roy leaves, Match takes Conner in his arms again. "Dad gave me some Pink Kryptonite so I'd have… options. Any chance you want to um.. you know… uh, make out?"

"Are you wearing it now?"

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

"I made the decision to ask you today. That's why I'm wearing it. Is that okay? I know you play for both teams naturally, but I need a little help with that. It doesn't mean I'm not interested or that I wouldn't normally do it. It'll just be a bit more enjoyable this way."

"Match, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"But I do want to. I know you've thought about it."

"We're brothers."

"Clones. Roy and Arsenal are happy together, why shouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. I don't want to ruin our relationship as brothers."

"One kiss. Just one. Fifteen seconds of ecstasy and we'll see if you change your mind."

"Fine. One kiss."

Match gently caresses Conner's lips with his own and slides his tongue into Conner's mouth. Fifteen seconds later, Conner is thoroughly convinced this can't be their last kiss, but he still has reservations. It's only after they separate that Conner realizes he's pushed his torso flush against Match's.

"Okay, I admit you're a phenomenal kisser, and I definitely want to do that again, but let's take it slow. This isn't something I want to dive head-first into," says Conner.

"Okay, I can live with that," says Match. "Just don't forget that I love you with or without the kissing and with or without the Pink Kryptonite. 

Arsenal comes outside with Match's cherry espresso. He immediately notices Match's hardness and his mouth waters a little. "Here you go," says Arsenal, trying to pretend like he didn't notice. 

"Hey, Arsenal," says Match. "Do you think Roy would mind?"

"Mind if wha—"

Match takes Arsenal's head in one hand and presses their faces together. Roy steps outside while Match hungrily kisses Arsenal and Roy puts his hands on his hips.

"I'm jealous," he says.

"Sorry," says Match. "I thought it would be okay."

"I'm not jealous of you, Cole, I'm jealous of Roy. Did you kiss everyone but me?"

"I didn't kiss Dad."

"And you won't, right?" Roy says as he nibbles on Match's bottom lip. Match lets out a little whine and takes Roy in a forceful kiss. Roy just kisses him harder and it's almost like a fight for dominance. Roy, of course, loses. "What brought all this on?" asks Roy.

"Pink Kryptonite," says Match, putting a possessive hand around Conner's waist. "I guess I didn't realize it would make me want to kiss all of you. I'm wearing it for Conner."

"Is this true Conner?"

"He didn't ask me to wear it," says Match quickly. "I just wanted to kiss him, and I thought it would be a good idea."

"It's probably not a good idea if it makes you want to kiss everybody," says Arsenal.

"Not everybody," says Match, "just guys."

"He's probably right," says Conner. "Maybe just save it for when we're in private, behind closed doors."

"Okay, but I'm not taking it off right now. I'm having too much fun. This cherry espresso is amazing. Do you guys want to play in the pool or something after this?"

"Oh, I want to play alright," says Arsenal.

"Babe," says Roy, "how about we take it down a notch?"

"Why?" asks Arsenal.

"Just as a favor to me," says Roy, "so we don't end up in a very weird orgy."

"He's got a point," says Conner. "It's good to know where our interests lie, but we don't all have to go fuck. In fact, I think we shouldn't."

"So," says Roy to Conner, "you and Match?" 

"Maybe," says Conner.

"Definitely," says Match. "We're taking it slow, but I really want to be with my brother. I've been crushing on him since our dance at the Birthday Ball."

"Really?" says Conner. "I thought that was just sibling bonding."

"It was at first, but I uh, I want to be close to you. Whatever form that takes, I'm okay with. I just want us to be close."

"We can be close without kissing," says Conner. "Let's give that a try first."

Match looks depressed now but he gives Conner a side hug and kisses his forehead. "Okay. As long as you're happy and we're together, I don't care."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner is surprised when Luthor gives him the collar. It's the size of Wolf's neck and has orange stones inlaid in the leather-like fabric.

"You know he's already enhanced with Cobra-Venom, right?" Conner asks.

"Yes, but this way he's bullet proof and can fly," says Luthor. "If he goes on missions with you I strongly advise you to make him wear it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then he could get hurt. Cobra-Venom doesn't make one invulnerable. This, however does. At least for animals."

"I want to get a Savannah cat!" says Arsenal. "With a collar like this so he can fly with me when I wear my X-Kryptonite!"

"That is an acceptable proposition," says Luthor. "I could have a housecat hybrid with Smilodon DNA if you like."

"Wicked!" says Arsenal.

"Do you _always_ have to be a mad scientist?" asks Roy.

"We wouldn't be here if he wasn't," says Match. "And I think giving Wolf superpowers is a great idea."

"He already has superpowers," says Conner. "But it would be cool to go flying with him. We can try it out. I'll put it on Wolf and we can make a family trip to the park," says Conner.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to attend. As it is, I've already skipped three meetings to spend time with you. You'll have to excuse me so I don't miss any more of my work day. Conner, don't forget to wear your shields."

"Please, Dad?" says Match, somehow the best at puppy dog eyes, despite having black sclerae.

"I'm sorry, son, this is non-negotiable. I absolutely must get some work done today"

"It's okay," says Conner.

"Yeah," says Roy, "we'll take some pictures of Wolf flying and send them to you."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Roy."

Then Luthor goes downstairs for his next meeting, and Conner takes the collar to Wolf. Wolf seems to like it right away and pounces on Conner with excitement, licking his face. Both Roys have small pieces of X-Kryptonite in their pockets and Conner puts a patch on. Despite them all being able to fly now, they take the elevators to the ground level and walk out through the main doors. 

The walk to the park is slow. Arsenal speeds ahead a couple of times, but they're trying to avoid knocking over pedestrians (or vehicles, for that matter) and Conner isn't sure how quickly Wolf will get used to having powers. 

They eventually make it to the park, Wolf remaining calm the whole way, and Roy finds a large stick (a fallen branch) to throw into the sky. Surprised by his newfound super-strength, he watches and the stick goes flying nearly a mile up. Wolf is not one to shy from a challenge though, and he speeds into the sky chasing after the stick. He brings it back in the blink of an eye, and Match throws it the next time, Conner races Wolf to the stick, getting there first but lets Wolf have it, and they race back down to the earth where Match, Roy and Arsenal are waiting. They eventually bring the the entire game into the sky, forming a large circle and throwing the stick amongst each other, letting Wolf catch it and bring it to whomever he chooses. They play like that for an hour before Superman inevitably shows up. Wolf brings the stick for him to throw and though his first inclination is to lecture them about public safety or demand answers to how and why Arsenal and Red Arrow are flying, he can't leave Wolf hanging and throws it high into the sky above them, first checking for airplanes and other aircraft. Then he approaches Conner.

"Conner. Why and how are the Roys flying and throwing a large branch around like a tennis ball?" Match flies over to him, not liking the proximity to Superman, but being ready to defend his brother and friends if Superman starts throwing around accusations.

"We're playing with Wolf," says Conner. "And there's a form of Kryptonite that gives humans superpowers. Dad wants us all to be invulnerable."

"Yeah, if I'd been invulnerable when the shadows took me," says Arsenal, "then they wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Fair point," says Kal-El. "But we can't let everyone have superpowers. If you're carrying Kryptonite, others could take it, leaving you vulnerable and giving your enemies the power of a Kryptonian. I'm surprised Luthor hasn't just grafted the X-Kryptonite into your bones."

"That's a _great_ idea!!" yells Arsenal.

"No, that's not what I meant!" says Kal-El, but it's too late, Arsenal's eyes are gleaming with possibilities, and Superman knows it's only a matter of time before Luthor does exactly that and permanently gives the Roys superpowers. 

⟨⟨Dad?⟩⟩ says Conner in Kryptonian, ⟨⟨I was wondering if you had any crystals that could teach the Kryptonian language to Roy. I want to be able to speak it with him.⟩⟩

⟨⟨There aren't many of us left,⟩⟩ says Kal-El. ⟨⟨I understand your intentions. Is he sure he wants alien technology to rewrite part of his brain?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I think so, but we can always ask him. If they do end up with permanent powers, could they learn about Krypton, too? Maybe be like honorary Kryptonians?⟩⟩

⟨⟨We can discuss that, but it's too soon to jump to any conclusions.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Okay, Dad. It's just that there's only four of us including Cousin Kara. Maybe Kryptonian culture won't totally be lost this way.⟩⟩

⟨⟨We'll see, Conner. We'll see.⟩⟩

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Grafting it into your bones?" asks Luthor.

Arsenal nods enthusiastically.

"It's certainly possible. What gave you the idea?"

"Superman came up with it."

Luthor laughs uncontrollably.

"I take it he didn't intend for you to take it seriously," says Luthor.

"I dunno," says Arsenal. "Can we?"

"I'll think about it. Certainly you realize Kal-El will probably want to claim you as one of his own. He's possessive of people with power that way."

"Was he that way with you?"

"You should've seen how devastated he was every time I got married."

"Not quite what I asked. But I guess I get what you mean. So can we?"

"I'll have a test subject go through the procedure first. An adult who can consent to the operation. Two, if possible. Then, if it goes well, we'll have X-Kryptonite infused into your bone marrow. Roy's too. Deal?"

"You bet!" Arsenal practically yells. In spite of himself he gives Luthor a hug and Luthor returns it fondly. 

"Don't tell anyone. I mean, _anyone_. Even after the procedure, it's best if nobody knows it's possible to simulate Kryptonian powers. You understand?"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise Da— I mean Lex."

Luthor smiles. Maybe Arsenal is coming around after all.

  


  



	8. Surgeries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex gets a surgery or two. So do others.

"Are you sure about this?" asks the doctor as Luthor lays down on the table.

"I'm sure. Just don't mess up and you'll get the promotion of a lifetime," says Luthor and the doctor puts the anesthesia into the I.V.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor wakes up on the operating table. He ponders why there are instruments being broken off where his skin heals over them, but the doctors are screaming "Blue K!" and "Diamond saw!" 

He watches as the doctors successfully remove all of the broken equipment and eventually the anaesthesia gains its hold over him and he falls unconscious once more.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor is in a meeting with the doctors. He's largely happy with the results but wants plenty of Blue Kryptonite ready and active before the operation for the next test subject. The subject is quite trustworthy and quite precious, so they need to practice by performing the surgery on Luthor again, this time on the marrow in his spine. He has only the best doctors and the utmost faith in them, so this seems like something they can easily handle. If not, then his sons and boyfriend become billions of dollars richer and Conner will be his replacement in The Light with Jason as his advisor. Luthor's closest friend in The Light, Ra's Al Ghul, knows of this experiment and the risk it poses to Luthor's life. Al Ghul is the only one he trusts to guide his sons should the worst occur, and though the Roys may never forgive Al Ghul for the actions of his Shadows, they will be protected by him. 

Luthor records a message for his sons before he goes under the knife again. This time, he doesn't wake up during the surgery.

When he does wake up, he's floating.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Are you absolutely sure you want this Jason?" Luthor asks for the billionth time.

"Absolutely, Daddy. Of course I do."

"It's just a big risk, and I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine. You said yourself the surgeries on you were a success."

"But I have a pre-existing healing factor. You are completely irreplaceable."

"I know that. If anything happens just have Uncle Ra's dip me in his immortal jacuzzi again."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll make sure he has a pit on standby for the day of the surgery." 

"See, it'll all work out. I love you, Daddy," Jason says, giving Luthor a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Jason."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Both surgeries on Jason are a success. The doctors feel confident in their procedures and finally the day comes when Luthor is ready to tell his sons. 

"Roy, Arsenal, would you please meet me in my study?"

"Sure, Dad," says Roy.

"Okay, Lex," says Arsenal. 

When they get there, Jason is there and there are pictures and diagrams being projected in three dimensions onto the air above Luthor's desk. 

"What's all this?" asks Roy.

"OHMYGOD!" says Arsenal, "is the procedure ready? Can we do it?"

"What procedure?" asks Roy.

"We've formulated a procedure, a surgery to graft X-Kryptonite into human bone marrow. So far, the results have been consistent and permanent, but this isn't a procedure we can simply repeat until we're certain. There is a limited amount of X-Kryptonite in the world and even if there wasn't we can't go around giving Kryptonian powers to just anyone. The surgery has been performed four times on two subjects. I have roughly half a metric ton of X-Kryptonite left in my vaults, plenty for repeat surgeries if necessary. If you would like to undergo the procedure, the doctors can go over the details with you. What do you say?"

"YESS!!!" says Arsenal.

"Are you sure it's permanent?" asks Roy.

"Not one hundred percent positive, but if it dwindles over time it will be gradual. The full two surgeries will place just a little over five kilograms of X-Kryptonite in your bones, significantly more than you use when you put those trinkets in your pockets. With the super strength, increased cellular density and super-healing, the weight is negligible and is spread out over the long bones, ribs, vertebrae, pelvis and part of the skull near the occipital joint. There are no scars thanks to the Kryptonian healing factor and no side effects after the surgery."

"I want it!" says Arsenal.

"Then you shall have it," says Luthor fondly.

"Me, too," says Roy, sounding almost bored. "I definitely think having the surgery is a better tactical move than carrying a piece of X-K with us."

"Always the pragmatist," says Luthor warmly.

"I thought you said my pragmatism is adorable," says Roy.

"It often is, but I agree with you that the surgeries are a safer way to handle giving you and your brother Kryptonian abilities. How soon would you like to have the procedures?"

"Today!!" says Arsenal.

"Whenever he's done," says Roy.

"Very well. I'll have the doctors prepare for a 7:00 p.m. surgery on Arsenal and a late-morning surgery on Roy. The doctors should have decent sleep before each surgery, so I'll call them now and tell them to rest up until preparation time."

"SWEET!" yells Arsenal. "I'm so _psyched_!"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Superman is knocking at the balcony window. Conner and Match let him in and Conner invites him to sit on the couch.

"So boys, I was wondering if I could take you out for ice cream or something. Spend some quality family time."

"You get to jail us for five days tomorrow, why start now?" asks Match.

"That's not fair," Conner says to Match. "He's talking about going for ice cream not locking us away somewhere."

"I promise you Colton, I have no intention of keeping you against your will. I just heard that things right now might be a little stressful or suspenseful and I wanted to offer my company."

"You heard about the surgeries?" asks Conner.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Luthor told me himself. To make his point, he, well… he proved that the surgery works."

"Dad was one of the test subjects?!" Conner practically screams. Even Match seems startled by this.

"Yes, the first of two. I met the other one as well. I have to admit, Luthor chose well. I don't always agree with his judgement calls, but if he's going to be doing this, he's going about it the right way."

"You're really okay with our brothers having Kryptonian powers?" asks Match.

"I'm not thrilled, but Conner made some very valid points a few days ago, and I thought they could be sort of honorary Kryptonians."

Match's jaw drops.

"I even found an educational crystal they might find helpful. They should fully recover before using it, but I believe Lex has a few crystal consoles so if they'd like, they can learn Kryptonian that way. I want to teach the two of you more about Kryptonian history when you stay with me, so I hope it's okay if I take you to the Fortress of Solitude."

Conner runs to hug Superman and jumps up and down. "Yes! Yes! That's awesome!"

Match is surprised but says nothing. He just sits on the couch as Conner hugs their father. Superman looks to Match. "How about it, son? Would you like to see the Fortress in a couple of days?"

"We can't go tomorrow?" asks Conner.

"We could, but I thought it'd be best if you were here for your brothers' surgeries. I'll wait to take custody until both of them are recovered and up and about. According to Lex, there's almost no recoup time."

"Thanks," says Match, surprised that Superman would give up having them for even a day. 

"Have they thought of new superhero names? I know Lex wants to wear the 'S' and also be called Superman."

Connor looks shocked, but Match laughs. "Are you going to let him?" asks Match.

"Luthor's been different lately. I think parenthood is helping him develop into a more caring person. If he keeps it up, I'll name him an honorary 'El' and let him wear the 'S'."

It's Match's turn to be shocked. "Really? You're going to change your mind about him entirely just like that?"

"I'm not making an entire change, just swaying in the other direction."

"But you _hate_ him!!" accuses Match.

"I don't hate him. I love him. I just don't trust him for the most part. You haven't seen all the sides of him like I have. We've known each other for nearly twenty years."

"You _love_ him?!!" Match asks incredulously.

"I've always loved him. From the first moment I met him when I gave him mouth to mouth after saving him from drowning."

"That's how you met?" asks Conner.

"Yes. He was driving too fast and the crash knocked him out. His car fell into the water and I tore the roof of his car up so I could pull him to safety. We had a long and complicated relationship, but even after we weren't friends anymore, I still loved him."

"Do you think you'll get back together?" asks Conner hopefully.

"We were never together to begin with. Sure we had feelings for each other, but there was always one thing after another happening, and we never made an 'us'. Now, I'm too late. I have a child with my ex-wife, and he has four kids and a boyfriend. Our lives don't mesh up and even if they did, he'd never stop being a morally corrupt man and I'd never compromise my values."

"You have another kid?" says Match. "One you had on purpose?" Match never thought he could feel replaced, but in a way, he does. He never wanted Superman's approval or attention, but now, learning that Conner and he weren't the center of Kal-El's universe, he feels inadequate. The entire sensation takes him completely by surprise.

"Yes, a ten-year-old named Jon. He's the youngest Superboy. I won't let him patrol or anything yet, but he has an 'S' jacket he likes to wear."

"Can we meet him?" asks Conner. "Maybe at the Fortress of Solitude?"

"You can meet him someday, but not this week. I plan to give you all the attention I have. I promised Lex I'd make time for you."

Suddenly Match isn't so sure he should be as cold to the Man of Steel. He has a son – a real son– but he's willing to put them first? To give them all his attention for four whole days? Match doesn't feel like he's ready to hug Superman yet, but he loses some of the antagonistic fire that he feels whenever he's around. 

"Now, what do you say about that ice cream?" asks Superman.

Both clones smile.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Roy wakes up, his family is there in the recovery room with him. Superman and Wolf are there too. Arsenal is holding his hand and Lex is talking quietly with one of the doctors in the corner of the room.

"How'd it go?" asks Roy. "I'm not dying am I?"

"Not even close, son," says Superman.

Roy isn't sure if that Superman's generic patronizing or if Superman is welcoming him to his family.

"If anything," Luthor says, "it may be impossible for you to die now." Roy breathes a sigh of relief.

"Everything went as planned then? No complications?"

"No," says Luthor. "Both of your surgeries went just as planned and your recovery was even faster than expected."

"How long was I out?"

"Just long enough to get you moved to this room," says Luthor. "You had to be sedated again in the hallway. You started floating over the gurney while unconscious."

Roy smiles. "So I can fly now? I'm full on Kryptonian?"

"Not quite," says Superman, "But I'll be teaching you about your powers and Kryptonian culture if you like."

"Isn't this so cool?!" says Arsenal. "We don't need fancy jewelry to fly anymore. Just being us is enough!"

"I'm glad the surgeries went well," says Match. "We couldn't help but worry."

Conner gives him a gentle brush of his knuckles across Roy's cheek, not really knowing what to say. "We're all glad your okay," he says. 

It's an hour later that they're in the living room with history crystals and language crystals in one of Luthor's Kryptonian crystal consoles. The history lesson teaches about the destruction of Krypton, how the radioactive core began to rotate out of sync with the ice planet's mantle. Green Kryptonite is from the core of the planet and the other kinds are from the mantle of the planet. There's a short history of Krypton's several space programs before all space travel was made illegal due to the effect of the planet's massive gravity on space vessels and their tendencies to break up in the atmosphere. The people of Krypton did colonize two of their moons, though it was mostly criminals and slave labor working in the lunar mines.

The language learning is less like a three dimensional PowerPoint and more like a psychic download. Luthor had already studied Kryptonian language in depth and Conner and Match are already fluent, but both Roys and Jason experience the download full on and it takes Roy and Arsenal a while to readjust to English afterwards, having been so immersed in the Kryptonian language that it became hard to remember their first language.

When that's done, Luthor has gourmet ice cream prepared for them all in lieu of going out and the Roys soon find comfort in each other's arms as Jason, Luthor and Kal-El make awkward small-talk, dancing around the subject of Kal-El's and Jason's mutual interest in Luthor. Conner and Match are completely enveloped in trying and critiquing all twenty six flavors of ice cream that Lex had delivered. 

Soon enough, the night is over and Kal-El gives Jason and Luthor each a kiss on the cheek and flies away into the night sky as Arsenal and Roy retire to Roy's bedroom and Match goes to put on his solar suit and his Pink Kryptonite ring to spend the night with Conner. Staying up to watch a movie, Jason asks Luthor if he thinks dating Kal-El together might be a good idea.

"Oh it'll be disastrous," says Luthor, "but entirely worth it."

  


  



	9. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal-El takes Conner and Colton to the Fortress of Solitude. The team goes on a mission.

At the Fortress of Solitude, Kal-El gives Conner and Colton a virtual reality tour of Krypton and an experience of the history. The two of them experience interactive history lessons as they fight for clones' freedoms, save the ancestors of the House of El and watch as Krypton becomes unstable and explodes. After the experience they're both crying and exhausted.

"Conner, Colton, I'd like to give you Kryptonian names if that's alright."

"Of course, Dad," Conner says.

"We'd be honored," says Match.

"Conner, I want to name you Kon-El, after the clone equal rights revolutionary and also the first member of the Second House of El who saved my great great grandfather. Colton, I'd like to name you after myself. Kol-El. Kol is derived from Kal and Kul, names meaning 'adolescent boy'. 'Kol' is to 'Kal' like 'Billy' is to 'William'. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you, Kal-El," says Kol.

"Thanks, Dad!" says Kon. "We finally have Kryptonian names!!"

"I'm so proud of both of you. I hope you can forgive me for my past transgressions against you. I never realized what fine young men you were when you were first created, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more."

"I love you, Dad," says Kon. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

"Me, too, Dad," says Kol, calling Superman 'Dad' for the first time. "Me, too."

Superman swells with love and pride and he can't believe how lucky he is as a father and as a man.

Kon cries, overwhelmed from the emotions of the simulations, the pride of his father and the shock of being given a name. Kol's tears don't fall, but they're there in his eyes and Kal-El embraces them both, confident that they've crossed an irreversible milestone. Kon cries onto his shoulder and Kol finally says for the first time, "I love you, Dad."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Arsenal doesn't want to change his name. 'Arsenal' just fits so well, even more so now. He's taken to mostly speaking Kryptonian around the house, and Luthor even had solar suits made for him and Roy. They each have Blue Kryptonite rings, just like Conner and Colton and Arsenal has taken to wearing his solar suit as often as he can. 

Superman had a House Glyph created for the House of Luthor by the Fortress of Solitude's A.I.s and Luthor happily accepted this compromise, though Superman did give him probationary permission to wear the 'S'. Not wanting to give away his powers, Luthor had a mechanical suit made for himself, blue with white accents and a white 'S', so that he could be recognized as a Superman without cluing everyone in that he doesn't need the suit to fly. 

Jason designed his own sigil, maintaining the old-single-cut diamond shape but with inward spikes on the inside, representing a bat's wings in flight. His new suit is black with a red sigil and he's quite proud of it. Match continues to wear a backwards 'S' and Conner wears the traditional glyph of the House of El. Roy and Arsenal wear the symbol of the House of Luthor, a glyph forming a long, slanted '3' with the bottom curve forming a closed, sideways teardrop and an additional curve shooting off to the right from the bottom, somewhat resembling an 'om' if you squint. Kal-El says it's similar to an Ancient Kryptonian 'Lu' whereas the El glyph is similar to an Ancient Kryptonian 'Bao' and Match's glyph similar to and Ancient Kryptonian 'Bi'.

The boys have no idea how to speak Ancient Kryptonian. It's as different from modern Kryptonian as English is from Sanskrit. Kal-El can speak a few Ancient Kryptonian prayers to the Sun God Rao, but even he doesn't know the complexities of the language. Luthor, of course has crystals that outline the basic grammar and vocabulary and puts Kal-El to shame with the language. 

Red Arrow only changed his costume by adding a black House of Luthor glyph over the red chest of his uniform. Arsenal followed suit, wanting to be identifiable as Roy's protége. When they show up to the cave for team training, they plan to explain that they're part Kryptonian and have only recently come into their powers. It's not a complete lie, but it's better than giving the team the idea that a medical procedure can grant Kryptonian powers. Superman plans to introduce them as half-Kryptonian to help alleviate any suspicion. 

They continue to train with Blue Kryptonite rings and Mercy gives them merciless lessons in combat and stealth, teaching them as much as possible as quickly as possible. Red Arrow and Arsenal continue to train with their bows and Arsenal works on his marksmanship with the lasers on his mechanical right arm. Red Hood even gives them training as well, complimenting Mercy's lessons perfectly. With a month of gaining their powers, Roy and Arsenal are ready to join the Young Justice team. 

Superman escorts Red Arrow, Arsenal, Superboy and Match through the Zetta beam teleporters to the cave and introduces the four of them as his sons and clones. The team is floored.

"You mean this whole time, Speedy was Superman's son?" asks Robin. "How did we not know that?"

"I didn't even know that until we found out that Roy has powers," says Superman, "and even then, we didn't know for sure until we found out Roy was adopted and did a DNA test to identify his parentage."

"So, you're kind of like royalty," says Kid Flash. "Cool. And of course Red Arrow, being a clone, has your powers?" he asks.

"Yes, I do," says Roy. "Being natural sons instead of hybrid clones we have his full spectrum of powers. At least most of them. No microscopic vision or solar flares, but we might over time."

"Is that why you took so long to join the team?" asks Miss Martian. "You were learning to use your new powers."

"Yes," says Superman. "I had to train them in secret to help them learn to control their abilities. I know this is a lot to process, but I hope you can accept my sons as part of your team."

"Totally!" says Robin. "They've always been welcome."

"Robin is correct," says Kaldur, "they have always been welcome to join our ranks and this changes nothing about that."

"Wait, so with Superboy and Match that makes four Kryptonians on the team! We are going to be so unbeatable!" says Kid Flash. 

"And Luthor agreed to let them join on missions?" Robin says, "like, for reals?"

"Most missions," says Superman. "They still have to stay out of anything that directly confronts The Light and anything that Luthor believes will cause irreparable damage to their psyches."

Batman appears out of nowhere and says, "Good. We've got a new mission in Bialya to rescue kidnapped locals believed to have the metagene. We need as many hands on deck for this as possible. We believe Cobra is working with Queen Bee to enhance the metas with Cobra-Venom. Our assumption is that they want to create an enhanced police force and we don't know how many metas they have already brainwashed and/or enhanced with Cobra-Venom."

"Robin, we'll be working with your brother, Red Hood for this. He, Match and Red Arrow will be your backup for this mission. Aqualad, prepare your team and report to the mission room for details."

"It will be done," says Kaldur.

Superboy grips the case of shield patches in his pocket and wonders if he should go back home and retrieve Wolf. No, he decides. They can handle this without him. However, he is sure he needs to bring Sphere. 

The team is ready within fifteen minutes. Kid Flash eats as many pastries and protein bars as he can as fast as he can to make sure he has enough fuel for the mission. Aqualad oversees the armory as the archers prepare their quivers and Robin replenishes the supplies in his utility belt. Zatanna prepares spare charms for the team that will protect them from psychic detection and influence and grabs her two favorite wands. In the mission room, the team is introduced to Red Hood, the first Robin, and familiarized with his skillsets and capabilities. No one, not even Batman, knows that he has Kryptonian powers, but the team learns that he has guns and isn't shy about using them. Miss Martian prepares the Bioship and the eleven of them launch and go to Bialya.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The coordinates Batman gives them are iffy at best, but Miss Martian finds the location easily enough, between Bioship's computers and Miss Martian's telepathy. They're too late to save several subjects from the Cobra-Venom, but at least they might be able to save them from the brainwashing. 

Of course, everything goes wrong before it even begins. The motion trackers and defense systems in place are Apokalyptan and are firing at Bioship before the team even deploys. A meta enhanced with Cobra-Venom jumps into the sky and hits the ship with brutal force.

"Stick to the plan!" yells Aqualad. Match carries Red Hood and Red Arrow into the desert from the back hatch of Bioship. Floor hatches open up and Aqualad, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Arsenal, Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin and Artemis drop down into the desert sand. Aqualad easily takes out the meta attacking Bioship with sorcery shocks from his water bearers while Bioship and Sphere begin to attack and neutralize the Apokalyptan defenses. More metas, Cobra-Venom enhanced soldiers and Queen Bee's royal guards pour out of the underground bunker where the experiments and holding cells must be. Artemis and Arsenal take the high ground and help Sphere and Bioship take out the Apokalyptan weapons, while Kid Flash distracts the Cobra-Venom enhanced soldiers and Superboy and Robin attack them. Zatanna begins using spells to free the mind controlled thralls of Psimon and Queen Bee, but everything changes when Psimon and Cobra himself show up. Psimon re-enthralls the metas and Cobra begins using sorcery that the team didn't even know he had. The metas, mostly elementals, attack ruthlessly and one lava elemental gets a lucky shot at Zatanna and she passes out from the heat of the lava that whizzes by her head.

Red Hood decides it's time to make himself known, and as Cobra engages Robin in a death-match, Red Hood storms the fight and begins a flurry of martial combat attacks, knocking Cobra unconscious before he uses his super strength and light artillery to assist Superboy, Arsenal, Kid Flash and Aqualad against the Cobra-Venom enhanced soldiers. Kid Flash is knocked unconscious by a meta with psionic powers, but Miss Martian quickly knocks out the meta and revives Kid Flash. In the midst of combat, Conner realizes he needs help. "Keep them off me!" He yells to his comrades and uses his brief reprieve to stick a shield to his arm. Frustrated from standing on the sidelines and seeing how Psimon is controlling the thralls, Match comes swooping in, aims his heat vision directly into Psimon's eyes and blinds him, potentially permanently. Unsatisfied that Psimon is still awake and aware, Match takes him by the ankles and drops him from fifty meters up, breaking his legs on impact and knocking him unconscious. If he hadn't landed on the soft sand, he would probably be dead.

Miss Martian is able to wake up Zatanna and together they turn the tide of the battle, freeing the metas of their enthrallment and turning them against the Cobra-Venom enhanced soldiers. Try as they might, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Superboy, Artemis and Robin are barely keeping the soldiers at bay, but Arsenal's lasers are knocking the soldiers out cold when he lands direct hits on their heads. With his aim being subpar, Arsenal decides to join the fight as a melee combatant, using point-blank laser attacks to knock out the soldiers. 

Eventually, the team finishes the fight, coming out on top and calls the Justice League in to apprehend the enemy soldiers and transport the metas safely home. The five Kryptonians enter the underground base together and free the remaining experimental subjects, escorting them to the surface where the team is ready with water and shock blankets. When they're sure the coast is clear, Red Hood, Robin and Red Arrow take photographs to document the experimental atrocities and lab equipment, taking samples for Batman to go over with the League. All in all, their mission is accomplished. 

They're all exhausted when they board the Bioship to head home, but satisfied that they did their jobs, saved lives and managed to do the job without taking lives, despite Red Hood's preferred fighting methods and Match's disregard for permanent injury. Arsenal takes a nap in Red Arrow's arms and Match and Superboy sit shoulder to shoulder on a bench the Bioship formed across the back of the cabin to accommodate the extra passengers. Aqualad and Robin stay awake, but Zatanna and Artemis curl up in Kid Flash's arms and nap sitting up across his chest. Red Hood sits alone and passes the time in silence, thinking of everything that went wrong and how they can better avoid such problems in the future. The team was ill-prepared for the mission and several of them nearly got themselves killed. He blames himself that he and Red Arrow stayed back too long, trusting the team to take care of themselves. When Zatanna nearly got burned to ash, they should have surged forward, but they didn't. Next time, if there is a next time, backup will interfere as soon as things get dicey.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor is happy when things get under control. Ra's kindly used his satellites to complement Luthor's own so they could watch the events of the mission. Luthor is quite unhappy that Batman allowed his sons to go on this mission, but admittedly, they were the key to the mission's success. He'll have to question the Bat personally to assess his judgement skills and decide if ever again he will allow his sons to go on these missions. He knows from seeing the previous year's missions that they aren't always so dangerous, but despite the fact that this mission was abnormal, the fact that the fight was so close scares him as a father. Next time, he'll deploy extra Mercy-bots to help out the team, should his sons be in peril. More than anything, he's happy that his sons and boyfriend were safe, due mainly to their invulnerability. He thanks Kal-El silently that he suggested grafting the X-Kryptonite into the bones of his loved ones.

Kal-El himself arrives shortly after the mission clean up is underway. Luthor is thankful for his presence, even if he begrudges Superman for not entering the fray himself. 

"The kids are safe," Kal-El says as Luthor lets him in through the balcony door.

"I know. I was watching."

"I assume you're not thrilled," says Kal-El. 

"I'm thrilled that Jason and the children are alive and well, but I am not thrilled that their chances of success were so slim. Even if our boys are invulnerable, the other children are not. Is there a reason the League didn't step in?"

"The Young Justice team has made it clear that they don't want us to interfere in their missions. They had the situation under control."

"They most certainly did not. I ought to spank you for such disregard for the children's safety."

"Spank me?!"

"I have plenty of Blue Kryptonite, and I'm not above bending you over my knee and slapping the hell out of your buns of steel!"

"Are you sure Jason will be okay with that?"

"Trust me, he'd help me do it. I'll have you crying by the time he gets here."

Luthor goes to a drawer in his buffet cabinet and pulls out the Blue Kryptonite.

"You're serious?!" Kal-El exclaims.

"Dead serious. Now take off that ridiculous costume and come here Clark!"

"Lex, I don't—"

"NOW, Clark!!"

"Yes, sir."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the boys get home, exhausted and drained, Kal-El is crying in Luthor's lap and Jason gives Luthor a sensual kiss over Kal-El's temrembling body.

"What happened to Dad?" asks Conner.

"Discipline and regret," answers Luthor. Conner doesn't ask any further question and goes to his room to change into his favorite solar suit. This one has a black 'S'-shield on it, and Colton goes to put on his matching one and his Pink Kryptonite ring. Jason massages Kal-El gently, telling him it's all right, everyone's safe and he can stay with Luthor and him tonight.

Kal-El shudders and says, "I'd really like that."

Red Arrow and Arsenal are stripping in Roy's bedroom and preparing to turn in for the night, but they come out in their pajama pants to go get a snack from the kitchen. Apparently super-speed takes a lot of fuel, and like speedsters, they have to replenish their reserves of energy.

By the times everyone is ready for bed, Kal-El has stopped crying and sits comfortably between Jason and Luthor on the couch. When Conner and Colton come out to say goodnight, both of their fathers kiss them on their heads and hug them tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright," says Kal-El. 

"We were concerned for your well-being," says Luthor. "Please take care of yourselves on these missions. You mean the world to us."

"Love you, Dads," says Conner.

"Love you, goodnight," says Colton.

The proud fathers smile, feeling content that all of their children are home safe.

  


  


<


	10. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor holds a press conference and Lois has questions for him.

Conner overhears part of the meeting. It's on the forty-first floor and he's on the seventy-ninth, but pieces of his father's voice are understandable. The first word that clues him into the conversation is 'Cadmus'. After that he strains to hear the conversation over all of the other sounds in his peripheral. All he hears is.

"Cadmus—Project Ap—know tha—raining—soon—gress. Than—mis. Tha—all."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The red haired Amazon has a ponytail that reaches the ground, even from her six-and-a-half foot height. She meets Luthor in one of his mid-tower offices. 

"I've delivered the package. Adora hopes this will be all that's required of her."

"I may still have use for her yet, but she's completed her end of the bargain. I will keep The Light away from Themyscira and her progeny will be treated well."

"If I may, sir, why didn't you ask one of us for the egg?"

"While not a bad idea, Adora has the blood of an Olympian in her. I wouldn't be surprised if she bleeds golden ichor with how strong her bloodline is."

"Are the Egyptian gods not good enough for you?"

"That certainly isn't the issue. A son or daughter of Ra would be a worthwhile boon. But the Egyptian gods are dangerous, unpredictable. I want a Wonder, not necessarily a god. Adora is a prime choice as a descendant of multiple Olympians."

"As you say, sir."

"I will keep you apprised of Cadmus' new Project Apollo. I know that you are interested in training him and I'll get word to you as soon as we make progress. Thank you Artemis. That will be all."

Artemis of Bana-Mighdall bows her head briefly and turns to go to her next appointment. Project B-0 should be ready for unveiling soon. Artemis only hopes Superman doesn't find out until it's too late.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lois Lane makes sure she's at the front of the crowd at Luthor's press conference. As one of the lead investigative journalists who helped gather the evidence that prompted the press conference, she feels entitled to her share of the slaughter. Super-powered teens have been seen going to and from LexCorp Towers on a regular basis now and she knows something suspicious is going on. She just doesn't know what. She's torn between her first angle being meta-teen trafficking or human experimentation. She'll wait to hear him speak before she decides which angle will cause him to spill the beans under stress, something Luthor is known for rarely doing.

Luthor starts the press conference and talks first about his humanitarian efforts in Qurac. Some of the reporters ask questions about where the food and clean water comes from that is being sent to Qurac, and others ask political questions about whether Luthor intends to act as an informal ambassador.

"While we are all representing our nation in our own way, my first priority in this matter is the safety and health of all underprivileged peoples in Qurac," says Luthor with a sympathetic tone.

This is going nowhere, decides Lois and she decides to stir the pot.

"Is it true you have a meta-teen trafficking ring here in Metropolis?!" she calls out.

"Miss Lane, it has been some time since you've graced my press conferences with your presence. What makes you think I'm involved with any type of human trafficking?"

"Are you saying that super-powered teens aren't frequently coming and going from LexCorp Towers?" asks Lois. "We have video evidence that there are. Perhaps you'd like to set the record straight and explain yourself!"

"Fine. This was going to wait until the end of the event, but I suppose introductions are in order. As you may or may not know, I have a son with Superman—"

"Don't you mean you own his clone like property?!" asks Lois.

"It's true I have parental rights to a full-blooded Superman clone named Kol-El, but I also have a genetic son with Superman. Kon-El is genetically my son as much as he is Superman's. But that's not what you are asking about, is it?"

"The Superman clones were seen with other superhumans flying around Metropolis City Park," says Lois. "Witnesses say two super-powered auburn-haired teenagers clearly aren't twins but are otherwise identical. Is it true you're experimenting with more Superman clones?"

"There would be nothing wrong with it if I were, but alas, the two brothers look alike because they are related. As for their powers, they are Superman's biological children, Ra-El, age fifteen and Rao-El, age nineteen. I adopted them before they came into their powers, but fortunately, Superman has been making time to spend with his children and teach them about their homeworld and about self-control with regards to the abilities."

"That's horseshit!!" yells Lois, clearly unnerved and enraged by Luthor's claim.

"You're Superman's exclusive reporter, are you not, Miss Lane? Perhaps you should ask him yourself. Is it that you are so possessive of Superman, you can't imagine him having a relationship with someone who isn't you?"

Lois fumes. She tries to speak but only an enraged scream comes out.

"As you know Miss Lane, Superman was raised here on Earth, but only became a publicly known figure about fifteen years ago. Perhaps there's more to his past than you presumed."

"You won't bait me that easily Luthor! I know you're lying!"

"As I said, you are welcome to interview him, but this is _my_ press conference. For now I'd like your attention (and silence, Miss Lane) so that I may introduce my sons."

Mercy, Hope and Artemis of Bana-Mighdall lead four teenagers onto the stage. Lois is familiar with the first one. He's the older Superboy. The next is a boy exactly identical to Superboy, but his eyes are black with blue irises, disturbing for her to look at. The two red heads are next, the younger one first and the older one last.

"This is Kon-El, my birth-son and Kol-El, my adopted son. Both are Superman's clones, though only Kol-El is a true clone." He walks to to Roy and Arsenal. "This is Ra-El, Superman's youngest natural son and this is Rao-El, his eldest. Questions?"

"Mister Luthor! Where have Ra and Rao been all these years?!" asks Cat Grant. 

Roy takes the mic. "We've been living normal lives like everybody else. We were unaware of our origins until recently. Our original adopted parents, now deceased, likely didn't know either."

"Is it true you have a flying dog?!" yells an enthusiastic reporter in a bow tie.

Conner takes the mic. "Wolf is my companion animal. He was a lab experiment rescued from India. The Brain was responsible for his enhancements."

"What's it like being an endangered species?!" asks one couthless reporter.

"It's depressing," says Roy, "but we're happy and proud to carry on Kryptonian culture here on Earth."

"This question is for Kol-El! Did you always know you were a clone? What was it like finding out?"

Match takes the mic from Roy. "I've always known. My original purpose was to assist Superman and take the burden from him if ever there was a need, and it's what I train for every day. Kon-El, too."

"Does this mean you're going to replace Superman?!"

"In time," says Luthor, "I'm sure Superman would like to retire. Our children are the next generation and are doing their best to become a positive force within our community and on our planet."

"Lex?! What's it like raising children with the Man of Steel?!"

"We've had our grievances against each other in the past, but raising children together is helping us to get along. I am fortunate and honored to have the family I do."

"Luthor!" yells Lois, "Did you adopt Ra and Rao knowing that they're half Kryptonian? It's hard to believe it's coincidence you have such a collection!"

"My dear Miss Lane, it was merely the circumstances. When I first adopted them, I had no idea they would develop superpowers." 

"Still, _what_ a coincidence! Will you be making anymore Superman clones?"

"That remains to be seen," says Luthor. "I assure you, Kal-El and I will discuss everything in depth if and when we decide to have any more children."

"Are you in the process of making any more now?"

"No."

"Miss Lane," calls out Conner, "if you have a problem with us, just say it. I know you had a thing with Superman and I know you feel like my dad belongs to you, but he doesn't. If Superman wants to have children, it's his choice. If he wants to keep us a secret, it's his choice. Whatever bad blood is between you and my father, Mister Luthor, leave us out of it."

"Well said, son," says Luthor. "Are there any more questions?"

"Mister Luthor! Have you and Superman ever given thought to creating a Krypton memorial, in honor of the entire planet that died?"

"You'll have to ask Superman about that," says Luthor. "If not done properly, such a memorial would be in poor taste and as the last known Kryptonian-born individual, Superman has the first and last word on that subject matter."

"What about a Kryptonian cultural center?"

"Again, if not done properly, it would be in poor taste. The history and culture of Krypton is a serious matter and not to be diminished or turned into a theme park. I have given thought to organizing a Kryptonian exhibit in one of my many museums across the country, but I will not do such a thing without Kal-El's expressed permission."

"Luthor! Do you intend to use Superman's sons as part of your private security force?"

"I will not 'use' them at all, but Superman is training them to be responsible individuals capable of resolving conflicts. I'm sure they will do their best to assist if it is their place to do so."

"Will Superman's sons become members of the JLA?"

"Kids?" asks Luthor.

"Pass," says Roy.

"Maybe," says Arsenal.

"It depends," says Match, "it's up to the League as much as it's up to us."

"I think I'll just try to do good and work with other heroes as necessary," says Conner. "If the League asks for my help, I won't turn my back on them."

"Do the four of you have any interest in forming your own team?" asks one reporter.

"We've never talked about it. I don't think we've even thought about it," says Roy. 

"I think the important thing is to help people and be loyal to your friends and family," says Conner. "If we form a team it will be as circumstance requires it and because as a family, we stick together and help each other."

"I believe that's enough questions for the boys tonight," says Luthor. "I don't want you giving them any ideas. They're still in training after all." 

The questions after that turn back to Qurac and Luthor's other humanitarian efforts, but Lois is glaring a hole in Luthor's head, her rage clear on her face. 

He gives her a confident and calm smile.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Clark Kent! You have some explaining to do!" screams Lois.

"Lois, I didn't even know about them until recently!" says Clark.

"It was Lana, wasn't it?" she fumes. "They're red heads, just like her. I should've seen this coming!"

"They're not Lana's. I slept with Ra and Rao's mother and didn't know about the pregnancies."

"Four years apart and you didn't know?"

"How was I supposed to know Rao was mine at the time? We were young and they look almost nothing like me!"

"Are you sure they're yours?" asks Lois seriously.

"Positive," says Clark. "We did DNA tests. They're mine."

"How are we going to explain this to Jon?" Lois says, fire gone.

"He'll love having brothers! I always wanted siblings growing up and this way, he has someone to talk to about his powers with that isn't an authority figure."

"You weasel!"

"I just mean if he doesn't feel like he can talk to me about something, he has four brothers to choose from. I'm always going to be there for him."

"Except when you're with Lex."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"You're right. I know spending time with Lex isn't at the top of your list, but it still irks me that that slimeball has four of your five children. Conner, I understand, but Colton, Ra and Rao? Who does he think he is?"

"I'm sure he knows exactly who he is. Lois, are we going to be okay? I don't want to raise Jon with us fighting like this. You haven't been this angry since the divorce."

"I'll get over it. I know it's not my place to whine when it's really you who's suffering."

"Why am I suffering?"

"Because Luthor has your children!"

"Look, Colton and Conner are his kids too, and Ra and Rao were his before they were mine. I never knew about them."

"And now that you do?"

"Now that I do I'm going to continue to try to be there for all of my kids, just like I was always there for Jon."

"You are a pretty good dad. Just don't let that monster screw up your kids."

"Lex is misguided and too smart for his own good, but he's not a monster. He loves them, Lois. Is it so hard to believe that parenthood has changed him?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Just do me a favor and don't take it out on my kids anymore. Luthor could have said some nasty things to you about Jon, just to piss you off, but he didn't."

"Is that what you think I did?"

"I was there, Lois. You were treating the job like it was personal. You took offense to my sons' very existence. Yes, you did try to get every barb in him that you could and made a lot of accusations regarding my children in the process."

"I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to take it out on them."

"It's them you should apologize to. Conner thinks you hate him for being Luthor's son. Ra and Rao don't feel much better about it."

"And Colton?"

"He's pretty perceptive. I'm sure he knew it was a fight between you and Luthor and didn't take anything personally."

"Did he say that?"

"He wouldn't tell me if he did. But he's the only one who knows you're Jon's mother. He asked me about it while we were out flying. As far as I know, the others never figured it out."

"Lex knows."

"But Lex doesn't like to bring children in the middle of things. He was a tool used by his dad for so much of his childhood that he would never do something to endanger or use Jon, no matter how angry you two get at each other. I'm fairly sure he never told anyone."

"I'm sorry for losing my cool, Clark."

"It's not me you should apologize to. Ask Conner for an interview. Apologize for your behavior. Keep an open mind and ask him what it's like having Luthor as a father. The answers might surprise you."

"He's just using them," says Lois. "All of them."

"He _loves_ them," says Clark. "Just like I love them. May I see Jon?"

"He's sleeping, but sure."

When Clark goes to Jon's room he can tell from hearing Jon's vitals that he's wide awake. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Did you watch it on TV?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah. I always wanted brothers but I never wanted you and Mom to fight. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"My wish came true, and it made you fight."

"You aren't the reason your Mom and I were arguing. You never are. You're the one thing we agree on. We both love you so much, Jon."

"I know. Hey, Dad? Can my brothers come to my birthday party next month?"

"We'll see, Jon. I bet they'd love to come."

"Thanks. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Jon."

  


  



	11. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clones get closer and meet a new speedster. Jason has plans.

The boys are playing high-altitude catch with a tennis ball, but it's quickly turned into a game of keep away. Arsenal speeds between the other three as they throw the ball amongst each other. Finally, Arsenal decides that if he can't have the ball, no one can, and he uses his heat vision to vaporize it once it's in his range again. He and Roy seem to really be improving their heat vision. Conner's still only so-so and Match has always been adequate with it, but the archer's finesse gives Roy and Arsenal a coveted mastery of the skill. 

Roy tackles Arsenal mid-air and tickles him until he starts falling with laughter. Always ready to save the damsel, Conner quickly catches him and they all fly back to the roof of LexCorp Towers. Conner's shield is starting to fade anyways. He knows he's in no danger of falling, not with Match around, but he prefers to fly under his own control if at all possible. 

When they get inside, Match speeds after his favorite object and with his Pink Kryptonite ring on, scoops Conner up and speeds them to Conner's room.

"Someone's uh, amped up today," says Conner.

"I worked up an appetite flying around up there," says Colton.

"So let's go get some food," says Conner.

"Not that kind of appetite," says Colton mischievously, kissing his brother passionately and trying to pin him to the bed.

"Kol, come on, not right now," Conner whines.

"Why not? You always say that. Every morning we wake up you give me kiss after kiss, but any other time of day, it's always 'not now'. Are you avoiding this?"

"Avoiding what?" asks Conner.

"Being with me."

"We're always hanging out together."

"No, I mean _being_ with me. I want you Kon, even without the stupid ring. Let me make you happy," says Colton.

"You do make me happy."

"Then let me make me happy."

"I don't think it makes you happy. You have to wear a ring to want me like that."

"Fine, you know what? You wear the ring. Wear the ring, and let me suck you off. If that doesn't prove my feelings for you, I don't know what will."

"Are you— okay. Yeah sure."

Colton takes off his ring and seductively slides it on Conner's matching finger and he sinks to his knees and undoes Conner's belt. Conner doesn't know exactly what he's expecting but ten minutes into it, he thinks this is the most bliss he's ever experienced. He rides it out for another thirty while Colton does things with his tongue and throat that make Conner's toes curl. When he finally finishes, Conner lets out a euphoric yell and buries his fists in Colton's hair. Colton doesn't stop until Conner pulls him up into a kiss. "Okay, I believe you," says Conner. "You could've stopped at any point, but you didn't. I believe you when you say you want this. I thought… I dont know what I thought."

"You thought it was just the Pink K."

"Yeah. I guess I did. Come here and hold me. I'm exhausted."

Colton takes the ring back and puts it on as he curls into Conner's arms for a much deserved nap. "I told you I wanted you," says Colton. "Ever since our first dance."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor was downstairs for the cataclysmic climax, but Roy and Arsenal were just down the hall.

"Sounds like Match is doing a _super_ job in there. Do you think his Cadmus programming covered stuff like that?" asks Arsenal.

"Mine didn't."

"Hey, when you were given my memories, did you remember everything about Ollie?"

Roy sighs. "Nevermind, I guess technically, it did."

"So you remember everything, huh?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not anytime soon. It's just… I used to think it was romantic before I realized…"

"Ollie's a douche. We deserve better. We _have_ better. Let's just be happy together and forget Ollie."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm really glad you're my mentor, Red Arrow."

"And I'm happy to be your mentor, Arsenal. I'm happy to be with you. I just hope you never view what we do like what— what I mean is—"

"—It's okay, Roy. What we have is actual love. And _I_ seduced _you_ , remember? And either way, wouldn't I be the criminal since you're not even six yet?"

"I'm almost twenty," says Roy.

"You know what I mean," says Arsenal.

Roy sighs. "Yeah, I never did figure that part out. I still feel like a creep though."

"You're nothing like Ollie," says Arsenal.

"I didn't think I was, but I might be a little screwed up. I'm in love with my clone."

"You're the clone," Arsenal points out.

"You know what I mean," says Roy.

"You're in love with me?" Arsenal asks, smiling.

"Did I say that out loud?" asks Roy nervously. 

"Loud and clear," says Arsenal.

"Good," says Roy, "you deserve to know it. I, Roy Harper, am in love with you, Roy Harper."

"You make it sound so narcissistic," says Arsenal.

"Isn't it though?" asks Roy. 

"We should get rings," says Arsenal.

"Rings? Roy, you're only fifteen."

"I'm old enough to know I don't want anyone to the exclusion of you."

"We can think about it. For now, let's see if I can make you scream louder than Match made Conner."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason sings to himself softly, trying to distract himself. Luthor's kids are being horny and _loud_ , but he promised Luthor he'd stick around and keep an eye on them. Fortunately, with super-hearing, he can listen for their heartbeats and knows where all of them are without needing a visual. Luthor's having a significant amount of Green Kryptonite being transported from LexCorp and he doesn't want the kids anywhere near it, no matter if they're wearing Blue Kryptonite. In fact, the entire reason to transport the Green Kryptonite is to keep it away from his family. Jason understands, perhaps a little too well. He doesn't have kids but he knows what it's like to fear for the safety of one's family. Even after he lost his first family, he was afraid of losing Bruce to his crusade every night. If it would've made things better, kept Bruce safer, he would have risked his life to keep Bruce safe the same way Lex is risking his for the kids now. In the end though, his life was taken senselessly. He wasn't protecting Bruce or keeping him safe. He was simply taken and beaten to death. If anything, it was a detriment to Bruce. He was infuriated when he found out Bruce had replaced him with a young acrobat, but after finding out more about how the kid lost his family, he understood. The kid could've grown up bitter and ready to track down and take down any criminal as if they murdered his family. Batman didn't want anyone else to go through that. He didn't want anyone else to become him. By making the kid the new Robin, he'd very possibly saved his life. Jason understands that, even if he does think the kid should quit before he gets himself killed. He's no better or worse than Jason was at that age, but Jason was a victim of circumstance. More skills wouldn't have saved his life. Guns would have. That's why he carries them now. They can make a difference between life and death and if he has to shoot a villain dead to save a kid, he will, without a microsecond's hesitation or doubt. 

This new kid though… something seems off about him. Not Dick, the new Robin, but the other kid Bruce has taken in. He seems dedicated, but he doesn't have the trauma that Jason or Dick have. If anything, he seems too well adjusted to be fighting crime as a moonlight vigilante. Bruce is a good trainer though, and Jason doesn't doubt the young man has skills if Bruce is letting him patrol, but something just doesn't seem right about him to Jason. 

Jason pulls out his laptop and starts hacking the Batcave, rerouting security on it like he did when he was a kid. A slightly more sloppy hacker has been through recently and also someone who's barely left a trace. Only Robins know how to hack the Batcave so they must be the other two Batman protéges. The whole thing makes him a little homesick, but he'd said he didn't want to hear from Bruce unless his attitude about Jason and Luthor's relationship improves, and he's going to stick by it. He starts looking through all of the files on the newest protége, a Tim Drake. He lives practically next door to Wayne Manor and is the only son of Jackson Drake, a businessman from one of the 'old money' families in Gotham. As Jason expected, there have been no deaths in the family, so at least on that front, Tim isn't scarred like Jason and Dick. Tim's an excellent student in school and has no athletics on record, despite the fact that he moonlights as a acrobatic crime fighter. He uses inertrite wings to glide and has a small high-powered jetpack that he uses with the wings to achieve flight, giving him a better control of his aerial movements than a grappling hook does. Very clever. Jason has to wonder if he's more brains than Jason himself was. Hopefully that's true because as Batman told him many times, he wasn't there to babysit while they're out on patrol. 

After going over Tim's psych profile a few times, he feels he's got a good feel for the kid. Maybe Jason should take him out someday and give him some sage advice and training, one Robin to another. Although, Jason guesses, Tim was never a Robin even if that's the position he holds. His codename is Redwing. Probably because of the red inertrite wings. Jason would complain that there's not enough imagination in the name, but he's 'Red Hood', former protége of 'Bat Man', so he can't really say that without being hypocritical.

He finishes up on his laptop, logs out of the Batcave and shuts off his computer. He should probably get on speaking terms with Bruce again before harassing the newbie, he thinks. Nah, where's the fun in that?

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the Kryptonians get to the Mount Justice cave the next evening, they're a little floored. "Stop living at the cave and you miss everything," Conner says as he's introduced to the newest member of the Young Justice team, a speedster named Impulse.

"You used to live here?" says Impulse, "Crash! I used to live in a cave but it was nothing like this. No A/C, no kitchen, no TV. Enough about me though, what about you? History books say Superman and Supergirl were the last Kryptonians."

"History books?"

"Oh, right, you weren't here for that part. I'm from the future! My name's Bart Allen, grandson of Barry Allen!"

"Isn't Barry like thirty-four?" says Arsenal.

"Apparently you missed the 'future' part," says Match. "So the history books don't say anything about clones?"

"Nope! But the future isn't static, it's ever forming, ever changing. It's why I can't get back to my own time now! The future I come from doesn't exist anymore! I'd be moded if the present wasn't so crash!"

"I guess the history books don't say anything about Super Sons either, huh?" says Roy. "I can live with that. The less dissection of my life, the better. Dealing with reporters is bad enough."

"Hey aren't you Red Arrow?! That's so crash! You're my favorite regular human hero!"

"I'm not a regular human."

"Sweet, never saw that coming!"

"You get excited about everything, don't you?" says Conner. 

"Totally! What's not to be excited about?"

The Roys grunt in identical fashion and Match gives them a playful glare. "Not everyone has your disdain for life, Roys," he says.

"It's not disdain as much as it's apathetic exasperation," says Roy. 

"What he said," says Arsenal. 

"So if you guys are Kryptonians, does that mean you have super-speed? I'd love to race!"

"On ground or in the air?" asks Match.

"Can you run on water?" asks Impulse.

"Yes," says Match. "To Amsterdam and back?"

"So crash!! Hell yes! Water only?"

"You bet!"

"We'll see you all in about an hour! Less for me!"

"Care to see us off?" asks Match.

The entire team goes out to the harbor to see them start on the sand. The Roys have the right idea and go up on top of the mountain to get a good view of the start of the race. Everyone else gets covered with sand as the duo race across the beach and over the water. The kick up from the water is almost as bad as the sand, and Conner who gave Match a quick kiss just before the race, finds himself covered in mud by the time Match and Impulse are out of sight. He can hear the Roys laugh gleefully at his misfortune so he speeds up the mountain to give them mud-hugs and shakes the remaining mud off his body with a spin that creates several small cyclones. Clearly the Roys weren't expecting him to be wearing a shield. That or they didn't expect him to seek vengeance for their good humor. 

They all dive into the water from the mountain and swim at high speeds to wash the mud off their bodies, and they make it back in time to see that Aqualad and Artemis had the same idea. Miss Martian density shifted the sand off and used her telekinesis to rid herself of any remnant residue. Wally used his high speeds to blow most of the mud off in the wind and Robin just went inside to shower and change. Conner kind of felt bad for him without powers to help alleviate his soiled condition. 

Once they are all showered and changed into sweats, they reconvene in the TV room where the majority of the team starts a movie while they wait for the race to come to its conclusion. Conner and M'gann go to the kitchen and begin to make cookies. 

"So, Conner, how are things?"

"Things are good. And you? Are things good?"

"Could be better. I'm sorry for not being supportive when you moved. I know you could have probably used a friend then. I mean, hello, Megan! I should've realized that's when you needed me most."

"Things turned out okay."

"Did they? Are you really okay in your new life?"

"Yeah, I am. I have a wonderful family that loves me. It's more than I ever dreamed of. Having brothers, it's… it's great to know someone has your back no matter what. We've really grown close."

"I never expected to find out Roy was your brother."

"He was my adopted brother first. Then, we found out about his powers, and it made bonding that much more fun."

"You can't lie to me Conner. I'll always know."

"Did you read my mind again?"

"I don't have to. You're a crappy liar. Robin knows too. He double checked Roy's genetic profile on record. No Kryptonian DNA."

Conner just looks at her for a minute.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone. If Superman is claiming them as his sons, he must be very serious about it. We wouldn't violate his trust like that."

"M'gann, we have to say it. It's very important that everyone believe it. People could get hurt."

"I figured. I know it must be really important. Otherwise you wouldn't lie."

"You're right, I wouldn't."

"Just know that I trust you. I know we haven't had the best of times in recent history, but whatever happened before, I do trust you now."

"Thanks, M'gann. That really means a lot to me."

After a pause, M'gann clears her throat. "So you and Match. How you um… get together?"

"We, uh, well… it just sort of happened. Match got it into his head one day that he wanted to kiss me and we both, well, you know."

"Liked it too much?"

"Yeah, that. I didn't expect it when we first woke him up, but every day he surprises me. I kept expecting him to be like Arsenal is to Roy, but we don't share memories, or even programming, like that. He's his own person in ways I never was —still am not. I'm really proud of him."

"Superman's heirs. And you're all Luthors. Who knew?"

"I didn't, that's for sure."

"I hear Luthor wears the 'S' now. Your doing?"

"His doing. He gained Superman's trust and he has to keep earning the right to wear it."

"Why is Match's 'S' backwards?"

"The first time we met, when we fought, he used his heat-vision to burn the 'S' into his reflection, so it came out backwards. He still has the scar on his chest."

"That must have been pretty awful."

"It was." 

"Well, the cookies are in the oven. Do you want to watch the movie with the others?"

"I think I want to spend some time with Sphere. You're uh, you're welcome to join."

"I'd like that."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the race reaches Amsterdam, Impulse wins, but only by seconds. He's fairly surprised that Match kept up with him the whole time. Match decides to take Impulse to a coffee shop for a break before they head back. They stop by a bank first so that Match can trade some American money in for Euros and when they're ready for lunch, they find a café with coffee and food. Impulse doesn't speak the language, but Match is fluent in most European languages and flawlessly orders them food. Impulse gets it into his head that he wants to try one of the cannabis coffees and though Match says it's a bad idea, Impulse begs and begs until Match relents.

"This means I'm flying us back. I don't want you running on water after this."

"Yeah, cool, whatever!"

"I'm serious, Bart. It's not safe, and too many things could go wrong. We have no idea how this'll affect you."

"I said 'cool'! That means I agree. You're not gonna mode my buzz, are ya?"

"What does 'mode' mean?"

"Screw up or screw over. Opposite of 'crash', which is like 'cool' or 'awesome'!"

"Future lingo?"

"Pretty much. Hey, this coffee tastes really good! You should try some."

"I have to fly us home. I'm not drinking cannabis coffee."

"Suit yourself."

They make pleasant conversation as they eat and Bart starts laughing at everything Colton says. Once they've finished eating, Colton leaves a generous tip and they head to the water for take off. Colton holds Bart with Bart's legs over his hips and one hand around his torso while the other hand supports Bart's rump. They head back to Happy Harbor over the water as Match speeds them through the air.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Superboy hears the sonic booms as Match gets closer and he gets M'gann to come out and greet his twin with him. Colton is carrying Impulse and Conner wonders who won the race. Impulse is giggling like a maniac, and Colton sets him down gently on the sand. Impulse quickly speeds into the cave to brag about winning and Colton greets Conner with a kiss. 

"So how'd it go?" asks Conner.

"I lost by a few seconds and took Bart out for lunch," says Colton. "Since we were in Amsterdam, he decided he had his heart set on cannabis coffee and I didn't have the heart to say no after the fiftieth time he asked. It worked out though."

"Isn't he a little young for that?" asks Conner

"They didn't say anything about it at the café," says Colton. 

"You tired?"

"Very. Hey, M'gann."

"Hi, Kol-El. Have a fun race?"

"Yeah, I haven't pushed myself that hard outside of training in a long time. Kind of refreshing."

"We baked some cookies. Would you like some?"

"Bart's probably already eaten them all, but if there are any left, sure."

They head inside the cave to find that that Bart has in fact, eaten all the cookies. "That's okay," says M'gann, "I'll just make more. Would you like to help me Kol-El?"

"Uh, sure. Let me just hit the bathroom first. It was a long flight."

"Sure thing. Conner do you want to help me again?"

"Sure. I'll take over until Match gets back."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Bart is asking question after question about 'history'. 

"So you're Red Arrow's protége, Arsenal? Never saw that coming. Is he as good as Green Arrow?"

"Better," says Arsenal. "Infinitely better."

"Where I'm from, Red Arrow died as a kid. He didn't have a protége because he never lived long enough. Hero of Star City! That's what the history books call him. Still went as 'Speedy', though."

"Maybe telling us that one of us is going to die isn't the best way to make friends," says Roy.

"Oops! Spoilers. But in my world you never had superpowers, so maybe things are different here."

"Let's hope so," says Roy. 

"Do you still do archery now that you can fry people with a look?" asks Bart.

"Yes. The powers are great, but we're archers first, superhumans second," says Roy.

"That's so crash! Most people would just use their powers all the time."

"Being an archer with utility arrows gives a lot more versatility than heat vision," says Arsenal. "Just because we can overpower our enemies doesn't mean that's the best course of action all of the time."

"So crash! I love hands-on history lessons, especially with this new history! So much better than what I learned in school. Have you seen the Fortress of Solitude yet?"

"Not yet," says Roy. "We've had other things on our plate, and Superman doesn't always have time to take us across the world. He's been teaching us about Krypton in Metropolis."

"What'd you learn?" asks Bart.

"That's mostly classified, but we've learned a bit about Kryptonian history and culture. Apparently, capes are traditional Kryptonian apparel and not something Superman wears just to be flashy."

"Cool!" says Bart. "Are you going to get capes?"

Arsenal starts laughing his ass off, but Roy just looks insulted. "They'd only get in the way," says Roy. "Archers, remember?"

"Cool, cool. What about tights?"

"Yeah, Roys, what about tights?" says Robin. 

"Oh like you're one to talk!" says Arsenal. 

"Our tactical gear is tight enough, don't you think?" says Roy. 

"Not revealing enough!" teases Kid Flash.

"You should see them in their speedos," says Colton, coming back into the room. "Those are plenty revealing."

"Not cool, Match!" says Arsenal.

"Mine is too," Colton says flirtatiously to the room. Artemis gives his an appraising look with a smile.

"Do tell," she says. "You'll have to send us pictures."

"Artemis!" says Kid Flash.

"What? If you can flirt, I can flirt too," she says.

Robin cackles. "Turnabout's fair play, K.F."

"I'll show you fair play!" Kid Flash says as he speeds over to Robin, who throws a smoke bomb in his face and disappears into the kitchen.

"By all means, show us," says Artemis. The room chuckles.

In the kitchen, Robin chills with Conner while Colton starts helping with the cookies. "Chocolate chip?" asks Colton.

"They're my favorite," says M'gann. "I can also make peanut butter cookies if you like."

"Sure, I'll help you."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Red Hood is flying above Gotham City and watching with his binocular vision as Redwing rises into the air across town. "Too easy," he says to himself. He flies stealthily, being careful to not create a sonic boom and creeps around the side of the skyscraper that Redwing has landed on. He pounces.

Redwing is no match for his super-strength and he quickly administers the tranquilizer and hauls Redwing's limp body across the bay to Metropolis.

"Come and get him, Bruce."

  


  



	12. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries his hand at kidnapping. Lex wants the truth from Clark.

When Tim wakes up, he's blindfolded and tied to a chair. He listens for any evidence that his captors are nearby and when he doesn't hear any movement, breathing or talking, he reaches for his utility belt. It's gone. That's going to make things a bit more difficult, he thinks. He tries to use his wings to cut the cord but they're gone too. Finally, he decides to do this the hard way and manually tries to untie himself. It takes him a lot longer than he'd like, but he gets the cord untied and frees himself. He rips off the blindfold to find he isn't alone in the room. A man with black hair, wearing a black and red costume is eying him curiously. Tim kicks himself for thinking he was alone. Time to bluff.

Before he can start a convoluted speech about having trackers on him, the man walks up to him and drops several tiny, broken pieces of tech in his newly freed hands.

"I thought we could use some privacy while we're having our fun," his captors says. "We've changed locations seven times while you were out. Old Brucie has no idea where you are."

"Who's 'Brucie'?" Tim asks stiffly.

"Now, now, Tim-Tim, I know all of your secrets. His too. As a show of good faith I even let you see my face."

"You won't get away with this!" Tim says, hoping he's intimidating (but kind of knowing he's not).

"Actually, I think I will. Now, give me your best bat glare. Don't hold back."

Tim tries not to acquiesce the man, but he pulls out Tim's utility belt and gives him a look. "Come on, Timmy. Be good and I'll give you your belt back."

Tim glares at him. 

"That's just pathetic," says the man. He disappears for a split second and reappears sans utility belt. "You'll have to do better if you want your things back."

"I think I'll settle for esca—"

The cold barrel of the gun is pushed against his throat before he realizes that the man has even moved.

"If you want to escape, don't tell me that's what your going to do, just do it! Here," he says getting a coil of knotted cords from a nearby table and tossing it at Tim. "Untie these behind your back. Do it faster this time." The man lazily waves the gun around in Tim's direction, and he realizes he never checked the man like he normally would. Batman trained him to observe everything about his opponents and use everything about a given situation to his advantage, but he failed to notice the multiple obvious guns strapped to the man's legs, and he was so focused on figuring out the man's powerset and thinking of what to do next that he hadn't even taken in his surroundings. As he places the rope behind his back and starts untying it, he looks around the warehouse where the man has taken him.

"About time! Now make it look like you're concentrating on the knot and looking in random directions as you focus on your goal. You're being too obvious right now."

'Oh my God!' thinks Tim, 'this guy must have a really weird fetish.'

Time presents the unknotted cords to the man and the man does a face palm. "No! No! Buy yourself some time. Keep it looking like you aren't succeeding and use that time to take in your surroundings. Have you even seen the weapons lying around?"

"You told me to untie the knots faster this time."

"But I didn't tell you to give yourself away! Jeez. Let's try the next step. Now that you are untied and have completely given yourself away, what do you do?"

"Are you _teaching_ me?"

"Somebody has to. My faith on Bruce is completely crushed by his inability to prepare you for this. Like I said, I have a gun, I'm pointing if at your head, you're untied, I know you're trying to escape, what do you do?"

"Surrender peacefully and try better next time?" asks Tim. The man face-palms again and Tim uses that moment to dive for cover behind a concrete barrier where he saw several metal poles.

"Excellent!" says the man. "Don't forget, I have more than one gun and I'm fast, the moment you knock one gun away, another could replace it, so plan your moves carefully and think fast."

Tim throws one of the metal poles like a spear, connecting with the man's forehead, but the pole just bends and bounces off of his head, falling to the ground. "Good move. If I'd been completely human, that would've worked perfectly. Good arm. Now, I know where you are and I can move fast. What do you?"

Tim figures that if the man's got limited vulnerability, going after his hands to knock the guns away is no good. He's probably got lots of ammo, so making him waste it won't do any good. He sees a large electromagnet on the other side of the warehouse and gets an idea. He throws another two poles at the man, aiming for his face and uses a third pole to vault over him. The man grabs one pole out of the air, but another one hits him in the eye. By the time he turns around, Tim's behind the console for the electromagnet and hiding. The man makes a show of searching around for him, but Tim knows he already knows where he is. If this really is a simulation, that means the mystery man is playing the part of a super-powered human instead of whatever he really is. Tim prepares the electromagnet and sets his trap. Staying on the other side of the magnet, he runs for a nearby window and jumps through it, hoping the man will follow him and lose his guns in the process.

Tim doesn't wait to look behind him and runs for the next warehouse, ducking and hiding. Behind him, the man tests out Tim's trap to see how well it works. It wouldn't completely disarm him but it would distract him. He follows Tim's trail into the next warehouse and hunts for obvious signs of the boy. The kid is a good hider, and though the man has the hearing to track Tim by his heartbeat, he has to admit that the kid's stealth and hiding skills are above par, even for a Robin. He gives Tim time to find a new hiding spot as he slowly approaches and Tim throws a pebble across the room, out of the man's line of sight and making a noise far from his hiding spot. By the time the man gets to his hiding spot, he's found another.

"We can play cat and mouse for a while, but remember that your goal is to get your gear, call for help or escape. None are really possible without me letting you, but for this exercise, try to pretend it is possible." Catching Tim's eye with a charming smile, the man approaches again.

"You knew where I was the entire time!" accuses Tim as he gets out of his hiding spot and storms up to the man.

"Uh-oh, you gave away your position, bad guy shoots you, you're dead!"

"I'm serious! Why do all of this? Why pretend you can't find me when you've had me outclassed in every way from the beginning?"

"Because you need to train. I thought that was obvious. Not all of your opponents will have my powers, but you need to be prepared for anything."

"I'm not doing this anymore."

"Oh, come on Tim-Tim! You're gonna pout and give up, just like that?"

"Just like that. I've been at your mercy this entire time, and I have no equipment and no backup."

"So _find_ some! Damn it kid I'm trying to keep you from getting killed."

"By kidnapping me?!"

"Yes. I thought that was obvious."

Tim throws his hands over his head. "Fine!" he yells, and he dashes into the warehouse, this time seeking to escape in earnst.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor is in a meeting with The Light. Shipments of Cobra-Venom in Polynesia are being blocked by Atlantean military forces. The Brain suggests Venomizing sharks because, of course he does. It took Luthor and Savage eighteen minutes to get it through The Brain's thick, though non-existent, skull that Atlanteans can talk to fish and turn them against the Light. The last thing they want is to give the Atlanteans even more brute strength to direct. Finally, that matter settled, they can talk about Project: Velocity.

"Has the original been put in cryostasis yet?" Ra's asks. 

"Yes, and the clone is half-mature," says Luthor.

"Do we know all of his plans?" asks Black Manta.

"Only that he came back in time to destroy the Justice League," says Luthor. "I feel like if anyone's going to destroy them, it should be to each his own, like we've talked about before. The Bat belongs to Ra's, Aquaman to Manta and Superman to me, et cetera."

"He did give us quite the gift though!" Klarion says mischievously, "telling us the future like he did."

"The simple fact that he told us means things have changed. We know possibilities about the future, nothing more," says Savage.

"I'm more impressed by the gift he gave Lex," says Queen Bee. "Twelve tonnes of various Kryptonite. Who knew the future was so lucrative for the Luthors?"

"I've always known my family would continue to prosper," says Luthor.

"Speaking of your family, you don't expect us to believe you about the Roy Harpers," says Black Manta. "We know they aren't Superman's children."

"No, they are not. They are _my_ children. Do you have something to say about my children, David?"

"Only that we all know the Harpers aren't Kryptonian. I have nothing else to say on the matter."

"Good. Because any attack on my children is an attack on me."

"No one said anything about attacking them," says Savage. "I assure you, our alliance is much too vital for any of us to involve each other's families."

"And your boyfriend?" asks Ra's. 

"Any attack on Jason is an attack on both of us, is it not?" says Luthor.

"Quite, but I was referring to Superman. Are you two not an item?"

"We are raising children together, nothing more."

"And if he attacks The Light?"

"He will never do so directly. We've negotiated a treaty of sorts, in the best interest of the children."

"Family life really is making you soft, isn't it?" says Queen Bee. 

"Only towards them. You'll find I'm otherwise quite sharp."

"Enough," says Savage. "Half of us have families, and they are all off the table. That has always been the rule. If you, Beatriz, or anyone else, gives a menacing thought towards Luthor's children, I will take it as if it's been directed at one of my own. Al Ghul, Luthor and myself founded The Light. We are due respect and I will not tolerate our families being threatened or targeted."

"As you say," says Queen Bee.

The others give their assent and Luthor decides to ask his questions. "Any progress on Z-K, Vandal?"

"Some, but it's coming along slowly. The blueprints the boy brought us require parts that won't be invented for another century. The crystals do us no good if we can't control what and where they teleport. Ra's, how's Gray K coming along?"

"The project is slow. We've created one viable stone, but they only work once and can't be recharged or reused."

"And the used crystals?"

"A surprising concoction. Silver, Pink and Periwinkle. With all the failed experiments we could get all of Krypton high and gay." The others laugh. 

"Keep us apprised," says Savage. "I'll do the same."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex knew it was a bad idea, but he just can't help himself. Al Ghul's package arrived promptly and now he just has to put on some Blue K, get the kids out of the house and summon Clark. 

The kids are anxious to spend more time with their friends, and Jason's been gone for a day and a half. That part is easily done. Now, on the roof, he stands there and yells "Kal-El!" for fifteen minutes before Superman finally arrives. Luthor wastes no time, inviting him in for a drink and convincing him that it's rude to not accept Luthor's hospitality. 

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Kal-El asks as he takes his first sip. 

Bingo! 

"The nature of our relationship. Why did you watch me get married three times instead of telling me how you felt?"

"I didn't– Lex, I feel kind of funny..."

"Just answer the question Clark."

"I was afraid."

"Of rejection?"

"That and being experimented on. If I guessed your reaction wrong I could have ended up being medically tortured or worse, never being your friend again."

"You don't actually think the latter is worse than the former, do you?"

"Yuh-huh! You were my everything, Lex, but you wouldn't be my anything if you found out. That's why it had to stay a secret." 

"You were more afraid of rejection than being tortured?"

"You were everything to me, Lex. And I couldn't trust you with my secret powers, so how could I trust you with my secret crush?"

"And how do you feel now? Do you want me like you used to?"

"Every goddamned day."

"What if you got what you want? What if Jason and I wanted you around more? Would you be there for him as much as you were for me?"

"No. I wouldn't. I like Jason, but I love you."

"Surely you mean 'loved'?"

"No, Lex, I want you, I need you and I love you. I'll be good to Jason, but I can't fake it."

"No, I suppose you can't. Well, I have to ask you a few more questions before we proceed."

"Proceed?" 

"Before we move on to other subject matter. Now that I've got you honest, I need to ask a lot of questions, but these next few are personal."

"Got me honest? What did you–? Lex?"

"Don't worry, that dose won't hurt you. Just a pinch of periwinkle."

"You want my inhibitions gone?"

"I want the truth."

"I'm always honest, Lex!"

"We both know that isn't true."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"If you found out I was continuing to experiment with Kryptonian DNA, what would you do?"

"We're having _more_ kids? Lex, that's awesome!" 

"It was a 'what if' question. He's another what if question: would you marry me if I asked you?"

"Duh!!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"Except when I was married to Lois, I'd have always said yes. Are you thinking of asking me?"

"I'm the one asking the questions. Would you ever consider letting there be more than one Kryptonian Fortress?"

"You're not going to try to grow a continent again, are you?"

"Answer the question, Clark."

"Yes, I'd consider it."

"Do you want our kids to go to college?"

"Yes."

"Me too, I'm glad we're in agreement. Back to the marriage thing, could you ignore my less than legal endeavors related to The Light?"

"I couldn't ignore it but I could avoid acting against you if you avoided acting against the Justice League."

"That sounds fair. I'll have Hope put it in our prenup."

"Prenup? You mean you want to?!" Kal-El says excitedly. 

"I'm asking the questions. Would you interfere in my relationship with Jason if you and I were to get married?"

"Lex, I—"

"Answer. The. Question."

Kal-El sighs. "Not if you really love me. Us being together is enough. I can share you with Jason if you want."

"Excellent. What is your favorite movie? For real this time."

" _The Wizard of Oz_."

"And you always claim it's _Star Wars_."

" _Return of the Jedi._ "

"Which is Episode Six of _Star Wars_. Next question: do you actually think of Roy and Arsenal as your sons?"

"Lex, I… yes, now I do. At first it was just for the cover story, but synthetic or not, I'm glad they're Kryptonian. I'm glad they're my kids."

"Good. Here's the clencher, would you give me up for our kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"If one of more of our children asked you to give me up, divorce me, and go after The Light, would you?"

"I don't think so. Are we talking about real you or like if some psycho was wearing your body?"

"Let's assume I'm in my own body. Let's say for instance, if Jon were to ask you to give me up so you could be a more morally righteous Superman."

"I wouldn't do it."

"I only have one question left, but it has to wait for another day. The Periwinkle K should be out of your system by morning and certainly gone by next week when you're going to meet me at the Eiffel Tower."

"Are you—"

"No guessing! It's a fucking surprise, so don't worry about it until next week."

"Lex, can we… I mean we're both here and I'm all periwinkled up. You know what I want and I know what you want…"

"No."

"No? But Lex I thought—"

"I might be many things Clark, but a rapist isn't one of them."

"It wouldn't be rape!"

"I'd feel better if we waited anyways. You're welcome to cuddle with me on the couch while I watch a movie. _The Wizard of Oz_ is on."

"Now that's too much coincidence!"

"It's not coincidence, it's a Blu-ray digital service. Browse thousands of movies without ever logging in online or using conventional television services. And it just so happens I want to watch your favorite movie."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Two days, thinks Tim. This psycho trainer has had him for two days and he still won't give his utility belt back. The man is mocking him right now as Tim is held upside down over molten metal with a chain. He's already fallen twice and each time the man saved him, but he insists Tim has to escape properly before they can break for dinner. They've changed locations six times today, and if Bruce has made any progress towards finding him, Tim doesn't know.

'Come on, Bruce', he thinks. 'Save me already'.

  


  



	13. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman finds Redwing, Clark has paperwork to read, and Lex takes the kids to Paris.

Batman is staring at Red Hood, and he is not happy. Tim's there, in only his boxers, blindfolded and tied upside down from the rafters and Red Hood has a gun stuffed in his mouth. 

"Your call Bruce. Take another step and his brains get blown out."

"You don't want him dead. You want him for yourself."

"I also want full use of the Batcave for both of us and your blessing, one _mentor_ to another. Leave, and I'll give him better training than you ever gave me."

"You've had him for four days, Jason. When does he get to go home?"

"As soon as you give him to me to train."

"That's up to him."

"Oh is it? See, with him not even trying to escape now, I've gotten the impression he wants to stay here with me. What do you want Tim?" Red Hood says, pulling the gun out of Tim's mouth.

"I want to think it over on my own time. I want the training we've been doing for four days straight to stop, and I want to sleep in my own bed."

"Bruce?" Red Hood asks. "Are you going to let him think it over or are you going to baby him like you did me?"

"I'll have Alfred check him over at the cave. Then Tim can take his time deciding."

"Good enough," says Jason and he flies up to unhook Tim's bindings before setting him gently on the ground and untying him. "I'm gonna miss you, Timmy. Don't keep me waiting too long."

Tim looks at him torn between relief, fondness and exasperation. "How do I get in touch to let you know what I decide?"

"I'll give you my number. Feel free to text or call whenever you like."

"Thanks." Tim storms off in the direction of the Batmobile. When Batman puts a hand on his shoulder he screams, "FOUR DAYS, BRUCE!! What were you so busy with for FOUR DAYS?!" 

Batman doesn't answer. He doesn't even say 'no names in the field'. He just follows Tim to the Batmobile and accepts defeat. They both know Jason would have found him faster, and that hurts Bruce more than he knows how to deal with.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You've been gone some time," says Luthor when Jason comes in the door. "Having fun with your new pet?"

"New _trainee_. Blame Bruce, he's the one who couldn't find him for four days."

"Did things work out to your satisfaction?"

"They will. Now I just have to wait for his call. How'd things go with Kal-El?"

"I believe things will work out just fine."

"You didn't ask him yet."

"Not yet, but I'm certain he'll say yes."

"Sweet. I look forward to having him as a… what are we calling it? Concubine-in-law? Brother-husband?"

"Call it whatever you like. I call it being with the men of my dreams. Thank you Jason. I think your suggestion was at least half as magnificent as you are." Luthor gives him a needy kiss and Jason hugs him tight and hungrily returns the kiss. 

"Where are the boys?" asks Jason.

"At the cave. I told them I'd want some alone time with you when you get in."

"Empty house. What ever will we do?"

"Whatever we want. Shower first?"

"You bet, Daddy."

"I meant you, not me. I'm already clean."

Jason pouts.

"Okay, we can both shower. I take it that's where you want to start?"

Jason nods enthusiastically.

"Very well. I've been waiting for days. I hope you don't want to take the time to shave. I like the scruff."

"I like what Daddy likes." 

"Daddy likes that. I love you, Jason."

"I love you, too, Lex."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark gets a package certified mail. It's a file box with over 900 pages of paperwork addressed to Kal-El, in care of Clark Kent. There are instructions for Kal-El to read and sign the paperwork within five days and even a list of Public Notaries that specializes in superhuman vigilante prenuptial agreements for him to choose from. He doesn't know whether it's more daunting or more exciting. He uses super speed to look over the paperwork. Most of it is about how they won't interfere in each other's professional lives. Lex will take no direct action against the Justice League as a whole nor five Justice League members of Kal-El's choosing. Similarly, Kal-El will take no direct action against Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Cadmus, LexCorp, Bana Mighdall, Themiscyra nor Lex Luthor, himself. Kal-El had no intention of confronting the Amazons to begin with but he doesn't like the idea of his hands being tied with regards to Vandal Savage. 

The prenup also specifies several other things, mostly about the wedding and the kids. Kal-El is never to forsake or disown any of their children at any point in time, the wedding will be at the Luthor Mansion in Smallville, the honeymoon will be two weeks in the Fortress of Solitude, they will split their time between Smallville and Metropolis and Kal-El gives Luthor full permission to use any Kryptonian technology he owns or fairly comes into possession of at Luthor's discretion. Kal-El knows Luthor has at least four Fortress Crystals and several more pieces of Kryptonian crystal tech, and if they truly share all assets, everything in the Fortress of Solitude is up for grabs as well. This is looking more and more like the agreement is in Luthor's favor. 

The one thing that stands out the most to Kal-El is the agreements regarding Jason Todd. Kal-El is never to criticize or interfere with his relationship with Luthor, never to treat him like he isn't part of the family and is never to behave 'childishly or in a jealous manner' with regards to or towards Jason. Somehow, Kal-El had thought the potential marriage would mean Luthor would put him first but the agreement treats Jason as Kal-El's equal in the relationships. Clark knew he wouldn't dump Jason but having a weird polyamory where Jason and Kal-El are both with Luthor as equals wasn't what Kal-El was expecting. On the bright side, Kal-El gets the title of husband as well as all the benefits of marriage, and a letter that came with the paperwork states that the nature of the relationship Luthor has with Jason is quite different than a traditional marriage. Kal-El noticed how Jason tends to call Luthor 'Daddy', but he never thought much of it. Either way, he knows how happy Jason makes him, and he wouldn't force him to give that up regardless of any agreement. The prenup also says that Kal-El can never file for divorce on account of Luthor's relationship with Jason. That works out. He wouldn't want to. 

Once he's gone over every word of the agreement, he calls a Public Notary and sets an appointment for the signing.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next week, Luthor takes Jason and the kids to Paris. They sightsee the first day, checking out museums and monuments and famous locales. Even Roy and Arsenal seem wowed by the places they see and expensive restaurants Luthor takes them to. 

The second day is spent mostly at the Louvre museum and Conner has to admit that pictures and prints of the Mona Lisa don't do it justice. They have dinner at a fancy restaurant where Luthor is attempting to teach the Roys better table manners and when to use each spoon or fork. Roy is a quick study but Arsenal still chews with his mouth open and performs other such atrocities, leaving Luthor to put his face in his hands at various times throughout dinner.

Next, Jason and Lex head to the Eiffel Tower for an important meeting while the boys rest up at the hotel. Though they don't usually wear them during the day, the Roys have taken to wearing their new T-shirts and tanks for bed. Most of them are black with red shields and the House Luthor glyph in black. A couple have the colors reversed. Match still wears T-shirts identical to Conner's, but with a backwards 'S'. They pile onto one of the king size beds in Colton and Conner's room and order room service and pay-per-view to have their own little movie night. There's a new movie out about Batman and Robin and the boys can't wait to tease their fellow heroes about the movie. To do that, they have to watch the movie first. It's better than they thought, but in the movie, Batman is constantly joking and smiling, and they all agree that the real Batman is nothing like that. 

At the Eiffel Tower, Luthor and Jason ascend to one of the upper decks near the top where there is plenty of light from the tower's lights and await the arrival of the Man of Steel. Hope had informed them this morning that the prenuptial agreement arrived at the penthouse, signed and notarized. Luthor has no doubts in his mind that he will not be rejected. 

Soon enough, they hear the sonic boom that announces that Superman is in the area and within a minute, Kal-El is standing before them, tights as skin-tight as ever and cape billowing in the wind.

"I signed the papers," says Kal-El. 

"Good. I expected as much," says Luthor. "Are you comfortable with our arrangement?"

"I'm comfortable with Jason if that's what you mean."

Luthor kneels on one knee and pulls out the jewelry box. He opens it, looking up at Kal-El and says, "Clark Kent, Kal-El, will you marry me?" 

Even being prepared for this, even expecting it, Kal-El is overwhelmed. "Yes, Alexander Joseph Luthor, I will marry you!" Kal-El kneels down and kisses Luthor passionately, and when they part, Luthor slides the ring on his finger. It's a vibranium wedding band with a thin line of solid diamond around the outside circumference of the ring. Kal-El looks at it on his hand for a second before kissing Luthor again. They pose for a couple of pictures that Jason takes, and Jason gives them each a kiss on the cheek. Kal-El scoops Luthor up into his arms and turns to Jason. "May I?"

"By all means. He's yours for the night."

Kal-El takes Luthor and flies northwest towards the Fortress of Solitude. It may not be their wedding night, but Kal-El has plans for Luthor, and Paris can't match the romance of the Fortress. 

Jason descends to the ground, ready to see the boys and make sure they haven't gotten into trouble.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Jason knocks on the door to Conner and Colton's room, they quickly let him in, and Conner looks excited. Colton looks downright giddy. The Roys seem confused but they didn't overhear when Luthor ordered the ring.

"What did he say?!" says Colton, bouncing up and down.

"What did who say?" asks Roy.

"Dad asked Dad to marry him!"

"Which Dad?" asks Arsenal, apparently surprised by this news.

"Lex asked Kal-El!" says Colton. "That's why we're in Paris!"

Roy and Arsenal are now looking at Jason with interest that matches that of Conner and Colton. 

"He said yes!" says Jason.

A cheer is let out by the boys and Roy is the first to look confused. "Are you okay? I mean, I know what Dad means to you."

"It was my idea. Lex and I would never work in a traditional marriage. I want them to be happy. I'm still with Lex and the prenup Kal-El signed says he can't naysay it or give me or Lex shit about it. We didn't break up, we added to."

"Does that mean you're with both our dads?" asks Conner.

"No, just Lex. He's a very lucky man," says Jason.

"I wonder what the wedding is going to be like," says Roy. "Do we know anything about it?"

"We know it's going to be in Smallville, Kansas. Lex wants us to move into the old Luthor Mansion part time after the wedding. It's close to Kal-El's adoptive parents and Lex is having a Zetta beam platform installed in the sub-basement so that you can still travel to Metropolis and Mount Justice easily."

"But I like the penthouse," says Arsenal.

"The old Luthor Mansion is a castle," says Jason.

"That works, too," says Arsenal. 

"And there's an expanse of land nearby that he's giving Colton and Conner. I don't know his exact plans, but I imagine he wants to build another home for them so you all can have your own place in a few years." 

"Another castle?" asks Colton.

"No telling, but I wouldn't be surprised," Jason says. He pauses. "The prenup says the wedding has to be less than a year from now. That means you'll all be in joint custody of Kal-El and Lex within a year. It also means the move to the Luthor Mansion is less than a year away. Knowing how Lex likes to plan things out, you should have plenty of time to pack, but I'd be in the habit of keeping my stuff organized if I were you."

"This is so cool!" says Colton. "Our dads are finally getting together! I don't think I can sit still."

"Do you want to go flying?" asks Conner.

"I'll take you guys out," says Jason. "Put on some real pants and rendezvous at my room. We'll go flying and take in the sights."

  


  



	14. Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Young Justice team betrays the Els. Leaving the team that betrayed them, they decide to make their own.

Robin doesn't like being interrogated. It's bad enough Batman will have his head for endangering the mission but angering the first Robin like this is somehow worse. He betrayed his friends for the team and now he has to face the consequences.

"What exactly were you trying to find?" asks Red Hood. The Superboys are glaring at him from the corner of the room. Arsenal is with them and looks about as unhappy. Red Arrow just left without a word. Somehow that's worse.

"We had an anonymous tip from a disgruntled Cadmus employee that Cadmus is still making more superhuman clones."

"Cadmus is a _cloning_ lab. That's what they do," says Red Hood.

"We thought we needed to rescue the clones like we did for Superboy. If we'd said anything to you, Luthor would know, and he'd just have them moved before we could rescue them."

"Had it ever occurred to you," says Superboy, "that maybe I should have been grown to full maturity. What if you found a clone that was too young to take care of himself? Would you attempt a life-threatening escape with a child or a baby? My liberation was a best case scenario. You're _Robin_! You're supposed to consider all possibilities. Did you consider that you could hurt the clones you want to save by getting them out of their pods prematurely or that you could end up dying while doing that?"

"That's why I hacked the system. We needed more intel before jumping to conclusions."

"So you're only error in judgement was bugging our phones with your hacking software so you could use us to access my Dad's servers. Cadmus is on a closed network! You ruined our friendship so you could look at the wrong files!"

"I'm sorry, Conner. We had to try."

"Who's 'we'?" asks Arsenal. "Was the entire team on this? Is that why you had to use all of us?"

"We weren't trying to use you."

"But you did," says Match. "You could've handled this a million ways, but not only did you prove that you _don't_ trust us, you proved we _can't_ trust you."

"Guys, excuse us for a little bit," says Red Hood. "Robin and I need to have a little chat, bat to bat."

When the others have left the room, Jason takes off his helmet and faces Robin head on.

"Take off your domino."

"But—"

"Do it. I could tell them who you are, but I won't. The security cameras aren't facing you, and even if they were, voice recognition gave Luthor your ID years ago."

Robin gapes.

"Take off the mask and look me in the eye."

Robin takes off the mask and gulps.

"Did Bruce put you up to this?"

"No. Aqualad received the tip and had me and K.F. working on it."

"Was anyone else involved?"

"No."

" _Dick!_ "

"Okay, yes. The entire team knew about it. K.F. and I were the only ones to do the hacking but Artemis applied the nanobots to their phones and Aqualad and Zatanna supplied the distractions. Miss M said it was a bad idea and refused to help us."

"That's what I needed to know. Tell your superiors I'm pulling the entire El family from the Young Justice Team. Tell them whose fault it is and tell your team never to contact us for any reason ever again. I'll see you around the Batcave, but you will stay out of my business or I will give Bruce a talking to about your habit of doing things that nearly get you killed. Going up against Mercy is one thing but the entire private security force of LexCorp is something completely different. These guys are trained to kill first and ask questions later. If Match wasn't fast and bulletproof, you'd have more holes in you than a hunk of Swiss cheese."

"I knew one of you would—"

"No you didn't!" yells Jason. "Kryptonite, magic, being on the other side of the world or just not being aware of our environments could have meant you died today. You want to keep taking risks like that, fine. But never assume someone will come save you. More often than not, they won't. And tell Artemis to get the fuck out of the vents. I can hear her perfectly fine."

"Damn!" says Dick. 

"You're all going home," says Jason. "Now."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The Els were watching on the security feed. It was a small comfort that M'gann hadn't betrayed them. Most of the team did, and M'gann didn't warn them like she could have. 

"We should form our own team," says Roy. "Even if Young Justice was in our league –which they _aren't_ – we can't trust any of them."

"Dad has the resources for us to build our own cave," says Conner. "And our own Zetta tubes."

"Do we even need a team?" asks Arsenal. "We could just patrol like we normally do. No need to involve anyone else."

"The purpose of a team is to overcome obstacles we can't overcome individually," says Colton. "I think having a team is a good idea. We could coordinate with the Young Justice team on things that would be mutually advantageous and work against them when they try to take on our family or other personal interests."

"That sounds like a good plan," says Roy. "But we shouldn't let on that we're forming a team. We don't want them to know they have competition."

"Now we just have to build a base and recruit members," says Colton. "Any idea where to start?"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Redwing is patrolling Gotham when his phone chimes. It has a smiley devil face and an address. The number it's from is blocked, but he knows who it is. Only one person sends him cryptic smiley faces – the same man he's been chatting with almost every night since his four-day training session. Jason. 

Tim doesn't have a crush or anything – he's not even sure if he likes guys that way – but he does have a bit of hero worship for the man. He'd been afraid that was Stockholm syndrome, but when he looked it up, that didn't quite ring true. While he was technically Tim's captor, it wasn't a traditional kidnapping and if anything he's more like a mentor. Like Bruce should've been but wasn't. 

Tim makes his way to the address and creeps inside the apartment through the window. There are voices in the living room, one of whose is Jason's, and Tim makes his way silently into the room. Jason immediately turns and gives him a friendly clap on the shoulder. 

"Timmy! You made it. I want to introduce some very special guys. This is Red Arrow, Arsenal, Superboy and Match. We want to start a superhero team and you came to mind first. Be honored, I could've asked anybody else, but you are the best candidate."

"Thanks, I um– thanks."

"So what do you think, Timmy? Any interest in a team?"

"Like a real team that trains together or just a series of steelclad alliances?"

"What do you want it to be?"

Tim shugs. "Do you guys train together?"

"Yes," says Superboy. 

"Then I want in," says Tim. 

"Excellent," says Jason. "Our first human team member."

"What are all of you? Metas?" asks Tim.

"Kryptonians," says Match.

"Oh shit. I'm the most underpowered person on the team aren't I?"

"Is Batman underpowered just because he's on a team with Wonder Woman and Superman?" Jason asks.

"No, but I'm not Batman," says Tim.

"No, you're better because your more adaptable and less influenced by trauma. You're not underpowered, Tim, you're valuable. You're an excellent hacker, great at stealth, know how to use a utility belt, incredibly intelligent… you, Tim-Tim, are golden."

"When do we start?" Tim asks.

"We start training next week," says Jason, "but for now, team building is the name of the game. Stick around and we'll hang out."

"Okay," says Tim, "but I should get back out on patrol soon."

"I'll go with you," says Superboy.

"Batman doesn't like metas in Gotham," says Tim.

"Well Batman can suck my cock," says Jason. "Superboy, Red Arrow, you're going with Tim when he goes back out. Don't step on his toes."

"You got it, boss," says Red Arrow.

Superboy just grins.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Bart is really unhappy. No one even told him what was going on until it was already done. Now, his best friends on the team are off the team, and he didn't even get to say goodbye. And he lives at the cave, so it's not like he can just leave the team. He has nowhere to go.

So he started pacing nervously around the cave at a leisurely pace for him but faster than visible to everyone else. He tries to keep calm and walk like everyone else. He really does. But it's hard to keep calm when his world is falling apart. He really likes Superboy and the Roys. And Match. Match is something else. Can almost keep up with him at long distances. Has the most dreamy eyes ever. And knows how to make Bart really laugh. Bart's really gonna miss him. 

And they're all gone because his stupid team was being stupid. If they wanted to know what Cadmus was doing so badly, why didn't they go to Cadmus instead of putting computer hacking nanotech on the Luthors' phones. It doesn't make any sense to Bart. Usually he's the one that doesn't think things through but the people he depends on to think things through didn't. Obviously he can't depend on them anymore. He decides to go out for a stroll and get some fresh air.

On his twenty-eighth lap around the Wall of China, he finally decides to go to LexCorp and ask to see his friends. They can't be mad at him. He didn't even know. But they might not believe him. They might think he's just trying to spy on him. By the time he's halfway talked himself out of it, he's already at the front desk. 

"Hi, I'm here to see Conner Kent and Colton Luthor. Is this the right place?"

"I'm sorry but this is a business desk. I can let Mister Luthor know you'd like an appointment, but it may be a few weeks before—"

"Bart?"

"Roy! How's it going, bud?" says Bart. 

"Don't you 'bud' me," says Roy. "I know exactly what you and your friends did."

"Not my friends anymore," says Bart. "Friends don't do that and keep you out of the loop. I had no idea, man. If there's been a line in the sand I would've totally chosen your side. What they did was so totally moded."

"You seem sincere," says Roy. "I know Colton will be happy to see you. Why don't you come up with me and we can talk this over."

"Crash! So is Colton home right now? I haven't seen you guys since 'the incident'," Bart says, making finger quotes.

"And Colton's the one you want to see?" says Roy. "Good to know."

"I mean, uh… yeah, okay, I guess I can tell you. I may kind of _like_ Colton."

"We all guessed as much," says Roy.

"You're okay with that?" asks Bart.

"I'm his brother, not his babysitter," says Roy.

"I just didn't know if… Nevermind," says Bart.

"Conner's the only one who sleeps with him, and as long as you aren't trying to break them up, I don't see him having a problem with it," says Roy. "The one you should really be worried about is Colton. It's his life and his decision."

"You think he'll reject me?" asks Bart.

"I honestly have no clue," says Roy. 

"Well, I guess there's one way to find out," says Bart.

"The guys may be a little distrustful at first. Maybe get back in our good graces before bringing this up," says Roy.

They reach the penthouse and Roy takes Bart into the living room. Conner looks at him coldly, but accepts his presence. Match looks hurt but fond. Arsenal is pissed.

"What is that traitor doing here?" demands Arsenal.

"He claims he didn't know. Why don't we hear him out," says Roy.

"I really didn't know, guys!" Bart exclaims. "If I had, i'd've totally warned you!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" asks Conner.

"You don't," says Luthor, stepping into the room. "But a simple polygraph may put your mind at ease." 

"Yeah, let's do that!" says Bart. "A lie detector test will prove I didn't know!"

"A polygraph isn't absolute proof," says Luthor, "but with how eager you are to take one, I doubt you'd fail. I'll have Mercy administer the test this afternoon. In the meantime, why don't you join us for a late brunch?"

"Dad!" says Arsenal. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being courteous to our guest. Don't be rude, Arsenal."

"I want him on the team," says Colton. "I want Bart with us and not against us."

"I'd love to be with you guys," says Bart. "It sucks being stuck in a cave with a bunch of liars."

"Consider yourself unstuck," says Luthor. "We have other residential quarters in the building. You're welcome to stay here, pending the results of the polygraph, of course."

"So uncool, Dad!" hisses Arsenal.

"It would be 'uncool' to judge him falsely for the actions of others," says Luthor. "I've seen the security footage of the interrogation. Robin did not list Bartholomew as being one of the culprits."

"That's true," says Colton. "He didn't."

"We're having coffee and pastries with bacon and omelets," says Luthor. "You may address Hope with your desired brunch and Charity will prepare it for you."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Anita Fite is unsure of this interview. She never applied for a position at LexCorp, but her father, D.M.A. (Department of Metahuman Affairs) agent Donald Fite, arranged it with Lex Luthor himself. She shifts in her seat uncomfortably while she waits. 

When the door to the office opens, Anita sits up straight in her chair and lifts her chin in a confident posture. Lex Luthor himself walks in.

"Well, Miss Fite, you have certainly made a name for yourself."

"This will be my first place of employment," she says. "I haven't made a name for myself yet, but I will. Hopefully at LexCorp."

"Not at LexCorp, Miss Fite. I'm afraid you misunderstand the nature of this interview. I want to give you a position at a more private organization. Tell me, Miss Fite, where did you study martial arts?"

"My father taught me."

"He taught you to use an Emperor's stick?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"You have nothing to fear from me, _Empress_. We can talk freely without the need for pretense. Tell me, would you be interested in more advanced combat training? We could give you new skill sets and expand on your unique talents."

"Which talents?"

"I'm afraid we can't help you with your Vodou practice, but we have plenty of martial experts who can give you more advanced training with your preferred weapons and tools. Are you interested."

"So far, I am very interested," says Anita. 

"Good. You start Monday. Once I'm satisfied that you are ready, you will be deployed on covert missions with a team of skilled individuals. Peers, if you will. These missions will include reconnaissance, rescue operations, sabotage and infiltration. Do you accept these terms."

"Yes, Mon," says Anita. Luthor raises an eyebrow. "I mean, yes, sir."

"Very well. Report to sublevel five on Monday and you will be assessed for your skill levels. Bring whatever equipment and gear you require or prefer. We have uniforms and Emperor's sticks for you, but they aren't enchanted like yours."

"How did you—"

"Furthermore, we have training versions with blunt wooden blades."

"Thank you, sir." 

"Thank _you_ , Miss Fite. I'll see you Monday."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Superman tries not to get involved in his sons relationships with their team, but this time, they asked him for a favor and he couldn't say no. They asked him if he knew anyone else who qualifies to be on their team and now, Superman is at the Hall of Justice sitting across from such a candidate.

"The League inducts new members on New Year's Eve, right? Did you guys choose to make an exception?"

"This isn't about the League, Kyle."

"Damn! I've been working really hard!"

"We know, and it shows. The other Green Lanterns think you're still too inexperienced and have advised against your induction two years in a row."

"But I'm ready!"

"That remains to be seen. Would you consider working with another team?"

"Like Young Justice?"

"Not exactly. It would be a group of your peers. Working and training with a team may help you be better prepared for the Justice League. That way, when it is time, you'll be prepared to work with a team and you'll have more experience and training. Solo vigilantism will only get you so far."

"Weren't most of the founding members of the Justice League solo acts before they started the League?"

"For the most part, yes. But we did frequently team up with each other which is how the League came to be. Are you interested in joining a team?"

"Maybe. I'd have to know more."

"The team I'm proposing is made up of Red Arrow, Arsenal, Match, Superboy, Redwing, Impulse and Empress. We're also hoping to recruit a few others, but you would be the only Lantern, and I know the team would be lucky to have you. Lex Luthor is providing room and board at LexCorp Towers for the team, as well as training facilities. He'll be funding the team, but he's agreed to stay out of the team's affairs."

"Sounds like quite the lineup! Have you thought about asking Wonder Girl?"

"Superboy and Match are talking to her as we speak. We want to have about twelve members on the team so that a team of six or seven, comprised of the members can run an op if others aren't available or are ill equipped for the job. For instance, Impulse might be the worst person for a stakeout since he tends to be very impatient. In a situation like that, Redwing is more qualified."

"That makes perfect sense. What the hell, I'll give it a try!"

"Great! First meeting is this Wednesday. I'll email you the details."

"Thanks Supes!"

Kal-El gives him a curious look. "I mean, Superman," Kyle says.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Why would I want to be part of your vanity project?" demands Cassie the third time Conner asks her to join his team.

"It's not a vanity project," says Conner. "It's a collaborative among peers."

"Who else is in?" she asks.

"Empress, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Impulse, Redwing and potentially Green Lantern," says Colton. "Dad's talking to him now."

"Which one?" asks Cassie.

"Rayner," says Conner.

"Any others in mind?" asks Cassie.

"Not at the moment, but we want about twelve members total," says Colton. "Please, Cass?"

"Do those puppy dog eyes always work for you?" asks Cassie.

"Most of the time," says Colton.

"Fine. I'll give it a try, but if it seems fishy, I'm backing out."

"We'll make sure to throw out the fish," says Colton humorously.

"You're welcome to leave at any time you don't like it," says Conner. "We wouldn't expect anything less from anybody."

"Well you just got yourself an Amazon. Do I sign up or anything?"

"We need to set up an account for you in the computer system. Palm scans, retinal scan, passwords, that sort of thing."

"When?"

"This Wednesday at LexCorp Towers. That's when we're having our first meeting."

"See you then," says Cassie.

"See you later, Cass," says Colton.

"Take care," says Conner.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The first meeting is a hit. Everyone seems pretty excited, and when all the new members are asked their opinions and suggestions on how they want the team to operate, they seem pretty happy with being involved. It's decided that they'll vote on covert ops missions and good will missions but missions of public safety are a given. They formulate training schedules and group exercises. All of the newbies agree to one-on-one and group self-defense training with Mercy (sans powers) and Luthor asks their opinions on what amenities and training equipment they want at their new base of operations. No one knows where the new base will be, but again, the newbies are excited and grateful to be part of the process. 

It's Kyle who asks about transportation. The majority of team members can fly and one of the others is a speedster.

"Sphere can give us a lift when we need it," says Conner.

"What's sphere?"

"A sentient alien flying motorcycle."

"That's pretty cool," says Kyle.

"We're also having Zetta tubes installed in major cities across the continent and in the new base," says Roy. "It won't be as elaborate as the Zetta tube system for the Justice League, but all of our home cities will have them."

"We'll train and meet at LexCorp while the new base is being set up," says Colton. "And Red Hood and Superman have agreed to give us the missions they feel are most important, so we can work in conjunction with the Justice League and the Bats. They're our team liaisons and mission assigners except for the missions we give ourselves."

"Sounds good, when do we start," asks Anita.

"Now."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Training goes better than expected. They each impress Mercy (which is hard to do) and they work together as a unit almost flawlessly from the get go. It takes some time to get a feel for each other's limits and what everyone can do, but for being only a week old, the team works incredibly well together. 

They still haven't chosen a team name, but Young Justice didn't pick a name for their entire first year, so they don't feel incredibly rushed. 

They all get a huge surprise when Luthor says he wants them to get on a boat and meet him in Metropolis Bay. He's floating over the water in his mechanical Superman suit and holding up a crystal for them to see. 

"Kal-El and I spent a week designing and programming this crystal. I hope it meets your expectations." With that, Luthor throws the crystal about 100 yards away, into the water. At first, nothing happens, but then the water starts moving and the sounds of loud heavy crunching and cracking reach their ears. Within five minutes they're facing a large crystal fortress that's grown out of the bay, at least a few hundred yards around and sticking up about two hundred yards over the water. 

"Welcome to your new base," says Luthor. "Welcome to the Fortress of Metropolis."

  


  



	15. Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Els' team gets off the ground and soon faces their first challenge.

The Fortress is amazing. Lining a wall in the main hall are large, 20 foot crystal statues of each of the founding members of the team: Red Arrow, Green Lantern, Wonder Girl, Match, Superboy, Redwing, Empress, Arsenal and Impulse. The main room has large crystal walls that act as screens and a crystal console in the center of the room. 

Kyle and Tim are the first to find the bedrooms and living areas while Bart zips around exploring every nook and cranny of the fortress and Luthor gives the rest of them a tour of the facilities. The gym is well built and has an advanced Kryptonian computer system to help with training exercises. Cassie and Conner engage in a friendly spar to test out the holograms and combat analysis system. It's even better than the system at Mount Justice, Conner thinks. 

There's a lot of crystal tech inside. There are consoles in every room and they're each given small crystals with chains that can act as their personal IDs. They allow the team members in and out of the fortress and its many rooms and amenities. Tim is very impressed with the medical facilities where they perform the scans to match the crystals to the individuals. It keeps anyone else from using their crystals to access the fortress. The crystals will only work for them. 

Many of the necessities are already in place in the fortress. There's a kitchen, bathrooms and a dining room and other such mundane yet exquisitely designed amenities, but there's also a crystal-tech Zetta tube, a mission room with a holographic table top, a docking bay for watercraft and a large hangar for Sphere and any aircraft they acquire. 

The Kryptonians spend much of the week carrying furniture to the various rooms from a cargo boat in the docking bay that has things like mattresses for the beds, couches, chairs and TVs for the common areas, books for the library and training equipment for the gym. By the end of the week, the living areas are complete, with wipes, spare toothbrushes and toiletries in the bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen and organized laundry room with new appliances, personal furniture in all the bedrooms, fully decked out common areas with 90-inch UHD plasma TVs, gaming consoles and movies and a library with full bookshelves, reading chairs, personalized student desks, computers and maps. There are normal wall sockets for electronics and lamps, and the entire fortress is a giant solar cell, drawing massive amounts of energy from the sunlight to power all the caves devices, computers and functions. Impulse likes the glowing crystals that act as ceiling lights the best. 

Red Hood and Redwing have been working on the fusion tech computers that integrate the modern technology of Earth with the Kryptonian tech of the fortress. The mission room computer is almost finished and they're preparing to start on the computer in the main hall next. By the time they're done, the Fortress of Metropolis will have a combination of the computer systems in the Fortress of Solitude and the Batcave. They are quite impressed with themselves by the time it's all finished. 

Two weeks after the Fortress of Metropolis was grown, it's ready to be used as a home and as a base.

Impulse moved in full-time immediately. He had nowhere else to go except LexCorp Towers. He spends time there with the Els, but it's such a quick trip to the fortress that he has no problem going between the two places. The longest part of the journey is the high-speed express elevator in the tower. Tim spends a lot of time there too, training with Jason and working on the computer system. Roy and Arsenal spend a lot of time there too, favoring the privacy and better soundproofing of their shared quarters over the penthouse. Conner and Colton check in frequently, and Kyle Zetta beams in from Las Angeles on nearly a daily basis. Anita and Cassie have taken to spending the weekends at the fortress, and at most times, there is at least someone there. 

Lex has supplied added security in the forms of androids based on Kal-El as a teenager. They look a bit like Colton and Conner, but Lex made sure to design them with enough differences that one wouldn't mistake one of the robots for the actual clones, changing the cheeks and the shapes of the jaw and brow. They're made just like the Mercy-bots, with lasers in their arms and superior agility and strength. There are only fifty of them in the fortress and only ten of them patrol the grounds, with the other forty inactive unless there's an emergency. They also wear uniforms that make it clear they're security and not one of the clones. Luthor always did think Kal-El would look great in a police-adjacent uniform. He wasn't wrong.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The new team is in the mission room of the Fortress of Metropolis. Superman is there briefing them on their first mission.

"The Justice League is going after a metahuman trafficking organization called N.O.W.H.E.R.E. The main forces will be dealt with by us, but your team is to go into their labs and free the prisoners there. Our satellites have been able to provide a rough layout of the base." A hologram of the enemy base appears on the table and the team looks at it carefully. 

"This mile long corridor here separates the labs from the main base. Luthor's agreed to send some androids in to help cover you while you rescue prisoners, but we expect the majority of the opposition to be here at the main base."

"Do we know anything about their computer systems?" asks Redwing.

"No. Only that they're on a closed network."

"Do we know how many prisoners there are?" asks Cassie.

"Our intel says most of the experiments they conduct are terminal. There's no telling how many there will be, but if they're killing them as quickly as they're acquiring them, then it's not likely there will be many."

The group looks downtrodden and grim at that.

"This is why our job is so important," says Red Arrow, trying to rally his friends. "We're there to save lives."

"What kind of transport will we have for the prisoners?" asks Superboy. "They can't all ride in Sphere."

"You'll have two small helijets. That should be enough for your team and twenty prisoners. Red Hood has agreed to fly one of them. Redwing, can you fly a jet?"

"How similar are these to the Batplane?"

"Extremely similar. They're Waynetech X-12s."

"I can fly one of them," Tim says.

"If anything happens to Red Hood or Redwing, it'll be the superboys' jobs to fly the aircraft home manually from the outside. We rendezvous at the Hall of Justice when it's over."

"When do we leave?" asks Match.

"Shortly," says Superman. "First, I want you all to read these mission dossiers and prepare yourselves and your gear. Take half an hour."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The enemy base is in sight when the helijets come under heavy fire. Match and Red Arrow are quick to intercept enemy fire outside the planes as Red Hood and Redwing take the keys down and land two hundred meters from the facilities. The enemy knows they're there, so they split into their squads for the mission. Superboy, Wonder Girl and Arsenal (Alpha Squad) start taking out the enemy weapon systems and protecting the planes while Impulse, Match and Red Arrow (Beta Squad) speed ahead to take down the hostiles inside the labs. Empress, Red Hood, Green Lantern and Redwing (Gamma Squad) head for the labs on foot and meet Beta Squad inside. Red Hood guards the corridor to keep guards from the main building from coming into the labs area and Beta and Gamma Squads search for prisoners to free.

They find less than ten, but their efforts are not in vain. One of the prisoners is near death and as Match carries her into the hall, the young girl dies in his arms. Another five are in the cells and Empress and Green Lantern help Redwing and Red Arrow free them and escort them to the helijets. Green Lantern manifests a gurney to carry the dead girl's body to the plane.

In the labs, an experiment is underway. A girl is strapped to one table and a boy to another there are strange tubes connecting them and a massive aura of red energy radiating from them both as they scream in agony. Match knocks the scientists unconscious, but he doesn't know how to stop what's happening. He does the only thing that makes sense to him and destroys the equipment. The red aura dissipates and the screaming stops. Match helps them off the tables, ripping off their bindings. 

"Thank you," says the young woman, an eerie resonance to her voice. She has jet black hair, and soulless eyes. She takes in her surroundings with a sense of urgency and quickly looks to the hallway to beware of any hostiles on their way. 

"Yeah, thanks, man," says the boy. "Wait! Conner?" 

"I'm Conner's twin. You know him?"

"I met him last year. He came to Qurac and saved us from the Bialyan military. His girlfriend, Megan saved my life with a blood transfusion."

"We'll get you out of here," Match says, looking over the boy carefully. He's still glowing red a bit, but even if he wasn't, his skin is the same color red, almost like blood and he's got red fur, like dense, short, silky hair, across his body and on the scruff of his face. He has pronounced canine teeth and a cute face. He can't be more than fifteen years old, about Arsenal's age. 

"Thanks…"

"Match. And you can thank me when we get out of here," says Match. "How fast can you move? Do you need help?"

"I can teleport," says the young woman. "And he can change shape into any animal. I can teleport us both short distances, but I don't know how far or how many times."

"There's a couple of jets outside for extraction. They're about two football fields away. Come with me, I'll show you."

Match takes them outside and speeds them one at a time to the helijets. 

Inside the lab, Bart is still trying to free a teenage girl from her bindings. She's black. Not like African black, like night sky black, complete with shimmering star patterns that form constellations across her body and hair. There are lightning patterns, too, giving her a unique look of a thunderstorm personified. Trying to free her, working on the computers did no good. Everything's in lockdown right now and he doesn't have the override codes. Finally he gets an idea and grips each of the metal bindings, vibrating them with his body and making them relatively intangible. 

"Move your arms now!"

She pulls her wrists towards her chest and he lets go of the manacles. "Okay, next we'll do your feet. Same drill." He clutches the bindings on her ankles and vibrates them, and she pulls her feet up. "Okay, let's get out of her, can you stand?"

She tries to stand but starts to fall. As Bart moves to catch her, she begins to float. "I can't stand, but apparently, I can fly." 

"Good, 'cause we have to move!"

They quickly make their way out of the lab and to the helijets. 

Bart speeds back into the building to get Red Hood, but he's on his way out, grabbing Bart around the chest and speeding them to the helijets. Bart's about to ask why they aren't going back in, but the building explodes in a fiery KABOOM! "I couldn't find anyone else in there and I locked all the unconscious scientists in the security bunker. They should be safe while the building burns."

"Why'd you blow up the building?" asks Redwing.

"I didn't! N.O.W.H.E.R.E. did! I don't think they cared who was still in there, either. They were trying to cover their tracks, keep us from knowing what all they were doing."

"The helijets are loaded, Red, let's get the hell out of here," says Match.

"Alright. Follow my lead and stay in formation," he tells Redwing.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


At the Hall of Justice emergency personnel are ready to treat wounds and arrange for the escapees to go home. Almost all of them were children. Most of the Justice League stayed at the N.O.W.H.E.R.E. compound to clean up and do what they could to gather evidence and piece together exactly what was going on there. 

Three of the escapees didn't have anywhere to go. The Young woman with soulless eyes, the boy with red fur and meta with black skin kissed by stars and lightning all had either lost their parents or couldn't go back to them. The red shapeshifter is an orphan. His mother was killed in a car accident last year and he was captured by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. soon after that, meaning he had been a prisoner for months. When Superboy recognizes him as Garfield Logan, they go into another room to talk, discussing whether he wants to move in with his blood-sister M'gann. Gar decides he'd rather stay with Superboy if he could. It was Match who freed him, and he wants to be near his saviors if he can. Luthor agrees to set him up a room in LexCorp Towers' residential suites. 

The young woman with soulless eyes protests that she needs no such charity. That she can live comfortably on the streets, but Cassie convinces her to stay with her and her mom for a while. She is hesitant but grateful.

And Bart invites the girl of stars and lightning to live with him at the Fortress of Metropolis. He is immediately shut down by everyone else on the team, but like Gar, Luthor offers her a place in LexCorp Towers.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next night, the team meets to decide what to do. Superboy and Match are in favor of inviting Gar to join the team. His powers are useful, he's intelligent and friendly and he could use some structure and group activity. Bart feels similarly about Kiran Singh, the girl with the lightning skin. He thinks she would make a great addition to the team. And Cassie and Anita have been spending time with Raven, the girl with the soulless eyes. She's a demigod, like Cassie, the only daughter of Trigon. Her powers are magical and demonic in nature, but her heart is kind and just. 

They end up deciding to offer probationary membership to the three of them and train with them for a while before they can go on missions. By the end of the month, they'll vote on whether to extend the probationary membership or ask them to leave. By the end of three months, they'll either be full members of the team or asked to leave.

The next morning, the team invites Kiran, Gar and Raven to the Fortress of Metropolis and convenes in the conference room to invite the three to become probationary members. Kiran is overjoyed and chooses the codename Solstice since her powers are the epitomes of dark and light. Raven has to come up with a civilian name. She's from the eighth level of Hell, so she doesn't have a traditional first and last name. She chooses Rachel Roth. 

Gar just hangs his head when he's asked. "I don't know if I belong here," says Gar. "I want this more than anything, but I'm not one of you."

"How can you say that?" says Conner. "You're one of us."

"But you are all amazing. I'm not like you. You're gods and aliens and ninjas. I'm not a titan."

"Yes, you are," says Colton. "You're as much a titan as any of us."

"And I think you just named the team," says Anita. "What do you guys think of calling ourselves the Titans?"

"I like it," says Impulse. "One word, catchy, descriptive."

"You belong with us Gar," says Conner. "Alongside us. If you want it, take your place among us. As a Titan."

"Okay," says Gar after a long pause. "In that case, call me Beast Boy."

  


  



	16. Tragedy on Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Face gets a lucky shot at Redwing. Lois interviews Luthor about his new engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to dxs who kept me going this far. I'm not sure how much more I'm gonna write on this. I hope y'all enjoyed.

Jason is happy. Patrolling Gotham with Tim is so much more fun than going on his own. He gives Tim pointers and saves him when he needs saving, but otherwise, he lets Tim handle most things on his own. Tim is grateful for the limited interference, happy that Jason has so much faith in him. They fly together through Gotham and stop crimes wherever they see them. Batman assigns the cases that Tim works on and Red Hood acts as the ultimate eavesdropper, spying on culprits with x-ray vision and super hearing to help Tim be certain where and when to act. His spying doesn't replace bugging – the audio recorded evidence is often a must to bust a case wide open – but Red Hood's assistance makes Tim's job so much easier and safer.

Until the night Two-Face shoots Redwing with a tommy gun. 

Jason was busy incapacitating and apprehending Two-Faces men, taking down forty-eight thugs while Tim fought Two-Face directly. Jason thought that between Tim's inertrite wings and Kevlar-insulated armor that he would be fine. 

But they were armor-piecing bullets and Tim was not fine. Jason, upon seeing the rain of bullets heading towards his protége moves to intercept, but by the time he makes it there Tim is already falling to the ground. Jason catches him and lays him down gently. When Two-Face moves to reload, Jason speeds to him in a flash and shatters his arms and legs, leaving him crippled and bleeding on the floor as he speeds back to Tim and pulls the limp body into his lap.

"No! No, Timmy, no! I promised to protect you. I told you I'd keep you safe."

Tim gurgles in response, blood coming out of his mouth as he tries to speak– as he tries and fails to tell Jason it isn't his fault.

Jason has a last-ditch contingency for this and he prays to Jesus and Rao that it works.

He pulls a ring from a lead box in his utility belt and places it on Tim's index finger. The twin stones glow blue and black and green as Jason feels his Kryptonian powers leave him. He attempts to use tactile telekinesis to pull the bullets from Tim's body, but either it's a power only Kon and Kol have or it's disabled by the Blue Kryptonite in the ring. 

The police are arriving and ambulances with them. The paramedics say that they need to move Tim for treatment – they need to get him to a hospital or he will surely die (if he doesn't die on the way there). 

Jason won't let them move him. He won't risk the damage they could cause while moving Tim's injured body. Jason may not have his powers right now, but he is plenty strong and plenty capable and breaks the wrist of the large man that tries to remove him from Tim. He's a sobbing mess, clinging desperately to the near lifeless body of his sidekick, his friend. The cops try to remove him again, to put Tim on a gurney. Jason doesn't let them.

The ring continues to glow and slowly but surely, the bullets are pushed from Tim's body, shocking the onlookers and causing Jason to cry with relief. When the bleeding has stopped and the bullets are out, Jason lets the paramedics take Tim from his arms and load him carefully into the ambulance.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"What happened?" says Bruce. The microtones in his voice speak of concern but to the untrained ear, his voice seems gruff and brutal. 

"Tim almost died," says Jason. They're in the Batcave now. Bruce wanted to speak freely while Tim recovers from the unnecessary exploratory surgery he had to endure to prove there were no foreign objects, like pieces of cloth, trapped in the healed bullet wounds. The doctors promised to put his ring back on after the surgery, but he couldn't wear it while they cut him open. 

"I know that. Obviously, I know that part. I've seen the footage, too. How is it that Two-Face managed to nearly kill my son."

"He may be your _adopted_ son, Bruce, but he's mine! I protect him, and I saved his life today."

"You failed him, Jason."

"No, I didn't Bruce. If I'd failed him, he would be dead. He won't even have any scars from the bullets, just the surgeries."

"How did this happen?! You're faster than a speeding bullet Jason!"

"If you've seen the footage, then you know Two-Face wasn't the only man with a gun aimed at Timmy. I didn't stop Two-Face but I did stop literally dozens of others. If it'd been you, Timmy would have died!"

"If it'd been me, he wouldn't have been in that mess."

"That's bullshit, Bruce. You always put Robin in impossible situations. Me, Dick and Tim. All of us have nearly died fighting next to you. _I died_ because you couldn't protect me."

"I did my best," says Bruce gruffly.

"Yeah, and your best wasn't good enough. Just like my best wasn't good enough today. The difference is that Tim will be okay, and I wasn't."

"I'm taking him back," Bruce says with finality.

"The fuck you are!" says Jason defiantly. "Tim and I work well together. This brush with death was a fluke, and you know it!"

"What would you have me do?"

"Let me take care of him like I always have."

"You didn't take care of him today."

"Yes, I did, Bruce. I was in over my head, but Tim and I prevailed. I kept him from dying, and you're ignoring that part so you can convince yourself taking him back is the right thing."

"It _is_ the right thing."

"It doesn't matter what you think anyways! It's Tim's decision!"

"Clearly, he made the wrong one when he chose you."

"Bruce, I kidnapped him for four days. You were sitting around here scratching your ass while an unknown threat stole your sidekick – your adopted _son_."

"I searched everywhere for him. I knew those clues you left behind were false."

"I kept moving every two or three hours. If I was someone who had truly intended to harm him, we wouldn't have needed to move at all, he wouldn't have stood a chance and you would've been powerless. He would have been gone before you even knew he was missing."

"That's enough, Jason! This is not up for debate!"

"You're right, because it's not our choice. It's his."

"I'm still his father and he's still a minor."

"The age of consent in Gotham is seventeen. As far as I'm concerned, he's an adult."

"Exactly what are your intentions with Tim?" Bruce asks accusingly.

"Don't go there! I'm not Green Arrow! My point is that he's old enough to make the decision to fight crime, and he's old enough to choose who he does that with. He's not a child!"

"He's _my_ child!"

"Not anymore, Bruce. If he's old enough to fly around Gotham solving crimes and putting away bad guys, he's old enough to choose me. And he will."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Tim does choose Jason, much to Bruce's dismay. Tim can't imagine training and patrolling with anyone else. Jason's become the older brother he never knew he had. Bruce had maintained Jason's resurrection a secret for too long before Tim found out. He let Tim think the brother he would've had was dead rather than telling Tim he'd become a murdering crime boss, regulating the criminal underground by becoming part of it. In a way, Bruce had preserved Jason's legacy and memory, but Tim finding out when he read all the files on the Batcomputer that were closed to him meant to him that Bruce hadn't trusted him with the truth. 

Regardless, the easy bromance between Tim and Jason just flows to well, and Tim wouldn't give it up for anything. Sometimes Jason kidnaps him from his bed at night to train him again like when they first met and it went from traumatizing to annoying to endearing as Jason would put him in various scenarios, testing his limits and helping him strategize. Tim feels like he would fare much better in an actual kidnapping now because of Jason's training. While Bruce taught him escape artistry, Jason taught him to think on his feet while tied upside-down over a wood chipper. There's nothing like thinking strategy while his life is on the line to prepare him for exactly that. And when the training is over, they go for pizza and have a movie night, watching whatever Tim wants to watch, even if Jason thinks it's nerdy. Tim has grown to need his time with Jason, and Jason is finding more and more, that he needs Tim, too.

What they have isn't romantic, but it is strong. The bonds of would-be brothers that came into each other's lives all because Jason got curious and hacked the Batcave one day while looking for a distraction. Not only have they found a place in each other's lives, they've made a team of themselves. A dynamic duo, as it were. Red Hood isn't just Tim's mentor, he's his partner, and Tim refuses to let Bruce take that away. Tim has a feeling he would be kidnapped more permanently if Bruce tried.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lois doesn't know why she agreed to do this interview. Maybe because she was the one Luthor asked for. Maybe because she knows it must be a real scoop if she's the only he'll talk to about it. There haven't been any new rumors aside from speculation about the 'crystal castle' in Metropolis Bay, so whatever he wants to talk about must be completely new. As she goes up the elevator to Lex Luthor's office, she realizes the real reason she's doing this is because she wants to know first. If her ex-husband has another illegitimate child, she wants to be the first to know. If new revelations or events concerning his existing illegitimate children are arising, she wants to know first. And if Luthor is going to explain what the hell a Kryptonian fortress is doing in the bay, she wants to know first.

She walks into Luthor's office and after she sits down, the first thing he says to her is, "I'm engaged to be married."

"This seems sudden. Is it about the twenty-year-old child you've been sleeping with?"

"My goodness, throwing words like daggers already? My engagement is not to my boyfriend, who will remain my boyfriend into and during my marriage. It's about someone else."

"‘ _Boy_ friend’ is the right word Luthor. It's one thing to be an old lech and another thing to be an ephebophile. Tell me, Lex, how old was Jason when you started dating him? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"My dear, you wound me. I would never be so corrupt. Legalities aside, I simply have no interest in someone so young. At least not _that_ kind of interest. I am interested in the wellbeing of my children, some of whom are about that age. Would you like to start the interview or must you throw more barbs at me?"

"I thought we had already started," says Lois coldly. "These are serious questions."

"Perhaps I was wrong to send for you. I had rather hoped we could behave like adults. Aren't you going to ask me about my engagement now?"

"First I'd like to ask if you know anything about the large crystal structure in Metropolis Bay."

"Ah, the Fortress of Metropolis. I acquired all the necessary grants and permits to have it built. I assure you, it is nothing illegal or nefarious. It is Metropolis' own Kryptonian Fortress, a training ground, cultural necessity and home for my boys. Surely Superman has the rights to share a bit of his homeworld with his children."

"So what you're saying is that you're involved in the creation and acquisition of a Kryptonian Fortress for your children to play in?"

"No, my dear. I'm responsible, along with Kal-El, for the creation and maintenance of a Kryptonian Fortress for our children to live in. As you may or may not know, Kryptonian Fortresses are pieces of Krypton. Important pieces of heritage. Kal-El had one up north all to himself, and our four boys have a much smaller one here in Metropolis to share. It is a place of history, culture, love, family and life."

"Did Superman really get involved in this or did you just want to share the blame?"

"Kal-El helped me design it for our children. Off-the-record: for your child, too. All of Kal-El's children are welcome there once they reach the developmental age of fifteen and have fully manifested their most basic power sets."

"Has fatherhood really changed you?"

"For the better, I hope."

"What can you tell me about the fortress? Do you intend to use it for anything other than a home and piece of cultural heritage for your children?"

"No, my dear. But my children have invited some of their friends to visit and spend the night there at times, so you may indeed find that others come and go from there."

"About your engagement: is it a secret?"

"Only until you print your interview. I expect I could have tried to keep it a secret, but even if I did, you, of all people, would be informed and I doubt that you would keep it to yourself."

"Why would I be informed?"

"Because I'm going to marry your ex-husband."

There's a long silence. Luthor expected Lois to fume and rage and accuse him of lying. He never expected her to quietly accept the truth.

"Is that so?" she asks meekly.

"Officially, I'm marrying Kal-El and not Clark, so I suppose it technically isn't so. At least not on paper."

"I knew he loved you."

"And I know he still loves you. You do have my sincere condolences. I know the divorce wasn't easy."

Lois sighs. "It could've been worse. We stayed friends. We're raising a son. I think we both wish it could have played out differently, but it was inevitable." Her resigned sincerity startles Luthor. She's never talked to him like this before.

"Still though. In a perfect world you two would have been together. Again, off the record, I have a clone of your son in cryostasis. If anything happens to him, his double may help you cope with the loss."

She looks at him furiously. 

"I meant that to be a comfort and show of solidarity. I apologize if that was inappropriate to say."

"It was inappropriate to do." Lois says, not quite as coldly as Luthor expected. "I guess coming from you though, in your twisted mind, it's the reasonable and kind thing to do. Thank you for your infinitely fucked up good intentions. Are you experimenting on him?"

"I promise you Miss Lane, the boy is unharmed and inactive. He would only be awoken if you or Clark demands it or if Jonathan is killed. I have no ill intentions towards your family. Your son is about to be my step-child, Miss Lane. We aren't family, but we're rather close to it."

"Do you really care about your children?"

"I love them with all of my heart."

"Perhaps we should move on with the interview. Have you and Clark set a date?"

"Within a year. Beyond that details aren't finalized. You will be invited, Miss Lane. So will Jonathan."

"Thank you. Does Clark know about Jason and your intentions to continue dating him?"

"Yes, he does. Jason is an inextricable part of my life, and Clark has given us his blessing."

"That must be hard for him. You know how traditional he is."

"Indeed. Though he understands progressive attitudes and new definitions of family. I know Jason has come to matter to him. With Jason as my loving partner alongside Clark, the burden on Clark to always be there will be lessened. We both know how bad he is about suddenly disappearing."

Lois scoffs. "Yes, we do. Can you give me any information on the engagement? For the article I mean?"

"I proposed to him atop the Eiffel Tower in Paris."

"Of course you did."

"And after he said yes, we retired to the Fortress of Solitude to have a couple of days together in private. It was my first time there and the experience was exhilarating. I'm afraid I can't give you details about the place for the article, but you've been there too, so you know how unique and fascinating it is."

"Yes, I do."

"Jason took a couple of photos of us on the Eiffel Tower after the engagement, and you can use them for the article."

"Thank you. How did the children react?"

"I wasn't there for their initial reactions. Jason told them after Clark said yes. But they seem to be excited and supportive. Kon-El is particularly happy about it. I think he really hated feeling torn between us."

"Would it be alright if I asked the kids and Jason a few questions for the article? It doesn't have to be today."

"I'm sure Jason won't mind, but I'll have to ask the children their opinions on the matter. I believe most of them are a little sore at you because of the press conference."

"That's what Clark said, too. I intend to apologize."

"Thank you Miss Lane. I'm sure they would appreciate it."

"Did you really not know that Ra and Rao were Kryptonian when you adopted them?"

"Miss Lane, I was under the impression they were completely human. Their powers hadn't come in yet and I had no reason to believe they were Kal-El's offspring. Thank you for being so calm and reasonable during this interview."

"When it comes to our families, I'll try to be more cordial. I still have suspicions about your motives for interfering in Quraci politics, but that's for another day."

"Of course Miss Lane."

  


  



	17. Jonathan Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another clone is broken out of Cadmus, but he doesn't go far.

Roy and Arsenal are swimming in the Olympic sized swimming pool in the Fortress of Metropolis. It feels good to Arsenal and the swimming has become an intrinsic part of his physical therapy routine. Though his arm is healed to the cybernetic prothesis, his muscles where they connect always feel better after a good swim. Mercy has been taking his physical therapy very seriously, and though she pushes him to his limits with target practice, katas and cardio, she doesn't force him to strain his arm.

Red Arrow finally broke down and got them matching rings. They're silver bands with single, square, inlaid rubies on the top and their names in Kryptonian inscribed on the inside. The literal translation is 'Ra-El joining-love Rao-El', but the actual translation is 'Arsenal and Roy are bonded by love'. Arsenal nearly cried upon reading it and gave Roy the blowjob of the century to show his appreciation. Sometimes, Roy says he's still recovering from it. 

Arsenal fiddles with his ring for a moment while treading water with his feet and Roy swims up begins him to give him a spooning hug. Arsenal relaxes in his clone's grasp and Roy kisses his neck to affirm his love. Arsenal pulls Roy's left hand from it's position on his waist and puts their hands side by side, admiring the identical rings and their mostly identical hands. He kisses Roy's hand before dunking him playfully into the water and swimming away. He doesn't get far before Roy is upon him, dragging him underwater with him and blowing a raspberry on his chest. Arsenal giggles under water and Roy brings them to the surface before Arsenal can choke on the water.

"I love you," Arsenal says to Roy. " From the first day we met, I've always loved you."

"I love you too, Arsenal. Roy. My Roy. I never want to let you go."

"Good thing you don't have to." says Arsenal and he gives Roy a deep kiss. 

"Get a room, you two!" yells Bart from the side of the pool where he and Match are getting in the water. They begin their swimming race around the outside perimeter of the pool, causing a whirlpool effect that Roy finds too romantic to not take advantage of. He continues to kiss Arsenal as the newcomers race and holds him close as they swirl in the water.

Match tackles them both and kisses their necks and Roy has to check to be sure and… yep! Match is wearing his Pink Kryptonite ring in the pool. They better give him some space before things get too far. A little PDA is nothing compared to the debauchery that inevitably ensues when Match has Pink Kryptonite. They'll have to let the pool drain clean and replenish if Match goes too far. It wouldn't be the first time he's had his way with both Roys. 

"Hey! What about me?" complains Bart, and Match dives across the pool to envelop Bart in a hug, kissing him gently and carrying him into the air, so he can act as a high dive of sorts, letting Bart plunge into the deep end. Bart does a decent double flip before splashing ungracefully into the water. Match quickly retrieves him and goes again. Match seems to have figured out that to Bart, fun equals affection. 

It isn't long before Conner and Cassie make their way into the pool and begin doing laps. Then Kyle is flying in, with his glowing green glory and soon the large pool is crowded. Conner gets out of the pool by going to the center and leaping out, causing an inverse splash the takes the entire pool with him. The water rains down on his friends in gallons and gallons of water gushing from the air above them, and when the water is settled again, he's blown up three beach balls which he quickly disseminates to his friends. 

Kyle uses his ring to project a volleyball net over the water and the super-powered teens have fun bouncing the balls back and forth to each other over the net. Impulse has made a game of running and swimming back and forth, bouncing a ball to himself, but the churning water became a problem and Conner insists that he stay on one side of the net and not monopolize the ball. 

They play like this for maybe an hour before the each start going their separate ways. Kyle needs to get back to L.A., and Cassie has to go check on Raven. Conner and Colton have to go do training with Mercy to work on their tactile telekinesis, and the Roys decide to go do some target practice. Then, Bart is in the pool alone and doesn't feel like swimming anymore. It's less fun with only one person.

He goes into the common area to play video games and finds Gar there. They play Super Smash Bros. for a while and Bart starts feeling a little less lonely.

In the target range at the Fortress, Roy and Arsenal are practicing trick shots, doing flips and rolls while shooting. Arsenal had a harder time doing it with his arm laser, but he has gradually gotten better. The bow and arrow are like extensions of his body, archery as easy as breathing, but ironically, the arm that is a literal extension of his body is harder to aim with. They practice their shots for a little over an hour, stealing kisses between shots and taking moments to hold each other or card their fingers through each other's hair. When they're done with archery practice, they go to their room and talk quietly as they snuggle.

"So what do you think of the new team?" asks Roy.

"I'm really happy we have a Green Lantern on our side and Kyle seems really cool. I think Redwing is great. He's a genius and it's always good to have a bat on our side. The others… I dunno. They seem pretty green. I think Raven will take some getting used to, and Wonder Girl, though inexperienced, seems like a great addition."

"What about Bart and Anita?" asks Roy.

"Anita's great, but she can be more terrifying than Raven at times," says Arsenal. "I had always thought Vodou was just a religion before and not a real magical practice. Bart is… hyper. I have to spend time with him in chunks because it's easy to get too much Bart."

"Yeah, he is a bit much sometimes," says Roy. "You think it's a good team then?"

"I think we'll get there," says Arsenal. "It's not a bad team, but it's a little early in our career as a group to make any real judgements."

"I kind of miss the days when it was just us, Conner and Colton," says Roy. "The team's a good idea, but it seems like the four of us were closer a few weeks ago when it was just us. I love having Bart and Tim around, but there was something special there and it feels diluted now."

"We're brothers," says Arsenal. "No one is going to take that away from us. If you want us to spend more spare time with Conner and Colton, we can do that. I'm sure they'll be interested."

"Maybe we can go on some patrols with them," says Roy. "Look after Metropolis a bit more so Kal-El doesn't have to focus on that so much. Jon's still really young and he needs his father."

"So do Conner and Colton," says Arsenal. "I see your point though. There's no reason we shouldn't take some of the weight off his shoulders."

"You want to talk with Superman about this?" asks Roy.

"I was hoping you would," says Arsenal.

"I don't mind doing that, but I'd like you there with me," says Roy.

"Okay, we can do that. In the meantime though, I want to give you a little something."

"What kind of something?"

"A blowie."

"No arguments here," says Roy, blushing a little. He pulls his pants down and Arsenal starts to work. It isn't long before Roy is making _sounds_ and Arsenal takes pure delight in the fact that he's the one making Roy sound like that.

"I was thinking about new uniforms," says Arsenal, all of a sudden, stopping his ecstasy-inducing ministrations.

"Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind?" asks Roy.

"Black with red symbols," says Arsenal. "Something like a dull crimson that blends into the shadows more easily."

"You still want the House of Luthor glyphs?" asks Roy.

"Yeah, but some uniforms with the House of El glyphs wouldn't be bad," says Arsenal. "Something to strike fear into the hearts of criminals and assassins. I think having some of both is a good thing. Maybe a more formal and less revealing leather uniform with the House of Luthor glyph and a more superhero-esque unstable molecule one with the House of El glyph. That way, if we go to more formal events as security, we can look decent. We'll wear normal clothes if we need to blend in, but for preventative security, advertising our powers might not be a bad idea."

"You have some very good points," Roy says thoughtfully. "I'll talk to Dad about fabrication and we'll have a fashion designer work with us on the look. Any inspirations in mind?"

"You know the Assassin's Guild in Skyrim?" Arsenal says.

"The black and red uniforms like that?" asks Roy.

"With utility straps and crossbows with bolt quivers. Maybe something like the chest harness Jason wears for his guns sometimes but designed for crossbow on one side and bolt quivers on the other."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Roy says fondly. 

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while."

"We'll talk to Dad about it today. But right now I'd really like it if you finish me off" Roy says, wagging his still hard dick in Arsenal's face.

Arsenal gives a slurp and says, "Absolutely!" and enthusiastically picks up where he left off.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor watches as his sons play Skyrim. There's something they want to show him, but they can't until they finish the quests and obtain the uniform. The boys' avatar looks like them: striking cheekbones, full lips and auburn hair. They play using a bow and arrow most of the time and they fight beautifully against their enemies, mostly marauders and assassins, but there are monsters here and there and Dragons and zombies. Roy tries to explain that they're Wights, not zombies, but considering they rise from the grave in their decayed bodies and viciously attack, Luthor thinks to himself that this game just needed a Norse word for zombies and refrains from telling his sons that the traditional meaning of 'Wight' is somewhat different. Now is the time to watch them play, not to argue semantics.

They go through crypts and dungeons to fight against Dragon Priests and obtain their masks and learn the Dovahzul words of power on the walls of the final chamber. Luthor has a good time letting his sons explain the game, critique the archery and physics coding, react with surprise and intrigue at their adventures and talk amongst each other about uniform designs, which apparently, is the reason they're playing the game. 

They find other costumes and armor throughout the gameplay, some simple furs with kilts, some Romanesque in both leather and metal, and some simply old fashioned armor, a combination of designs from the ancient world and the Middle Ages. The boys seem to like the fur armor for the game and Luthor asks if they want fur and leather costumes to match the game. What he gets is a resounding "NO!". They enjoy the armors for their avatar but wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that, unless it's Halloween. Luthor makes a mental note to have a variety of Halloween, Cosplay and Masquerade costumes made for his children. Halloween is just around the corner and Luthor wants to be prepared. Perhaps having a selection of tailored costumes would encourage their creativity and fun. 

Finally, they complete the quests for the Assassin's Guild and obtain the armor they want to show Luthor. He has to admit, something like this is possible as a potential design for their new costumes and they hand Luthor the controller so he can toggle the angles of the camera's view while Roy and Arsenal describe what would be different on their costume and how it would be built for utility, stealth, flexibility and a formal fashion sense, giving them a less revealing uniform than the typical superhero costume. Luthor has to admit he likes their ideas, and he praises them for their creativity and ingenuity. 

He writes down notes about their ideas and emails his on-call fashion designer to give her instructions to create a 3-D computer model of several variations of the outfit so his children can choose the ones they like best before fabrication begins. He includes instructions to create some with the House of El sigil, some with the House of Luthor sigil and some with a backwards 'S' for Colton. Once that's completed, the boys hand him the controller and watch with glee as Luthor kills his avatar repeatedly by rushing into battle and missing his targets and walking off cliffs. They finally take pity on him and take him to a low level cave to learn the controls better and teach him how to avoid traps. He gets gradually better, but by then, they've been collectively playing for hours and Luthor suggests the boys get some exercise to help their bodies stay in good shape. Too much lazing around can't be good for them, even enhanced as they are. Mercy is happy to take them to a coached sparring session, and the boys go with her to the elevator after giving their adopted father hugs and Arsenal even gives him an unprecedented kiss on the cheek. Luthor stands in amazement wondering when Arsenal stopped hating him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason goes to the training gym with a Blue Kryptonite ring on, intending to punch the fuck out of a punching bag, but instead finds Roy and Arsenal sparring with Mercy coaching. After Jason gives a few pointers, Mercy asks if he'd like to coach. His immediate response is, "Fuck yeah. Go see what Daddy needs, I'll take care of these two." The Roys groan, knowing that Jason is more of a hands on instructor. "Blue K on, Roys. We're going two on one, no powers." Roy and Arsenal pull the lead lined ring boxes from their utility belts and put their rings on.

"Do we have to?" asks Arsenal.

"You two need to work on moving together as a unit. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Jason waits for the first move from the boys, and Arsenal throws a punch while Roy does a low sweeper kick, trying to take Jason off his feet. Jason does a back handspring, flipping out of the way easily and avoiding contact all together. Roy takes an offensive position while Arsenal goes on defense, waiting for the onslaught of Jason's furious fists. He avoids Roy's hits, blocking with a forearm while taking advantage of the strain on Roy's stance when Roy leans in too far to reach Jason, and Jason gives him a roundhouse kick to the solar plexus, shooting him back into an unsuspecting Arsenal, knocking them both out of the ring.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" asks Jason.

"I over extended myself," says Roy.

"What about you, Arsenal?" says Jason.

"What'd I do?" he asks, confused. "I wasn't even fighting at the time."

"Exactly," says Jason. "You just stood there while Roy did all the work. This time, I want you prepared to keep him on his feet and take advantage of him distracting me. Stay in a supportive role, but do more than just stand there. Got it?"

"Got it," says Arsenal.

"Good. Let's go again."

They work for nearly two hours before Jason lets up, and the Roys have to admit he's not as brutal as usual. He gave them a chance to go on offense and get a better feel for working together rather than just putting them on their asses and telling them how they can do better. 

"What's different today," asks Roy when they're finished.

"I'm dealing with a lot. Tim almost died recently, and I've been blaming myself. He's okay now, but he got multiple bullet wounds, and as his protector, it's a knife in the gut. On the other end of the spectrum, Lex finally gave me a ring. It's a vibranium wedding band with inlaid diamonds around the whole thing. It's different from Kal-El's, but about as expensive. He wants me to know that he's not giving me up just because he's getting married. I know that already, but he wants to give me jewelry as a reminder. He said he considers me his partner, no less than Kal. I'm kind of emotional about it today. It was my idea for them to get married, and I'm glad they're happy, but I guess on some subconscious level I felt like I was giving Lex away. It's a lot to process. I'm really glad he still loves me and noticed how I feel. I didn't even notice, you know? It's a really good feeling to not be forgotten."

"Well, as far as we're concerned, you might as well be our stepdad," says Roy.

"Yeah," says Arsenal, "to us, you're family."

"Thanks guys. Let's go get a snack."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex is happy. His sons are safe and sound, his boyfriend is _amazing_ and he's engaged to be wed to his archnemesis. He's humming contentedly when he gets the call from Cadmus. 

"This is Luthor," he says into the phone. 

"Yes, Mister Luthor, this is Dr. Serling Roquet. There's been a problem here. A break-in. Several of the young masked heroes infiltrated the facility and woke several of the clones. Several of the clones have been recontained and placed safely in their pods. The remaining clones are still in the facility but detaining them has become impossible."

"Which clones are still out? Are the heroes still in the building?"

"Project: Velocity and Project: Nova are still in the building. Velocity has been running around causing mayhem by tinkering with the computers and lab equipment, and Nova is apparently hiding in an elevator shaft."

"And the meddlers?"

"They left when Velocity began antagonizing them and Nova became enraged that they awoke him."

"The G-gnomes?"

"Sir, Velocity has used a form of knockout gas from sublevel twelve to render every genomorph in the building unconscious."

"The ingenuity… he certainly lives up to the original. Patch my voice through to the elevator shaft so that Project:Nova can hear me."

"Right away, sir."

A few moments pass and Luthor rubs his temples, hoping the stress won't be perceptible in his voice. "Connection established, Mr. Luthor, go ahead."

"Jon, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to stay calm. I promise no one is going to hurt you. Everyone in the building knows better than to harm you. They have strict orders to detain only. I understand if you're frightened and don't want to come out. I'm going to send your brothers to come and talk to you."

"Sir, he's yelling at the camera, but we can't hear what he's saying."

"The use the microphones in the elevator shaft and patch him through."

"Yes, sir."

"—why am I even here?! I want my dad! Dad!! Help me!!—"

"—Jon, I want you to calm down. Screaming will only cause you undo stress. I'll send for Kal-El immediately. Superman is coming for you, I promise."

Lex quickly places a separate phone call while leaving Cadmus on the line. He listens as Jon screams and sobs, wishing he could do more, but knowing that the best thing for him right now is his father.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet," Kal-El says as he answers his phone.

"Clark, this is Lex. There's been an emergency and I need you right away. Go to the Metropolis Cadmus building as soon as you can and keep me on the line."

There's a flurry of wind in motion in the background of the phone and Clark says in his Superman voice, "Is this about Jon's clone?"

"It is. He's escaped, and he's disoriented and extremely frightened. Clark, he never finished his programming. In all likelihood, he doesn't know he's a clone and I know he trusts you. He needs his father, Clark."

"Not the first time someone's said that to me about a super clone."

"I'm serious, Clark! He's having a fucking panic attack in a fucking elevator shaft! He needs you! You need to get your head out of your ass and go comfort your son before he has a complete melt down!"

"Okay, Lex, I will."

"And don't tell him he's a clone until he's calm."

"I got this Lex."

"You'd better."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jonathan Lane Kent can see in the dark. That's the only reason he knows someone is _flying_ down the elevator shaft towards him. "Dad?" he says, cautious and prepared to be disappointed.

"It's me, son," Kal-El says as he approaches the boy. Jon flies up to meet him and hugs him tightly around the waist. 

"Dad!! I was calling for you! I'm so scared! What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at a cloning lab. Do you want to go to an office upstairs so we can talk?"

"Here's fine."

"What do you remember? Do you know what happened before you got here?"

"I was coming home from school in Smallville. I had a biology project I got an A on. I sped part of the way home even though you told me not to. I'm sorry, Dad, I should have listened to you."

"Shh, shh, it's okay. That's not how you got here. I remember that project. Ant colonies, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Jon, do you know what a clone is?"

"You mean like Conner?"

"I mean like Colton."

"Who?"

"Match."

"I don't know who that is."

Kal-El sighs. "He's my clone. My direct clone. Conner is my genetically engineered son. He's a lot like you in that only half his genes are mine. This whole place is a cloning lab. It's the same place that made Conner and Colton."

"What am I doing here? Why'd I wake up in a pod?"

"Son, you're not the original Jon. You're his clone."

"Damn it, Kal-El!" Luthor's voice says through a P.A. speaker.

Jon swallows hard and sits down a little too fast. "Not the original? What do you mean? How can that be? I remember living with you and Mom! I remember school and the farm and everything! How would a clone know these things?"

"Care to answer that, Lex?" Kal-El calls up to the camera.

Luthor's voice comes back over the P.A. "He has been in the process of being programmed telepathically with the original Jon's memories. I wanted him as close to the original as possible in case something happened to him."

"What happened to him?" asks Jon, afraid of the answer.

"Jon's fine," says Kal-El. "You were created in case anything happens to him, but you woke up early. I love you son."

"But I'm not your son! I'm just a copy!" Jon says, starting to panic. "I'm not even real!"

Kal-El takes Jon in his arms and holds him soothingly. "I love you, Jon. You don't have to be the original to be real, and I love you no matter what."

Jon starts to hyperventilate, so Kal-El positions himself behind Jon and holds him to his chest, walking Jon through breathing exercises and holding on to him, hoping that this will pass. As he does, he realizes the main differences between the clone Jon and the original, mainly that this Jon is larger and older, around fifteen instead of ten, like the original. He has the same face, with a slightly more pronounced brow and nose, but otherwise identical to his counterpart. He even has the same haircut. Clark kisses his head from behind as he continues to talk Jon through his panic attack.

Finally, Jon's breathing returns to normal, though his heart is still hammering in his chest. "So what happens now?" asks Jon. "I have to go away, don't I?"

"No one's going anywhere, Jon. You're still my son and we'll get through this."

"You're not going to get rid of me?" asks Jon, afraid to hope.

"No, son. No one's getting rid of you. You know, you have five brothers who will be very happy to meet you. You have me and Mom and even Lex. We all love you and want the best for you."

"Five? How do I have that many brothers."

"There's Jon, Colton, Conner, Roy and Arsenal. Roy, Conner and Colton are clones too, so you'll fit right in."

"When was I made? If I'm not ten, then how old am I?"

"Lex?" Kal-El asks the camera.

"Jon, you're fifteen weeks old, aged fifteen years. This is your first day out of the pod, and as such, it is your birthday, in a manner of speaking. Would you like me to have a birthday cake made for you?"

Jon blushes and smiles. "Yes, please!" he calls out. The promise of a cake – maybe even a party – makes him feel a lot better about everything. If they're willing to throw him a birthday party, they probably won't kill him or lock him away or forget about him. They might even like him. "Can I have a party, too?"

"Absolutely," says Luthor.

"Who do you want to invite?" asks Kal-El.

"Umm… Jon, Mom, you, my brothers and Uncle Lex."

"Uncle, huh?"

"Well, if he had me made, he's something to me, and he can't me my dad. You're Dad."

"You know, I'm engaged to Lex. He's going to be your stepfather."

"That's better, but it would be weird to call him Stepdad."

"You may address me however you choose," says Luthor through the P.A.

"Uncle Lex?"

"Yes, Jon."

"Thanks for making me."

"My dear boy, you are very welcome. Welcome to the family. I'll see about having your brothers meet you at the entrance once you two are ready to leave."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


From their rooms, Colton and Conner heard the conversation and have been waiting outside the door to Luthor's office for him to tell them something. The doors open as the phone call ends. "Boys, you are needed at Cadmus right away. Would you be so kind as to escort your father and little brother here?"

"Sure, Dad," says Colton readily.

"Dad? Did you really have another clone made?"

"Jonathan Lane Kent is the direct clone of Jonathan Samuel Kent, your ten year old brother. He has little Jon's memories, but this is his first day of reality. Please be gentle with him. I'm trusting you to be kind and help keep him calm. I have no idea if he will begin to act his physical age or if he will regress or remain a psychological ten-year-old. I have business to attend to. Conner, wear your shields, just in case."

"Alright, Dad. Anything else we should know about?"

"A cloned speedster is running loose in Cadmus. He's on the lower floors, but he may make it up to street level before you get there. Do whatever you have to to protect Jon from the speedster. As far as we know, he doesn't have any ill will towards Jon, but he is devious, calculating and mischievous. No good can come of him interacting with Jon at this point in time. Please hurry."

"You got it," says Conner. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you, Dad," says Colton.

"I love you too, sons. Now go."

Once they're gone, Luthor gets another phone call. It's Dr. Roquet again.

"Mister Luthor, Project Velocity has been recontained and put in cryostasis. Superman assisted us with this matter once we explained the situation."

"What _exactly_ did you explain to him?"

"One of the other scientists explained that the child was a clone of a villain, and Project: Velocity's taunts that he would destroy the Justice League and all of their sidekicks and families prompted Superman to help us apprehend him. Superman isn't pleased, sir."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't be. Not looking forward to _that_ conversation. Very well, Dr. Roquet. Thank you for the update."

"Of course, sir. Have a pleasant day."

"You too." 

Luthor sits at his desk wondering whether he should try to explain this mess to Kal-El before or after the party.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, Jonathan Lane Kent is a separate character from Jonathan Samuel Kent or Jonathan Kent.
> 
> Jonathan Kent is Clark Kent's/ Kal-El's adopted father, grandfather to the other Jons.
> 
> Jonathan Lane Kent is the first son of Lois Lane and Clark Kent/Kal-El. He is the alternate universe version of Jonathan Samuel Kent and is often depicted as a teenager, roughly the same age as Conner Kent/Kon-El. He is featured in _The New 52_ as a villain for a short time before becoming a hero.
> 
> Jonathan Samuel Kent is a ten year old boy, the youngest Superboy, alternate universe version of Jonathan Lane Kent and partner to Damian Wayne as Robin, featured in _DC Rebirth_ and _Super Sons_.


	18. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Lane Kent has a birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and commented. You're the reason I keep going with this fic. Big thanks to dxs for their inspiration and critiques. I couldn't have done this without you.

Jonathan Lane Kent stares at the crystal cavern around him. He remembers the one up north and can identify the main differences. Instead of his grandparents holding up a glove of Krypton like an archway into the other chambers of the fortress there are statues of strangers all to one side against the wall like statues in an Ancient Egyptian temple. On the other side of the cavern, there's a crystal screen that takes up almost the whole wall and in the center of the cavern is a crystal tech console. Ahead is a large entrance to the rest of the fortress and there's a circle with a capital T in it over the entrance like the keystone of an archway. He walks in front of the statues for a closer look. Several of the statues have symbols on their ornate bases. 

All the way to the left is a statue of a young man, about 20-years-old by Jon's estimation, in tactical gear and holding a bow and arrow. He wears a domino mask over his eyes. The symbol on the base reminds him of an arrowhead. To the right of that is a young man with a unique uniform with a symbol on his left breast next to the shoulder, a two concentric circles, the inner circle framed by two parallel tangent lines on the top and bottom, almost like a sideways H. _Green Lantern_ , his brain supplies. That statue also wears a domino mask, thicker than the other one, covering the tops of his cheekbones and half of his forehead where the first one only covers the area immediately around the eyes. The next statue over is a girl in Greek armor with a lasso at her hip and stars emblazoned across her short dress and knee high boots. The symbol at the base looks like two horizontal zig-zagged lines, reminding him of a heart monitor, one zig-zag right on top of the other. _Wonder Woman_ , he thinks. _This girl is connected to Wonder Woman_. The statue to the right of that is a statue of a man in a Superman uniform without the cape and the 'S' on his chest is backwards. He doesn't know what to make of this, but he recognizes him as one of the brothers who brought him here. The centermost statue is identical to the last one, but this one has a normal, forward 'S'. He's the other brother who brought him here, twin to the first and the only one he recognizes from before. _Conner. Kon-El._ To the right of Conner's statue is a statue of a young man with short hair and a set of wings flowing down his back like a cape. He wears a domino mask and holds a bo staff. His chest is covered with two utility belts that cross his torso, making an 'x'. The symbol at the base of his statue looks like the head of a bird in a circle and reminds Jon of a coin of sorts. The third statue from the right, the next one in line, is a girl with dreadlocks in a high ponytail wearing a face mask and holding two long-handled swords, one in each hand, with the handles as long as the blades themselves. He can't place the style of the armor, but it looks pretty cool. The statue to the right of that is almost identical to the first statue, but the details of the face are younger and the statue's right arm looks robotic or cybernetic. The symbol at the base of this statue is identical to the first statue, resembling an arrowhead. The next statue, the statue on the very far right, shows a young-looking kid in goggles. His hair is standing up behind him as if blown backwards by the wind and his legs are slightly bent, one in front of the other. His uniform is simple and looks like a long sleeved leotard with a very thick jagged racing stripe down the front. When Jon thinks about it, the nipple-width racing stripe looks a little like a stylized lightning bolt. The symbol at the base of this statue is a diagonal lightning bolt crossing a circle. _The Flash!_ Jon thinks. 

He takes his time examining the statues until he feels Conner's hand on his shoulder. "Do you want the tour while we wait for the cake to be made?" he asks.

Jon shakes his head. "Maybe we should just stay in here. I want to be ready to leave once they say they're ready."

"Okay, that's cool. Do you want to know who these people are?"

"Not right now. I just want to look. Why is the 'S' on that one backwards?"

Colton, Conner's twin, walks up and takes off his shirt. The same symbol with simplified lines and curves is emblazoned on his chest in red scar tissue. "It's a symbol unique to me," he says. "I was feral when this happened, and I scarred this into my chest with my heat vision while looking in a mirror-like metal door. In my reflection, it looked forwards, but it came out backwards in a mirror image of the regular 'S'."

"Does it hurt? The scar?"

"No, Jon. It doesn't hurt anymore. Not since the day I made it."

"Oh. Well, that's good," Jon says.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asks Conner.

"No, thank you," says Jon. "I don't want to spoil my appetite for the birthday dinner. Do you know what we're eating?"

"I know a full gourmet buffet is being prepared: venison steak, filet mignon, chicken parmesan, teriyaki chicken, noodles, rice, baked potato, bacon and omelets, fresh vegetables, steamed vegetables and a lot more. I hope you don't mind that Dad invited a few other people to dinner. Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake and Jason Todd will be there."

"I like Bruce. He's always really nice."

"The statue there is of Tim," says Colton, "and Jason is Luthor's boyfriend."

"I thought he was engaged to my dad."

"He is," says Conner, "They have a love triangle thing going on. It's all informed consent, so nothing's being lied about or hidden."

"I didn't know people could do that," says Jon.

"People can do whatever they want in relationships as long as nobody gets hurt," says Colton. "Conner and I are in a relationship, but we're open to a third person."

"But you're brothers. Doesn't that wig you out?"

"No," says Colton. "We're very comfortable with each other, and we're almost the only logical choice since we're about the same age, both developmentally and chronologically."

"I guess I'm like that too," says Jon. "But don't kiss me until I'm ready."

"Does that mean you want to kiss at some point?" Colton asks curiously.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to kiss anyone yet."

"You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for," says Conner. "You don't have to choose us just because we're the same age."

"But you guys said you were looking for a third."

"That doesn't mean it has to be you," says Colton. "Take all the time you want to figure that out. There's no rush for you to kiss anyone."

"Okay," says Jon. "I like the idea of two boyfriends though. And we're all Kryptonian, so we don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt because of our super strength."

"Does that normally worry you?" asks Conner.

"Yeah, I don't want to break my girlfriend's teeth with my tongue, if I ever have one."

Conner and Colton laugh a bit at that, but Jon looks indignant. "I'm serious, I could really hurt someone who's not invulnerable."

"We know, kid," says Colton. "That's just never occurred to us before." 

"Don't call me 'kid'!" says Jon. "I'm not ten, I just only have ten years of life experience."

"It's more experience than I had on my first day," says Conner. "I knew the names of things and what things looked like, but I never had memories like you do."

"By that logic, I'm older than you, Kon," says Jon defiantly.

"Let's not get carried away," says Colton. "You're still our little brother."

"Fine. But I'm not a kid," says Jon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Would you care to explain that little monstrosity?" asks Kal-El when he and Luthor are alone. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," Luthor says calmly. He meets Kal-El's gaze and Kal-El gives him _that look_. It's a look reserved only for Luthor, and it says 'you're guilty' and 'you're hiding something' and 'don't disappoint me again, Lex'. Luthor caves.

"Ah, _that_ monstrosity. He a clone of a time traveller. We have a lot of clones at Cadmus, but he's the only speedster. Unfortunately, the original came back in time to plot the doom of the Justice League. I'm sure with the right programming, the clone won't be near as hostile."

"Luthor, we've talked about this."

"He could very well have ended up like Jon and been an innocent, confused boy."

"Luthor." The name is a warning in that tone of voice and now that he has a bit of a conscience, Luthor has the grace to wince slightly.

"We never talked about this specifically, Clark."

"Luthor!"

"I will have him programmed to be more amiable. We can work on his rehabilitation from there."

"Lex, I have a lot of misgivings about Cadmus to begin with and you decided to pull this shit."

"Language, Clark. What have I always told you about cursing and working with a decent vocabulary?"

Kal-El scoffs. "Really, Lex?"

"What about 'this shit' am I pulling?"

"Having an evil clone made and then brainwashing him to think differently rather than rehabilitating him the right way."

"Personally, I think I am going about this 'the right way'. It's more effective, more efficient, painless and completely unharmful."

"Still Luthor, brainwashing a child?"

" _Educating_ a child."

"We'll talk about this again Luthor. I expect more from you, and I have quite a few misgivings about Cadmus operations."

"You don't like how Colton turned out? Or Roy? Or are you still harboring some resentment for Conner?"

"Quit deflecting and face this criticism like a man. You know I love my sons and I wouldn't change a thing about them. Trying to turn me into the bad guy is not dealing with the problem."

"You're right of course. We will talk of this soon. Are you ready to prepare for the party? I have a tux ready for you. The tie will bring out the blue in your eyes and the cufflinks have the House of El glyph on them."

"It's a bowtie, isn't it?"

"A _sleek_ bowtie. I'll not have any fifties flashbacks at the table unless it's a themed party. The theme of this party is to make Jonathan Lane happy. I want him to feel secure and safe and know that we aren't going to harm or abandon him."

"He'll know. Because we're all going to be on our best behavior, aren't we Lex?"

"My dear fiancé, what ever do you speak of?"

"We're talking about it another time, right."

"Indubitably."

"Good. Did you also pick out a dress for Lois?"

"She has the option of fourteen designer dresses that are tailored to her form. I'm sure that between her own wardrobe and that, she can find something agreeable."

"Does she have to come here to change?"

"The dresses were couriered to her after Jonathan asked for a party. I've also excused her from work for the day. One of the perks of owning the Daily Planet."

Kal-El sighs. "Thank you, Lex. I wish you weren't so manipulative at times, but I understand your intentions are good."

"I won't touch that with a ten foot pole. It's been a very long day, Clark. A _very_ long day. Would you see about ensuring that Roy and Arsenal are getting ready and then go get Jonathan Samuel prepared for the evening?"

"Sure, Lex. Gimme a kiss."

"Of course, darling." Lex prepares for a dignified and formal kiss, but Kal-El sweeps him off his feet dips him so that his bald head is nearly touching the floor and commences with a one-sided game of tonsil hockey. It isn't one-sided for long and Luthor is ecstatic that Kal-El feels this strongly about him, even when they disagree.

Kal-El cups Luthor's buttocks and and gives him another kiss before disappearing in a flurry of moving air and going to Lois' place to help get Jon ready to meet his clone.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jonathan Lane smiles as he steps off the elevator. The penthouse is done up in festive confetti-themed decorations and the words 'Happy Birthday Jon!' hang from the ceiling in colorful reflective letters. He sees Uncle Lex and shakes his hand, thanking him for the party. Then, in a moment, he sees his mother's smiling face and speeds to her, hugging her gently and smiling and crying.

"Mom! I missed you! I love you, Mom!"

"I love you too Jon!" Lois says. "Welcome to the world." She holds him lovingly and after the day he's had, he never wants to let go, but he finally does and comes face to face with the little man at her side.

"Hi, Jon. I'm you," Jonathan Lane says. _Hmm_ , he thinks. _That sounded better in my head_.

"Hi Jon, I got you something," says Jonathan Samuel and he holds out a red folded cloth. Jonathan Lane takes it in his hands and unfolds it carefully, seeing the large 'S' on it and turning it over in his hands. He holds the short-sleeved button up shirt to his shoulders and looks down. It's white in the center with navy blue sides. It has a navy blue collar and a red 'S' shield on the chest with a white background. Upon closer inspection, the 'S' shield buttons across from one side. And there's a red cape with a navy blue 'S' shield on the back. The cape drapes down to just under Jon's hips.

Jonathan Lane pulls Jonathan Samuel into a tight hug, mindful of his size, but knowing they're both Kryptonian and that he won't crush his younger (or is it older?) counterpart. "Thank you so much, Little J. I'll treasure it always."

"Jonathan Lane," says Luthor. "Would you like to change before dinner while we await the arrival of the other guests? You may wear your new shirt if you wish."

"Really? Awesome. Where do I change?"

"Follow me," says Colton, "You can use my room."

He does and Colton also lends him some dark blue loose fit jeans that match the navy blue of the shirt. Upon realizing that he doesn't have any underwear, Colton also lends him a pair of Superman-themed boxers and socks and boots. Colton and Conner are a bit thicker with muscle, but they are otherwise the same size as Jon and when Colton gives him the room to change, he finds himself a little jealous of his brother. Colton doesn't have any toys or video games lying around, but he has the best of everything. Jon has no doubt that Lex would be equally accommodating to him if he ended up living here. He gets that they don't want to get rid of him, which is a tremendous relief, but he doesn't know where he's going to be sleeping or living. Conner and Colton assured him he could have a room at the Fortress of Metropolis, but he hopes he can live in a regular place too.

His new shirt and caped donned, he makes his way back to the living room where Charity and Hope are passing out hors d'oeuvres from trays that they are carrying. He sits next to Jon on the couch and settles in with food he can't pronounce. 

"So, Jon," Jonathan Lane says, unsure of how to say this, "we have the same name. Should one of us go by our middle name or something?"

Jonathan Samuel looks at him thoughtfully. "I thought your middle name was different. Didn't Lex call you 'Jonathan Lane'?"

"Yeah. We have the same memories, but I identify as Jonathan Lane Kent. I know my middle name is technically 'Samuel', but I don't identify with it. Maybe it has to do with how I was programmed."

"I like it. Can I call you Lane?"

"Maybe. We'll see. Of anyone, you can call me Jon. I just think the others might find it confusing if we both answer to Jon when they say 'Jon'."

"We'll both be Jon," says Jonathan Samuel. "And you can be Lane when we're together to make it less confusing."

"I like that compromise. I really didn't like the idea of giving up my name in addition to everything else."

"What else did you give up?"

"I have your memories, Jon. Imagine if you found out today that your room isn't really your room and your parents aren't really your parents because it was all a delusion and it all really belongs to somebody else."

"I'd go insane."

"That's where I'm at right now. I guess I didn't lose everything if Mom and Dad are both here, but my entire life, everything I'm used to, belongs to you."

"I'm sorry," says Jonathan Samuel.

"It's not your fault. Everyone really cares about us and that's why I was made. You didn't have a say in the matter."

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry you lost everything. Even if it's not my fault, I'm sorry you're going through this."

"It'll be okay, Little J."

"That it will," says Lex walking up to them. "Your parents and I have come to an agreement. You will split your time between here and Lois' place during the week and spend your weekends at the Fortress with your brothers. Do you agree to this Jon? You can say no."

"You're going to be my stepdad, right? Is Dad going to be here?"

"Yes," says Clark. "I'll be getting rid of my apartment soon and living with Lex full time. I may do away with my 'Clark Kent' persona entirely and just be Kal-El."

"Dad!" says Jonathan Samuel. "You're not really going to give up being a Kent are you?"

"No, but I thought I might move to Smallville as Clark and stay here in the city as Kal-El. I'm still a Kent and I can still visit your school plays and stuff, but this will help keep my secret identity safe so I can keep doing those things."

"I don't want you to move!"

"I'll be right here at Lex's. I won't be far and you can come to visit or I can come visit you, whenever you want."

"Perhaps it would be better if I married Clark and Kal-El remained a co-parent. It would give the proper excuse for our families to be together," says Lex.

Lois sighs. "He's right Clark. It gives Jon a reasonable excuse to be around his brothers."

"Okay, we'll think about that," says Clark. "In the meantime, I want you to know, Jon, that I'll always be there, for whatever you need."

"Okay, Dad," Jonathan Samuel says, and he gives Clark a hug. Jonathan Lane looks on affectionately as his father murmurs endearments to his genetic progenitor. He sees Conner and Colton looking on with similar emotions and catches their eyes. 

He gives Colton a look and bites his lip. Colton and Conner start shaking their heads dramatically and whispering "no!". Jon forces himself to not go seek the comforts of his brothers' arms. He may not be ready for a kiss yet, but snuggles would be welcome. He knows he doesn't have to choose them, but he kind of wants to. He's attracted, and ever since he found out that they're together, his mind has been alight with the possibilities. Apparently, airing that particular laundry needs to wait. He knows Mom wouldn't be alright with it. Not initially, anyways. Who knows what Dad or Uncle Lex would think. They're each marrying their archnemesis, so they're probably crazy enough to be okay with it. And anyways, it's just interest at this point. It's not like they're making out yet. 

On that note, the elevator dings and three men step out into the entryway. One, Jon immediately recognizes as Bruce Wayne. One he recognizes from his statue at the Fortress, and that means the other one must be Lex's boyfriend. They're all dressed immaculately in tuxedos and Lex and the twins go to greet the new guests as Lois gives Jonathan Samuel another hug.

"Lex, good to see you. Where's the little bundle of joy?" says Bruce.

Jonathan Lane steps forward. "Hi, Uncle Bruce," he says, giving a small wave.

Bruce gives him a hug and says teasingly, "If these guys and your dad are ever too crazy to handle, drop by Wayne Manor and I'll have Alfred make you some cookies."

"Thanks, Uncle Bruce."

"Tim, come here. Jon, this is my son, Tim. He's a couple of years older than you, but he's a good kid. If you ever want a tour of Gotham, he's your man."

"Hi, Jon," says Tim. "It's nice to meet you. Exciting day?"

"Hi, Tim. There's been a little too much excitement, but I'm really happy about the party." He notices the wrapped package in Tim's hands, completely elated because _is that a gift?!_ Tim notices him looking and holds the small box up for him.

"This is for you. I hope you like it."

"I'll love it!" says Jon and he wraps Tim in a hug, remembering at the least second that he's human and loosening his grip. "Thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure," says Tim, and he hugs Jon back.

"Hi, Kiddo," says the remaining man. "I'm Jason. You can call me Jay. You holding up alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," says Jon. "This has been a bit overwhelming today. First, I find out I'm a clone, then I find out I'm fifteen instead of ten and then I find out my parents and Lex still care about me enough that we can have a party."

"Big day, huh? Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you little guy."

"I'm almost as tall as you."

"Yeah, but you're skinny. Still 'little' by mass."

Jon can't decide if he likes this guy more for that comment or less. Either way, he shakes the man's hand only to be pulled into a tight hug and… _oh my God! This guy's Kryptonian!_ Or at the very least, has super strength.

"I'm not crushing you am I?"

"You might be giving me a cru— I mean, no, everything's fine." Jon curses his big mouth and then his stupid teenager hormones. He wonders if he knew yesterday that he'd be a teenager today, would he be any more prepared for his awkward attraction to his stepfather's boyfriend. Seriously, the guy is incredible. Cute face, confident smile, muscles that make him melt… yesterday, he didn't even know he was into muscles! Jon turns bright red.

Jason smiles knowingly and pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay, kiddo. Secret's safe with me." Jason moves on to greet Lex with a kiss and they walk into the living room where they talk with Bruce, Clark, Lois and Jonathan Samuel. Conner, Colton and Tim stay near Jon as he blushes and nearly makes a run for it.

"It's okay, Jon," says Conner, "he doesn't mind. Just don't grope him or anything and it's all good."

"What is _wrong_ with me? Stupid teenager hormones!"

"First crush, right?" says Tim, unusually sympathetic. "I had a crush on him for a while too. He kidnapped me to train me, and I had to go look up Stockholm syndrome as soon as I got home to make sure that's not what it was."

"Was that what it was?" asks Conner.

"Not in my case," says Tim. "But you're not alone. He is an easy man to have impure thoughts about." Jon blushes even more. 

"I just wasn't prepared for that. When I thought I was ten I never liked anyone like that. Now I like my brothers and my stepdad's boyfriend. Who's next?"

"Which brothers?" asks Tim.

"Us," says Colton. "He hasn't met the Roys yet."

"If it helps," says Tim, "no one here is going to hold this against you."

"But my _parents_ are here. What if they saw? What if they _heard_? Dad has super-hearing."

"I don't think he's going to hold it against you. He knows everything is new and weird for you today," says Tim.

"I just wish this wasn't all so weird. Stupid puberty! Things were weird enough," Jon says.

"I'll ask Dad if we should head up to the dining room for dinner yet," says Conner and he walks over to the living room, leaving Tim, Jon and Colton in the entryway. 

"Cole, can I just focus my awkward attraction on you and Conner? At least I know you guys won't laugh at me or reject me."

"Sure, Little Bro, whatever you need. No one's laughing at you though. No one's going to laugh, either. You need a little encouragement kiss?"

"Not in front of Mom, but yeah, as soon as we're in private."

"Is the party too much for you right now?" asks Colton. "We can go out on the balcony if you want. The view is great."

"Sure, let's do that."

"Do you want me to come, too?" asks Tim.

"Yeah, I'd like that," says Jon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The view from the balcony is beautiful. So high up, they can see most of Metropolis, skyscrapers and businesses lit with their lights for the night. The moon is beautiful too, and without buildings rising above them it seems closer, as if they could reach up and touch it if they were only a little higher. It reminds Jon of the fields in Smallville, where the moon and stars are that much more beautiful, their view unadulterated by pollution and artificial light. 

Colton is holding him in a hug from behind and Jon nestles further against his brother's chest as they look out at the city and sky. Tim is close by and talking with Colton about an upcoming mission to feed false data to Young Justice to keep them away from Cadmus. It will require stealth and detective work that only Redwing and Red Arrow have the training to pull off. At the mention of Red Arrow, Jon wonders when he'll get to meet his other brothers, but isn't too worried about it. Lex said they would be here for the party, so Jon knows he won't have to wait long. 

Colton leans forward and gives Jon a kiss on the cheek which makes him blush and causes an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He adjusts himself, trying to be stealthy and nonchalant about it, but Colton notices. He doesn't say anything but he gives Jon another kiss on the cheek and holds him a little tighter. Jon's really glad Colton is interested in him. He's only artificially aged one year less than Colton and they were woken up within a few months of each other, so Jon doesn't feel weird about it – at least as long as he doesn't remind himself that Colton is his dad's clone. 

Jon's feeling a lot better about himself and more secure than he was earlier, and when Conner brings out drinks for them, Jon is surprised that it's coffee. But Conner had the foresight to make Jon's a very sweet chocolate cappuccino with cinnamon, so Jon doesn't complain. He hasn't been awake for more than a few hours, so he doesn't mind the caffeine. He doesn't know how the others can stand it though, especially Tim with his quadruple espresso. It doesn't even have any sugar or milk. 

Conner snakes his hand into Jon's free hand intertwines their fingers. Jon is blissful right now. The cappuccino is delicious, the view is amazing and the company is great. It's his birthday and his family is supportive. Even if he is a clone, an intended replacement for the original Jon, he's accepted as a family member and that means more to him than he could put into words.

Soon, he sees two humanoid flying figures approaching through the sky. The keep coming towards the balcony and when they touch down, Jon recognizes them from their statues at the Fortress. They must be the two archers.

"Sorry we're late, we were getting these ready," says the older one. They're each holding a package and move to hand them to Jon. 

"Happy Birthday, Little Bro. I'm Roy and this is Arsenal," says the older one.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday! We hope you like the gifts," says the younger one with the metal arm. 

"It's great to meet you. I'm Jon. I'm sure I'll love the presents," says Jon. "Can we put those inside? I don't have a free hand at the moment."

"Sure, Jon, whatever you want. We'll be right back," says the younger one.

The two go inside and Colton holds Jon tightly. Jon realizes he can hear the goings on inside if he focuses, but what catches his attention even more is Colton's heartbeat, faint against his back but strong enough in his ears. He sips his coffee and enjoys the view. Soon, the Roys join them out on the balcony, their own mugs of hot cocoa in their hands. 

"So how's your first day going?" says Arsenal.

"It's been kinda rough, but things are better now," Jon says, squeezing Conner's hand and leaning a bit against Colton's chest. "I didn't know I had so much family. I don't know where I'm going to sleep, though. I can't sleep in my old bedroom and Dad's about to move in with Lex. Maybe I can stay here?"

"We'll talk to Dads about it," says Conner. 

"You can sleep in my room for a while. I usually sleep with Conner anyways," says Colton. "We'll figure something out. Do you want to sleep in a solar suit? You can use one of mine."

"Mine would probably fit him better," says Conner. "You're a little more… bulky?"

"Heh, okay. One of yours then," says Colton.

"I don't need a solar suit," says Jon. "Does anyone have some pyjamas that will fit me?"

"Sure kiddo," says Colton. "Superman or Batman?"

"Do you even have to ask?" says Jon. 

"Okay, Superman pyjamas it is."

The door opens behind them and Clark is there. "Hey boys, dinner is ready in the dining room if you want to eat. Lex had a gourmet menu prepared."

"Sure, Dad," says Jon, and he leads the others inside, not letting go of Conner's hand. 

They go upstairs to the dining room and Jon lets go of Conner's hand to give his mom and Jonathan Samuel a hug. They sit down to the table and Jon asks for filet mignon and venison steak. Clark and Lois insist he have a side salad and apple slices to go with it. Somehow, Jon thought the circumstances might be a good excuse for him to skip his vegetables, but then Lois gives him that look and he knows he can't argue. 

The conversation at the table is light and pleasant, although Jon can intuitively tell that Bruce isn't happy with Lex about something. He winces a little every time Lex takes Jason's hand, and whenever Lex brags about Jon and his making, Bruce stares daggers at him. But Jon is much more focused on his parents and counterpart, who are sitting next to him at the table. Jason says he'd be happy to take over physical training for Jon, and while Clark seems okay with it, Bruce does a double take and grits his teeth. Jon can tell Bruce doesn't hold any animosity towards him, but he seems to have a lot towards Jason and Lex that he's barely concealing. Clark says he'll be training Jon as a superhero but welcomes the help with physical fitness training as long as Jason is kind and gentle with him. Jason tells him not to worry – that he won't train Jon like he trains the others. Bruce lets out a "That's a relief," under his breath and Jon has to wonder how hard the others train. They're all in great shape and Jon is a little scrawny if he's being completely honest with himself. At least, he's scrawny compared to most of the people at the table. He laughs to himself suddenly when the idea hits him that they could do a family calendar and sell them for charity. He can imagine Jason in a skimpy fireman's uniform or Bruce in a policeman's uniform with the shirt unbuttoned and – _ohmygod! Why am I having thoughts about Bruce?!_

Lex notices the laugh he makes and the blush that creeps up afterward. "Jon, do you care to share with us what's so funny? It must be quite the gem to make you giggle like that."

"It's nothing…" Jon says.

"Come on Jon, what is it?" says Arsenal. 

"Yeah, tell us," says Jason. 

"I just imagined us making one of those sexy calendars for charity. Most of us are photogenic and well… qualified to be in a sexy calendar." That gets a good laugh from the family though the younger Jon's face scrunches up in disgust.

"Eww! Why would you even say that?" says Jonathan Samuel.

"I was asked," says Jon. "Trust me, I had no initial intentions to say that out loud. I just don't do well under pressure."

Jonathan Samuel nods, apparently empathizing with cracking under very little pressure.

"We'll have to work on that," says Lex. Clark gives him a look. "I'm not going to throw him right into interrogation resistance instruction, I'm talking about acting classes and maybe a speech course or two at one of the colleges." Clark rescinds said look. 

"You really think I'm ready for college?" asks Jon.

"You will be," says Lex. "I intend to give you the best homeschooling possible, with instruction from only the most qualified private tutors."

Lois smiles at that, and Clark gives Lex a grateful look. 

"What subjects are you interested in?" asks Roy. "Any favorites?"

"I really like biology and history. I'm okay at English, but it always seems monotonous. And math is okay, but I don't really see the point in it. I'm not going to be an engineer or a computer scientist, so I don't really see the point."

Lex takes that opportunity to vouch for the virtues of math. "Architecture requires a good understanding of geometry and mathematics. Imagine you are trying to help civilians escape a burning building, but you know from your physics lessons that speeding your way through will only bring a lot more oxygen into the building and fuel the fires to burn hotter. To give the civilians more time to get out, you have to hold up parts of the building that are collapsing, but without math, you support the wrong places, part of the building collapses and people die. That's only one example of how math is important in your intended profession."

"Great Rao, Lex! Maybe be a little less morbid!" says Clark. 

"I'm only trying to help," says Lex. 

Both Jons are blanched at the thought, and it's clear that both are vividly imagining the scenario in detail. 

"Okay, I get it," says Jonathan Lane, "math equals good."

"I knew you'd catch on," says Lex. "I bet you both will pay more attention in math class."

Clark sighs. "You're like Krampus. You traumatized children into being good."

"It's not like I showed them a slideshow of burns and injuries that could happen," says Lex. "I merely made a point."

"Point taken," says Jonathan Samuel. "When can we have cake?"

"Mind your manners, Jon," says Lois.

"Yes'm."

The group finishes eating and Tim tells the story of how he met Jason, and Jon, still crushing on Jason, has to admit, that kind of training could woo anyone: putting him in dangerous scenarios only to swoop in and save him if things get too dangerous; making him sleep handcuffed to a bed every night with Jason right by the bed, in case he escapes; and teaching him fighting moves that doubtlessly landed them in otherwise intimate positions. Jon thinks to himself that if Jason was trying to win Tim's heart, he wouldn't have needed to change a thing. 

"That's why I'm hesitant to let Jason continue training teenagers," says Bruce when Tim has finished his story.

" _'Let'?!_ " says Jason indignantly.

"He's not that bad," assures Conner. "I think he was just that way with Tim because Tim needs training to protect himself more than us Kryptonians do. Tim's not invulnerable."

"I know," Bruce says darkly. 

"Relax," says Jason. "I ain't never hurt Babybird, and I never will."

Jon seeks to change the subject rapidly before the tension between Jason and his adopted father escalates.

"Is it time for cake yet?" Jon asks.

"Whenever you're ready," says Clark warmly.

"I'm ready."

Charity and Hope bring out a large double decker birthday cake with white frosting and colorful confetti sprinkles. Atop the cake is a candle shaped like an 'O', but Jon soon realizes it's meant to be a zero. Somehow, he imagined it would be a one, but it makes sense. He's less than a day old, so zero is the closest number to how many years old he is. 

The people all around him, friends and family and personal assistants alike begin to sing _Happy Birthday_ and Jon feels very loved as he blows out the candle. When he makes his wish, it's that his family will be together next year for the same celebration and that by then his relationship with Colton and Conner would be well established and making the three of them very happy. For an instant, though immediately suppressed, is a wish for a lap dance from Jason. It's the only reason he blushes as he blows out his candle. Pictures are taken of him and the cake with various family and friends and when that's done, Charity begins slicing the cake and serving it.

"What'd you wish for?" asks Roy.

"I can't tell you," says Jon. "If I do, it won't come true."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When they return to the living room, two coffees tables are pushed together and full of presents. Jon can hardly believe it. He thought there was just the one from Tim and the ones from the Roys. Once everyone's settled, Lex hands him a medium sized box. "Open this one first," he says. 

Jon does and can hardly believe his eyes. It's a transformer, the same Optimus Prime he had growing up. He gives Lex a big hug and then settles back in to open the next present. It's the one from Tim and it's a game compilation of all the Final Fantasy games on one disk for the PS4. Jon gives him a hug and enthusiastically thanks him. 

Next, he opens a large one from Lex and Clark. It's a bedspread, just like the one he – Jonathan Samuel – has at home, only it's brand new. "We wanted you to have something familiar since everything you know isn't here," says Clark.

"Thanks Dad! Thanks Uncle Lex!"

"You're very welcome," says Lex.

The next present is from Lois. It's a Kindle with classic literature preloaded on it, as well as several of his favorite series, in their entireties: Artemis Fowl, Animorphs, Goosebumps, S.E. Hinton, Bunnicula, Xanth… he almost can't believe it! He hugs Lois tightly. "Thank you so much, Mom!! I'll read it every night!"

"You're welcome, honey. We all just want you to be happy."

"Thank you!" Jon says enthusiastically. 

The next gift is the one from Roy. It's a small package, the size of four fists and rolled together. From it's size and squishy texture, Jon is betting it's going to be a shirt. When he rips the paper off he finds a rolled up paper bag with the end taped down. He opens the bag and the stench of something skunky and citrusy fills the room.

"Roy! You didn't!" yells Lex. Obviously, everyone else knows what it is, though Jon has yet to open the bag. He begins to open the bag and finds dried plant material in it.

"You got me dried up weeds?"

The boys laugh. "You could call it that," says Arsenal.

Clark takes it upon himself to take the bag from him forcefully and his eyes glow red as his heat vision starts up, apparently about to incinerate the gift. Jon reaches for it, but Clark moves away. His eyes begin to glow again and Lex yells, "Clark! No! Don't burn it! We'll all be stoned off our asses!" But it's too late. Clark's already burned a hole in the bag and the gift is _on fire_. 

"Dad, no! It was my present! Why are you burning my present?"

Jason is laughing his ass off and his phone is up. Clearly, he's recording the whole incident for posterity. Clark slumps a little and tries to put out the fire, realizing after too long, that he has Arctic breath. Lois is moving Jonathan Samuel into the bathroom and turning on the vent. Roy takes the gift back from a stunned Clark and shoves it into his pants pocket.

"I'll give this back to you when arsinous parental units aren't going to steal it from you," says Roy, giving Jon a hug. "Happy birthday, Little Bro."

Clark is coughing and navigates his way through the smoke to sit by Jon. "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me."

"Just don't burn any of my other presents!" says Jon. "I barely even got to look at it before you ruined it!" Everyone laughs a little. Jason cackles. Even Bruce gives a stunted guffaw. 

"He didn't ruin it, Baby Bro," says Arsenal. "And we can get more if he manages to."

Clark puts his arm around Jon and says, "I love you, Jon. I wasn't trying to ruin your party, I just didn't think it was an appropriate gift for you to have, so I wanted to get rid of it for you."

Jon notices the way Clark's pupils are huge and he can't help but giggle. 

"Clark's, right, Jon," says Lex. "It was very inappropriate to give you drugs on your zero-ith birthday." Suddenly it all clicks together for Jon.

"That was drugs?" he says amazed. "I don't want to do drugs, but Roy, you may have just become the coolest brother ever. Dad, are you high?"

"Apparently," says Clark, rubbing at his eyes. Roy has pity on him and opens the balcony door before he and Arsenal begin blowing the smoke out of the living room with super-breath. By then, everyone is feeling a little less tense, though Clark took the brunt of the smoke since he was holding it in front of his face when he burned it. 

"Coast is clear," says Roy once all of the smoke has been blown outside. Lois and Jonathan Samuel come out of the bathroom and Lois breathes a sigh of relief.

"How stupid are you, Clark? You're an investigative reporter, surely you realized burning marijuana would result in marijuana smoke!"

"That was marijuana?" asks Jonathan Samuel. "That smelled kinda weird. It's not better than Optimus Prime, but Roy just won the coolest brother ever award."

"I know, right?" says Roy.

"Roy William Harper, what the hell are you thinking? Why would you give marijuana as a gift to a newborn?"

"He's fifteen and you told me to think of what gift I would get myself at that age."

Clark starts to giggle uncontrollably!

"You walked right into that one, Lex. In a way, it was all your idea! Hahaha! Ha. Why is this affecting me? Aren't I immune to drugs?"

"It's hydroponically grown with powdered Blue Kryptonite in the nutrient solution," says Colton. "I was growing it for us to help with the PTSD. Especially Roy."

"That's a much more reasonable explanation than I expected," says Lex. Lois gives him a look. "Not that it's reasonable to give to Jon."

"Just don't try to take it away again," says Roy. "It's not like it was made with Red K."

"I make no promises about that," says Lex.

"I promise not to burn it again," says Clark. "Is anyone else _really hungry?_ I'm _starving!_ "

"I could eat," says Colton, the second closest to the bag when it burned. 

"Very well," says Lex. "Charity, would you please bring us some cookies? Thank you."

"Open this one next," says Clark excitedly as he hands Jon a gift in a skinny bag.

Jon pulls a super soaker from the bag and gives Clark a childish grin.

"It's great, isn't it?!" says Clark, giggling.

"Yeah, Dad, I love it!" says Jon. He gives Clark a hug and moves to open his next gift, a large box from Jason and the Roys. When Jon opens it he finds a lot of small and medium items. Grappling guns, a compound bow, utility arrows, body armor, a loaded utility belt and bandolier and a domino mask. "Thanks guys!!" Jon practically screams and he hugs them each in turn with a tightness not meant for mortal men. Luckily, they each have Kryptonian powers and squeeze back with the same enthusiasm. 

"Glad you like it, kiddo," says Jason warmly

"We'll teach you how to use all of that too," says Roy.

"We love you, Jon," says Arsenal.

Jon nearly cries. But he doesn't.

The next present he opens is from Lex. It's a large box with clothes in his size (Medium Extra-extra-long) and most of the clothes are jeans (28-33), t-shirts, pyjamas and solar suits. Lois and Clark give him the next gift, two pairs of shoes: one pair of athletic shoes and one pair of comfy house shoes.

His next gift is from Jon. It's a Justice League blanket just like the one he had growing up. It even has familiar seam rips and holes.

"Jon, I can't take this from you," Jon says.

"I'm _giving_ it to you. It's okay. I want you to have it." Jon gives his genetic progenitor a loving hug and thanks him over and over again like a mantra. "I didn't want you to have nothing of your own. Dad said you'd really like it, and now I know why. I love you Jon. Mom and Dad, too. I want you to think of that when you use it. That way, if you ever feel alone, you can curl up in our blanket and remember we love you."

Jon doesn't manage to hold back his tears. Jonathan Samuel uses the blanket to dry his eyes for him, and Jon only sobs more. By the time the tears stop, Conner is holding another gift up for him. "Here you go, Jon," says Conner. "It's from me and Colton."

Jon opens the box slowly and finds three crystals wrapped in tissue paper inside. "What are these?"

"Two of the crystals have each one of our Cadmus programmings in them, dancing lessons, martial arts, foreign languages, academics, everything we were taught before we came out of our pods," says Colton. 

"The third one is a clo– copy of one of the history crystals that has Kryptonian culture, literature, technology and history on it," says Conner. "You can use these at a Kryptonian crystal tech console. They're psi-crystals, so the information gets recorded straight into your head."

Jon gives them each a hug and cherishes the crystals, not knowing where to put them. As if summoned by magic, Hope appears with a small case that has holes in the foam exactly the size and shape of the crystals. "I had a case fabricated for you. I thought you'd like it," says Lex. Jon places each of the crystals in their respective slots and closes the case. He puts it down on the couch next to him and reaches for the next gift, a small package from Arsenal. Inside is a series of small crystals, one on a chain.

"The crystals are video games and movies we thought you would like," says Arsenal. "The one on the chain is your ID/key crystal for the Fortress. You can use that to get in or access your personal customized settings in the Fortress' computer system."

"Thank you, guys," Jon says, giving Roy and Arsenal hugs. 

There are only a few gifts left, and Jon is happy to find replicas of items in his past life: his bedside lamp, his alarm clock, his favorite ties and shoes, his favorite pyjamas, the Megazord Ma and Pa Kent gave him for Christmas one year and his favorite pillow cases. 

He thanks and hugs everyone, and when he asks where he should put his stuff, Lex and Clark show him to an empty bedroom where a larger replica of his bed and replicas of his dresser and nightstand are. He hugs them both tightly and Clark helps him set up his sheets and bedspread while Lex puts his pillowcases on his pillows. Lois comes in with the alarm clock and lamp, setting them up on the nightstand and Jonathan Samuel comes in with his Optimus Prime and Megazord and puts them on his dresser. His brothers help him carry his other gifts to his room and when they're all done, they say bye to their guests and Jonathan Samuel, Lois, Bruce and Tim go home. 

"Well boys? Would you like to watch a movie together?" says Lex once everyone's gone.

"I think I want to have hot chocolate on the balcony with my brothers for a while," says Jon. "I'm too amped up to sit through a movie."

"Yeah, Dad," says Roy, "Go play with your boyfriends!"

"Don't mind if I do. Clark. Jason. My room. Now."

"Yes, Daddy," says Jason.

"Right now?" says Clark. "But what if they hear?"

"I'm sure they can stomach _Gone With The Wind_ and either way, my bedroom has additional soundproofing now. I literally had an extra layer of soundproof wall put around the interior of the room."

"Oh," says Clark, blushing a little. He turns to Jon and gives him a hug. "I love you, Jon. Happy birthday!" 

Clark, Lex and Jason give each of the boys hugs and when they've retired to the grande master bedroom and the door closes, Roy gives Jon a knowing look. "So who gave you the boner this time? Was it still Jason?"

"Jesus, and I didn't think this night could get anymore awkward," says Jon.

"Who was it?" asks Arsenal.

"All of them."

The cacophony of laughter from the four other boys can't be heard in the bedroom where _Gone With The Wind_ most certainly is not playing.

Jon relaxes into the hold of Colton and Conner as they watch the city's night go by.

It was absolutely the best birthday ever.

  


  



	19. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon kisses Colton and Conner. The parental units aren't happy about it.
> 
> Also, Jon's a fucking horndog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for showering together, shower sex (non-penetrative), incest (Bro-cest) and underage. Basically, the character Jonathan Lane Kent is experiencing these things for the first time and sexuality has become an intense, albeit minor, part of his life. Also, he turns to Colton and Conner for emotional support and finds himself falling in love with them.
> 
> Additionally, it's a great set up for awkward!Clark.

When Jonathan Lane Kent wakes up, he doesn't recognize where he is. His bed is the same, and his nightstand and dresser are in the right place, but the window is different, the room is different and most of his stuff is gone. His posters aren't on the walls and his toys aren't laying around. His chest of drawers is missing and he has an en suite bathroom that he doesn't remember being there. It isn't until he sees his presents from the night before stacked neatly in the corner that he remembers where he is.

_It wasn't a dream!_

Feeling suddenly lonely and uncomfortable he calls out to his brothers in a meek yet surprisingly low-pitched voice. 

"Colton? Conner?"

In a flurry of wind he can hear in the hall, his brothers are at his door and he quickly reaches up for them and gives them both a hug.

"I got scared being alone. Will you guys stay with me?"

"Sure," says Colton, still in his boxers. "Let me put some clothes on real quick and take off my Pink Kryptonite. I don't think I'd be able to resist your luscious body for long. Your sweet smile, your beautiful, big heart…"

"Pink K!" says Conner.

"Oh, right. Be back real quick," Colton says.

Conner is still in his solar suit and he cuddles Jon close to him. "It's okay, Jon. We're here and we love you. You're safe and no one's going to hurt you."

"Or forget me?"

"No one's going to forget you either."

Jon sighs with relief. Soon Colton is on his other side cuddling him just as affectionately and Jon relaxes into his brothers' arms. "We've got you, Jonny. We've got you," says Colton, carding his fingers through Jon's hair away from his face. 

Suddenly Jon moves, pressing his lips to Colton's. A few seconds later, before either of the twins knows how to react, he's pressing his lips to Conner's. He retreats a little, but his brothers hold him affectionately. "It's okay, Jonny," says Colton. "Whatever you're comfortable with is okay."

"We love you, but you don't have to kiss us if you don't want to."

"I'm not ready for sex yet, but I want to kiss you. Can we lay on my bed and kiss for a while? Those were my first kisses."

"God, I forgot you're a virgin," says Colton. "I don't know whether to feel guilty or turned on."

"Turned on, please," says Jon.

"We love you and we'll do what you want to do," says Conner.

"Even if I want to suck your dicks?" asks Jon.

"Why don't we wait at least a few days for that," says Colton. "It's better if you have more time to think about that. Don't you like girls?"

"Yeah, but I like you more. I can wear Pink K if that's alright."

"Again, why don't we wait a while for that," says Conner. "We want to make sure you don't regret anything."

"Alright. Can we kiss now?"

"Yeah, Jonny," says Colton. "We can kiss now."

Colton and Conner lay Jon down on the bed and snuggle in next to him. They take turns kissing him gently and passionately, careful to avoid Jon's boner that keeps trying to rub up against them. They trade kisses for an hour, Jon frequently pulling Conner and Colton together over him so they can kiss right in his face. They triple kiss some and Conner tries to teach Jon this thing with his tongue that drives the other two crazy. When they're done, Jon asks for some private time to shower and get dressed. Even in another room, Conner and Colton can hear as Jon moans and gasps in the shower, calling their names and shouting aloud as he climaxes. They have no doubt what Jon is doing in the shower, but they pretend they didn't hear it. They hear as Jon sneaks into Colton's room and catch him as he puts Colton's Pink Kryptonite ring on. He's in his boxers and he's already hard again.

"None of that," says Colton, taking the ring back and putting it in his underwear drawer. "You're not ready for that yet."

"But I want to!" says Jon, a childish tinge to his voice. 

"It's okay. You can wear one eventually, but it's good to find out what you like on your own first," says Conner. 

"I already know what I like. I know _who_ I like."

"We like you too, Jon," says Colton, "but please trust us on this. Do you trust us?"

"With my life."

"Then don't come in contact with any form of Kryptonite other than blue or orange without us saying it's okay," says Colton. "Can you do that, Jonny?"

"Yes. I can do that," says Jon. "Blue or orange. I got it."

"Good," says Colton. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"A protein shake? Maybe chocolate with strawberries?"

"Chocolate with strawberries it is," says Conner. "I'll go get it ready. You want cherry espresso, Cole?"

"I'll have what he's having with a couple of cold espresso shots in it."

"Okay, no problem. I'm gonna have a caramel macchiato. Love you two. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay," says Jon.

"Hurry up," says Colton. "I don't want you to miss anything if Jon starts flying or something."

"I can already fly," says Jon, and he lifts himself two feet off the ground. 

Conner comes over and pulls him down for a kiss. They remain liplocked for a good thirty seconds in the hall before a door opens and a startling *AHEM* is uttered. The two teens pull apart to find Jason grinning, Lex grimacing and Clark scowling. The boys blush, and Colton moves in front of them as if to block them from judgement.

Clark is the first to speak. "Conner, I expect better from you. Did you plan to seduce him yesterday or was this a first kiss?"

"They're not seducing me!" says Jon. "If anything, I'm seducing them!"

"‘Them’?" says Lex darkly.

Jon stutters for a moment before looking down and remaining silent. 

"We're all about the same age, we waited until this morning and all we've done is kiss," says Colton. Clark's eyes twitch.

"We are not happy about this boys!" says Clark. "Conner, you're the oldest and you should know better."

"What exactly did they do wrong?" asks Jason, clearly taking the clones' side. 

"Jon's way too young for that. He's only a day old. Not even twenty-four hours old."

"I'm fifteen, Dad," says Jon. "And I wanted this from the start. I'm the one insisting on the relationship. They're not guilty of anything but making me feel safe and loved."

"We'll talk about this after breakfast and coffee," says Lex. "I hope you aren't planning on having sex soon."

"I told them I want to, but they said no," says Jon. "Really. They wouldn't let me wear Pink Kryptonite, they avoided touching me below the waist, and they told me I should figure out what I want on my own before doing anything I might regret later."

"Sounds like they're being reasonable," says Jason.

"You _would_ think that," says Clark.

"After coffee," says Lex. "Why don't you boys put on some clothes for the day. No one needs to see Jon's privates straining against his skimpy shorts like that. It's quite disturbing for us parents."

"Dad!" says Conner. "Don't be lewd!"

"You're one to talk. Clothes now, then coffee, then talk. Get to it."

The boys go to their respective rooms and put on some clothes. Jon wears his navy blue and white House of El shirt with the red cape and glyph from the night before. He finds some loose fitting jeans that fit him perfectly and puts on his athletic shoes that Lois and Clark gave him. Conner puts on his gray T-shirt with the faded blue House of El glyph and gray camouflage cargo pants. Match wears the same outfit, but as usual, his House glyph is reversed. Charity is in the kitchen when they get there and takes their drink orders, efficiently making their drinks and handing them to them. The boys go out to the balcony while the parents discuss the best way to handle their sons' three-way relationship. 

"I really don't see what the problem is," says Jason. "They're teenagers. They're going to experiment with or without our permission and it's better that they keep it with people they trust and that we can trust to be safe with them, love them and take care of them."

"While I agree that I'd rather they be with someone they love who will be good to them, they're all too young to be in a relationship," says Clark. "If they're going to violate each other like that, taking advantage of Jon's youth, then clearly, they cannot be trusted with each other."

"I agree, Clark, that they're too young, but I take personal offense that you think of it as them violating each other," says Lex. "I do not condone this behavior, but I don't think a little kissing is the same as rape."

"And," says Jason, "they are taking it slow. You heard Jon. He isn't being forced into anything. And with their powers, it's safer to be with each other than regular humans. Plus, there's a year's difference in their ages, tops."

"Less than a day, Jason," Clark reminds him.

"With ten years of life experience, Clark," says Jason. "Mentally, he's got more life experience than the other two."

"Ten! He's mentally ten!" says Clark.

"Clearly, he's not. Ten-year-olds don't try to seduce people Clark. He's fifteen in my book "

"You both have very valid points, but what are we going to do about this?" asks Lex. "They aren't ready for this kind of commitment."

"They might be," says Jason. "We don't know what they're ready for."

"Someone could get very emotionally injured, Jason," says Clark. "I don't want our boys to have any heartache over this."

"What can we agree on?" asks Lex.

"No sex," says Jason. "Kissing is one thing, sex is another."

"Very good. Clark, your response."

"I think it's all a very bad idea, but I agree, no sex."

"Can we agree that rambunctious teenagers will find a way to be together, even if we try to separate them?" asks Jason. "Even if we successfully separated them, they'd be heartbroken."

"Fine," says Lex. "I accept that some interactions might be unavoidable. Clark?"

"Same here. I'm not happy about it, but I agree we can't just separate them."

"Just so we're clear," says Lex, "we agree that we can't stop them from kissing, they are forbidden from having sex and we refuse to forcibly separate them."

"Yes, Lex. I think we can agree on that," says Clark.

"Yeah, me too," says Jason.

"Okay. Who wants to tell them?"

"I'll tell them we won't separate them," says Jason.

"I'll forbid them from going past second base," says Clark.

"I guess that leaves me telling them we aren't happy about this but we know we can't stop them from doing it," says Lex. "Do we all agree?"

"Yes," says Clark.

"Yeah," says Jason.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner, Colton and Jon are eavesdropping on the balcony, listening with their super-hearing to their parents discuss their fates, relieved when they hear the final verdict. In celebration, they each give each other quick kisses and hugs, though they make sure to have a decent distance between them by the time Clark opens the balcony doors and says, "We need to talk." 

The talk goes about as expected, and the adults can tell how elated the boys are to not be torn from each other. After the conversation, Jason breaches the topic of weight training. They agree to give the boys more morning time and start the training in a couple of hours at eleven. Jason's going to take them to the gym on floor 49 to use a resistance contraption similar to a bowflex. Jon has another whey protein shake and Charity makes breakfast for the six of them, omelets with sausage in blankets. The Roys show up just in time for breakfast and estimating their arrival, Charity already has their food ready and warm. 

"Where did you two go last night?" asks Lex.

"We had to go put the weed away somewhere safe in the Fortress and decided to spend the night there," says Roy. "Better soundproofing and all."

"What would you need soundproofing for?" asks Clark. The Roys blush and Clark stutters for a second. "Are all of our children sleeping with each other?!" he demands.

"Not little Jon," says Arsenal. "But yeah, I guess if Jon Lane and the super twins consummated their clear attraction to each other, then I suppose so."

"We didn't consummate anything!" says Jon. "Don't give them any ideas! We just went over all this while you were gone. I'm not sleeping with Conner and Cole. We're just kissing."

"Sorry, Little Bro," says Arsenal. 

"Wait!" says Clark, "Conner and Colton are having sex?!"

"You didn't know?" asks Roy.

"Spare Clark any more trauma. He isn't ready to admit his teenage sons might be sexually active," says Lex. "At the very least, allow him his delusions of sexual purity when it comes to you all."

"Consider me traumatized," says Clark. "How long?"

"Since Arsenal woke up for us," says Roy, "and I think pretty soon after Match woke up for him and Conner."

"I am not happy with this pattern," Clark says to Conner. "If we have another clone, you aren't allowed to be around him for the first two months!"

"What pattern?" asks Roy, not sure he wants to hear the answer but too intrigued not to. 

"His habit of seducing clones right out of their pods," says Clark. 

" _I_ was seducing _them_!" says Jon.

"Way to go, Baby Bro!" says Arsenal. "Mastering your mack right out of the pod. We're proud of you."

"No, we aren't!" insists Clark. The vein in his temple throbs. 

"Thanks guys, but let's not talk about my 'mack' in front of our parents," says Jon.

"I second that," says Lex.

"So what are we doing today?" asks Roy.

"You have a mission to plan with Redwing," says Lex, "and Jason will be starting to weight train Jon today."

"As long as he doesn't lose that tiny, little waist," says Colton.

"Are you trying to make me vomit my breakfast?" asks Clark.

"Nah, I'm just showing appreciation," says Colton. "He needs to know how good he already looks so he doesn't feel inadequate next to the beefy guys in the gym." Colton gives Jon a friendly nudge and a wink. 

"It's not that kind of gym," says Lex. "It's more of an overweight office workers taking spin classes kind of place."

"Still, though. Jason will be there and he's pretty beefy. I wonder how many people he could bench press without powers," says Colton. 

"Now we're just getting off topic," says Lex.

Jason sits there slightly blushing and giving a cocky grin but not saying anything. He knows he's hot, but hearing it always makes his heart soar. 

"Before any of you decide to further make us uncomfortable, I forbid any talk about sexual themes, appearances or body types," says Lex. "At least for the remainder of breakfast."

The Roys start talking with Jon about archery practice and promise to take him to the archery range later. Jason contributes that he almost gave Jon a gun with rubber bullets but Bruce found out and ripped Jason a new one for that. 

"You don't have to wait for our birthdays to give us guns," says Arsenal.

"Arsenal, you have more lasers than the Death Star," says Lex. "What possible use could you have for a gun?"

"Lasers aren't exactly stealthy and a quiet gun with a silencer takes up less space and is easier to conceal than a fucking bow."

"Language," says Clark. 

"Couldn't you use a miniature crossbow just as easily?" asks Lex. "It would certainly be more stealthy than a gun."

Arsenal grumbles but doesn't argue. 

Breakfast goes by quietly after that and soon, Conner is taking Wolf for his morning walk and Jon and Colton are there with him, stealing kisses in the dog park.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon didn't expect weight training to suck so much. He's wearing Blue Kryptonite and doing the exercises Jason is leading him through and it hurts _so bad!_ It probably wouldn't if he would just give up. Jason keeps telling him not to strain himself but Jon's monster crush on Jason motivates him to do anything and everything to impress the man.

Finally, Jon starts involuntarily grunting in pain and Jason puts a stop to the exercise. He's covered all of his main muscle groups already his chest and arms left him jello-like but feeling good. His back and legs felt great, even if he did push himself too far. His abs and core turn out to be his breaking points. Thoroughly exhausted, he takes the water bottle Jason gives him and chugs it.

"Not so fast, Jon. You need to drink it at a normal or slow pace after working out."

"I can go some more," says Jon.

"The fuck you can. Jon, you pushed yourself way too hard for this. I wanted you to have an introduction to weightlifting not turn you into a pile of jello."

"I just don't want you to think I'm a weakling."

"Jon, you're literally one of the strongest people on Earth. I will never think you're a weakling. Gimme the Blue K, you need to recover."

Jon gives Jason the blue crystal necklace and immediately starts to feel better as his strength returns. 

"You strained yourself, Jon. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine now. I can do more now, give the crystal back and—"

"Fuck no," Jason says. "I get that you're trying to prove your manhood or whatever. I do. But you've already proven it. You've got nothing left to prove. You need to go get cleaned up. Go shower with your brothers or something. Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"I never thanked you," says Jon.

"For what?" asks Jason.

"For being supportive. For defending us when Dad and Lex were mad. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just do me a favor and hold off on fucking for a few months. I think Clark will have a heart attack and ground you guys for all time if that happens. I don't like either one of those probabilities."

"Okay, we'll wait. I'm totally going to suck dick though."

"I didn't hear that. At all. Whatever you just said was lost to me entirely. Don't repeat it, to me or anyone. And have fun."

"Have fun doing what?" Jon asks innocently.

"Exactly," says Jason.

Jon grins. Clearly, Jason is the fun parent. 

They head upstairs where Jon pulls Colton into the shower with him and Jason gets on the phone to arrange for Roy and Tim to meet him to go over their plan. They decide to meet at one of Jason's safehouses to review the mission, and Jason decides he needs to have a good lunch before he leaves. He heads out to go to Subway and leaves the five superboys alone in the penthouse. Roy and Arsenal are feeding each other chocolate covered cherries again, and Conner decides to go play fetch with Wolf while they wait for Colton and Jon to get out of the shower. He knows they're out of the shower when they join him in the sky to throw the large stick around for Wolf to catch. 

"So how was your workout this morning?" asks Conner. 

"I think I impressed Jay," says Jon.

"Which of course was the whole point of the workout," Colton says sarcastically.

"You guys have fun in the shower?"

"Quickdraw here came without touching himself the minute our dicks touched," says Colton. "If I'd realized that would happen, I wouldn't have been making out with him so hard."

"First time, huh?" says Conner. "I feel left out."

"You're next!" says Jon, a hint of evil plotting in his voice.

"Damn, Jon. How many times can you come in one morning?"

"Let's find out," says Jon. "I promised Jay we wouldn't have penetrative sex yet, but that leaves a whole lot of possibilities for us to play with." He flies to Conner and kisses him enthusiastically. 

"Let's slow down a bit," says Conner. "Don't want to take things too fast. Let's enjoy our first times doing stuff by spreading them out. You want to shower with me next, we can do that. But let's not start getting too frisky yet."

"I'm gonna come on your dick," says Jon mischievously.

Conner blushes. "Okay, but no oral or anal yet. Seriously Jon, we need to take this slow."

"Damn," says Colton, "If this is what he's like _without_ Pink K, just imagine what he'll be like with it."

Jon kisses Conner hungrily and Conner meets his enthusiasm. "We'll shower together tonight," says Conner, "and you can learn to pace yourself. It's not gonna be fun for us if we're constantly the ones who have to say no. Here, throw the stick for Wolf."

Jon takes the stick and launches it through the air. Wolf flies after it and Jon turns to Colton and Conner again. "Sorry for being such a slut."

"As long as you're our slut and no one else's," says Colton. "If I find out you've been sleeping with other people, I'm not gonna be happy. I want us to be your first and only."

"I can swing that," says Jon as Wolf brings the stick and he throws it again. "I don't want anyone else. And I'm sorry for pressuring you guys. I guess I'm realizing I shouldn't always be so forward."

"It's okay," says Conner. "We know this is all new to you, and we want to love and support you. Just don't think that always means sex or romance. First and foremost we love you as a brother, incest or not."

"Thanks, Conner," says Jon. "That means a lot. I guess I'm just getting a little carried away with my sexual awakening."

"You think?" says Colton. 

"Yes. That doesn't mean I want to slow down any, but I will if it will make you guys more comfortable."

"Thanks," says Conner. "But we'll still shower tonight and I want to make you feel good. For now, let's enjoy our day together and put sexual stuff on the side burner."

"Okay."

Wolf comes back with the stick and Colton throws it this time. "You can still give us lots of affection without it being sexual," he says to Jon. "We love hugs." Jon gives him a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

"Is that okay?"

"That's much better," says Colton. "We shouldn't be too nasty in front of the parental units anyways."

"Makes sense," says Jon. 

"Are you guys interested in seeing a movie today?" asks Conner. "There's a new Avengers movie out."

"Yeah but you have to watch like twenty movies in order before you watch that one," says Colton. "What do you think of seeing the Captain Marvel movie?"

"You mean the Kree one or the one about Billy?" asks Jon.

"The Kree one. We'll see if Billy wants to go see the one about him with us another day," says Colton.

"Can we kiss in the movie theater?" asks Jon.

"Only if you don't cream your pants," says Colton.

"No promises," says Jon. "It doesn't take much for me."

"Nothing a little practice over time won't help," says Conner. "I used to be the same way."

They end up going to the movies and they cuddle in the movie theater with Jon kissing them occasionally, but they're all enjoying the movie, so they don't do much. The storyline's good and the actors are impressive and Jon has to suppress a blush every time he sees a cute actor or actress on screen, but it's dark and no one teases him for it. When the movie gets out, they head home and the three of them go into the shower at the same time. As promised, Jon focuses his attentions on Conner while Colton hugs, gropes and kisses him from behind. It doesn't take much and Jon is coming undone, pressing himself flush against Conner and using one hand to pull Colton to his backside with a hunger he didn't know he had. Not wanting his brothers to be left without appropriate (or inappropriate) attention, Jon rubs his ass against Colton's dick while Colton jerks off and Jon works Conner's erection with his magical, magical hands. They come at the same time, covering Jon's front and back with their cream and Jon is so happy he could burst. He takes his time reverently washing them off, insisting that he be the one to do it and when they come out of the shower, sated and scrubbed, they find the Roys cackling with laughter in the living room.

"What's so funny?" asks Jon.

"The look on Superman's face when he realized what you were doing in there!" says Arsenal. "He bolted almost as soon as he got here!"

"Dad _heard_?!" says Jon, turning red and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Don't worry, it was around the same time as Colton was telling you 'get up, no sucking dick yet' that he was here, so he knows you're not a cocksucker yet. Great Rao! That was hilarious!"

"Don't make fun of Jonny," Colton says defensively, pulling Jon to his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"We weren't," says Roy, "we're making fun of Kal-El." Each of the Roys gives Jon a gentle kiss on the head. "We're sorry, Baby Bro. We promise we weren't making fun of you."

Suddenly Kal-El is there in his Superman regalia and awkwardly hands Jon a shopping bag filled to the brim with safe sex and teen pregnancy pamphlets and more condoms than any of them could use in half a year.

"These are for you. Just don't talk about it with me, be safe and we're cool. Cool?"

Jon excitedly looks through the varying colors and brands of condoms. "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad, but your safety and feelings come first."

Jon's still looking through the bag when he says, "Dad, I don't think these will fit the twins… ooh, Magnum XL! Nevermind, bases covered."

Clark honest to God _faints_. The boys are so shocked that they didn't even move to catch him. They just let his dead weight fall with a loud THUMP!

"Should we get some smelling salts?" asks Arsenal.

"Jon, go get a damp cool rag to put on his head," says Conner. "Colton, help me put him on the couch. Head down on one end, feet up on the other, Roy grab a couple of throw pillows for his head and feet. Arsenal, go get the smelling salts. We want him in position before we use them on him though." With Conner's leadership, they quickly have Kal-El in position and give him room so he doesn't feel crowded when he wakes up. The smelling salts are administered and Clark starts to drift into awareness.

"Boys, what happened. Oh Great Rao, tell me that was a dream."

"It was all a dream, Dad," says Jon. "Especially the part where you only got a few condoms in the right size."

Kal-El looks at the grocery bag of pamphlets on the coffee table and faints again.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You five are grounded!" Lex roars. "Clark is inconsolable. I don't know what you did to him but he is scarred for life! I can't even get him to eat! He just keeps mumbling 'Magnum XL' and staring off in a state of catatonia!"

"What exactly are we grounded from?" asks Roy.

"Yeah," says Arsenal, "me and Roy were just here. We didn't contribute to that mess."

"I don't care. Your Fortress keys are being deactivated for a week unless some emergency comes up. A week. Jason and I are at our wits end about trying to help Clark."

"Here," says Jon bravely passing the bag to Lex. "This is what he gave me just before he passed out. Twice."

Lex takes a look in the bag. "Well that explains it. You have broken your father. Do you have any ideas to fix him?"

Jon takes the bag back and passes Lex a condom. "Will this fit? Maybe that'll cheer him up." The other boys laugh hard and Lex rolls his eyes before walking out of the room.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You, my friend, have balls of steel," says Jason to Jon. "I've never seen either of them like this before."

"Is Dad okay?" asks Jon.

"Yeah, I took care of him. He's gonna be fine."

"How exactly did you help him?" asks Roy.

"That's a trade secret, but basically, Lex and I showed him some love, and I did a thing with my tongue that snapped him out of it. On the bright side, he seems to have come to the conclusion that you're all going to fuck each other senseless whether he likes it or not. I still forbid anyone to go all the way with Jonny yet, but you've pretty much got the all clear on everything else. Great work, guys. I did something similar to my dad. Once he thought I was working in a sex dungeon for drugs, he was relieved to find out I was only having regular safe sex with one person. I imagine Kal-El wasn't near as hard to break though."

"We weren't _trying_ to break him," says Jon. "It's just what happened." 

"Yeah, I think finding out Conner and Colton's condom size is what did him in," says Roy. "You should have seen it. Jon was innocently complaining about Dad giving him the wrong size condoms, found a Magnum XL and was like 'nevermind!'"

Jason laughs. "That seems consistent with Kal-El's inane babbling. Kal-El's a triple-XL, so I guess like father like sons."

"I'm not that big," says Jon. "Regular condoms will fit me I think. Wait, does that mean Colton will get _bigger_?" Jon says, eyes huge.

"I can't be sure, but my guess is that he'll be as big as Kal-El one day. Can you still wrap your hand around it?"

"Barely," says Jon.

"Sounds like he's well on his way. You guys doing okay about this? I know it was hardest on Kal, but I don't think either of them have been supportive of your feelings."

"We thought it was hilarious," says Arsenal. 

"Still a bit concerned about Dad, but I think we're okay," says Conner. 

"Umm," says Jon, "could you get us some different sizes to try on? I want to make sure we get the right size in the future."

"No anal, Baby Boy. But sure, I'll get a box of each size and you can see what works best for you."

"Thanks," says Jon.

  


  



	20. Jonny Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has to adapt to media attention.

Lois slaps the paper on Luthor's desk. The headline is 'Supertwins Share Sweetheart' and the photo is a night-vision greenish photo of three young men in a movie theater. The one on the left has black eyes and is laughing at something in front of him, likely, the movie screen. He's holding hands with the one in the middle, a bit thinner than the other two in the picture. The mystery man in the middle is kissing the neck of the one on the right, who's smiling bashfully. The article states that the elusive 'supertwins' were spotted yesterday at a movie theater being unusually affectionate with the mystery man who is currently unidentified and presumed to be dating both Conner Kent and Colton Luthor. The article goes on to speculate that the mystery man is either trying to get famous or attempting to garner gifts and money from the two sons of a billionaire. 

"Do you care to explain this?" says Lois.

"Explain what?"

"How long has this been going on?" asks Lois.

"You know the Metropolis Inquisitor is just a potluck of wild rumors and conspiracy theories," says Lex. "Why would you believe a word of it?"

"That's Conner and Colton. And that's Jon."

"It could be anybody in the center. You can't really tell because of the angle of his face."

"You think I don't know my own son?" demands Lois. "He's even wearing Jon's shirt."

"You custom made that shirt didn't you?" asks Lex. Lois nods.

"Well, clearly he must've thrown popcorn in the air and missed his mouth."

"Lex!"

"Alright, fine. Jon has decided to start dating Conner and Colton. Clark and I have protested, but that's all we can do. If you would like to give them a shovel talk, know that I won't put up with anyone threatening my sons. Any of them."

"You know how wildly inappropriate that is, right. They can't be dating!"

"Despite being aged a year younger than Colton and two years younger than Conner, Jon has about a decade of life experience even more than his brothers. They are forbidden to have sex, and as teenagers, it's unlikely they won't experiment with dating someone. Did you have a better suitor in mind? Are your husband's clones not good enough for the clone of your son?"

"You realize how horribly fucked up this is."

"Yes, I'm quite aware. Still, better the devil we know. Conner and Colton are incredibly unlikely to expose Jon to porn, drugs or other forms of contraband and they seem to care for him a great deal. If he's going to be dating somebody, do you have a better person in mind?"

"How about someone they aren't related to. Who's his next relationship going to be with? Roy and Ray?"

"My dear, who says there's going to be a next relationship? They could prove to be perfectly happy together. And Clark has already given them the sex talk, so if they do end up eventually consummating their relationship, I am rather certain they will be safe about it. Regardless of the fact that they can't get pregnant or catch STDs, Clark has made quite the impression regarding the necessity of prophylactics."

" _That's_ your consolation. 'sorry your one-day-old has decided to enter an incestuous relationship, but at least he's been told to use condoms'!

"Unfortunately, that's all I have for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a newspaper to buy out and reporters to fire."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Great Rao, Mom! Tell me we aren't having this conversation!"

"I don't support or condone your relationship with Colton and Conner, and I want you to end it, but that's not what this is about," says Lois. "You're in the public eye now. We have to give you a new identity."

"He can use my last name," says Jason off-handedly. 

"And when the public finds out he has powers? He looks too much like Clark to be seen as some random super-powered kid."

"Teenager!" says Jon.

"Either way, there's no denying you're the son of Superman," says Lois.

"I could still use 'Todd' as my last name," says Jon. "Jonny Todd. It'd be the hypothetical mother's name and not necessarily any name connected to Superman. Just look at the Harpers. And Todd is common enough that it could work."

"I'm a reporter," says Lois, "and let me tell you, an investigative journalist with a hunch is exactly what we're trying to avoid and is definitely going to find it an odd coincidence that you share a last name with your step-dad's boyfriend."

"My middle name's Peter, maybe he could be Jonny Peters."

"What is it with you trying to name my son after you?" asks Lois.

"I'm just trying to help," grumbles Jason. 

"We don't have to change my name," says Jon. "Conner goes by Conner Kent and despite their similarities, no one's made the connection with Dad's alter ego. It's a common last name."

"Aside from the clear incest that the media will run wild with, we run into the same problem that we do with Todd. Namely a coincidence that seems too unlikely."

"What was Ma Kent's maiden name?" Jon asks.

"Clark," says Lois. "Again, too much coincidence."

"What is her first name then?" asks Jon.

"Martha," says Lois. "That's not exactly a good common last name."

"Maybe common isn't the way to go," says Jason. "What if we have him a _cool_ last name instead? Between Bruce and Lex we could fake an entire family, death certificates and all, and give him something else."

"Where is this coming from? Or, more importantly, where are you going with this?" asks Lois.

"I'm not sure, but I think 'Martha' is derived from 'Marcus', a name derived from 'Mars'. It doesn't have to be accurate, but it needs to be something he likes. Something he would want to change his name to if his last name was something like 'Dicks'."

"Jonny Mars?" says Jon. "I like it. Pretty good for a half-alien, even if it is the wrong planet."

"So, 'Dicks' for the fake former name and 'Mars' for the fake new name?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, I like those."

"Lois," says Jason, "what do you think?"

"It could work. Good imagination there, Jason."

"Let's tell Lex and Bruce and get them working on a cover story and official records together."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Jonathan Joseph Mars," says Lex, "We have your new birth certificate and state-issued ID." He hands Jon a new wallet with the ID, library card, miscellaneous gift cards, a credit card and a few hundred dollar bills, and Bruce hands him a manila folder with copies of all of his medical and scholastic records. "The trick is answering seamlessly when someone calls you 'Mister Mars'. As such, as well as to keep up appearances, all of the assistants and employees at LexCorp will be calling you that. You'll find your LexCorp ID in your wallet in case the security guards ever stop you. You have family priority explained by your relationship with the twins and we won't tell anyone you're Kryptonian until we have to. For now, you are a super-powered teenager who met the twins through a website. Your conversations have been uploaded to the website's server and you'll find copies of the conversations with the boys in with your school records."

"Thanks, Uncle Lex. Thanks, Uncle Bruce."

"You're welcome," they both say. 

"You're going to be playing the part of a playboy millionaire with a trust fund" says Bruce, "so if you need any pointers, let me know. Go for vapid but not stupid. Good?"

"Got it, Uncle Bruce."

"Good. If you need help with anything, we're both here for you."

"I've technically had you registered as an emancipated minor and rented out a condo for you. Be seen coming and going from there at least two or three times a week, spending at least one night there every week. You can have the twins accompany you, if you don't want to be alone. The story is that you recently moved here from out in the country and you had no idea your parents had money until they died and left you everything, so spend a bunch of money on stupid things for your condo. Computer games, pool table, expensive paintings. I'll see about finding some Van Goghs that you can buy at auction with the twins at your side. You having your own money means the media won't paint you as a gold-digger."

"Thanks again, Uncle Lex."

"You're welcome, son. Don't forget to buy an expensive car. Even if you can't drive it yet."

"Can I have my own Amazon personal assistants?" asks Jon, teasingly and not expecting them to take it seriously. 

"We'll see," says Lex, stunning both Bruce and Jon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In the fifty-second sublevel of Cadmus, Lex enters the chamber of Project: Apollo. He looks at the boy in stasis, aged eighteen years and provided with all the knowledge of a normal adult with several college degrees and a few different languages. He has dirty blond hair, well-toned muscles and Greco-Roman armor. 

"Is he ready?" asks Lex, knowing full well that he is.

"Yes, sir. Are you sure you want him to be released now? He is scheduled for cryostasis this week."

"I am certain. Wake him up."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Putting the Amazon-born demigod into a suit and tie was no problem. He seemed hesitant to remove his shield and sword, but didn't have a problem changing clothes. He has impeccable manners, just like he was programmed to and a charming smile and hearty laugh that will no doubt capture the attention of those around him. _He's perfect!_ thinks Lex. 

Originally, he was meant to defend and serve Conner and Colton, but his first ward will be Jon, thanks to the elaborate scheme they're enacting and the fact that Jon needs a little supervision and protection. He has orders to never engage the boys in any sexual or romantic activity and Lex is certain they're going to complain about that. But it's better to maintain friendship and professionalism rather than having sexcapades with the one trained and charged with protecting them. 

The man is the son of Adora Sherra, a demigoddess Amazon, and a combination of human and Kryptonian DNA. His non-Amazonian side gives him the same powers as Conner without his shield patches, and his Olympian heritage gives him the power of flight and super strength and invulnerability. His heritage from Apollo gives him the charm, wit, radiance and artistic and musical talents befitting a son of Apollo. He believes he was initially raised on Themyscira, but it's a lie Lex has decided to uphold. The young man has no need to find out he was genetically engineered to be a servant and his false memories will serve his false identity well.

Lex named him for his mother and his primary Olympian parent: Adonis D'Apollo. It fits as he is a rather attractive man. Too young for Lex's interests, but beautiful nonetheless. Lex is certain that Jon will appreciate the gift of an Amazonian bodyguard and personal assistant. Of course, Adonis will be in on the rouse and know Jon's true parentage, but his lessons in subterfuge are well programmed and Lex has no doubt that Adonis will give away nothing to the media. 

The day is coming when he'll introduce Adonis to his family. He just has to ensure they're all accounted for when he introduces him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"My own Amazon?! So cool!! Thanks Uncle Lex!!" says Jon eagerly examining his new bodyguard.

"He's a male Amazon, quite rare and incredibly well trained. Respect him, Jon. He is your bodyguard and your assistant, but he is not a toy or a slave. You do not own him. And his employ is to the entire family."

"Hello," says Adonis smoothly, "I'm Adonis D'Apollo. You're Jon, right? Jonathan Joseph Mars, but really Jonathan Lane Kent?"

"That's me! Can you drive?"

"Of course I can drive. Can't you?"

"I'm fifteen. I'll be learning soon, but I need someone to drive me around once I buy a ridiculously expensive sports car."

"I won't mind driving you around. Lex is paying me really well. I guess technically, _you're_ paying me really well."

"So cool!!" Jon says again. "If you're an Amazon, what are your favorite weapons?"

"A set of Olympian steel sword, shield and armor, an enchanted lariat, and a vibranium chakram."

"What's a chakram?" asks Jon.

"It's a sharp ring. Ever seen _Xena: Warrior Princess_?"

"Totally awesome!!" says Jon. "I love that show!"

"Here, Adonis, let me introduce you to the family," says Lex. "This is Lois Lane, intrepid reporter and mother to Jon and his younger counterpart. This is Clark Kent also known as Kal-El, my fiancé and father to all of the Kryptonian children save Jason. This is Roy and Ray Harper, though we usually call Ray 'Arsenal'. They're love children of Kal-El, and they're brothers. I adopted them both before their powers manifested. They're both very talented archers and covert operatives. This is Jason, my beloved boyfriend and concubine. He's quite the athlete, detective and trainer. This is Conner and Colton, clones of Kal-El who are incidently my sons as well. This is Jonathan Samuel Kent, age ten, son of Lois and Kal-El and genetic predecessor of Jonathan Lane. I believe he's training to be a superhero, though he is not allowed on patrol yet. This is Mercy Graves, an Amazon and my bodyguard and personal assistant. When I leave the country on business, I have androids based on her as my bodyguards instead, to protect her life and mine. This is Hope, my personal assistant, also an Amazon, and this is Charity. She handles cooking, hospitality and medical assistance, also an Amazon. And I, of course, am Lex Luthor, you're employer and C.E.O. and majority shareholder of LexCorp. I think that covers everybody."

"It's great to meet you all. I'm new to Metropolis. It's awesome to get this job, and I look forward to serving your family."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I like this tie on you," says Jon as he shows Adonis a deep red necktie with a black Mars symbol on it. "You could wear a matching red and black vest for formal events and it would make a great impression for the media. What do you think?"

"I like the blue one with the silver symbol best," says Adonis.

"Yeah! And you could wear the silver button up to go with it!" says Jon. "We'll order some silver socks and get you silver-sheen shades too! Do you like that idea?"

"I think it's perfect," says Adonis, "But a silver vest over a matching blue shirt for formal events."

"Perfect!" says Jon. "Uncle Bruce is having a charity dinner next week, it'll be the perfect time to show off and get media coverage."

"Awesome. I love this job!" says Adonis.

"And we've barely just started!" says Jon. "Do you want to go car shopping today? I'm thinking a black hardtop convertible with blue or silver racing stripes!"

"You've got good taste, _Mister Mars_."

"Thank you, Adonis."

They both giggle for a second, releasing the tension as they get into their new roles.

"I'll tell Lex about the clothes and we'll get you dressed proper before we go out," says Jon. "I'm going to order some designer casual chic clothes while I'm at it. Then we can go clothes shopping together once we get the car."

"Don't you want to invite your boyfriends?" asks Adonis.

"Oh, say that again! I love thinking of them as my boyfriends!" says Jon.

"Conner and Colton _are_ your boyfriends, aren't they?" asks Adonis. "Is this a new relationship?"

"Yeah, we've only been together a couple of days. Go figure the press would get a picture of us on our first date," says Jon.

"The creepy green picture? You guys look great," says Adonis.

"Thanks, Adonis. Should I call you Don?"

"Please don't."

"Okay, no problem," says Jon. "I'll go ahead and text Lex about the clothes. Do you need weapons? I mean as a bodyguard?"

"I've got two guns, one with rubber bullets, and a taser," says Adonis. "Plus, I have my lariat, just in case. I'm good."

"Is your lariat enchanted?" asks Jon.

"Yes. They call it the Lariat of Ares. It burns those who have committed crimes against humanity but leaves innocents unscathed. Crimes like rape, extrajudicial murder that isn't part of a war or crusade, abuse of children or women – that sort of thing."

"Wow. That's a pretty cool enchantment."

"I've always liked it."

"Lex texted back, the clothes will be here in an hour."

"Cool."

  


  



	21. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has to go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't intend to involve as much sexuality to the character Jonathan Lane, but I think it's working out. The only reason I'm giving any details in the description is because it's all new to him, and I'm still trying to err on the side of vague rather than explicit. This isn't a PWP or anything but it's probably NSFW. Nothing major in this chapter on that front though. I guess warnings for food fetish and Bro-jobs.

Jon is in a drug store. He was going to just send Adonis, but then he realized some personal choice was involved and decided to go himself with Adonis at his side.

"Okay, so we need two boxes of Trojan Magnum XXL, one box of Trojan regulars, some lube and…What am I forgetting?"

"I'm sure it will come to you, Mister Mars."

"Lotion! That's what it was. Let's see, we need water based lube and regular lube. Astroglide, Wet: Platinum and ID: Sport. Would you find the condoms for me? Make sure they aren't heating or ribbed or anything. I'm going to take these and go find lotion."

"Of course, Mister Mars."

Jon goes to look at the lotion when a familiar face greets him as he turns down the aisle. 

"Hi, champ, I was just— Holy Hell! I caught you at a bad time! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Dad," says Jon, "will you hold these for me? Don't faint this time."

"Gee whiz! Are you sure about all this?" asks Clark.

"It's a 'just in case' thing. I want to be prepared if I need it, but I don't want to use any of this right away. At least not with anyone else."

"Well, for solo umm– endeavors, the Platinum is great, but you can't use it with condoms because they're likely to break if you do. You need to use water-based lube for that."

"Did you just give me lube advice?" 

"Yeah, I guess I did. I never was… you know what? I'm trying to be cool about this, but it's a little much for me to handle. Ask Jason. I'm sure he won't mind giving you advice."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate the effort. I really do. Do you need me to take those back?"

"Yes please, I need to go Clorox my brain."

"Hehe, seriously, thanks, Dad. It means a lot to me that you're trying."

"Just be safe and don't hurt each other. And don't cheat. Colton may not act like it, but he's probably sensitive about that."

"Don't worry, Dad. I won't. Go wash your brain."

"Thanks. See you around, Jon. ⟨⟨I love you, Son.⟩⟩"

"⟨⟨I love you too, Dad.⟩⟩"

After the awkward talk with Clark, Jon turns to find Adonis standing behind him. "Are these satisfactory, Mister Mars?" he says, presenting the three boxes of condoms.

"Yeah, those are great. Thank you. Will you hold these a sec while I look for lotion?"

"Certainly, but do you need me to get a basket?"

"Sure, we'll pick up some other things here too. I don't have shampoo and conditioner at the new place, some extra toothbrushes wouldn't hurt… Yeah, get us a basket, please."

"Right away, Mister Mars."

Jon finds himself having a lot of weird questions – probably the things he should ask Kal-El, but he's traumatized the poor man enough for one day, so he feels weird about asking him of anything else.

_Multivitamins… Do Kryptonians need multivitamins? Mom used to always make me eat the Flintstones ones… I'll get the Flintstones._

_Ooh, hair color! Do I want to change my hair? I could dye it blue like my eyes. Maybe Red? Definitely not pink or green. I don't think I'd look good as a blonde either._

_Should I get aftershave? Do I need to shave? It's only been a few days. If I get hair on my face I'll need to get Dad to teach me to shave._

_What about cologne? Should I get regular deodorant like I'm used to, or is this something I should get expensive so I can keep up my character? I guess cologne doesn't do the whole antiperspirant thing, so I should probably get that first and buy designer cologne later._

_Toys!! I wonder if they have the new G.I. Joes… Wait, I'm fifteen, I don't play with toys. I'll order some online so nobody sees me buying them._

By the end of the shopping trip he's ready to go home and shower with his new supplies and try out his new lube on himself. Not in that order.

Later, refreshed, he has Adonis drive him to LexCorp so he can pick up Conner and Colton for their second date. This time, they're completely prepared for the public to see them, and Adonis, clad in a suit ensemble of silver, black and blue, stays by them at all times, alert and aware, despite the fact that he's guarding invulnerable people with super-hearing. 

They go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, ordering things Jon can't pronounce, then to Marble Slab for dessert. They have a great time and Jon feels himself falling deeper in love with Colton and Conner. They're still plenty energetic by that point in time, so they talk about going to a movie, but ultimately decide there's nothing out that they're in the mood for tonight. They go back to Jon's condo for the night and Conner and Colton decide to spend the night. 

It's a little boring. Jon doesn't have any video games or books or movies. He had his Kindle, but it's not a group activity. He has a big-screen TV and cable, but nothing's on, despite him literally having hundreds of channels. Adonis starts watching a documentary on National Geographic while the three lovebirds go to the bedroom to try out some of the lube together. It's fantastic, although they find that timing their orgasms in sync becomes harder with the increased sensitivity. Conner had never used lube outside of anal sex, so he was in for quite the surprise when Jon slicked up his hands and got to work. Colton gets himself off while pushing the tip between Jon's ass cheeks. He doesn't enter, but it gets the job done in record time and Jon realizes he might be a bottom. Conner had to explain what that was at first. Jon knew the general concept of anal sex but words like 'top' and 'bottom' were words he only knew in the literal sense, geometric orientations rather than sexual ones. 

Upon discovering how little Jon knows about gay sex, they decide they need to get books for him and they spend a couple of hours exploring amazon.com for anything interesting, from novels and self-improvement books to S&M safety guides and even adult coloring books – the ones with intricate designs and not the ones with adult themes, though they find both.

By the time they've finished putting books in Jon's cart, they've racked up nearly ten-thousand dollars worth of products. At least they'll get free shipping since it's over twenty-five dollars. Jon's really excited about the Yoga and Tai Chi Blu-Rays he bought and decides, _oh, yeah, I need a Blu-Ray player_.

They hit Amazon again, this time going for electronics and toys. They get everything from card games and dominoes to video-game consoles and an Alienware gaming laptop. 

Lastly, they find something Jon is eager to try out, though Conner and Colton aren't sure it's a good idea. Vibrators. Jon picks at least ten toys of various functions and sizes, from a little contraption that straps to his dick and vibrates to a nine-inch dildo that Conner and Colton tell him not to buy. Jon insists that just because they're forbidden to penetrate him that it doesn't preclude him from penetrating himself. It's not until Colton says, "But I want to be in there first," that Jon caves and takes most of the sex toys out of the cart. When he goes to check out, it turns out he has to be at least eighteen for him to be able to buy sex toys, and Amazon can tell from his credit card that he isn't. Jon decides he'll have to get an extra credit card for Adonis, so he can buy adult stuff for them. He doesn't want cigarettes or alcohol or anything like that, but he wouldn't mind a few other things. 

Jon decides that while he's at it, he can buy cologne and regular toys like he was wondering about at the store. He gets some _Obsession_ by Calvin Klein and some of that stuff with pheromones for men. He isn't sure what will smell best, so he gets some _Candy For Him_ , some _King of the Game_ by Playboy and some _For Him_ by Raw Chemistry. In retrospect, it may have just been the packaging that attracted him to those products, but that's marketing for you. 

He goes a little crazy on the Transformers and zords. He could never get the Dragonzord or Titanus before, but now he has plenty of money and no one to tell him 'no'. He ends up buying five megazords: Thunder Megazord, Ninja Megazord, Dino Thunder Megazord, Wild Force Megazord and the Megazord from the new Power Rangers movie. He also gets all the accessory zords like the Dragonzord, Titanus, White Tiger Thunderzord and Tor. Then, he thinks again and gets three of everything: one for Jonathan Samuel, one for himself and one to leave in the box. As expensive as these are, and with toy inflation, some collector may want them. Hell, if he waits long enough, a museum might want them. He knows he saw some old train sets in a museum once. They're basically the same thing, he thinks. He gets extra transformers for Jonathan Samuel, too. 

Shopping all done, he finds a Spider-Man movie on Pay-Per-View and snuggles up with the twins under a blanket on the couch. He falls asleep halfway through the movie and Conner and Colton stay with him through the night.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"This is a rental?" asks Conner, surprised about the car. It's a Dodge _Challenger_ , so he's understandably surprised. He saw it when Jon took them on their date, but for some reason, he just assumed the car was bought.

"Yeah," says Jon. "I needed something right away, and I want to take my time picking out a couple of sports cars. Uncle Lex said I should use money to buy stupid expensive stuff, so I'm going to get an extra car for the hell of it. Maybe a Hummer for times when all of us are going somewhere. I need the interior space and I could find something flashy. Do you think a Hummer with racing stripes would be weird?"

"I think I've seen one before," says Conner, "but I don't see the appeal of racing stripes on a Hummer."

"Maybe I'll get flame decals on the sides. We'll see."

"Can we go car shopping with you, Jonny?" asks Colton.

"Sure. You guys are better with vehicles anyways. Conner can fix motorcycles, so if anyone's going to give me advice on a car it should be you guys."

"I can fix cars, too," says Conner. 

"See? You're perfect."

"What cars are you interested in getting?"

"If I have to say offhand, a Dodge _Challenger_ , like the one we have now, a Dodge _Viper_ for when I go to events alone and the Hummer. An _H3_ , I think."

"Why don't I get the Hummer," says Colton. "Dad – Lex – gave me enough money for one, and I'm more likely to cart all of our brothers around. I can go car shopping at the same time you do. Let's look up a Dodge dealership with a _Viper_ and go from there."

"Okay, cool."

They have to drive a ways to get to the dealership and the _Viper_ isn't in the colors Jon wants, so they order it to have a new paint job and Jon pays the full cost of the car up front. When it's ready, it will be a royal navy blue with two black racing stripes. Jon thinks the racing stripes will look great on the muscle car, and his brothers agree. Conner's just happy he didn't want a red sports car. He's that much more likely to get pulled over if he does.

The _Challenger_ he chooses is sparkly black and that one, he can drive off the lot with, so he has Colton drive it to the rental car place with Conner while Adonis drives the rental over with Jon. They drop off the rental and head over to a Hummer dealership so Colton can pick out a Hummer. He finds one he likes that has gray and black camouflage patterns with splashes of blue in it. Conner thinks he should go for the sleek black one, but Colton argues that he wants his first car to have personality. Conner already has twelve motorcycles, including Sphere, but this is Colton's first vehicle. 

Vehicles bought, they drop the Hummer off at the private garage in LexCorp Towers and head out for lunch in the _Challenger_. They go to a pizza buffet where they're soon found by the media. Though Adonis turns the news camera away and threatens the cameraman, lots of pictures are being taken and Conner even poses for one, hugging Colton and Jon to his sides and smiling. When the reporters ask questions, they ignore them, but they find the tenacity and annoyance of the reporters have ruined their lunch, so they go back to Jon's condo and order pizza to finish their meal.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The headline the next morning is 'Superboy Shows Off his Sweetie' and features the photo, in color this time, of Conner pulling Colton and Jon to his sides. Conner's smiling brightly while Colton looks distracted and Jon, nervous – maybe even bashful. The article goes on to speculate how the twins share everything, including a love life and possibly even toothbrushes. Conner laughs at that, but Colton is disconcerted. Is it that the media didn't focus on them until they started dating, or did he just not care before? He decides he will write a strongly worded letter.

_  
'Dear Metropolis Bugle,_

_I do _not_ share everything with my twin. We happen to be dating the same guy, Jonny Mars, but to clarify, he is not dating us for fame or money. He has his own. I take offense to your speculation about our private lives and if you are ever considerate enough to schedule an interview to clarify these things before printing them, I will be truly shocked. Know that now, we won't ever be doing interviews for the Metropolis Bugle, and we will press harassment charges if anyone in your employ stalks us or harasses us.  
In other words: FUCK OFF!!_

_Sincerely, Colton Luthor'_  
  


"Damn, Cole, I'm sure they won't be that bad," says Jon.

"Check outside. I caught them following us here. If it's the Bugle, don't answer any questions."

Conner walks outside with Jon and there's a news camera and three reporters ready to pounce on them. The boys briskly walk inside again to find Colton sulking.

"How bad is it?" asks Colton.

"Do you want to read them that letter?" asks Jon.

"No, I'm going to get some reporting of my own done. Put you camera on video record, Conner. We're going in."

Ten minutes later, they managed to get the reporters to admit to following them with the sole purpose of getting video of them and pestering them with questions. In addition to the previously written letter, Colton adds that he has proof of all the elements of stalking and includes the video Conner took as an attachment to the email. His final line was 'What do you think the courts will decide when my father's lawyers get done with you?'

Within minutes, the reporters have fled and Colton finally feels like he can rest easy. He's certain that they'll print his letter and put it on the news, but at least they'll leave them alone for a while. Good thing too. He's got plans involving ice cream and getting his brothers naked.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," says Colton as he sits across from his brothers at a Cold Stone Creamery. 

"Well, I didn't have any ice cream at home and this place is awesome," says Jon. Conner laughs.

"He means he wanted to lick it off your abs, Sweetcheeks," says Conner.

"Wait, my– wouldn't that be cold?"

"I'm sure we could find ways to keep you warm," says Colton suggestively.

"I don't want to get ice cream on my blankets," says Jon.

"You know, for being a horny S.O.B. you sure are slow on the uptake. Sex. I want to warm you up with my body afterwards. Conner on the other side. It'll be a Jonny sandwich."

"Oh. I think they have pints we can take home here. I'll go ask."

"You do that," says Colton, smirking at his win. It may have started out as a misunderstanding, but now he's pretty sure they're all on the same page.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Coconut pecan? What the fuck were you thinking, Jonny?"

"They're both nuts and your nuts are sexy, so I thought…"

"Jonny, chocolate's a mild aphrodisiac. Why didn't you get chocolate?"

"I didn't know that! Next time, you get the ice cream."

"That's it, I'll take care of this," says Conner. "You two work each other up a bit and don't come. I'll be back with some whip cream and strawberries."

"And chocolate chunk ice cream?" says Jon, hopefully.

"No chunk, but I'll pick up some chocolate swirl."

"Ooh," says Colton. "That sounds better."

Eventually, they have their little icecapade and Jon has more fun than anyone, licking ice cream off nether regions while his brothers shiver. It's his first time doing it and while he loves the ice cream, he has to admit, the musk of their privates might be better without the ice cream. 

By the end of the night, Jon has learned to give his boyfriends head just the way they like it, and he has to admit he's very happy with his first experience with oral sex.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working hard on _Where's My Goddamn Batarang_ , but I'm finishing it up soon. Then I'll be back to writing _Superboys_ with a few surprises in store. I'm going to be focusing on Jon a lot and putting some effort into the brotherly relationship between the Roys and the Supers. I want to put in some love for Jason/Lex and maybe even have a new gift from Lex to Jason, (did I mention Lex is Jason's sugar daddy?). I've got some plans for Redwing too. I'm putting the rest of the Titans on hold for a while but eventually they will come into play again. I hope you all are enjoying this. Feel free to comment! Thank you for all of your support.


	22. Celebrity Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The El family goes to a charity celebrity auction.

Adonis is ready to go long before Jon is.

"Come on, Mister Mars, we're going to be late."

"Can you help me with my tie? Mom used to always do this for me."

Adonis sighs. "Is that what you've been doing this whole time?"

"Most of it," says Jon. "It's a shame I can't just wear T-shirt and jeans to this."

"You could, but I'm pretty sure there's a dress code, so you might not make it past the door."

"I just don't like dressing up like this," says Jon. 

"If I do say so myself," says Adonis as he ties Jon's tie. "You look smashing, sir." 

"Thanks, Adonis. I'm sorry I'm being such a grump."

"You're not being a grump," says Adonis. "Would you like me to call your brothers? Are they meeting us here, are we picking them up or are we meeting them at the event?"

"I dunno. Wanna call them for me and find out?"

"Certainly, sir. I'll be right back."

Jon takes a minute to go through his colored socks and find something appropriate. He likes the gray ones with little alligators on them, but the bright blue ones would go great with his tie. He decides on the bright blue ones and gets his dress shoes on after that. They aren't the most comfortable shoes, but he hasn't worn them all that much. He gets his shoes on and goes to the bathroom to put on some pheromone cologne and comb his hair. It was already combed and he got a haircut that maintains the previous cut and look while shortening his hair enough to keep it out of his eyes. He's really pleased with the look and it's extremely low maintenance, but he can't help but preen. 

Adonis appears behind him in the mirror. "Mister Mars, the twins are taking the Hummer there so they can take Ra-El and Rao-El with them. Would you like to go in the _Viper_ or the _Challenger_?"

"Let's take the _Viper_ tonight. I want to show off."

"Very well, do you require anything before we go?"

"No, I already ate, washed up, took my vitamins, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, dressed and went to the bathroom. I think I'm ready to go."

"Alright. Let's go then."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy and Arsenal are very happy with the new suits. They're opting to go as security for the charity event just so that they can show off the new threads. Lex had the suits treated with vibranium, so even if a human wears one, he'll be bulletproof. Lex is more concerned about Green Kryptonite. It's been proven more than once, sometimes by Lex himself, that Green Kryptonite bullets can break the skin of a Kryptonian, being as deadly to Kryptonians as normal bullets are for humans. Lex has his own skin-tight vibranium long underwear that he wears under his suit, and he's considered the ways he can incorporate vibranium into his sons' super-suits. 

The new uniforms for the Roys are black with red accents and include studded skin-tight knee-high boots and studded elbow-length gauntlet gloves. The majority of the leather-like suits are black and they bear a small House Luthor glyph in red over the sternum. The design is modest and though their fitness is visible through the armor, the details of their forms are lost to the eye and their codpieces are hardly noticeable, giving them plenty of room for their privates without drawing attention to them. 

Despite said modesty, they can't help but rub their hands over each other's bodies thought the armor as they get ready for the event, kissing each other passionately until Lex interrupts them to tell them they have fifteen minutes before they leave. Arsenal takes advantage of the time to urinate while Roy uses pomade to fix his hair how he likes it. When he's done, it looks the same as before, but now has a less fluffy texture. Plus the wind won't mess it up if he ends up flying. Colton plans to drive them all, but since he's on duty, he may need to take to the skies, even if it's just to run to Starbucks. Bruce Wayne has gourmet everything catered at these events but he usually neglects espresso, which is odd considering he's Tim Drake's adopted father.

Colton and Conner come out of Colton's room, dressed in stunning tuxedos and beautiful ties. Their double-breasted vests bear the House Luthor shield over the left part of the chest. They each have flowers pinned to their lapels: Colton, a blue carnation, Conner a red rose. Jonny will be meeting them there and he is no doubt going to look better than all of them combined. Adonis has quite the eye for style and has no doubt given Jon a playboy look that's formal enough for the event but still fun in a sexy way. Conner has a blue rose to pin to his lapel when they see him. They expect the press to get pictures of that, so they carefully planned for Jon not to wear a flower to the event until Conner and Colton pin him. 

Once everyone is ready, Lex and Jason go to the limousine in the garage while the four boys pile into Colton's Hummer. They double check to see if they need to pick up Jon, but Jon's already going in his _Viper_ with Adonis, so they'll meet him there as originally planned.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex steps out of his limo and offers his hand to Jason who stands up next to him. They pose for pictures and walk down the red carpet to the event. Once inside, they're greeted by Lois Lane, Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy takes a couple of pictures and then Lex takes Clark in a tight embrace, dipping him as he kisses him furiously. Jimmy rapid fires his camera, getting every picture and angle he can. When Lex rights himself and releases Clark he tells Lois and Jimmy, "I have an announcement. I have proposed marriage to Clark Kent and— Clark, would you like to tell the world?"

Clark blushes and smiles excitedly. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" he says with enthusiasm, holding up his left hand so Jimmy can take pictures of his engagement ring. Jimmy is too stunned to think for a moment, but Lois hisses 'Jimmy!' and he starts clicking away.

"May we have an interview?" asks Lois.

"My dear, of course!" says Lex, laying it on thick. They adjourn to a side room off the main hall and Lex and Clark sit together on a love seat with Jason standing supportively behind them while Lois sits next to them in a wing-back chair and starts her recorder. 

"Mr. Luthor, would you care to share anything about your history with my ex-husband?"

"Excellent phrasing, my dear," says Lex. "Yes, we met in Smallville many years ago when Clark was still a minor. He saved me from drowning in a river and gave me mouth to mouth until I was breathing again. After he saved my life, we had a long and complicated friendship but the fire was always there."

"Mr. Kent, would you care to elaborate on the alleged complications?"

"Well, gee, Lois. I guess we had trust issues. As you know I was deep in the closet and felt like I couldn't tell anyone, including Lex. He knew I was hiding something and resented it. We were friends for years, but I don't think he forgave me for keeping secrets for a long time. I didn't know how Lex would react. In addition to wanting to keep my secrets, I didn't want his father, Lionel, to begrudge him for keeping my secret or use Lex or me if he found out. Lionel was a very manipulative man, and though he changed shortly before his death, it wouldn't have been the first time he used one of us against each other. We were just pawns to him at the time."

"Mr. Luthor, your response?" says Lois.

"I would say I was more of a bishop," says Lex, "And Clark was a rook, at the very least."

"How long have you two been dating," asks Lois.

"We haven't," says Lex. "It was spur of the moment. I saw something I wanted and went for it. I couldn't be more happy than to marry Clark."

"How did your children react?" asks Lois.

"They're happy for us," says Clark.

"Indeed," says Lex, "they believe Clark is a stabilizing influence on me. A moral compass, if you will."

"That isn't hard to believe," says Lois. "Have you planned a date for the wedding?"

"Not, yet, Miss Lane," says Lex. "Of course you will both be invited," he says, including Jimmy who has been snapping occasional photos throughout the interview. 

"This is quite an announcement," says Lois. "Are you ready for the world to know of your engagement?"

"Yes," says Clark.

"Absolutely," says Lex.

"This question is for Clark: How does it feel to know you're becoming the step-father to four super-powered teenagers?"

"Intimidating," says Clark. "I just hope I can do them justice. They deserve a good family, and I'll do my best to be a good influence and a good parent to my step-children."

"Do you two have honeymoon plans?"

"Not yet, Miss Lane. I think we'll wait to plan the honeymoon until after we plan the wedding, don't you think darling?" Lex says turning to Clark.

"Yeah," says Clark, "I want the wedding to be in Smallville near my parents. The Luthor Mansion isn't far from my parents' place and it'd be the perfect place for our wedding."

"Splendid idea, Darling," Lex says to Clark. Then to Lois, he says, "We'll keep you apprised of our plans as we make them. You, of course, have the option of being our exclusive reporter for all things related to our wedding."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. What can you tell me about tonight? Will you be taking Clark off duty."

"Absolutely. As you know, this is a celebrity auction. My dear Jason will be accompanying us until it's his turn to be bid upon and Clark will remain with me until the end of the night. Surely, you can manage to do your job on your own."

"I assure you, I can," says Lois. "What are your plans regarding Mr. Todd? Will you continue to date him?"

"My dear, this is the new millennium. I see no reason to do away with Jason simply because I'm getting married."

"Clark, your reaction?"

"I like Jason. A lot. And I have no problem with sharing my Lexie-poo with him."

Jimmy grins. _'Lexie-poo'! That's gold, Clark!_

Lex grimaces. _I'll get you for that, Clark!_ he thinks. 

Lois smirks.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Adonis steps out of the car and opens the door for Jon, offering his hand as Jon steps out of the _Viper_. Adonis gives the keys to the excited valet and follows a step behind Jon as he walks down the red carpet and enters the building. There are camera flashes the whole way and Jonny walks by a side room, seeing his parents in what looks like an interview. _I guess they're going public with it already_ , thinks Jon as he watches his dad sitting close to Lex and holding his hand as Jimmy snaps pictures. 

He continues walking into the main hall where two gigantic nine-foot tall ice sculpture swans are aloft a veritable garden of flowers. Two short staircases curl on either side of the centerpiece, leading to the main ballroom. Jon goes up the right staircase, Adonis at his side, and walks out onto the main floor, looking for familiar faces. He spots Roy and Arsenal circling the perimeter of the ballroom together, stopping at each exit and talking jauntily with each other. They're wearing new suits and _ohmygod! I want one in silver and blue!_

"Ra-El, Rao-El, how do you fair this evening?"

"You know," says Roy, "it wouldn't be out of character for you to say 'What's up?'. You don't have to talk like a rich geezer. Be yourself."

"Sorry. I know," says Jon. "It's just my first time doing this."

"Relax," says Arsenal, "it's a charity auction, not a game show."

"With all the cameras, it might as well be reality TV," says Jon, "What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up," says Arsenal, "Meet people. Be flirty but unavailable."

"You mean flirtatious?" asks Jon.

"Yeah, that," says Arsenal. "You're a popular new face who's dating two of the strongest men on Earth. Own it."

"Own it. Right. How do I do that?"

"Shit, we should've prepared him for this," says Roy. "Okay, pretend you just met us. I'm asking you where you got your shoes."

"My talented assistant picked them out for me. I have people for that you know."

"Okay, just the last part," says Roy, "You don't want to seem like you can't do things on your own. How about this: Your cologne is divine! What are you wearing?"

"XYChemix For Men," says Jon. "I don't really need the artificial pheromones, but it's a bit better than my previous cologne, Obsession, by Calvin Klein. I feel more my age in my current fragrance."

"Perfect. Now pretend I'm hitting on you."

"Pretend _you're_ hitting on me or some random guy?"

"A random guy," says Roy

"I'm sorry, " says Jon, "but I have two dates already. Perhaps if you beat both of them at arm wrestling, I'll consider it."

"Sassy, snoody _and_ clever. I _like_ ," says Roy.

"I think he's ready," says Arsenal. "How about we buy you a drink?"

"It's an open bar, and I'm fifteen."

"That, Little Bro, is the correct answer," says Arsenal.

"Hey, you're fifteen too!" says Jon.

"Yeah, but I'm still older," says Arsenal.

"He's got you there," says Roy.

"So let's go get some punch!" says Jon, taking their hands and leading them towards the refreshments. 

"Actually, we're here as security tonight," says Arsenal. "You have punch. We can keep hanging out, but you may have to join us in a patrol around the perimeter."

"That's okay, I don't mind. Do you mind?" he asks Adonis.

"My job is to protect you and your family," says Adonis, "Where you go, I go."

"You didn't answer my question," says Jon.

"No, Mister Mars, I don't mind."

They make their way halfway around the room when Conner and Colton come out of the men's room looking a little disheveled. Colton's carnation is missing a few petals and both of their ties and slacks are a little crooked. Jon's eyes go wide as he realizes his brothers were copulating in the bathroom.

"I feel left out," Jon says as the two of them join their brothers."

"Shh!" whispers Colton, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Anyone who saw you two coming out knows. Let's go back in together and I can help adjust your suits."

"Then everyone who walks in will think we fucked you in the bathroom!" whispers Conner.

"Let them! They won't see us doing that, and we're young enough to get away with it. 'Boys will be boys', you know?"

"Uugh," says Colton. "Alright."

They go in the bathroom and Jon gets to work straightening their attire. A shameless reporter sneaks in and rapid snaps three shots, but Adonis crushes the camera in his bare hand. "This is a bathroom," says Adonis. "It is illegal and immoral to take pictures of people in the bathroom. Come with me, I'll introduce you to Mister Wayne and you will never be at any of his events again." Adonis grabs the man's arm in an iron grip and drags him away. 

"Wow," says Jon, "Some people…"

"You got that right," says Colton. "If Adonis wasn't taking care of it, I would be."

"Now that we're all straightened up, let's go get you pinned," says Conner, bringing a small plastic container from his pocket.

"Oh, right! The flower!" says Jon. They exit the bathroom to several awkward stares and go down the stairs by the centerpiece to the foyer. They ensure video and photographs are being taken and then Conner holds the blue rose to Jon's lapel as Colton pins it in place. They each kiss Jon for the camera and pose for a picture together. Then they head up the stairs again, for the auction is about to begin. 

A few people they've never heard of are sold for thousands and a curvy woman in pearls sells for ten-thousand. Then Bruce Wayne is up there. The bidding for him is fierce, but eventually, a blond woman in the back of the ballroom calls out fifty-thousand dollars, and no one raises the bid above that.

"Going once! Going twice! SOLD! Mister Bruce Wayne to Miss Selena Kyle for fifty-thousand dollars!" says the announcer.

Roy scoffs and Arsenal snickers. Jon asks, "What's so funny?"

"We'll tell you at home," says Roy, "Let's just say she's known in the cape community."

"Okay," Jon says, thinking that doesn't make much sense.

Roy and Arsenal start moving around their posts, checking all the windows and exits. 

"Next up, Jason Peter Todd, adopted son of Bruce Wayne! The bidding starts at five hundred."

The bids are surprisingly high for Jason as he stands awkwardly on stage. By the time the bidding gets higher than Bruce's, he's got swagger and charm written all over him. 

Clark whispers to Lex, "Can I borrow some money? It's for a good cause."

"As much as you like dear. Be mindful, if you bid on him and win, that is _your_ date with Jason, not mine. I won't be attending nor interfering."

"Thanks, Lexie-poo!"

"And we are going to have a talk about _that_!"

The bidding is at eighty-thousand now and Clark wants to make sure he gets the highest bid.

"One-hundred and twenty-thousand!!" yells Clark.

"I hear one-hundred twenty-thousand from Mister Clark Kent! Do we have any more bidders? Going once! Going twice!—"

"SNIPER!!!" screams Roy, and he runs in front of the window to block the incoming bullets. Jason is fast though, and he doesn't know Roy is wearing vibranium. Even if he did, Roy's head is exposed. He super-speeds in front of Roy, knocking him to the side to block the onslaught of bullets with his body. An automatic assault sniper rifle, eleven o'clock on the next building over. He sees the green glow of the bullets too late and accepts his death, knowing that he's saving lives. He turns his head to see the bullets' trajectory: right at Conner, Colton and Jon. He closes his eyes for a split second and opens them again to make sure he blocks all of the bullets. Everything hurts and everything goes dark.

  


  



	23. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is shot. What will everyone do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really think this needed a trigger warning, but just in case:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: for murder.

The hail of bullets comes through the window and shatters Jason, blood gushing in every direction. He can't stop all of the bullets and a stray one or two hits Jon, immediately ripped unceremoniously out by Adonis, who flings the bullets away from them. It's then that it dawns upon the superboys that these are _Kryptonite_ bullets. The Roys disappear through the emergency exit and the others move towards Jason, unsure what to do.

Conner is the first to try to pull the bullets out of Jason, but the closer he gets to Jason's body, the weaker he gets, until he lays limp and listless five feet away. Adonis is quick to pull Conner away from the Green Kryptonite radiation, and doesn't stop attending him until Conner can open and focus his eyes. The attendees of the event are running and screaming and Bruce runs to his son as Lex and Clark do too. Luthor tries and fails to hide that the radiation is hurting him, and Clark faces the same problem. They stand seven feet away, unable to get to Jason's body.

There's so much blood.

Bruce takes a tweezer-like device from his pocket and starts trying to pull out bullets one by one, but Jason's full of Green Kryptonite, and at least seventeen large bullets are in his brain. All the same, Bruce tries to extract them, throwing the bullets out of the broken window. Tim is there in no time, helping with his own tweezers, but it's like fighting a tidal wave with their fists. There's too much – too many bullets, too deep in the body, and too much radiation. Luthor throws a chunk of Blue Kryptonite to them. It will counteract the Green Kryptonite radiation, and it will boost his healing, but again, it's too much and not enough. The chunk of Blue Kryptonite doesn't have enough radiation on the outside of the body to counteract several times that amount inside the body.

It's a lost cause.

But none of them give up. Lex calls Hope and tells her which vaults to open and to bring him the contents. There's no way, at normal speed, that Hope will get to them in time, but with enough Blue Kryptonite, it still might work.

Clark offers to deliver, and Luthor tells him where to find the lead cases he uses to transport Kryptonite. Maybe if Clark is fast enough, just maybe, they'll have a chance.

When Superman arrives with the Blue Kryptonite a few minutes later, none of it works. They keep taking out pieces of Green Kryptonite, but Jason isn't healing. His bones and organs are practically mush from the untold plethora of bullets meant for the superboys. Lex and Bruce are crying now. No one feels the loss like they do. Tim is trying not to cry but tears are streaming down his face even if he isn't sobbing and pleading and yelling at the dead body to wake up. 

Roy and Arsenal already took out the sniper. He was alone on the roof, but he and his guns are now in ruins. He'll live, but just barely.

They don't give up on removing the bullets, even after the coroner arrives. They hold out a small hope that he can survive this. But he can't. 

Jason is dead.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


At the hospital, Lex is talking to the doctors, asking about Jason's injuries and trying to formulate a way to bring him back to life. The injuries are severe. He took over one-hundred and sixty high-caliber bullets. Now that they're all removed, they have him in a room with two-hundred and fifty pounds of Blue Kryptonite. He's not responding. At this point, no one expects him to. Still, if there's even a small chance, they'll go for it. They want to give him every chance to recover. The hospital will give him a week before he goes to the morgue, or more aptly, into a LexCorp medical facility. Lex just wishes he could have at least kissed him goodbye. There wasn't much left of his face, so he couldn't even kiss the corpse. 

Suddenly, Lex gets an idea. He may be too damaged for a Lazarus Pit to repair, but there's one thing Lex knows will absolutely, without a doubt, work. He goes in to see the body again. One finger is still in tact, his right middle finger. 

_That will work!_ Lex thinks.

He quickly heads out, stopping to whisper in Clark's ear, that everything will be okay. Clark gives him a sad and disconcerted look. Lex winks at him and in return, Clark looks insulted for a moment before his eyes go wide. With every fiber of his being, he wants to stop Lex from whatever witchery or mad science he's about to get up to, but even more, he just wants Jason back. He lets Lex leave without a word. Poor Bruce is down the hall, but Clark isn't sure if he should tell him he expects Lex to raise him from the dead. He doesn't want to disturb him or get his hopes up without certainty, and all Lex gave him was a clue. Besides, if Lex is going to do something with Jason's body, he doesn't want to warn Bruce and in doing so prevent Jason's second resurrection.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The ring is heavier than he remembers. He pulls it from it's case and it's already glowing. He fights the urge to put it on. "I am not your partner," Lex says. "You are meant for another." The weight of the ring lightens a bit and Lex carries it up to the penthouse where Adonis is waiting. 

"How is your magecraft coming along?" Lex asks when he gets to the living room where Adonis is waiting alone.

"It's going very well. My Greek spells are stronger but much more difficult."

"I need you to enchant this ring to forever be on Jason Todd's finger. To never leave him, even if the finger is severed. Can you do that effectively?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can."

"Good, here you go."

Adonis concentrates for a moment with his eyes closed. When he opens them, they're glowing metallic gold light and the light emits from his aura like the water of a shower going in every direction at once.

"Dnif ruoy etam dna reven etarapes,  
Reverof eb htiw Nosaj Retep Ddot,  
Reverof deknil yb niks dna doolb,  
Reverof dnuob, luos ot luos,  
Ekat on rehto rentrap reve,  
Dnif ruoy etam dna reven etarapes!"

The gold light hits the ring in an explosion of light and the ring soaks it up like a vortex, pulling the gold light into it. Adonis closes his hands over the ring and closes his eyes. When he opens them, they're still gold, but no longer glowing. 

"It is done. Do you need more?" 

"That should be sufficient for your part. Now, I just need to find a 24-hour jeweler who keeps his mouth shut."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Luthor keeps the ring in a tiny leather pouch after that, carrying it around his neck like a charm to make sure it doesn't fall out of his pocket and into the wrong hands. He doesn't think that even with Clark, he could be happy without Jason. This is no mere trinket, but rather his only hope to bring his beloved back to life. 

He keeps a close watch on the ring, even as the jeweler works, watching through goggles as the jeweler applies the diamonds to the ring, accenting it's white symbol with the glitter of diamonds. Long ago, Lex had placed a microscopic layer of vibranium around most of the ring to give it durability. He didn't know how breakable or unbreakable it was, and he never intended to test that. He tested much else about the ring though, scientifically analyzing and reanalyzing until no more tests could be done without a ring bearer. The ring was far too rare, valuable and unpredictable to bestow on anyone, even in the name of science. (And Lex has done all too much in the name of science.)

The top of the ring lacks any vibranium, at least where the embossed symbol is. The diamonds encrusted on it are a testament to his love for Jason. He would never give him something that didn't have the appropriate glow or glitter. This one will have both. 

The jeweler finally finishes and the ring looks fantastic. The inverted triangle with five rays coming out the top sparkle with Lex's love for Jason, manifested as the most expensive, rare and precious piece of jewelry on the face of the planet. Lex puts the finished ring back in the pouch around his neck and leaves the jewelry store.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Lex arrives at the hospital again, Clark greets him with a kiss and Bruce with a rare hug. "It will be alright, Bruce," Lex whispers. Bruce gives him a haunted expression. Bruce has no hope that Jason is ever coming back. He's lost him twice now and he doesn't think he'll ever have the opportunity to lose him again. 

He's right.

Lex makes his way into Jason's hospital room and the pouch around his neck gets heavier, drawn to its intended partner. Lex takes the ring out and places it on Jason's remaining finger. 

He exhales sharply before saying, "Jason Peter Todd, arise!"

Upon Lex uttering the word 'arise', Jason's ring glows and Jason takes the first breath of his new life. His body is pulling together and regenerating. Clark, upon hearing Lex's words, rushes in at human speed with Bruce beside him. They stare in horror and then wonder as Jason becomes whole again. 

"Uh, hello?" says Jason. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"

"Give it a minute, Jay, you should remember," says Lex.

They wait a minute more, but Bruce and Lex can take it no longer and they both embrace Jason from either side, kissing his head and holding his healed body. Finally, Jason lets a few tears fall and screams, "Dad! Daddy!" hugging Lex and Bruce to his sides, snuggling against Bruce and then leaning up to kiss Lex's lips. Clark's lets out a relieved laugh and Bruce joins him, hugging his son and celebrating with giddy noises. 

"Should I get the doctors?" asks Clark.

"There will be no need," says Lex.

"Lex, what did you do?" Bruce asks seriously.

"I gave him a ring. I even had diamonds encrusted on the emblem," says Lex. 

Bruce looks at Jason's right hand.

"Lex? Did you…? No… Lex, is that a Black Lantern ring?"

"It is. And it's enchanted to never come off. We never want to lose him again, so we won't. We will still take every precaution: vibranium clothes, X-K, and anything to keep him safe from harm. I'll see about hiring one of the other Lanterns for ring lessons and you, as a Bat, will continue to train him in whatever it is you do while the Amazons train him from my end of things. He will be treasured, loved and most of all, _safe_."

"I'm not falling for that little speech. These rings, they don't bring back someone's soul. They reanimate them and regenerate them, but his soul is gone."

"Dad, no! I'm right here! I have a soul!"

"No, you don't. I still love you, but you're not the Jason who died tonight," Bruce says with finality. He walks away, leaving the room. Jason almost cries at the loss. He can't help but wonder if Bruce is right.

_Do I really have no soul? Would I know if I didn't? I was already a zombie, but now am I something else? Something evil?_

"Jason. Jason, are you alright?" says Lex encouragingly.

"I'm gonna be okay. I think. Do I have a soul?" says Jason.

"With all my heart I believe you do. You've already exhibited an astounding amount of emotion and vast differences from the behavior of other Black Lanterns. The ring was enchanted by a demigod. In all likelihood, the enchantment brought _you_ back instead of just your memories."

"How?"

"I am not well versed in magic. I know some, but a half-deity certainly has powers beyond my understanding. That said, it sounded like part of the enchantment bound your soul to the ring. It is really you. You are no ghoul, Jason. Do you understand me?"

Jason nods, tears coming again. "I– I understand."

"You must never remove the ring, do you understand. Never. If you move it from that finger, slide it directly over another so it always encircles a finger."

Jason tries what he said and it's almost as if the ring doesn't want to move. When it does, it _jumps_ to his other finger. He moves it again, this time to his right index finger. It jumps again, afraid to lose contact with his skin and its size adjusts to compensate for being on a new finger. Jason closes his fist and looks at the ring.

It's stunning. If he has to have jewelry he can't take off, at least he has a badass ring with bling on it instead of something gawdy or pink. Black and diamond are definitely his style. He gets up and says, "Thank you Lex. Thank you Kal-El."

"I didn't do anything," Clark protests. 

Jason looks around at all the Blue Kryptonite crystals around his bed. "Somehow I doubt that. Even if you had nothing to do with the ring, I know you helped in every possible way you could."

Jason stands all the way up and stretches. Then he gives Lex a deep, passionate kiss and a grope on the butt. "I love you Daddy." Then he walks over to poor, unsuspecting Clark and grabs his crotch gently. Just as Clark's about to say something, Jason pushes their mouths together and truly explores. After a few minutes of kissing Clark, his hands have wandered all over his solid chest, his gorgeous rump and his muscled arms. When Jason finally pulls back he says, "I love you, Clark. I don't think I ever told you, but I do."

"Now that you're feeling better," says Lex, "why don't we go get your death certificate annulled. Then we can all go home and rest."

"I don't feel like resting, Daddy. I want to go flying!" says Jason

"Clark, would you be a dear and take our lovely boy flying with you?" says Lex.

"Of course, Lex. Of course, Jason. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex has extra clothes brought from Metropolis so Jason can wear his own clothes out of the hospital. They have to do a DNA test and examine the bed he was laying on before they will annul the death certificate, but Jason is allowed a recovery room to visit his gathered family and friends who are stunned and overjoyed at his resurrection. Tim cries more than anyone, babbling about how he's always loved Jason and him being back was too good to be true and he can't believe he just said all that. Jason gives him kisses on the head and holds him close until he calms down. He might not be interested in Tim that way but he'll be damned if he doesn't try to be the most supportive brother he can be. The hugs are constant and from all around and Jason can _feel_ them. He feels their love and their faith and their desperation and exhaustion. He feels the remnants of the devastation wrought by his death and the infinite, infinite gratitude from Colton, Conner and Jon that he sacrificed his life to save theirs. Jon's tears are the quietest and his hug, the most meek, but Jason treasures him all the same. He loves his family and he's so happy he has the chance to be with them again. The idea of being gone forever is too much for him to process. To never see his family again, but never know it because he is just _no more_ … it's too real and too shattering to think about.

Bruce's absence is felt but he said he loved Jason, with or without a soul, so Jason is just happy his father loves him. _He's probably brooding in the cave_ , Jason thinks. 

It's a while of snuggling with the boys he considers his brothers, silently leaning backwards against Lex and Clark before the doctors finally say he can go home. They don't exactly have a box to check if a dead person magically is alive again, so they had to put a long analysis in his charts, and a bland explanation of metahuman/alien/magical healing. He gets dressed and Clark and Lex walk him out arm in arm. 

The entourage of family gets in the limo with him and they're off to Metropolis from Gotham.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason is almost offended that the entire family feels the need to fly with him to keep him safe. But he loves being close to his loved ones and won't deny them their affection. They play a game of tag, careful not to go too fast and knock each other around. The last thing they need is to destabilize a building because they decided to get rowdy. Jason can't fly without glowing black. It doesn't feel exactly the same, and he assumes from the black aura that it's connected to his new powers. He hasn't quite figured that out yet. He's not as fast as he once was, but he's fast enough. He thinks he feels slower than a speeding bullet but he's not ready to race any firearm projectiles at the moment. Roy and Arsenal have found a fallen tree branch to play fetch with Wolf and one by one, players leave the tag game to play keep-away with Wolf. They're having so much fun, that they forgot it was the middle of the night. Jason's phone chimes and he remembers: Lex told them to be back in an hour. He looks at his phone and sees it's nearly been three. He quickly calls Kal-El and his brothers/step-sons to come home with him and they promptly go to the penthouse where Lex is waiting. 

"All of us should be going to bed," says Lex. "It's very late."

"Yes, sir," say the boys. 

"You may have the guest room, Timothy," says Lex.

"Thank you," Tim says, yawning.

The boys pair off in their usual fashion: Jon, Conner and Colton in Colton's room, Roy and Arsenal in Roy's room and Tim to the guest bedroom while Jason and Kal-El get a snack to take back to Lex's bedroom with them. 

Jason expects to give his Daddy and whatever Kal-El is to him some athletic love, but Lex just holds them close, kissing Jason's head and brushing his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe we almost lost you," says Lex. 

"You didn't lose me, Daddy," says Jason, "I'm right here."

"I know, Love. I know," says Lex.

"Don't think you're off the hook Kal-El." says Jason.

"What'd I do?"

"You bid on me and would have won. You're going to take me on a date."

Kal-El smiles.

  


  



	24. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex is missing something important.

"IT'S GONE!!" yells Lex.

"What's gone? says Kal-El, appearing at his side. They're standing in the large vault inside Lex's office. Trinkets, priceless paintings and superhuman paraphernalia are sitting unused all around them. Now that they're dating and Luthor is as vulnerable to Kryptonite as Superman, all of the Kryptonite that was sitting about is now safely tucked away in lead-lined lock-crates.

"One of my Rings of Power," says Lex. "I had to open the safe to get the Black Ring of Power, and I must've left it open. The vault doors was still closed though. MERCY!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Review the security footage of my office. I want to see how the Blue Ring of Power left here and who had the _gall_ to steal from me."

"Right away, sir."

"It's gonna be okay, Lex. We'll find out what happened."

"I was in such a rush to get the Black Ring for Jason that I didn't close the safe. I can't believe how _stupid_ I was."

"You're anything but stupid, Lex," says Kal-El.

"If the ring chose a ring bearer, then it is lost to me forever."

"How many Rings of Power do you have Lex?"

"Two green, two indigo, two violet, one blue – missing – one white, one orange, two red and Jason's black one. I have another Black Lantern Ring, but it's in my vault in Tibet."

"Exactly how did you get that many Lantern Rings?"

"You probably don't want to know, Clark. Some through space scavenging but most through interstellar sellers of the less than reputable persuasion. I didn't ask how they came about the rings, but I imagine it was bloody. The two violet ones are an interesting story. Technically the same ring but one is from an alternate future. One that will no longer happen, thankfully."

"I don't approve of your methods," says Kal-El.

"I never asked you to. Besides, better the rings be safely locked away here than sold on the interstellar black market to malintending ne'er-do-wells."

"The ends don't always justify the means, Lex."

"No, I suppose not. However, in many instances, they do."

"How much did you buy them for?"

"Ten kilos of red kryptonite. I do believe I got the better deal."

Kal-El runs his hand over his face. 

"We are going to have a talk about this," he says, "For now, let's just go have breakfast. I don't want to keep Jay waiting."

"I believe the catering service has already stopped by the penthouse. You've seen Jason when he's famished. I doubt he's waiting."

"You know what I mean, Lex. I want to be there with him and so do you. And I know he wants us with him."

"Of course, you're right, Clark. Mercy will let me know when we know more."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is dreaming. He must be. Because the celestial flash of blue that hits him as he flies over Smallville wakes him up in his bed. Well, Colton's bed. His right index finger feels light and numb and he looks at it to examine the odd sensation. He comes face to face with a glowing blue ring. _This is a prank_ , he thinks. He looks for the bowl of warm water or the whip cream on his face. He's sure his brothers, possibly the Roys, put Blue Kryptonite on him to dull his senses before they got to work with their insidious endeavor. 

But Jon can find no prank. The ring stops glowing blue and he sees the top of it for the first time. At a glance, it looks like three concentric circles on a seal ring – the kind old families use to press their family crest over melted wax to seal envelopes. Upon closer inspection the middle circle isn't complete. There's a capital 'T' on the top and bottom, lining up with the rest of the circle which doesn't touch the 'T's but comes out from the center circle just by the top one and curves around between the other two circles until it reaches the bottom 'T' where it has an 'L' shape pointed towards the inner circle, almost like a symbol for wings. Jon pulls Conner close and kisses him awake. 

"Hey, Kon, have you ever seen a ring like this?" Jon says, holding up his hand.

Conner wipes the sleep from his eyes and takes a look. He takes Jon's hand and inspects the ring. 

"That's a Lantern ring. Where'd you get it?"

"I didn't. I just woke up and it was there. I thought it was Blue K at first."

"It's not Blue K," says Conner. "Hey Match, wake up," Conner says, jostling Colton awake.

"What?" says Colton, barely awake.

"Do you know anything about a Lantern ring?"

"I know the Green Lanterns wear them and they give them their powers," mumbles Colton, "Why?"

"I think Jon has one," says Conner.

That wakes Colton up in a heartbeat. Colton takes Jon's hand from Conner and looks at it closely. "That's not a Green Lantern Ring. It's one of the other colors. Purple? ...No, that one's got a star on it. I dunno. Let's get dressed and figure this out."

They get dressed and at Colton's request, Conner and Colton wear matching semiformal-casual suits with long sleeve button ups and vests, but no jackets. Jon borrows a set of clothes and dresses similarly, but not identically, like the twins. They go in the dining room for breakfast and see Lex, Kal-El and Jason at the table eating breakfast pastries, bacon and eggs. 

"Hey, Lex, Dad, have you ever seen a ring like this?" asks Jon.

Luthor goes pale and Kal-El is in a stunned shock. Jason gets a closer look at the ring. "It's a Blue Lantern ring. Where'd you get this?"

"I don't know. It was on my finger when I woke up."

Lex slightly regains his composure, though his pallor doesn't quite disappear. "My boy, are you sure nobody put it on you?" he says.

"I don't know. I was asleep."

"Well, we'll know soon enough if this is some plot or if the ring chose you. If the ring chose you, you may keep it of course, but if we find that some hooligan is trying to manipulate you, I must insist we return it to its resting place."

"What do you know about the ring?" asks Colton.

"I know a Blue Ring of Power went missing from my vault last night. If the ring truly chose Jon, it will be seen in the security footage glowing and travelling through walls in the building to get to him. I have a number of priceless artifacts, but the Rings of Power are dangerous in the wrong hands."

"I see," says Jon. "So if you see the ring moving on its own in any of the security footage, I can keep it and become a Blue Lantern? Cool!"

"If the ring truly chose you, than in all likelihood, you are already a Blue Lantern. I have the individual power battery, a lantern that the ring goes in when it's not in use to charge. The power of an alien planet charges the lantern and the lantern in turn, charges the ring."

"What kind of powers does it do?" asks Jon.

"It runs on and spreads hope," says Lex simply. "Clark, if it does prove to be the ring's choice, would you have one of the adult Green Lanterns give Jon a tutorial?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll do that."

"Mister Luthor," says Mercy, coming into the room, "you're going to want to see this." 

"Boys, feel free to enjoy breakfast. Fix a plate and bon appetit. Business calls me elsewhere."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


There's no indication that anyone but Kal-El, Hope and Lex was in his office the night before, and no one was seen in his office after Lex left with the Black Lantern Ring. The footage of the floors between Lex's corporate office and the penthouse show a bright blue light shooting up through the rooms towards Colton's bedroom. 

Lex didn't really have much doubt, but any doubt was worth investigating. Lex rubs his face with his hands and wrings them together. _This is okay_ , he tells himself. _If anyone will be responsible with a Ring of Power it would be Jon. If anyone can inspire and cultivate hope, he can._ Lex repeats this to himself until he believes it, which doesn't take very long. Jon is the most pure of the Els, save maybe Jonathan Samuel. And of all the rings, Hope is the ring most like his existing creed. His family sigil even means 'hope'. They'll get him the best education about his new powers and perhaps Kyle can tutor him when the other Green Lanterns aren't available to help. For that matter, Jason could use an education regarding his ring and abilities. _They can do dual lessons_ , thinks Lex, _surely the Green Lanterns will want a Black Lantern to know how to control his abilities. And everyone loves Jon._ Lex goes to his office vault to pick up the Blue Lantern Power Battery and heads up to the penthouse.

Jon looks ecstatic, clearly hoping for the best. 

How appropriate.

Lex presents the Power Battery and tells Jon, "I believe this is yours. I have data compiled on my server regarding the Lantern Corps, so whenever you're ready, we can start introductory lessons on your Ring's history and purpose."

"Great!" says Jon, "Can we start now?!"

"After you've finished your breakfast. Then you and your brothers will be training with Mercy."

"Do we _have_ to do training today?" asks Conner.

"Yes, you do," says Lex firmly. "But I'll ask Mercy not to push you too hard."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Jason, this is for you," says Lex as he hands Jason the portable Black Lantern Power Battery. "You don't need to charge your ring to maintain your resurrected state, but this will charge your ring for your other powers like flight and constructs."

"I thought the black Lanterns only had a Central Power Battery in space sector 0666," says Jason.

"They did, but after the fallout of Blackest Night, I don't know that it survived. This Power Battery is made from a Green Lantern Power Battery. I had my best scientists and sorcerers prepare it in case it was ever needed. Now it is. It's all yours."

"Thanks Lex. I'm surprised you didn't encrust it with diamonds."

"I almost did," says Lex, "but I can give you more diamonds in more fun ways. This is purely functional. We've put it off for far too long, but I'd like you to have your own room here. Your own peaceful place now that there's three of us living in one room. You can keep your more private things like this safely put away and continue to inhabit my room of course. I'm doing the same for Clark as well."

"Thanks, Lex. Can I pick the paint?"

"You may decorate your room however you see fit. I imagine you're going to turn half of it into a personal armory."

"You know me so well, Daddy."

"Speak with Hope about the details. If you insist on keeping explosives in your room, I expect blast-proof walls. If you like, I can turn the vacant room next to it into your personal armory and have entrance to the room be in your closet. I can do away with that room's door and you can have your own little heaven of guns and knives."

"And explosives. And armor and grappling guns and—"

"And whatever you like. I'll foot the bill for you to have the armory of your dreams. We can set it to do retinal scans and codes so that only you and I can open the entrance to it. And we can have a locking column-safe for your Black Lantern Power Battery. Only available to you."

"It sounds great, Daddy. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now take my credit card and buy your supplies online while I tell Hope to start the project of refurbing the room next door to your new bedroom. It's on the third floor of the penthouse next to my extra grand-master bedroom. I have to find something to do with all of Roy's extra gifts, but I'll have it emptied by the end of the day."

"Okay, Daddy. You don't have to tell me twice."

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Lex."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is happy to learn about the Blue Lanterns. Their history, though short and recent is fascinating to Jon. The way they were created to help the Green Lanterns through the Darkest Night, how they can render Yellow Lantern Rings powerless and save people from the rage of the Red Lantern Rings, how they can heal and inspire hope, and how they can make other Power Rings stronger (save Black, Yellow, Red and Orange Power Rings), are all lessons Jon finds exhilarating and interesting.

Apparently the Blue Lantern Corps was small and as far as current information suggests, Adara, the Blue Lantern Entity, is the only continually living part of the Corps. The members were all killed as far as LexCorp and Superman know. Lex refuses to ask The Light, although he's confident that they likely know for certain. Some people who have been Blue Lanterns like Kyle Rayner and The Flash have wielded the power but do not continue to do so. As far as they know, Jon is the only Blue Lantern.

There would normally be an induction process, a trip to Odym, a lesson about the necessity and strength of hope and a question of whether or not the inductee is willing to devote his or her or their life to being a Blue Lantern. Since there is no one to induct him, Jon feels alone. Kyle has agreed to weekly lessons and some of the other Green Lanterns have agreed to give him more in-depth lectures about the Emotional Spectrum. Jon intends to take notes for that, or maybe record it. The lessons with Kyle will be hands on but the lessons from their elders about the Lanterns and Emotional Spectrum are history and theory alone. 

In the meantime, Jon is trying to figure out the oath. He learned it from Lex's data files but it doesn't seem right. Something seems a little off about it, as if it weren't meant for him. He still feels the urge to say the oath though, and after talking on the phone with Hal Jordan, he knows that if he's truly meant to say the oath, it will come naturally to his lips without any need to have seen or heard it before. Jon can practically feel it upon his lips, but he's trying too hard, he knows he is. If he just relaxes and stops trying to rhyme words together and figure it out like a math problem, he knows it'll come to him. 

He decides to charge his ring for a while, and settles down in front of his Power Battery. He puts his hand in front of the charger and feels the power flowing in to his ring as he tries to remember the Kryptonian meditation techniques his dad taught him. He settles into a relaxing meditation for a while, only opening his eyes when he realizes he's speaking. In Kryptonian, he's saying:

⟨⟨In fearful days, in raging nights,  
With strong heart full, my soul ignites,  
When all seems lost, when there's no light,  
Look towards the sky, for hope burns bright.⟩⟩

Suddenly, everything is blue and when the light dims enough for Jon to see, he's wearing a new suit. It's light royal blue with black sides and underarms. The bottoms of his sleeves are black and the tops, the blue color if the suit. The outsides of his thighs and knees are black, streamlining from the black flanks of his torso. He's wearing black gloves (but not gauntlet gloves like he's seen on other Lanterns) and black boots and the symbol on his chest is in white against a dark royal blue background. It's framed by a pentagon shaped like a Kryptonian family shield. 

_Hmm, that's not right. It should be a circle. Or the El sigil. It means 'hope'. I wonder…_

Jon focuses his thoughts on his family, their glyph and the meaning behind it. He focuses his will and his hope until he starts to glow again. This time, when the glow dims, he sees the 'S'-shield in bright light royal blue with a black background and border. 

_Perfect!_

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon immediately shows off his new suit. It's only after the others tell him he's wearing a domino that he realizes he is, and once he realizes it, it disappears. He spends the next forty minutes in the bathroom willing his domino on and off and changing the colors between blue and black. He thinks the blue (matching the blue of his 'S'-shield) looks more 'hope'ful but the black looks more badass. He decides to go with the black unless he's dealing with civilians. It occurs to him that he can now superhero without ruining his secret identity. _YESS!!_ he internally screams, pumping his fists. _Screw the dorky glasses!_

He goes back out to the living room where his family is sitting eating take-out. "How do I look?" Jon says confidently as he strides into the room and makes muscles.

"You look great, Jon!" says Kal-El.

"Fabulous!" says Jason.

"If you don't change, I am going to drag you to my bedroom and—" Conner puts his hand over Colton's mouth muffling the sexual expletives to come. 

"You look really sexy, Jonny," says Conner. "It suits you."

"You look very handsome, Jonathan," says Lex. "It's very becoming of you."

"When can I go out for my first patrol?!" says Jon. "I'm ready to go now."

"How about we go for a fly later," says Jason, "just us Lanterns. I know this bar on 7th Street—"

"He's not old enough to go in a bar," says Kal-El. " _You're_ not old enough to go in a bar."

"Okay, so we'll just fly around then."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," says Kal-El.

"I promise I will not taint your delicate little flower. That's Match and Superboy's job."

"Hey!" says Conner, "don't bring us into this." 

"I am already aware of their relationship," says Kal-El. "I'm interested in making sure you are both safe. That's it. I'll give you your privacy and keep my distance unless there's an emergency."

"Fine," Jason says to Kal-El. To Jon he says, "Do you want to go after we finish eating?"

"Yeah. You almost done?"

"Fix a plate kiddo, or I'll have seconds and thirds."

"Aww, man! I'm just really excited for my debut as a Blue Lantern."

"It's still early enough," says Lex, "you could swing by the park across from the Daily Planet. I'll have a tip sent off to Jimmy Olsen and he can take your pictures for the paper. The only known Blue Lantern deserves his own article after all. Why don't you go by the park in half an hour. Perhaps even Miss Lane will be available to interview you."

"Mom?! That'd be so cool. I'd trust her to do good research and do a good article."

"I'll have a copy of all my information on Blue Lanterns sent to her email. Between that and whatever inspiring quotes you come up with, I'm sure you'll have the perfect public profile."

"Thanks, Lex."

"Wear the blue mask for the interview if she's available. That will go over better with the public. Clark, would you like to call her to give her a heads up or would you like me to email her?"

"I'll call her," says Kal-El.

"This is so exciting!" says Jon. "I finally get to be a superhero!"

Conner and Colton give him pecks on the cheeks, the Roys hug him and Jason gives him a pat on the back.

"It was just a matter of time," says Jason, "You've always been a hero. I guess this leaves no time to plan your coming out party, but I've got theatre tickets for you. Jonny Mars can take his three favorite people."

"Thanks, Jason. Do you want to come with me when I go see Mom?"

"I don't want to steal the show. Why don't you do this solo? Clark and I can watch from afar and make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Thanks Jason," Jon says, and he gives him a tight hug. "And takes for taking bullets for me. You saved my life!"

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Look, Jimmy!" Lois says, pointing into the sky. "That's the new superhero! The one we got the tip about!"

"How can you be sure?" Jimmy says, clicking away with his camera. "Oh nevermind, you're right. I've never seen a blue and black suit like that before. And look, the Superman 'S' with no cape! Think he's another of Big Blue's rugrats?"

"Only one way to find out."

"DNA test?"

"Or telepathy. I suppose there's more than one way to find out, but I intend to just ask him and see if he's lying."

"That's right. Your lie-radar is ridiculous. You know, I think you would've been burned as a witch for that if you'd been in colonial New England."

"I'd've been burned for using a cell phone. How's my hair?"

"Perfect as ever. Five bucks says he's one of Superman's kids."

"No deal. Just snap pictures, I've got my recorder going. HEY, YOU!! DOWN HERE!!"

The figure in the sky hovers for a moment before heading in their direction and landing about fifteen feet in front of them. 

"Hello," says the superhero in front of them.

The kid looks young. Maybe too young to be wearing a mask. Clark just told her a new superhero was in town, that he was doing his first patrol in Metropolis and what his route would be. Catching him wasn't as hard as she'd thought. He didn't even ask questions before he landed. She hates the mask though. She's gotten used to reading people even when they're wearing masks, but seeing his whole face would be a comfort. He clearly has Superman's cheekbones and jawline. Is this _another_ kid he didn't tell her about? Another clone, maybe? If he is Clark's, she's going to have a talk with him. This one's about Ra-El's age. She mentally scoffs. He may not be a cheater but evidence is mounting that he's a fertile slut.

"Hi, there," says Lois. "I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. This is Jimmy. Do you mind if we take some pictures and record a conversation with you?" 

"Sure. I mean, I don't mind." His voice is deep but sounds familiar. Lois is wondering if she's knows him.

"Would you like to sit at a park bench?" Lois offers. "There are plenty to choose from."

"I'll stand," says the stranger.

"Okay, then, let's get started. What is your name?" says Lois.

"I'm Superboy. Or, one of them. I guess I haven't figured that one out yet," says the new Superboy.

"That's okay," says Lois, "Can you tell us where you came from?"

"I'm from Kansas. I'm a Kryptonian, but I'm also a Blue Lantern. The last one, I think."

"The last Blue Lantern? How does that work?"

"It's a lot like the Green Lanterns, but where their powers are based on will, mine are based on hope. It's why I got to keep the 'S'. It symbolizes hope."

"Fascinating," says Lois. "Do you know who your father is?"

"I'm sure you can guess," says Jon.

 _I'm going to kill him!_ Lois thinks.

"So what's the story this time?" asks Lois, "Another unplanned pregnancy? Didn't know about your powers until recently?"

"No, I've always known who my father is, but there was no need to attract attention to myself until I was ready and had a mask. As you know, my human mother could have been identified through me and used against me or Superman, putting her in danger. I had to make sure I was responsible enough and strong enough before coming out in uniform in public."

"I see. What are your goals now that you're in Metropolis?" asks Lois.

"I plan to learn from my brothers and father about how to be a good hero and bring the light of hope to any in need that I'm capable of helping."

"Do you have any nemeses or criminals you intend to stop?" asks Lois.

"No, I don't. Hopefully I never will."

"Do you plan to work with the Justice League in the future?" asks Lois.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's like every kid's dream to join the Justice League, but on another level it'd just be hanging out with my dad's friends. Maybe there's a group of people my age I can hang with."

"There seem to be more and more heroes your age every day," says Lois.

"If that's the case, I'm sure I'll have a lot of company."

"Have you ever been to the Fortress of Metropolis?"

"Once. I only saw the main hall, but I'm hoping to get a room there. It'd be really cool to live in a Kryptonian Fortress."

"Can you describe it? The main hall?"

"Everything's made of crystal. There are some cool statues against one wall and Kryptonian crystal tech is really cool. I can't really say anything else about it. It's not my place."

"How old are you? Can you tell us that?"

"I can tell you I'm still in high school."

"A little young for superheroing aren't you?"

"I think Robin was nine when he started, so relatively speaking, I'm not that young. I think I'm capable of starting off and capability is the important thing."

"Are you worried other children of Superman may resent you?"

"I haven't known them that long, but they were quick to adopt me as a brother. We get along well, and in a way, they're my mentors, though not as much as Dad is."

"How long have you known about the others?"

"I only knew about Conner until recently. The others were a pleasant surprise."

"Has Led Luthor tried to adopt you yet?"

"Not really. He's nice to me, but he doesn't want me to call him 'Dad' or anything."

"If you weren't a superhero, what would your dream job be?"

"I don't really know. I don't have much experience with jobs. I don't know what I would like."

"Do you intend to maintain a civilian life, away from the madness of superheroes and villains?"

"Not necessarily. And I wouldn't call it madness. Maybe eccentricity."

"Are you dating anybody?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. If I was in a relationship, they could be in danger if people found out. For now, let's just say I'm too young to get married and leave it at that."

"Do you have anything you'd like to add? Any personal or general messages you feel people should know?"

"Only used water based lube with condoms, otherwise, they could break."

Jimmy gapes and Lois' jaw drops. Jimmy recovers first and snaps a couple of pictures of Lois' expression and a few more of the now blushing Blue Lantern. 

"And drugs are bad," the superhero adds after a long silence.

Lois finally recovers and says, "Well, those are definitely important messages. Anything else before we end the interview?"

"No, that's pretty much it."

"We'll let you get back to your patrol then. Have a great day, Superboy."

"Thanks, you too! See you later, Mo– Ma'am." 

It's then that Lois recognizes that voice. _That weasel! Why didn't he tell me?_ And as Jon flies away, she decides she's going to pummel Clark for not telling her. With words, of course, but fists would do no good in the first place. She expected to be consulted before her son was sent out on patrol. _And what was that about lube and condoms? Was that from Clark's lecture about safe sex Lex told me about?_

"Did he almost call you Mom?" asks Jimmy.

"Clearly, it was a slip of the tongue. You know I don't have a teenage son."

"I know. I just think he was a weird little dude."

"That he was. Let's go to the office, I want this story ready for the Sunday paper."

"But it's Saturday night!"

"That's why we're going to the office."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When she checks her email, Lois finds lots of information on the Blue Lanterns, courtesy of Lex Luthor himself. He knew she'd waste a lot of time trying to research things and knew she would want to get this story out quickly. 

She works tirelessly for hours and has her story ready before 1:00 a.m. The headline reads 'BLUE KID IN TOWN: City's Newest Hero is a Kryptonian Blue Lantern'. Jimmy's photos are above par, as usual and though Lois won't be getting a Pulitzer for this article, she may get a raise. At this rate, the Planet might not be able to afford her.

Perry White is very impressed with the article and gets a big kick out of Superboy's last quotes. It makes the front page and Lois is proud her son made the front page, even if she's upset that he's in a costume at all. 

Finally ready to face Clark, who has called in sick ( _That's bullshit, he doesn't get sick!_ ) she decides to deliver the Sunday paper to him personally and use it in her arguments if he tries to deny that it was Jon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is in Lex's office. His huge corporate one instead of the private one in the penthouse. He's in his Blue Lantern uniform and wearing his black mask.

"When I said 'whatever inspiring quotes you come up with', I did not have a PSA on safe sex in mind. If Clark goes catatonic again… Jon, you can't do this. You can't go embarrassing your father at every turn."

"I don't mean to be an embarrassment," Jon says meekly.

" _You're_ not the embarrassment. Sex-related talk coming out of any of his sons' mouths _is_. He's open minded, but compared to popular culture, your father is very prude."

"But he's the one who told me about the lube thing!"

Lex heaves a deep breath. "Then I suppose this is all his doing. In the future, try not to mention anything sex-related to any reporters ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. I have contacted Kyle Rayner. You are to meet him at three o'clock for ring lessons and future lessons will be on Saturdays at two."

"Where do I meet him?"

"At the Fortress of Metropolis. Wait for him in the main hall. If he's more than twenty minutes late, call me and I'll find out what's keeping him."

"Thanks, Lex."

"This is for your betterment. I swear I am not trying to make you feel ashamed or run your life for you. I'm sorry for being short with you earlier."

"It's okay, Lex. Thanks for setting all of this up for me."

"You're welcome. Now I believe Conner and Colton are waiting for you upstairs with a cinnamon roll pizza. Go have your snack and apologize to Clark for embarrassing him sometime before your ring lesson."

"Yes, sir."

"And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Run along. I'm sure your boyfriends are anxious for your company."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I want to try out something new," says Jon.

"Do we need to make a run to the store?" asks Conner.

"I know a place we can get some cool manacles," says Colton, "they even have ones that connect to a metal collar. You'd look adorable all chained up."

"No, I mean with my costume."

"Oh," says Colton, clearly disappointed.

"What're you thinkin'?" asks Conner.

"You know how we all have our glyphs in the middle of our chests? I was thinking, Kyle's Green Lantern uniform has the symbol on the upper left of the chest, and so did uncle Mon-El. What if I moved my symbol centered over the line between the black and the blue on my left pec? Do you guys think that would look good?"

"Only one way to find out," says Conner. "Do you know how to change your costume?"

"Yeah, I think I just have to concentrate. Let me try in front of the mirror, then I'll come show you." 

About fifteen minutes later, Jon comes back with the symbol shrunk and moved to the side. It looks good and Conner and Colton can't help but give him little kisses before standing back and admiring him. 

"You look great, Baby Bro," says Colton.

"Yeah, I like this much better," says Conner. "If it was me, I'd be wearing it on my center, but you look good like this."

"It doesn't accentuate how skinny I am?" asks Jon.

"Not really," says Colton, "You've got the chest for it, and you're still growing."

"Thanks. I think I might change it up now and then, like my masks. Do you really like it."

"I like it both ways," says Conner.

"Yeah, you look good either way," says Colton. "Hey, do you know how to remove the costume but leave the mask on?"

"I could figure it out. Why?"

"Why do you think," says Colton, grinning and moving his eyebrows up and down. 

Jon laughs. "Wouldn't it be easier to just order some masks for us all to wear?"

"Easier than just manifesting one?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I have to concentrate to keep it there or if it'll react to my emotions while we're playing around."

"Okay," says Conner, "we'll order some masks if you want."

"Just dominoes though," says Colton. "I still want to see your faces."

"I want to get a new name too. I was Superboy before, but you're Superboy."

Conner thinks for a second. "Or I could change my name," says Colton. "I wrestled uncle Mon-El in a black market superhero fight once. I won too. They called me Champion. I could go by that. And you can be Superboy."

"Okay," says Jon. "You're Champion then. I like that."

"Me too," says Colton.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark can't believe the chewing out he got from Lois. It didn't matter to her that he was nearby watching, it only mattered to her that Jon was _patrolling_. It wasn't even a real patrol. It lasted two hours tops, and Jon had to stand by while Superman did all the work. If anyone was going to blow something out of proportion he should've known it would be Lois. 

Now, of all places, Jon wants to patrol Gotham. Clark gave it a hard no, but he'll have to keep an ear on his heartbeat, just to be sure he won't do anything dangerous. And Batman's in Gotham. He usually keeps an eye out for metas and he'd always protect Jon. Hopefully Jon will show great capability and in a couple of years, patrol with Redwing and Red Hood if he wants. That should be a good compromise, right?

Now Lex wants to do a press release featuring Superman and the new Superboy. Conner's agreed to change his codename to Champion, but Clark doesn't like it. It reminds him of the time his brother and clone were forced into a death match by greedy crime lords. If Conner hadn't been so clever, one of them could have died that day. On the other hand, the meaning of 'champion' isn't a bad one. It has lots of applications: champion of justice, champion of the people, just plain Champion… Clark has to admit that when he takes away the personal trauma from the meaning of the word, it isn't bad. 

In a way, he's proud of Conner for growing out of the Superboy name and being willing to pass it on to Jon. It suits Jon well and as Conner's becoming a man, it's good to see him growing out of a name with 'boy' in the title. It also gives him hope that one day, his ten-year-old Jon will be Superboy, and Jon Lane will choose another name. When he thinks about it, he's really happy Red Arrow and Arsenal already have names. It would've been awkward to have four boys arguing over who is the real Superboy.

Lex hasn't decided if the press release will be in text form or the form of a press conference. At least with Jon involved, Lois is less likely to fly off the handle like she did before. And Clark has agreed that Superman will be there if they do a press conference. It will keep him from having to do interviews later and make the whole process easier. His phone chimes.

A text from Lex. 

Looks like they're doing this the hard way. Press conference it is.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The large hall they're using for the press conference is crowded. Rumors are flying and ever since Lois' article about Jon, people have been anxious to learn more about the new Superboy. There are camera flashes everywhere as Lex and Superman take the stage. 

Conner is the first to speak, taking the podium, dressed in his new suit. The suit is a lot like his old one, bearing the sigil of the House of El and being in red and black. Unlike his old one, this one has a decent layer of vibranium in it, and the design bears no other markings or stylized lines other than the house glyph on his chest and one on each shoulder, facing the sides. The gloves are like fingerless combat gloves and have the house sigil on them, flat side towards the knuckles. His boots are black and match the suit, but they have a red line where their diagonal tops meet the suit, the only visible difference between the boots and the suit. 

He clears his throat and taps the mic. "Excuse me, may I have your attention? I'm Kon-El, the current Superboy. Recently, my little brother, Jon-El has decided to make his mark on the world, and I couldn't be more proud of him. He is pure of heart and carried the Light of Hope with him long before he became a Blue Lantern. He has the courage, selflessness and morality to uphold the values, commitments and deeds of the El family. I am hereby passing the name 'Superboy' on to Jon-El and taking the new name Champion. Without further ado, I introduce you to Jon-El, the new Superboy!"

Jon walks on stage and waves. He's wearing his blue mask, and his 'S' shield on the side. Conner puts his arm around him and waves with him. After a minute, they sit down on the stage next to Lex and Superman who then go up to the podium to start fielding questions.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still with me after the last couple of chapters, let me know how I'm doing. What did you like about the last few chapters? What did you not like about them?


	25. Multiversal Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex is experimenting with the multiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!!  
> Severe spoiler for the _Under The Red Hood_ comic story. Possibly the movie too, but the movie's a little different. 
> 
> I'm using ComicBook!Jason for this story. Pre-Flashpoint.

The family is having an informal dinner at the penthouse. The press conference went well, and afterward, Lex even had professional photographers take pictures of the boys so he could have portraits painted of them and hung in his corporate office. His favorite so far is the one of Jason in his Black Lantern uniform, the Black Lantern symbol framed perfectly by a house sigil pentagon, and his masked face as handsome as ever, standing with Jon, smiling excitedly. Jason's hand is on Jon's shoulder with an encouraging grip. While Jason looks seductive and serious, Jon looks giddy and playful. He's already got painted portraits of all of his boys, but this will be the first one of Jon. He wants an alter ego painting as well, one with Colton, Conner and Jon together. That can wait until 'Jonny Mars' has been dating the twins a while longer. 

Dinner is a combination of catering and take-out, since the boys insist that take-out is better, somehow. Lex permits such eccentricities, but he doesn't understand them. Instead of sitting around the dining table they are all in the living room, using the coffee tables there to hold their food and eating with towels on the floor because Lex _just_ got new carpet in here. Clark is enjoying his catered whiskey barbecue pulled pork and Miss Lane and young Jon have joined them, graciously accepting the catered meals while Roy and Arsenal eat pizza and Conner Colton and Jon eat Panda Express. Jon insists they make the best teriyaki chicken. Having dined at five star restaurants most of his life, Lex knows that simply _cannot possibly_ be true. Still, it makes them happy, and that is the most important thing. However, if he ever finds them shopping at Target – or God forbid, Wal-Mart – Lex will certainly have to educate them about the economics and quality of products that are involved with shopping at such places. After all, LexMart is so much better, for twice the price of Wal-Mart, but with infinitely better quality. Hell, they even have their own versions of toys, licensed from the original manufacturers to ensure that the brand is the same. The only difference is that they won't break and they are made in the U.S., Canada and Great Britain, meaning that the issues of lead paints and dangerous chemicals in dyes are never a problem. Lex will never understand why someone would poison themselves or their kids to save five dollars on a stuffed bear. 

The meal is going splendidly and Lois is asking few questions about LexCorp's interdimensional sciences department ( _Thank God!_ ) because she is doting on her sons and Jonathan Lane has just promised Jonathan Samuel a Titanus ( _whatever the fuck that is_ ) as a belated birthday present. 

Then, Mercy's at the door, and she looks downright _panicked_.

"Mercy what is it?"

"It's Warehouse 37! The imager is working! You need to get there now!"

Few business concerns could prompt him to use his powers and superspeed to work, but this is one of them. The project to explore the multiverse was put on hold for many years, but now that Superman has given him a degree of loyalty and liberty, he has decided to resurrect the project. For the better, he hopes. He arrives at the warehouse in a few seconds, half the family close behind. It appears that Clark carried Jason, but Lex doesn't know why.

"Stay out here!" Lex barks. "I don't want any of you getting hurt!" The boys stand down and look resigned to stay outside the warehouse, but Clark, Jason and Roy are determined to follow him in. What they find is….

Nothing. 

Lex places his hand on a concrete wall and the telling green line of a palm scanner appears, running down his hand. Next, red dots appear on the walls like eyes and Lex places his face in front of them, allowing the retinal scanners to confirm his identity.

"Voice activation," says a robotic feminine voice.

"Alexander J.," says Lex. The wall opens up to show a small room – an elevator car, they realize. 

Lex leads them on and tells them to stay calm and be prepared for anything. Of course, whenever he says that, he means it. There's no telling if they'll be stopping a nuclear war, running from dinosaurs or trapped in a stripper party. Jason hopes for the last one. 

When they arrive at their destination, the _real_ warehouse, some distance underground, Lex quickly leads them to a vault door that opens once Lex steps in front of it. 

"What's the status?" he asks a mousy man in glasses when they enter.

"The field is transmitting audio-visual one-way. No contact has been made."

"What are we seeing?"

"In the world we're looking at, Batman and this masked man have been beating the living daylights out of each other."

"Can we interfere?"

"It's possible to open a portal – a stable one – but there's no telling whether it will close on itself."

"Thank you. Give us some privacy but don't leave."

"Yes, sir." 

They watch the hologram as the masked man punches through a closet door and pulls the Joker out, all tied up. There's a bomb strapped to his chest and suddenly there's more fighting. They watch as the action unfolds and Jason can't help but tell the precise similarities – and distinct differences – from what happened to him in the same situation. 

"Why…?" says the other world's Jason.

"What?" says their Batman.

"Why do all the Cub Scouts in spandex _always_ say that? 'If I cross that line, there's no coming back.' I'm not talking about killing Cobblepot and Scarecrow or Clayface. Not Riddler or Dent… I'm talking about _him_. Just him. And doing it because… because he took me away from you."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't," says Batman.

"That is _so_ sweet!" croons Joker. 

"Well, you don't have a choice," says Jason. 

This world's Jason says, "We need to get a portal open now!"

"What?!" says Lex. "Why can't we let this play out. Did this happen to you?"

"It did. That building is about to blow. The bomb on the joker isn't the only one. The entire building's walls are filled with TNT. Bruce has infinite lives. He practically can't die. And I don't care if the Joker does. But this other Jason… he's about to be betrayed and left for dead."

"Is that what Batman did to you?" Lex demands. 

Jason just looks at him. "We need to start working on getting a portal open. How long?"

The mousy man speaks up. "It's all ready to go, but it should only be open for between twenty and thirty seconds."

"That's all I'll need," says Jason. "We wait until there's blood. You'll know what I'm talking about.

"It's him or me!" says Other Jason in the hologram. "You have to decide! I'll count to three."

"Open the portal when he says 'three'," says Jason. They watch in horror as Jason counts… and Batman throws a batarang, slicing Other Jason's neck open.

"Now!" says Jason.

By the time the portal opens, Batman has taken the Joker and fled the building and there's one second left on the bomb's timer. When Lex realizes Jason is moving too slow for it, he speeds into the other universe, grabs Other Jason, dives back through the portal and immediately starts crushing machinery with his hands. The searing heat of the bomb only lasts a split-second before the portal closes and Lex immediately calls medical crews to attend to the mousy man and Other Jason. Jason is using his ring and doing some sort of spell that has stopped the bleeding. Lex doesn't assume that it's permanent. 

Other Jason is still awake and aware and doesn't seem to recognize anyone. Except himself. "How?" 

"This is an alternate universe. We pulled you out to save you from the bomb. Just hang tight, we're going to get you medical attention and after that we can talk. Okay?"

Other Jason nods.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The LexCorp medical staff on hand does wonders and Jason is all stitched up, burns treated and pain medicine administered within an hour. The mousy man is alright too, but that matters less to Lex than the well-being of Jason's counterpart. He's just staring at them. Clark isn't wearing his Superman suit, so it's unlikely he recognizes him. He definitely recognizes Lex now, and recognizes that Lex is looking at the other him with affection and concern. He doesn't look happy about it. Then he sees Roy.

"Roy, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine," says Roy. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I didn't know."

"Didn't know what? asks Other Jason.

"Our Jason said that what you just went through happened a little over a year ago in our reality. I never knew. I'm sorry we didn't help you sooner."

"There's nothing you could have done," says Other Jason. "I'm the one who rigged the building to explode."

"All the same, I'm sorry," says Roy, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you guys, I am," Jason says.

"What do you want to be called?" says the Jason native to this reality.

"What do you mean?" asks Other Jason.

"I mean, we're both Jason Todd, aren't we. One of us could go by Jay or you could pick a new name entirely." 

"I'll go by Jay," says Other Jason. "So what was that with the black magic? Are you a sorcerer in this reality."

"No, I'm a Black Lantern."

Jay looks terrified one instant and nonchalant the next.

"Never saw that coming. You're not gonna eat my brains or something, right?"

"Yes, I am," Jason says, completely serious. Everyone gapes at Jason, and both Jasons burst out laughing.

"That was a good one!" says Jay. "I have to remember that next time I have to explain the whole 'I died' thing to someone. We'll get along great."

"I hope so. I have a couple of safehouses I can spare if you need a place to crash," says Jason.

"Nonsense," says Lex. "He can stay at one of the full residential suites in LexCorp Towers until he feels ready to settle in somewhere. I doubt your safehouse have room service and medical teams on call. Consider all your expenses paid, my dear boy."

"Thanks," says Jay, "And thanks for pulling me outta there. I don't know how you moved that fast but you saved my life."

"Think nothing of it, Jason. You are very welcome," says Lex.

"So you're a year older, huh?" Jay says to Jason. "Anything I should know."

"Yeah, don't kill any of my allies or family. If you don't know someone from meeting them here, ask me first. Secondly, once you're back on your feet, you can take over the Gotham drug trade. I've got my little empire running smoothly, so all you have to do is what you know how to. I'll show you the ropes. Thirdly, if you need anything, come to me first. Think of me like your brother."

"I thought you were going to say 'fairy God-mother'."

"Close enough."

They laugh, then Jason looks at him seriously. "You ready to come see where I live?"

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

  


  



	26. Jay and Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Jay home with him.

When they leave the warehouse, Arsenal, Superboy, Champion and Match are waiting for them. Jay looks confused as he looks between Red Arrow and Arsenal. Champion and Superboy hadn't been there when they went in, but it's been an hour and both have super-speed, at least when Champion's wearing his Shield patches. 

"Everyone, this is Jay," says Jason. "He's from an alternate reality. Don't bug him, respect his privacy and play nice. He's been through a lot and still isn't detoxed from the Lazarus Pit. Jay, this is Arsenal, the original Roy Harper. The Roy you've already met is his clone."

"—but he's older," says Jay.

"Arsenal was in cryostasis for years and Roy was aged fast," says Jason.

"Like Superboy," says Jay.

"Yeah," says Jason. "Just like Superboy. Speaking of, this is Conner Kent, a.k.a. Champion. He's just given his title of Superboy, to the new Superboy, Jon Mars. Jon is a Kryptonian Blue Lantern." 

Jay shakes hands with the people before him as Jason continues to introduce them.

"This is Colton, a.k.a. Match. He's the strongest clone of Superman and not someone you want to piss off. He doesn't have a short temper, though. And this is Clark Kent. He's a reporter, but he's also my boyfriend's fiancé.

"So Jay, here's how it's going to go. I've been Red Hood, but now you're the new Red Hood. I'll be Black Lantern. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. You're going to use rubber bullets for the most part, but also _always_ have at least one gun loaded with real bullets at all times. I'm working with Lex on making a new armory just for me, but I'll share it with you on the condition that you never, ever touch my Black Lantern Power Battery. Also, I expect you to work with me on occasion. I'll be helping you run the criminal element in Gotham. Drug trade's all yours, but I take care of setting the city's underworld rules for other contraband like arms deals, and I am in charge of the sex trade."

"No kids, right?"

"That's why I'm in charge. To make sure that shit never again happens in Gotham. I also make sure the hookers get decent wages, use condoms and are vaccinated against any diseases we can do that with. "

"Jeez, Jason," says Clark. 

"Trust me Clark, Gotham's better off with me as it's primary crime lord."

"That's not what I meant," says Clark but Lex gives him a look that says, _This isn't the time_ , so Clark shuts up. 

"Seems fair," says Jay. "So I just get the drug trade, huh? What's my cut?"

"Forty percent, but you kick a quarter of that to me, so thirty percent," says Jason.

"And if I deviate from those percentages?" asks Jay.

"I'm you. Do you really want to find out?"

"Point taken," says Jay. "I don't think you'll kill me, but I'm sure you have ways of convincing me. Thirty percent to me, ten percent to you. Got it."

"Good," says Jason. "And I show you who's the most important in our operations before you go around killing people."

Jon stares wide eyed and Clark takes his hand and leads him away from the conversation. He's heard too much as it is. As moving as it is that Jason trusts them so much, this is no place for Jon right now.

"Do we tell everyone I'm you?" asks Jay.

"Yeah. We're going to make you a Black Lantern uniform and I'll go as Red Hood and introduce you to the right people and we'll switch after I give you the tutorial. That way, everyone knows not to fuck with Black Lantern and you get all the information you need to take over the drug trade for me. I'm trusting you Jason. Don't screw this up."

"I won't," says Jay. 

"Good," says Jason. "We're flying back to the penthouse and I'll show you to your LexCorp apartment later."

"News Flash: I can't fly. And I'm not letting one of you supers princess carry me."

"No need," says Jason, "I can levitate you with my Black Lantern Ring. You won't be flying under your own power, but it'll look like it to everyone else."

"I suppose that's alright. Just don't drop me."

"If I do, one of the supers will rescue you."

"Damnit."

Lex interrupts. "Jason, I'll be riding back in a limo with Clark and Jon. You six can fly if you like."

"Can I ride in the limo?" says Arsenal. "I just like the luxury."

"Of course you do, my boy. Certainly, you may."

"Wait, the Roys can fly?" asks Jay.

"I forgot to tell you. In this universe they're Kryptonian," says Jason.

"You're lying," says Jay.

"For a good reason," says Jason. "I'll tell you the truth about it when I know I can trust you."

"Hmmph. I guess I wouldn't trust me either," says Jay.

"It's a secret from everybody. That's the only reason I'm keeping it from you," says Jason.

"I'll take that," says Jay.

They fly to LexCorp Towers and up to the balcony of the main floor of the penthouse. Jay is pretty scared of heights – at least skyscraper heights – when he doesn't have any grappling guns on him, but Jason holds him in a firm telekinetic grip and even manifests a platform of black energy beneath them as they go higher and higher.

When they go in, Lex, Arsenal, Clark and Jon haven't made it back yet, but they called ahead and suggested Lois take Jonathan Samuel home for the evening. They have the house to themselves and Jason gets two bottles of expensive beer from the fridge and hands one to Jay.

"Fancy digs," says Jay.

"It's my boyfriend's place," says Jason.

"Yeah, about that. Why are you going out with Lex Luthor?" says Jay.

"Because he's got a dick the size of Hong Kong and I love him," says Jason.

"Oh. Wait, does that mean you're the bottom?" asks Jay.

"Not automatically, but I am," says Jason. "I was never one to back down from a challenge."

"This really is an alternate universe," says Jay.

"I know this is going to take some getting used to. And I know you don't trust anybody. But when you're ready to, you _can_ trust us," says Jason.

"Who all is included in 'us'?" asks Jay.

"Lex, his assistants Mercy, Hope and Charity, Clark, Superman, Conner, Colton, Roy, Arsenal, Jon, his bodyguard, Adonis, and me," says Jason.

"You're kinda like a family right?" says Jay.

"Lex, Superman, Clark and myself are the parents," says Jason. "The Roys, Colton, Jon and Conner are the kids. Adonis, Charity, Hope and Mercy are all Amazons paid very well to keep our secrets and put our safety before their own."

"Super kids, rich dads, Amazon moms, huh?" says Jay.

"Not what I said," says Jason.

"No. But it seems a lot safer than having a traditional family," says Jay.

"I suppose it is. At least, for the most part. All the kids are invulnerable, but our fame and fortune means people try to kill us. We still don't know who hired the gunman for the last attack. The Roys beat him senseless, so he had the valid excuse of not remembering anything. He was trying to kill Colton, Jon and Conner and I got in the way. It's how I became a Black Lantern."

"So maybe not that much safer, I guess," says Jay.

"Drink your beer," says Jason. "Lex won't mind, but if Clark sees I'm giving alcohol to a nineteen-year-old he's gonna try to guilt trip me."

"Does it work?" asks Jay.

"Does what work?" says Jason.

"When he tries to guilt trip you," says Jay.

"Not really, but it's not fun getting one of his lectures," says Jason.

"And what about one of _my_ lectures?" says Superman coming in from the balcony.

"You've licked my ass before, Superman. You're pure Boy Scout routine doesn't work anymore."

Superman blushes _hard_. His face is downright red. "I can still run through the motions. I believe Batman has a slide show about the dangers of drinking I could borrow."

"It's one beer. It's not poisoned. There's no danger," says Jason, very clearly and slowly as if he doesn't expect Superman to be able to hear. The irony is not lost on Jay who chuckles at the dynamic between the Man of Steel and his counterpart. They seem to know each other well, and he's glad (and impressed) that the other him can take Superman down a morality peg with the mention of what he's guessing was a rim job. 

Jay starts drinking his beer and watches as Jason and Superman start talking about the differences between laws and morality. Eventually Jason says 'this is Lex's apartment so neither of those apply'. Superman is floored. His jaw drops and it looks like he doesn't know what to think, much less say. 

"What's legal matters," says Clark when he recovers.

"Lex didn't come by this Black Lantern Ring _legally_. Does that mean you're going to take it away?"

"Jason, no. I would never do that to you. But that beer isn't saving his life like that ring is yours."

"You don't know that. Take away the beer and I text those pictures we took last week to Lois."

Jay sputters and starts laughing. " _Jesus_ , blackmailing Superman. You really _are_ me."

"Just shut up and drink your beer," says Jason. Jay keeps laughing and finishes his beer.

"Can I have another?" says Jay, "Those are really good."

"Sure," says Jason, and he takes the empty beer bottle to the kitchen and comes back with a fresh one. He opens it and takes the first swig, handing it to Jay after that. Jay doesn't seem to mind. Superman does.

"Really, Supes, it's just one beer."

"Two beers."

"What I just handed him was one beer. Either way, it's not like I'm giving him liquor or wine."

"Yeah, Supes," says Jay. "Be our moral compass tomorrow. Tonight, have a beer with us."

"I don't drink," says Superman.

"I've _seen_ you drink," says Jason.

"Fine. One beer," says Superman. 

Jay looks downright smug.

Superman sits across from Jay at the coffee table and Conner and Colton come in to join them. Conner starts to put something on TV, but Colton stops him and asks him to go make them some sandwiches. Conner kisses Colton and goes to the kitchen.

"Wait! You guys are identical! Aren't you twins or something?" asks Jay.

"Yeah, so?" says Colton.

"But you just kissed!" says Jay.

"I find it disturbing, too," says Kal-El. "I could do without all my kids dating each other."

"Wait, all five of them are poly?" asks Jay.

"No," says Kal-El, "The Roys are together and Jon, Colton and Conner are together. If all five of them were together I'd have let Batman give them the safe sex talk instead of doing it myself."

"You should have seen it!" says Colton, "He _fainted_!"

"I didn't know a Kryptonian could faint," says Jay. 

"Neither did I," mumbles Kal-El. 

Conner returns with the snacks for himself and Colton, and Jason returns with two beers. He passes one to Kal-El and just as he sits down, the elevator door opens and Lex and Jon walk into the penthouse. Lex sees the beers in their hands and says to Jason, "Did you blackmail him again?"

Jay says, "'Again'? Damn, Jason. I'm really starting to like you."

Jon goes and hugs Kal-El and waves to everyone before floating to the couch and squirming to get between Colton and Conner who happy move to accommodate him.

Lex stands near Jay and says, "Do you wish to see your accommodations now or would you like to finish your drink first."

"Drink first," says Jay.

"Very well," says Lex and he goes to his minibar and pours himself a tumbler of Scotch. "Would you care to tell us anything about yourself? Perhaps if we know what your preferences are we can set up a training routine and better accommodations for you."

"Sure. I plan to continue to train myself in the League of Assassins martial arts routines, prefer guns and combat knives and daggers to other weapons and primarily use explosives, shurikens and grappling hooks as my other combat gear. I want to be away from Batman at all times and I wouldn't mind getting my hands on my Replacement. I owe him a few more beatings."

"Replacement?" asks Lex.

"The current Robin," says Jay.

"The current Robin is 14," says Jason.

"What's his name?" asks Jay.

"Dick," says Jason.

"Wrong Robin then. My Dick is older than me. So not him, but a different Robin. Maybe he didn't replace you in this reality."

"Probably not," says Jason. 

"In my reality, I was replaced before my body was even cold. Batman had another Robin only a few months after my death. I am understably, quite pissed."

"I would have been, too," says Jason. "I don't think we have an analog for that person here." 

"If I see him though, I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life."

"As long as I give the okay on who it is, you have my approval," says Jason.

"You can't just go around beating people up," says Superman.

"Maybe _you_ can't, but if he needs this and the person isn't killed or permanently crippled, I don't see the problem," says Jason. 

"I still don't approve," says Superman.

"You don't have to," says Jason, defensively. 

"Guys, let's keep it mellow," says Colton. "No more giving Jon nightmare food. Got it?"

"Sorry, Match," says Jason. 

"Dad, don't be a dick," Colton says to Kal-El.

"I wasn't," says Kal-El.

"The dude needs some serious help," says Colton, "and if beating up one guy is going to help him get to the point where he can get it, then you just need to just deal with it."

Superman is stunned. He never expected one of his sons to say such things. He decides to leave him alone about it for now and address it later with a long, in-depth discussion.

"Now that you're finished with your drink," says Lex, "perhaps we can show you to your rooms before you incite any intra-family feuds."

"Sure," says Jay, grumpily. 

"I'll go with him," says Jason. "I'm spending the night with Jay, unless he kicks me out."

Jay is surprised. He supposes this is more likely a way to monitor him while establishing trust than a trap. 

So he goes with it.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When both Jasons wake up in a mess of limbs on the bed, Jay immediately demands, "What did we do?"

"You needed to calm down and purge your rage. I took care of that,' says Jason.

"Oh God, it wasn't a dream!" says Jay.

"Come on, admit you liked it. What do you remember?" says Jason.

"You were going to sleep on the couch, then we started arguing and then you kissed me, one thing led to another and I fucked you senseless."

"That's what happened," says Jason.

"I can't believe this! My first day in a new world and I fuck myself." Then, another thought occurs to him. "Luthor's gonna kill me!"

"No, he isn't. I'll smooth things over with him. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Useless. Jaded. I spent all that time planning, years of training and months of setting things up so I could get Bruce to kill the Joker. And he chose him over me."

"Would it make you feel better if we busted into Arkham and killed the Joker of this universe together?"

"Yeah, it would."

"Then that's what we'll do today. Want to go another round before we order breakfast?" Jason says, grabbing Jay's dick possessively.

"You know I'm straight, right?"

"Heteroflexible, at best. Do you?"

Jay whines as Jason tightens his grip. "Yes?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An answer," Jay growls. "Let me fuck you."

"Good. This time, though, _I'm_ on top."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Breakfast is pretty good. Strawberries, blackberries and blueberries in a cup with whipped cream on the side and pancakes sausage and eggs. Jay doesn't remember the last time he had a breakfast like this. Jason was right about their carnal activities purging his rage. He still feels it, but it's controllable now. He doesn't like letting his emotions rule him. Emotions can give you incentive and strength, but they can also make you sloppy. Jay would rather control his emotions than let them control him. 

Of course Jason isn't making it any easier. He's seductively eating the strawberries with pointed looks and though he doesn't touch Jay while he's eating, his eyes bore into him like someone who understands and wants him anyways. Jay has no doubt they'll be having sex again, but it isn't really on his agenda. Killing the Joker is. 

Jay thinks about all this while Jason gives him the rundown of everything in the armory and his previous plans to break into Arkham. Just when Jay is starting to think going for another romp is a good idea (he doesn't remember the last time he had sex like that), Jason is telling him to get dressed for the day and giving him a comm to keep in his ear at all times until they're safely in and out of Arkham.

Jay feels a degree of satisfaction already. 

They can totally pull this off.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slideshow about the dangers of drinking is a reference to the Slideshow of Doom in _Where's My Goddamn Dinosaur?_ by njw which features various horrific dangers of sex like accidents, closeups of STD's, pregnancies and childbirth and other traumatizing potential side effects of sex. The slideshow is used by Bruce Wayne to educate his children about sexual relationships, but instead only traumatizes them. 
> 
> The Slideshow of Doom will be making an appearance in _Superboys_ but for now, the Slideshow of Lesser Doom (about the dangers of alcohol) is referenced. The Slideshow of Doom is vaguely referenced when Clark says he would let Bruce give them the safe sex talk, but it isn't specified yet. 
> 
> The Slideshow of Doom is also the inspiration for the scene where Superman faints while giving his sons condoms and pamphlets. I thought, 'what if Superman, with his prudeness, tried to give a sex talk like Bruce in _Where's my Goddamn Dinosaur?_ '.
> 
> Big thanks to njw for being such an inspiration and helping me work out the details regarding Jason Todd. Your feedback has helped immensely.
> 
> Also, BlackLantern!Jason and BlueLantern!Jon are inspired by StarSapphire!Dick, minus the bikini leotard. If you want to see more of these characters or are interested to find out something about StarSapphire!Dick, check out _Where's My Goddamn Dinosaur?_ and _Love's Like a Batarang_ by njw (Star Sapphire makes his appearance in the latter but I recommend reading the former first) and _Where's My Goddamn Batarang?_ by me with help from njw.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	27. Poison Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay falls into a trap at a greenhouse and the bait is something he can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!
> 
> There is DUB CON in this chapter because Sex Pollen and Red Kryptonite are involved. 
> 
> If you have sex-related or drug-related triggers, tread carefully.

"We need to talk," says Bruce.

"What about?" says Lex.

"Yesterday, Arkham was broken into," says Bruce.

"I fail to see how that's my problem," says Lex.

"The culprits killed the Joker," says Bruce.

"Good riddance," says Lex, "Certainly you feel the same way."

"If it happened differently, I would," says Bruce, "The culprits were a man in a red helmet wearing dark gray body armor with a red bat on it and a man in a black mask who wields shadow like a weapon. Sound familiar."

"Bravo, I say. If the Joker mysteriously comes back to life, I will say 'encore'."

"This is serious, Lex," says Bruce. "I don't want Jason to go down a dark path. This could permanently damage his psyche."

"Or it could heal it," says Lex. "Getting rid of one of his primary PTSD triggers may help him sleep at night. By the way, did you cut Jason's throat with a batarang last year?"

"We're getting off topic," says Bruce.

"I didn't hear a denial," says Lex. "You've chosen the Joker over Jason for the last time. Enjoy it."

"I don't enjoy this. And trust me, I didn't choose the Joker over Jason. I chose what's right for Jason over what could permanently scar him. The more people he kills, the more it will haunt him for the rest of his life."

"Shouldn't he be the judge of what's right for him?" asks Lex. "He doesn't have the same morals as you. That doesn't mean he's wrong. As I understand it, Gotham has had a 94% drop in crimes against children. The other 6% is domestic violence. The pimps are not abusing their hookers, who by the way, are getting free health care including vaccines, contraception, hospital care, psychiatric evaluations, frequent screenings for HIV and other concerns and are being paid about thirty times more than they used to. The entire Gotham drug trade is absolutely _terrified_ of selling to minors now, and the Red Hood even covers the cost of interested employees going to detox centers to help them quit drugs. He's cleaned up the illegal marijuana market which now has nothing but lab-tested medical grade herb without the risk of dangerous chemicals like PCP. Did you know that some drug traders piss on marijuana to make it weigh more? Gotham doesn't have to worry about that now. And of course there's a reduced price on the medical herb for people living with debilitating illnesses like lupus, AIDS, cancer, MS, severe arthritis, et cetera. Did you know that he—"

"—Enough," says Bruce, "What's your point?"

"My point is that he's done far more for Gotham in less than two years of being a crime lord than your caped crusade has done in the last twenty. And he did it by killing people."

"There could have been other ways," says Bruce.

"Not hardly," says Lex, "You know why the pimps are afraid to abuse their hookers, why everyone's terrified of committing crimes against children? Because they're afraid for their lives. Scum had to die to protect the innocent and you're worried it will haunt Jason for the rest of his life. I believe the opposite is true. Knowing that he's keeping women and children all over Gotham _safe_ will continue to help heal his wounded soul."

"You don't understand, Lex."

"No, I believe it is you who doesn't understand. We may never agree on his methods but the truth is that killing the Joker is a balm on society. You should have done it years ago. Then maybe Jason wouldn't have had to pay the ultimate price for your arrogance."

"I'm sorry Lex. I had hoped we could agree on this. I had hoped you'd talk to Jason for me. Do you know who the man in the red helmet is?"

"The Red Hood, of course."

"Jason has a new trainee, doesn't he?"

"He does, and they've both made it clear they want nothing to do with you. Perhaps if you hadn't slit Jason's throat, betrayed his trust and called him soulless, maybe he would trust you."

"Thank you for your time."

"Apologize, Bruce. He still loves you as his father. He may never have your approval, but he deserves to know you're sorry for hurting him. I know you are."

"You've given me a lot to think about. I'll be in touch."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason heard everything from his bedroom. His speed may be gone, but his super-hearing is still excellent. Lex defending him warms his heart, but Bruce's refusal to admit he was wrong irks him. He needs to see Redwing. Maybe introduce him to the new Red Hood. They should know each other since they'll be working in the same city. If they cross paths, it should be on friendly terms. He doesn't want his protéges killing each other. Redwing would never take a life, even to defend himself, but Jay would do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. And he doesn't seem to keen on the Bats right now, despite agreeing to wear the bat symbol on his chest. To Jay, it's like the reclaiming of a birthright he was denied, whereas to Jason, it shows a sentimentality for Bruce, Tim, Barbara and Dick. 

Jason already took him to meet the Gotham underworld last night. He met the major players and lieutenants for the Gotham crime community and did very well. Most of them had analogs and Jason was happy to see Jay wasn't assuming everyone he knew in his world was the same here. Even if they had been at one point, a lot can change in a year and a half and many are not as ruthless and amoral as they used to be, even if it is just out of fear for what the Red Hood would do. Tonight they go again, this time in their own costumes instead of each other's, and Red Hood gets a review. They'll pose it as Black Lantern needing another review and explaining things back. Maybe they'll see one of the Bats out tonight. 

Jason's decided to give Jay his favorite vibranium Bowie knife and a vibranium ring with inlaid X-Kryptonite. He's also lending one of his vibranium undersuits to him so if anything gets past his body armor and his Kryptonian invulnerability, it won't get past the suit. The helmet he's giving him is also vibranium. Lex had it made immediately after Jason was resurrected and Jason is happy to use it to keep his counterpart safe. Jason is wearing vibranium underarmor, has Kryptonian invulnerability and can deflect or dissolve bullets that approach his black aura. He figures, he's okay without a helmet. He's tested it out, and if a weapon or projectile comes at him, it doesn't reach him, even if he doesn't know it's there. Mercy was the only one who could pull off the surprise attack well enough to really test it. His ring protects him even when he's not consciously using it. Just one more reason to keep it charged. 

He's charging it now as he sits in his room with his Black Lantern Power Battery and meditates in front of it. They've also found that Jon's ring can charge it if they both focus. If he's near a Green Lantern, the charge is automatic, but with their divergent powers, he can only charge a Black Lantern Ring when they both concentrate. Not ideal for battle, but still a handy technique. 

When he's finished charging and meditating, Jason goes to Jay's room. Jay answers the door naked and gives him a look. Jason grins and they go to the bedroom.

"So, what did Lex say?" asks Jay.

"He said 'Don't get each other pregnant and we're all good'," says Jason.

"Are you shitting me?"

"No. That is verbatim what he said. I'm gonna fuck you this time, but I'll be gentle."

"Still straight though," says Jay.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself is okay. Don't worry, I'll make it good for you," says Jason.

"I know you will," says Jay and he starts taking off Jason's shirt. They kiss and Jason wonders if this is what he tastes like or if they have different tastes from having different diets and being from different universes. 

When they're finished, three hours later, Jay doesn't want to move. He just wants to stay curled up in Jason's arms and not go out tonight. Unfortunately, he knows that isn't an option. They go to the training room for a quick training routine, shower and head to the armory to prepare for tonight.

It's not really a locker room, but there are lockers for different uniforms and Jason has no problem changing in there, so Jay figures he can too. When they're all suited up, Jason manifests his Black Lantern uniform over his vibranium underarmor and gives Jay a quick kiss before he puts on his helmet. Like Jay, Jason uses a domino under the helmet and since they have the same face and the same preferences in color and shape, it works out great for Jay to just use Jason's mask and helmet. 

Jason sets up a zeta-beam system account for Red Hood and the two of them zeta-beam to Gotham. Once there, they make another run of the operations and Black Lantern pretends to be reviewing what Red Hood told him the night before. After that, they split up to go on their solo patrols around Gotham and Black Lantern makes a name for himself by checking over the criminal underground and making sure everything's running smoothly. He has to kill a few creeps when he finds out they've been hitting up the school yards to recruit new drug sellers, claiming that the kids could make a lot of money by selling to the other kids. When one of the creeps tried to say they were under the Red Hood's protection, Black Lantern asks what Red Hood's policy about selling to kids is. They go cold and Black Lantern can the the yellow aura of fear around them. He dispatches them quickly and leaves the ones that had nothing to do with it alive. 

Meanwhile, Jay is on the other side of town when he comes across a greenhouse that smells too lovely. He knows it's one of the legal medical marijuana facilities and decides to check it out. It definitely doesn't smell like marijuana in there. 

He sneaks in the back door and is confronted with a strange sight. His _Replacement_ is tied up with vines, suspended off the floor and he's naked and barely conscious. The pollen in the air smells vaguely familiar but Jay thinks nothing of it as he seeks his revenge. He takes his helmet off so the motherfucker can see his face.

He pulls out his vibranium Bowie knife and cuts the vines holding his Replacement. The Robin is muttering his 'thank you's as Red Hood cuts away the vines and lowers him to the floor. 

"GET UP!!" Jay screams, and Tim stands, barely keeping his balance. Jason sucker punches him in the face and kicks him hard in the shin. When Tim falls, Jason climbs on top of him, using his legs to pin him down as he deals blow after blow to Tim's face, bloodying him up and leaving large bruises. He punches Tim's chest, enjoying is when Tim moans and yelps in pain. He's having so much fun, he goes into a daze, waking only when he tastes the tang of blood in his mouth. Did Replacement hit him? Jason looks to see Tim, and when he realizes he's leaning back to look at him instead of forward, he realizes he's been kissing him. He feels disgusted with himself, but still in his daze, he leans forward again and crashes his lips against Tim's. Finally he gets lucid enough to stand up and realize the air is saturated with glittery pollen. The sound of slow clapping draws him to turn around and he sees Pamela Isely clapping with a face that reeks of contented smugness. 

"I didn't know it would be so effective. I don't think you realized when you stopped hitting him and started kissing him. You Kryptonians can be so unpredictable."

"What did you do?!" demands Jay.

"I made a new formula. Like it? It's very powerful against men but requires testosterone and adrenaline to metabolize it. I am largely unaffected by it, both from having inoculated myself against it and by sheer virtue of being a woman."

"You made me do this? I don't kiss kids! What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

"He's almost eighteen and the age of consent in Gotham is seventeen. Besides, you seem to be enjoying yourself. I made sure of it by mixing various forms of Kryptonite in the pollen. I wasn't sure whether your Kryptonian biology would make you immune, so I decided to make sure you aren't. Pink, periwinkle, a touch of silver and most importantly, red. Combined with the pollen, you don't stand a chance. And look, he misses you already."

Jason turns around to see Tim on the ground reaching for him, a rock hard erection in his lap and blood on his hands from where he wiped his face. When Jason turns back to tell Poison Ivy what a monster she is, she's gone and the door to the greenhouse is locking from the outside. Then poison gas shoots out through the vents, knocking Jay unconscious. 

When he comes to, he realizes he's holding Tim close and grinding against him. They're kissing and every time Jay tries to pull away, something in him screams _more!_ and he loses lucidity again, only to become lucid when his pants are off and his saliva-slicked fingers are massaging into Tim, who is moaning and uttering, "I love you, Jason!" Jay can't help but feel like a sick fuck and every time he tries to stop himself, he loses lucidity again.

Finally, he comes back to himself. He's balls deep inside Tim and the warm sticky liquid seeping out around his dick tells him he went way to far. But Tim cries out for more and Jay loses consciousness again, pounding hard into a young man he hates and subconsciously hating himself for loving it. 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of fucking the Replacement, there are big hands on him pulling him off and black light lifts him and Tim up and they are brought out through a broken window of the greenhouse. They float up to a nearby roof and black light fills his lungs. It feels like he's drowning, but the purplish glitter comes shooting out of his mouth as he coughs. He looks over at Tim, still naked, who is coughing up glitter, the same as him. It's only then that the full weight of what happened hits him. _I raped my Replacement! I never wanted that!_

"I know you didn't," says Jason, still clad in his Black Lantern uniform. "It wasn't your fault. You were both drugged beyond belief. We need to get you both medical attention."

A small hand grasps Jay's and a weak, trembling voice says, "I wanted you, Jason. I love you."

Jay cries.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I wanted to hurt him, but I never wanted to make him fall in love with me," says Jay, crying in Jason's arms. Tim's still at the hospital, but Jay was released an hour ago. He can't get over what he did. He blames Poison Ivy, but he also blames himself. 

Jason forgives him. He's trying to get Jay to forgive himself. It was Poison Ivy's fault. She drugged both of them and what Jay did, he didn't consent to. But Jay can't help but blame himself. He still hates the brat but he feels sorry for him too. He'll have to be gentler the next time he beats him up. He didn't deserve to be raped even if he did deserve a good beating. 

Jason tries to explain that Tim is _his_ protége, not Batman's. That Tim was never his replacement here. Jay is having a hard time listening. Jason soothes him, puts him on the couch and makes him cinnamon toast. As they eat, Jay starts feeling a little better. He wants to visit Tim in the hospital, but on another level he never wants to see him again. What if the kid keeps thinking he's in love with Jay. How can Jay possibly respond to that kind of fucked up devotion?

They get a phone call. Tim is out of the hospital and staying at a hotel in Metropolis. It isn't far, and he's asking for Jay. Jay considers asking Jason to go in his place or ignoring it all together, but Jason urges him to go. He says Jay and Tim have things to resolve and him being there would be a distraction and an intrusion that neither of them need right now. They need to talk. Jay grumbles but agrees to go. 

On the way there, he tries to think of what the hell he's supposed to say. He comes up with so much and nothing at once. As he walks to the hotel, he's kicking himself for even going there. What if Tim wants to do it again? Is the age of consent in Metropolis the same as Gotham? Does he want to have sex with Tim again? With a shocking depression, he realizes he does. 

He is so screwed.

  


  



	28. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has something to say to Jason.
> 
> Jay finds out what Tim wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for:  
> BSDM negotiation.  
> Spanking (off screen).  
> Vivid descriptions of sexual preferences.  
> Shovel talk.

Bruce shows up at the LexCorp penthouse unexpectedly. He doesn't usually call first, but Lex is starting to wish he did.

"Where's Jason?" he says when he steps off the elevator. 

"Hello, Bruce, how are you doing?" says Lex. "Now you try."

"Fine. Salutations, Lex. Now where's Jason?"

"I'm here," says Jason, stepping out of the staircase leading up to the next floor. "What do you want, Bruce?" Jason looks at the package in Bruce's hands and knows it can't be some sort of gift or gesture of love. They're most certainly documents and mission dossiers.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have called you soulless and I didn't mean to cut your throat back then. I was aiming for your shoulder, but the batarang banked off the pipe differently than I expected. I also wanted to give you this." Bruce holds out the package stiffly and Jason sees the greeting card on top of it that says 'I'M SORRY!' in big letters.

"This is a joke, right?" says Jason. _There's no way he was aiming for my shoulder! There's no way that he would give me a present without an ulterior motive. And there's definitely no way he would ever apologize!_

"Lex, he's a robot or an evil clone! _What are you and what did you do with my father?!!_ "

"Jay," says Lex gently, "why don't you try using your ring to scan him?"

Jason hesitates, but then raises his ring and a shadowy aura lights up around Bruce as the ring scans him. The ring tells him unerringly that this is the real Bruce Wayne.

"This is impossible!" says Jason. "I don't believe you! What do you really want?!"

"Jason – Jay, I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you time and time again. I know I've been wrong to do and say the things I did. I wanted to do right by you and I haven't. Now, I want to change that. Will you forgive me, son?"

"No. I won't. You're years too late for some things and others you still can't take back. Do you believe me that I really have a soul?"

Bruce's mouth clenches into a line and he looks down. He raises his head to speak, but it's already too late. Jason has seen the truth in his face.

"No. You don't believe me. You think I'm a soulless zombie so why try to make amends. If I'm not your Jason, why are you willing to apologize for stuff that happened before I was a Black Lantern?"

"I don't know. I just know it's right for me to make amends. Even if you aren't the original Jason, you have his memories and his experiences. As far as you're concerned, I did those things to you. I intend to make up for it one way or another. I don't want to lose you, Jason. I want you back. I don't care who you date and I'll accept that you do things your way, but I need you in my life, Jason. I don't want to be an absentee, neglectful father anymore."

"I don't believe you about the batarang."

"I didn't think you would. Either way, I want you to know I'm sorry. If nothing else, take this gift. I want you to have everything you need. These are brand new items from WayneTech Enterprises. I had them made specifically for you, but dumbed down versions will go to market in a couple of years."

Jason takes the package and goes into the living room. Lex and Bruce follow him in there and sit down in chairs on either side of the couch while Jason opens his gift on the coffee table. 

He can't believe his eyes. _They're bullets!!_ they're all color coded and there's a color code sheet in the box. He quickly goes through the list. Smoke bombs, knockout gas, tracer rounds, tranquilizers, adrenaline, Blue Kryptonite, X-Kryptonite and remedies for Joker Venom, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, Poison Ivy's Sex Pollen and Bane's Venom – all in convenient bullets that are perfectly made to go in his Kris. Jason is astounded.

"If you have to use guns, I want them to be tools to you and not just weapons," says Bruce. "I wanted to show that I support you as a person even if we don't agree on the ethics of crime-fighting."

"Dad, I … Bruce. You know I can't stand you. I know what you think of me. I know what you think of my life choices. Why do you think I would accept this gift?"

"I don't think you will," says Bruce, "But I hope you do. You're my son and I love you. I've always loved you. That will never change. I thought the gift would be a good way to show you that I love you, instead of just saying it."

"I'm gonna need some other caliber bullets," says Jason, "For my other guns."

"Then I'll have them made," says Bruce. "Text me the details, and I'll have R&D manufacture them ASAP." 

"I hate you, Dad. But I love you too. Maybe one day you'll believe me that I'm really Jason. But as long as you think I'm a soulless ghoul, we're never going to see eye to eye."

"We don't have to see eye to eye to care about each other. I don't hate you Jason. I could never hate you. And I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"This is too much, Bruce," says Jason as he begins to glow in different colors. Violet and blue dance in his aura with the black and red that fades into indigo. 

"Alright, son. Do you need me to leave?" asks Bruce.

"Yes. Please go."

"Alright, son. I'll call you. Maybe we can do lunch."

Blue overshines the other colors in Jason's aura.

"Maybe," Jason says. "Goodbye Bruce."

"Bye, Jay."

Lex sits next to Jason on the couch and Jason curls up in his lap. He can't understand what just happened – what would drive Bruce to act this way. In a place in his heart he won't admit exists, he misses Bruce. The truth is Jason is afraid to hope, but hope fills him now and it's overwhelming to experience. He tries to use his Black aura to block emotions out but it glows violet instead.

"What's happening to me, Lex?"

"I thought you knew that Black Lantern Power Rings can imitate all the colors of the spectrum. Your love and hope are greater than your darkness."

"It hurts, Lex."

"I know it does, Sweetie. A lot of old wounds were opened today, but maybe when they close this time there will be less damage than before. It's okay to feel things, Jason."

Jason cries.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Tim opens his door for Jay, he's wearing his cape, mask, pants and boots, but his tunic is gone as well as his utility bandoliers. 

"Come in, Jason. We need to talk." Jay walks into the hotel room and immediately sees the computers. There are three laptops, two on the table and one on the bed. Tim gestures for him to sit across from him at the table and their respective laptops are back to back, like a game of Battleship.

"I know you don't like me," Tim starts, "but I'm still in love with you." Jay opens his mouth to speak, but Tom cuts him off. "—The toxins are out of my system, Jay. This is for real."

"You don't even know me, Babybird."

"I know enough. I have a proposal. We each have a laptop open to a document program. I want us to type what we want from each other and why, what we expect from each other, our absolute limits and what we are willing to compromise on."

"I don't know where to start," says Jay.

"Let's start with urges. You want to beat my face in. I am okay with you hitting me in a controlled environment but not in the face. Hence, we can compromise and come up with a way to both get what we want out of it."

"You don't want what I want to do to you," says Jay.

"You don't know that. That's why we're doing this. Start typing with what you want to do to me and why and then move on to limits and general expectations. We'll both do it at the same time and message each other with our results when we're done. After that, we can develop a legal compromise arrangement that benefits us both."

"This is crazy," says Jay.

"If anything, it's the logical thing to do."

They get to work typing and half an hour later they message each other at the same time. Tim sees about what he expected, but Jay is blown away.

Jay wants to beat Tim until he's crying and begging for him to stop and then beat him some more. Tim wants the rough skin contact and a controlled environment to let out their rage and stress. 

So Tim suggests spanking. It can give Jay the feeling of power and brutalization while giving Tim the intimacy and limit extra injuries. 

Jay hates that it's brilliant.

Jay wants to have Tim bound up and at his mercy while he tortures him. Tim likes the idea of melted candle wax on his skin. So Tim suggests bondage and temperature play. 

Jay hates that it's perfect.

Jay wants to make Tim beg for his cock. He wants to take him rough and hard and fuck him as much as he wants and any way he wants. Tim wants to be dominated sexually. 

Neither have to compromise on that one.

It goes on and on like this, and before they know it they're filling out kink negotiation forms online and showing where they're compatible. Jay's limits are that Tim can't ever say he's the better Robin, 'Batman' is never to come up unless it's a safeword, no one bleeds out and they seek medical attention when needed. Tim's limits are similar, but he doesn't want to have anything related to the Joker come up. Jay agrees to that too. 

Soon, they've put their forms together and emailed the results to a neutral third party (Lex). Then Tim does something unexpected. He takes a set of manacles out from under the bed and sets up rope restraints stabilized and reinforced by the structure of the sturdy bed and takes out a bottle of lube.

"What is this?" Jay says, intrigued.

"This is me offering myself to you," says Tim. "I know you don't love me, but hopefully you'll love this."

"You don't have to keep bringing that up. Me hating you… it's not necessarily a bad thing. But I don't want to use sex to hurt you. Not like I did earlier tonight."

"You didn't hurt me and it wasn't your fault. You were more affected by the pollen than I was. It must've been the Kryptonite in the pollen. Either way I was lucid the whole time."

"The _whole_ time?"

"For all of it, start to finish. It's the best sex I've ever had and it's not because of the pollen – it's because it was with you."

"You don't know that…."

"Prove me wrong."

"What?"

"Slap me around a bit. Tie me up. Fuck me as much and as hard as you want. If we do all that and it's not the best sex of my life, I'll believe you."

"How many times have you even had sex?" asks Jay.

"Eight," says Tim.

"That's not a lot of competition. How many times did we do it?"

"It was kind of one continuous loop with no recoup time, but I'm counting each time you came in my ass."

"How many times was that?"

"Eight."

"Wait, so you had seven other sexual encounters or did I pop your cherry?!"

Tim just blushes and smiles at him.

"Oh FUCK! I'm going to Hell for this. I'm going to Hell."

"Don't be like that. Just come here and take me already. You said in your form that you like to be possessive. So be possessive. No one else has had me but you. I am literally all yours. Tell me that doesn't turn you on."

"Oh fuck. Tim, I… I… goddamn! You're mine? Like really, really mine?"

"All yours. No one else's."

Jay is so hard in his pants he has to loosen his belt. "Fuck, Replacement! Do you want the cape on or off?"

"I want whatever you want. Stick to the rules we set up and do whatever the fuck you want to me."

"For the record, I think this is really unhealthy," says Jay.

"But you're going to do it anyways."

"I'm going to do it anyways. Fuck, I can't believe you're mine. You know I'm gonna spank you until you cry before I fuck you."

"I know."

"And if you're really mine, you can't tell anybody! And you can't give yourself to anybody else! I own your ass, got it, Replacement?!"

"I got it," says Tim with a wide smile. "All yours."

"And you're not gonna tell anybody what else do here. I want to trust you."

"You can. You ready to start?" 

Jay takes Times clothes off, except for his domino, and takes his own pants and underwear off, leaving his shirt on. He sits on the bed and bends Tim over his lap. He leans forward and to the side, kissing Tim's neck and whispering in his ear.

"We'll start with forty hits. Don't cry until I tell you."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Jay goes back to his place at LexCorp Towers, Jason is waiting. Jason doesn't smile at him like he normally does. But he doesn't look pissed either. If anything, he looks emotionless. They go to the bedroom and sit down on the bed.

"What happened?" asks Jason. "Tim texted and said you were staying at his hotel room last night. Is that what you did?"

"Look I might've… sorta…"

"Out with it!" Jason barks.

"Look we came to an arrangement," says Jay. "We really like each other in certain ways and I didn't punch him or anything this time, but he was adorable and I couldn't help myself. I spanked him and I fucked him. Over and over and over until eight o'clock this morning. I'd still be doing it if I had my way, but we both need rest."

"Did you hurt him?" asks Jason.

"No. Not this time. We're gonna make a BDSM contract. One of those things that means we're consenting to what we're doing. He wants me to hit him, and I really want to. I'm gonna be in charge and he wants me to use a paddle and a whip and my fists on him. I won't hit him on the face anymore and I'll give him or get him any medical attention he needs."

"It was his idea wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He knows I wanted to beat him up and wants to have sex with me. He said this was the perfect compromise."

"Sounds like him. You gonna hit him outside of what he says is okay?"

"I don't know. Not during sex, but I don't know what kind of vigilante he is. What if I have to hit him. He's a Bat, isn't he?"

"So am I. So are you. Look, I'm cool with your negotiated S&M thing, but if it turns to spousal abuse, you'll never see me coming."

"I know, I know. This is all very new to me. I don't know what it's going to be like."

"Do you love him?"

"Love him? I just met him!"

"Do you?"

"Okay, maybe a little. Ugh, what is wrong with me?"

"I'm not going to answer that. But be ready for retribution, because I'm on top again."

Jay heaves an exasperated sigh. "Can I shower first?"

"I'll fuck you in the shower. Let's go."

"Jesus. I am having a _lot_ of gay sex lately. You seduce everybody or just people who look like you."

"Everybody who's worthwhile. That isn't many people in my book."

"Okay. Just be gentle. I never did this before you."

"I know. And it's your body, but I kinda hope I'm your only top."

"Is that what we're calling it?"

"How about buttfucker?"

Jay laughs. "That's not too bad. 't's got a ring to it."

"Seriously though, if you hurt Tim, I'll hurt you worse."

"I know, Jason. I know."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


_That was some retribution_ , thinks Jay. _I won't walk straight for a week!_ At least Jason was kind though. It was slow and thorough and Jay feels less angry after he has sex with Jason. He wonders if it's a two way street. If Jason experiences any relief from them fucking. Jay guesses that now that he's fucking Tim he's going to be on bottom for Jason every time. He hates to admit to himself that he's okay with that. He hates to admit that he's okay with having sex with a guy at all. 

But at least he has what he wants. Tim belongs to him and Jason is a compassionate top. He wishes he had this kind of luck with women, but he wouldn't trade either of them for anyone else. 

He is so screwed.

  


  



	29. All Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The El family and company join Bruce Wayne for a Halloween celebration.

Bruce is happy. Jason just RSVP'd for the Halloween Ball he's throwing. He hadn't expected that Jason would want to come to the manor. He hasn't even been in the Batcave for some time. Jason also requested the entire El family, including Lex, be invited with the option of a plus one. Bruce is happy to oblige. He isn't usually a fan of metas in Gotham, but this is at his home and it's nothing but old friends and their family. Besides, between the seven Kryptonian-powered men (Jon, Kon, Kol, Kal, Ra, Rao and Jason), any criminal interruptions are practically taken care of before they start. It'll be nice to have someone who can start taking care of things immediately while he changes. Bruce has decided he's going to go as the Phantom of the Opera. Selina has agreed to attend as well, and while she refused to go as Christine to go with his costume, saying the dynamic between those two characters was always twisted if not outright wrong, she promised to wear something that would entice him and surprise him. 

Dick has decided he wants to go as an Egyptian Pharaoh, from clothing to make-up to headdress. Then, at 10:00 p.m., he wants to change into a mummy costume for the rest of the party which officially ends at midnight but often goes on until one or two in the morning. One year, when Jason was still Robin, it went until 4:00 a.m. Bruce remembers Jason wanting to stay up until the end of the party, but Bruce carried him, asleep, up to bed at 2:30. That year, Jason had been Batman and Bruce couldn't help but give him the best suit possible and give him miniature smoke pellets and a very well made plastic batarang. He already had Robinrangs at ten, but Bruce didn't want him to display his marksmanship in the house with anything that would stick in the wood of the walls or floors. Jason of course couldn't help but have his grappling gun available and had shown the other kids in the garden. Bruce remembers other panicked parents screaming to come get him, absolutely horrified that an eleven-year-old was almost to the roof of the five story building. Bruce had to pretend to be panicked as well, to keep their cover and not cause someone to call Child Services. Bruce got him to come down easily enough and took the utility belt and grappling gun for the rest of the party. Jason grumbled and told him, "You might as well castrate me." Bruce smiles at the memory. At least Jason has grown out of being such a childish drama queen. At least Jason is coming back this year. And at least they're on good terms now. 

He's been providing excellent feedback about the utility bullets. Apparently the casing on the smoke pellet bullets are too thick, and the bullets are lodging into people's body's and not breaking on their skin. He's requested the smoke bullets be as thin-cased as possible without breaking in the chamber. And he didn't email or text to tell Bruce that. He called. 

And now he's coming to the party! Bruce is really happy that Jason feels safe enough with him to come. It's a big step for them after everything that's happened. The party's not for another week, but Bruce can't wait to see him. Maybe he'll stop by LexCorp and see him if he doesn't find him on patrol tonight.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Batman isn't sure what to do. He's been chasing after Red Hood, but every time he gets close Red Hood shoots him. The first round was a tranquilizer that didn't break through his armor. The second time was apparently adrenaline. That one hit him in the neck and actually gave him an advantage in the chase. The third one was a taser. Now he's firing round after round of smoke bullets. They're easily breaking on Batman's armor, but Bruce wonders if someone going to call and report a fire with how much smoke is in the air. Red Hood's got a tracer on his boot that he hasn't noticed though and Batman easily catches up to him by going the direct route to the safehouse he knows Red Hood must be going to, using winding routes to make sure he isn't being followed. 

When Red Hood gets to the apartment. He takes his helmet off, grabs a hot pocket from the freezer and puts it in the microwave. Batman steps out of the hallway he was hiding in when Jason turns around.

"HOLY FUCK!! Don't do that to me! Make a noise or something!"

"Hello, Jason." 

"What do you want, B?"

"I wanted to see you. I thought maybe you could come by the manor tomorrow—"

"No dice. I'm not there yet. I need more time. A lot more time."

"Are you still coming to the party next weekend?"

"What party?" 

"The Halloween Ball at the manor."

"No. I haven't been to one of those since I was a kid and I'm not a kid anymore."

"But you already RSVP'd. You even had me invite Lex and the entire El family."

"I did?"

"We talked about this on the phone a few hours ago."

"We did? I'm sorry, I'm a busy man. I don't remember agreeing to go to the costume party. 'Course I could always go as a zombie. Wouldn't even need a costume, thanks to you and Ra's Al Ghul."

"What did you say?!"

"I mean, well, you got me killed and he revived me. Was sort of a two-man job."

Batman is in shock. Jason had told him he didn't blame him for not saving him in time. The only thing he blamed him for is not avenging him, plus all of the recent stuff. There are too many discrepancies here. If this is Jason, he'll forgive Bruce for being careful.

"Tell me more about that. I seem to remember you said you didn't blame me."

"Not initially, but after a batarang to the throat I kind of figure you woulda just shown up to save the Joker and left me handcuffed and helpless with the bomb."

Jason never saw the tranquilizer coming. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Batman immediately called Jason's cell phone. 

Jason picked up on the third ring. "Hi, Dad, what's happening."

"Jay, where are you?"

"I'm in Crime Ally fucking up some thugs selling underage pornos. They're not going anywhere, though. Why what's up? You seem stressed. Like, more than normal."

"Jason, are you out as the Black Lantern right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Who is patrolling as Red Hood?"

"That's really none of your business, Bruce."

"I talked to him. Without a helmet."

"Fuck. What did you see Bruce?"

"I saw you giving me shit about not saving you and cutting your neck with a batarang. And that you didn't RSVP about the party." 

"I can explain, Bruce. I mean I'm not gonna, but I can."

" _Jason!_ "

" _What?!_ "

"Tell me who this is."

"If you've already met him then you know who he is."

"Is he a Cadmus clone?"

"No."

"A duplicate?"

"Something like that."

"Jason!"

"Look, Bruce, I gotta go."

Jason ends the call abruptly and Batman decides to examine to body in front of him. First he checks his face, taking to domino off to make sure he's identical to Jason. He is. Then he checks his head and neck for identifying marks. When he sees the stitches he's careful with the wound. The trajectory and depth… Batman loses his breath and doesn't know if he'll ever breathe again. This is the wound he inflicted on Jason the night that he tried to make Batman kill the Joker. But it's fresh. Healed over with less than a week's worth of healing. What did Jason do? Is this a time traveller? Is that how Jason escaped the bomb? His future self pulling him from the building and sending him back after he heals? Batman knows calling Jason again wouldn't do any good. He wouldn't answer. He decides to wait in the apartment for Red Hood to wake up and make sure no one takes advantage of his unconscious state. He lays Red Hood out on the couch and disarms him so he won't wake up shooting. 

Half an hour later, Black Lantern phases through the wall and startles Bruce with his silent entry. 

"You tranqued him?"

"I did, as soon as I realized he wasn't you. Then I called you."

"Thanks for sticking around to make sure he didn't get his throat slit."

"I could never neglect him. Not after everything we've been through. He's really you, isn't he. A time traveller."

"Yes and no. He's between a year and two years younger than me and from an alternate universe."

"Taken right after I slit your throat?"

"Yeah. He's not over it. Hell, _I'll_ never be over it, but for him it was only a week ago."

"I can't imagine how difficult it was for you. I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you were aiming for my shoulder, but I do believe you're sorry. It will take him some time though. Tell you what, I'll get him to come to the Halloween Ball with me. He was going to be my plus one anyways, he just didn't know it yet."

"You two aren't dating are you?"

"Not _dating_ , but maybe dating-adjacent."

_"Jason."_

"Aww, come on. He's cute and the sex helps him get over the pit rage. He loves it. Goodness knows, if I was getting emotional support, encouragement and sex on the regular when I was still detoxing from the Pit, I would've healed a lot faster."

"Jesus, Jason. There should be some law against fucking yourself. Clones, included."

"I think the Roys would take exception to that."

"Let them. I still don't think you need to be having sex with him, but I agree that he'll heal faster with care and support. I'll be there if ever or whenever he wants me there."

"I know you will. Dad, thanks for being cool about this. I thought you were going to try and send him back."

"No. He's better off with you. As hypocritical as it makes me, I wouldn't send him back to the man who did that to him."

"That is the definition of hypocrisy."

"Even so, I'm proud of you for being there for him. Just make sure I never have to arrest him."

"Dad, don't you ever dare! Let me handle him, in all matters. You have a problem with the new Red Hood, you come to me _first_."

"Okay, Jay. For you – for him – I will."

"We'll, he's not going to want to see you when he wakes up, so why don't you leave and I'll take care of him."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jay."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Jason waits exactly one minute after Batman leaves to look out every window and the door to the hall and check every room, searching the apartment before he sits next to the couch.

"How long were you awake?" Jason says.

"About five minutes before you got here."

"Thought so. Guess he didn't account for the pit still being in your blood."

"Unless he knew I was awake."

"Nah, he was waiting to leave until you woke up. He would've been gone before I got here if he'd known."

"You didn't have to tell him we're sleeping together."

"What? It's not like I told him you're my bitch."

"Jason."

"Well, you are. My incredibly sexy bitch." Jason leans over and gives Jay a chaste kiss.

"We're going to the party together aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. Unless you want to be kicking me half what you make instead of just a quarter."

"Damn it. Alright. I'll go. But I have the perfect idea for costumes."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"But I think you would look lovely as a French maid!" Lex says to Clark.

"I am not cross-dressing this Halloween," Clark says for the tenth time.

"Fine, we could go as a real life couple. Intrepid reporters, Clark Kent and Lois Lane! I'll be Clark of course, and—"

"No, Lex."

"Or we could be Disney Princes. I'll go as Prince Charming and you as Prince Eric."

"That is the best you've come up with all morning. But still, no."

"I could be Koopa and you could be Mario."

"A little on the nose, don't you think."

"Well, yes, if Lois went as Peach and Jimmy went as the little mushroom fellow."

"Who would be Luigi?"

"Bruce, I suppose, but I hear he's going as the Phantom of the Opera. I know! I could be the Lone Ranger and you could be—"

"—Tonto?"

"No, Silver."

"Geez, Lex you are so bad at this. It's a good thing I agreed to marry you before we started dating."

"We're _dating_? I thought we were skipping that part."

"What about Ghostbusters? Then we could tease Bruce in his Phantom costume and hit him with NERF darts."

"Pass. I refuse to dress up as anything Bill Murray was in. Brilliant actor, but the antithesis of sexy."

"We could always be Power Rangers."

"What is that. Some kind of video game? Oh, that's right! Those new Justice League members I keep hearing about!"

"No, Lex. It's a children's television show."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"They made a movie recently?"

"Nope."

"Jon Lane is obsessed with them."

"I thought he was obsessed with Transformers. Did I get him the wrong gift?"

"No, I mean, yes, he loves Transformers, but Power Rangers have these robot dinosaurs and—"

"—Oh, the Megazord! I thought that was a transformer."

"Right and so the Megazord has all these people driving it like a car, and those are the Power Rangers."

"Fuck it. I'll go as Julius Caesar and you as Cleopatra."

" _Lex!_ "

"Fine, you can be Marc Anthony."

"Why don't I be a gladiator? Your sexy athlete love slave?"

"Sounds delightful. I'll order the costumes right after lunch."

"Do you know what the boys are going as?"

"Both Jasons are planning to go as identical Robins. They want dark red tops and codpieces with dark green short sleeves, dark green pants, dark green boots and dark green spiked gauntlet gloves, thin, dark red dominoes, with gold-yellow button-cords on the dark red top and a gold-yellow utility belt and a gold-yellow and black cape. Of course the entire suit will be fully functional as vigilante gear, and they plan to use genuine accessories like smoke pellets, grappling guns and such. The costumes will be fabricated with vibranium in case any emergencies occur and I'm planning on having the suits outfitted with trackers and X-K."

"Isn't that costume a lot like the Robin costume Jason used to wear?"

"Yes, we're basically ordering a grown up version of their former uniforms."

"What does Bruce think about this?" 

Lex smirks and his eyes twinkle. "He doesn't know. It's a surprise."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I feel silly," says Jon, trying on his costume in the dressing room at the costume store.

"Don't, just finish getting dressed," says Conner.

"Okay, but I'm not going out there. You guys have to come in here."

"Okay," says Conner. "Let me go see where Colton went off to." Just then, Colton comes walking up with chocolate milk and a donut. "Match! Did you run all the way to Double Nuts Pastries for that?"

"That depends. Which answer will get me in less trouble." 

"Nevermind, just don't get frosting on the costumes."

"I won't. Is Jon done changing yet?"

"He changed into five different costumes while you were gone. He didn't like any of them."

"We could always go as each other."

"What?"

"Jon can be me, I'll be you and you can be Jon. All we'd have to do is wear each other's clothes. No fuss."

"Guys, come here," says Jon. "I'm finished getting dressed."

"Wow," says Conner, "you look like a very sexy RoboCop."

"I agree," says Colton, "very sexy indeed."

"I don't like this costume," says Jon, "I'm too skinny for this."

"We could go as Jocks." says Conner. "You could be a track star, a swimmer or a gymnast and Colton and I could be a football player, hockey player or wrestler."

"Or we could go as the Weather Girls and Jonny could go as Storm," says Colton.

Jon and Conner stare at him in disgusted and horrified expressions.

"You're saying you want us to dress up as overweight back women and Jon gets to dress up as Ororo Munroe?" says Conner.

"Fuck you! Martha Wash is incredible!"

"Screw that!" says Jon, "Let's all just go as X-Men. Or Avengers. Without having to be a different race or gender."

"That's not a bad idea," says Conner. "I call Captain America."

"I call Cyclops!" says Jon.

"We'll, fuck then… I guess I'll be Wolverine or someone."

"You could always be Gambit," says Jon.

"You have to be able to shuffle to be Gambit. I'll be… I dunno. Let's go home to figure this out. We can get Cosplay costumes online if we're going as comic book superheroes."

"Like you never wanted to be a comic book superhero," says Jon.

"I didn't. I'm supposed to replace Superman when he gets old. I never wanted to be any other kind of hero."

"Even for Halloween?" says Conner, "We could get those sexy first responder costumes. The skimpy ones for policeman, firefighter and EMT."

"The EMT is just a 'sexy nurse' costume for guys," says Colton.

"I'll be a sexy male nurse," says Jon.

"I call policeman!" says Conner.

"I could be a sexy firefighter," says Colton. "Fine. Do you guys want to get the standard costumes or look at designs online and have Dad order us tailored ones?"

"Tailored," says Jon. "It's hard being tall and skinny."

"Okay, that's cool," says Conner. "Let's do that then."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Cavemen?" says Roy.

"Cavemen," says Arsenal.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Selina arrives early. Bruce has to reign in his delight at her Marilyn Monroe costume. She looks over-the-top sexy. She has the hair for it naturally and got it cut and styled just like Marilyn Monroe did in one of her famous photos. They spend an hour catching up between kisses and cheese and wine. 

The various Young Justice Team members show up next, Artemis as Goldilocks, Kaldur as Frankenstein, Wally as Dracula, Gar as Wolfman and Zatanna and M'gann as witches. Gar isn't part of Young Justice, but M'gann invited him as her brother to come with them to the party. 

Then, the superboys show up in their sexy first responder uniforms, all in boy shorts and tight, half-unbuttoned shirts. With their various caps and accessories. Conner wears a costume police badge while Colton wears a little fire hose draped around his neck and Jon wears a stethoscope. They pointedly ignore the entirety of Young Justice but openly converse with their teammate, Gar.

Various guests are showing up now, some as Halloween staples, such as vampires and witches. Some come as superheroes, including one brave young man wearing a Wonder Woman costume, complete with golden lasso. One of Bruce's business colleagues, a rather buff man, comes as Captain America, and the superboys are suddenly glad they didn't come as Avengers and X-Men. None of them are near as muscled as this man. Several guests are dressed fancy with only Masquerade masks to denote any costume. One man arrives as the Joker and his companion as Harlequin. Bruce turns them away, banning them from all Wayne events due to severely lacking judgement. Roy and Arsenal come in matching leather and fur caveman outfits based on the bare-chested fur armor in Skyrim. And finally, Lex and Clark arrive as Julius Caesar and his gladiator. Both are incredibly historically accurate, but the linen of Lex's toga has vibranium woven into it and Clark's gladiator armor is of course vibranium based. For that matter, Lex had vibranium processed in his entire family's costumes, just as a failsafe, though he doesn't expect anything unfortunate to happen.

The last to arrive, an hour late, are the Jasons in their Robin costumes. The first thing they do when Alfred lets them in is give him big hugs. The next thing they do is confront Bruce, who is conversing with Clark, Lex and Selina. 

"You have to tell us, Bruce. Who's the better Robin?" says Jason.

"And if you say anyone other than the two of us, I swear to God, Bruce, you will need that Phantom mask to hide a black eye," says Jay.

Bruce looks painfully torn. He doesn't know how to handle this. If he gives an honest answer, one of them will be insulted. If he gives a diplomatic answer, they both will. 

"The one on the right," says Bruce.

"Our right or your right?" asks Jay.

"Exactly," says Bruce.

Jason laughs at that, though Jay complains that that's not a real answer. Bruce hugs them both, and he can tell which one's Jay because he squirms away after a few seconds while Jason is content to let his father's hug linger. Then, unexpectedly, Tim approaches in a Robin costume. His is mostly red with yellow and black accents. His gauntlet gloves, boots and pelvic region is black while his button straps, 'R' and the inside of his cape is yellow, while his tights and top are red. Jay immediately greets him with a kiss and whispers in Tim's ear, "Don't you dare say it."

"You're the better Robin," Tim whispers back. Jay's pleasantly contented sigh tells Tim that was the right thing to say. Jason goes to Lex, who gives him a possessive kiss right in front of Bruce, practically daring him to say something, but Bruce ignores it in favor of returning to their previous conversation. Clark gives Jason a peck on the cheek and Jason returns it fondly. 

All in all, the party is a success. There are caramel apples and pumpkin spice lattés, festive decorations, cauldrons filled with candy and one with punch, piñatas of various movie monsters, and ice sculptures of Jack O'Lanterns as well as actual Jack O'Lanterns. Everyone is having fun.

That is, until Harvey Dent arrives with his goons, a Phantom of the Opera mask to cover the scared part of his face, presumably to make him less recognizable.

"What the fuck?" says Jason as Two-Face's men circle the room with their tommy guns. "I thought I crippled his ass."

Two-Face's men start demanding money and jewels from the party guests, and Two-Face gives a half ass formal apology to Bruce, stating that he would not go to such extremes if he'd received an invitation – for old time's sake. 

Jason has had enough of this and the Young Justice team begins to get in formation ready to try and protect the guests. Before they're all the way in formation Zatanna yells out a spell.

"EB REPUS SREKAOS!" 

Every one of the guns in the room turns to a water gun, the tommy guns turning to super-soakers. About that time, Jason, who previously ducked into the other room, floats out into the room, glowing black and in full Black Lantern regalia.

"FUCK THIS!!" yells Two-Face and he flees the room, his goons hot on his trail. But Black Lantern isn't about to let this slide. He easily follows Two-Face out the door, phasing through people, furniture and walls, closely followed by the superboys, Tim and Jay. When the Young Justice team starts to follow them, Conner says, "Don't fuck your identities. We've got this."

Between the supers, Jay and Tim as Robins and Black Lantern, every one of the men is quickly tied up, unconscious and their cars either smashed or blown up. Alfred, of course, immediately called the cops and they arrive post haste to arrest the villains. They glare at the supers, no more welcoming to metas in the city than Batman usually is. But then, they catch sight of Black Lantern and dilly dally no more. Everyone knows you avoid Black Lanterns if you possibly can. Seeing one almost always means your death. Even the rumors of a Black Lantern crime lord aren't enough for them to question the bringer of death. 

When that is all taken care of, Black Lantern disappears into the night as the others head back to the Halloween Ball. A couple of police have come to take names for statements but have no intention of sticking around while there's a Black Lantern nearby. Jason comes down from upstairs in his Robin costume. Jay quickly goes to him and gives him a tentative kiss. Jason, still emotionless from his transformation, returns the kiss with robotic precision, but none of the fire that Jay is accustomed to. Jason puts an arm around him, meaning to be comforting, and Jay leans into the touch. Jay whispers to Jason, "Now that we have the suits for it, I'll be your Robin if you want to be my Red Hood."

Jason nods. "That is an acceptable proposition. We can do that at times. But not always. Black Lantern is a needed presence in Gotham."

"I understand," says Jay.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"That was some party," Clark says at midnight. 

"Indeed," says Lex, "except for the criminal element, I would say it's the best party I've been to in years, with the exception, of course, of my sons' birthday parties."

"I'm glad you had a good time," says Bruce. "I plan to invite you to my Autumn Festival and Christmas Ball as well. You're more subdued presence is a welcome relief at this kind of event."

"Subdued?" asks Lex.

"Non-villainous," says Clark.

"Ah, well, I'm glad to be a pleasure."

"Hey Dads," says Conner, "how long are we staying? Tim and the Jasons want to show us the cave."

"Why don't we do that another time," says Bruce. "I have a lot of projects going on in there right now. Maybe at Christmas when I've had time to finish up and clean a bit."

"Okay," says Conner.

"We'll be leaving within the hour," says Lex, "though you may leave sooner if you prefer."

"That's okay, I want to ride in the limo with you guys. Jon and the others are going with Colton in the Hummer whenever we all leave."

"Very well. Perhaps give your thanks and salutations to our hosts before it's time to go. I expect you all to remember your manners," says Lex.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Tim isn't jealous at all. His mentor and his lover as a team with him feels right. Jason is taking over being Red Hood for the week and Jay has taken to being Robin again. Since they aren't working directly with Batman and the younger Robin for now, there's no confusion when they call Jay Robin. Some criminals even recognize him as the first Robin, running scared when they consider he could beat them up at twelve and now he's twenty. The three vigilantes stay out of Red Hood's operations while Jay is Robin, but they do that when Tim is on patrol with them anyways. Jason even trusted Robin (Jay) and Redwing (Tim) to go on patrol just with each other as long as they keep their comms on and stick together. They don't solve crimes together, favoring regular patrols together, stopping crimes as they happen and letting Jay run his drug empire on his own while Tim solves murder mysteries and the like. Jay feels so much freer as Robin than he does as Red Hood. Red Hood is about business, protection and enforcement while Robin is about having fun on the job. He's glad he's Jason's Robin and not Bruce's. Though Jason is just as demanding, he doesn't treat Jay like a child or tell him he's not ready for a real fight. Maybe it's solely because of his age, but it helps that Jason fucks him in ways that make him wonder why he wasn't into dick before. Even the fun he has with Tim is nothing compared to the ecstasy and rejuvenation he feels with Jason inside him. Jay knows that Jason could be rough, but he never is. He always goes slow and thorough, letting his size do the work more than his hips. His bond with Jason, whether sealed by the sex or simply by virtue of being the same person, is unbreakable and perfect. They know each other's moves inside and out and work seamlessly together. Jay is starting to get that way with Tim, but they need a lot more practice before they're at the level of martial intimacy that Jay and Jason have as instinct.

The question of whether Jay wants to be part of a bigger team has come up. Jay wants to work with what he has for the moment, but he has a standing invitation to join the Titans as Robin. Roy and Kyle are his age, so he's among peers and the youngest members are only four years younger than him, developmentally. Red Hood is the adult leader and trainer, and he's practically family with half of the team. He knows it's a good place for him when he's ready. 

For now, he's happy to be Red Hood's Robin and Black Lantern's Red Hood. The day will come when he's ready for a team.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Dick Grayson is sure he's ready to do it. His legacy drive is ready and he's prepared to face whatever fate awaits him. He knows what will happen when he uses the device. He'll be split into two people. One of him will go back two weeks in time and stop the apocalypse. A dimensional clone of him will go back in time to an unspecified date. He could go backwards a few months of a few centuries. There's no way to know until he pushes that button. 

He hopes and prays that this will work. For the sake of humankind, he has to stop the terraforming of Earth into New Krypton. Zod and the other banished criminal Kryptonians will kill off most of humankind, leaving only a few hundred as slaves to serve the new Kryptonian Empire. Superman is dead. Batman is dead. The only reason Dick is still alive is because he's one of the human slaves. 

But while cleaning a lab with different devices, he found the Doomsday Reset Device – his only chance to save his species and save his world. The legacy drive is in a Kryptonian crystal, and it has all the information needed to stop the destruction a week before it starts. 

Nightwing gathers his emotional strength and pushes the button, a feeling of peace washing over him. He's going to be okay.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to njw for the inspiration and permission to use the Doomsday Reset Device. I wanted a way to have Nightwing in a post-Season One _Young Justice_ -based universe and with njw's help, it was possible. If you want to see more of the Doomsday Reset Device, check out the series _Where's My Goddamn Dinosaur?_


	30. To the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson finds himself eight years in the past.

Lex and Jason are in bed. After a rather athletic and memorable night, it's nice to just be touching each other and taking comfort in being together. Lex didn't realize how much he missed having Jason all to himself. They often share each other with Kal-El, and Jason has been a caring and consistent lover to Jay. They don't often have time for just the two of them, and Lex makes a mental note to have nights alone with Jason at least twice a week. 

Jason's room and armory are almost completed. The racks and drawers and cases and safes are all in place, including the cylindrical vault safe that now houses Jason's Black Lantern Power Battery. The soundproofing, blast-proofing, the black paint on the walls, the foam covered wood floors and the lighting is all done. The supplies of armor, weapons and other equipment are in boxes scattered about Jason's room. They've been preparing another room, next to Jason's upstairs, for Jay to move into if he wants. He has a full suite that's basically an apartment, here in the same building, but Lex and Jason want him to feel welcome in the penthouse in case he wants to stay closer. As it is, they've considered giving one of the extra rooms to Tim for when he stays over or at least personalizing one of the guest rooms for him. 

The only things the armory has left is the biometric scanners, the sound system, the communications hub, the computer system and the stocking. Lex is confident it will all be finished soon. As far as Lex is concerned, Jason deserves this little Haven. There's a communal armory solely for the El family, Luthor and the Jasons, but it's not in the penthouse, and Jason feels safer with all of his toys available close to where he sleeps. That aside, it makes an excellent panic room, and if there's space, Lex wonders about a little area for stocking food and water. Primarily Jason's of course but in a nearly hostage situation having armor, guns, utility items, food water and a blast-proof, soundproof room may come in handy. He files this idea away and focuses on the beloved concubine in his arms. 

Lex can't believe how lucky he is to have Jason, especially after almost losing him, or rather, losing and regaining him. He cradles Jason in his arms and kisses his soft hair, treasuring the simple fact that he can do these things and treasuring Jason even more. 

They have another couple of hours of cuddling before Jason gets frisky and wants to go for round eight. Lex is happy to oblige.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Dick finds himself in Crime Alley, not sure how he got there. It takes a few minutes for him to realize he needs to orient himself in time. If this is two weeks ago, he needs to get to the Batcave NOW. If this is another time, all he has to do is survive and get the legacy drive to Superman. 

He grabs a newspaper off a sleeping homeless man and reads the date before placing the paper carefully back in its place. It's eight years ago. _Dick isn't the original him! He's the dimensional clone!_

This knowledge is messing with his head, but he has to focus. His job now is to survive and get the legacy crystal to Superman! He pulls the crystal from his pocket and examine it closely for any damage the dimensional travel of splitting his universe may have caused. 

There's no physical damage. All he can do now is hope that the software of the crystal is in tact. 

"Hey there, prettyboy. That's a nice rock you got there," says a gravelly voice. The homeless man has woken up, and he's wielding a knife. A big one. "Give me the rock, and I'll only maim you," says the homeless man.

Dick gets in a stance to protect himself. He doesn't have his utility belt or his escrimas, but he knows he can easily disarm the man and knock him unconscious with minimal damage. Before he can though, something unexpected, a little horrifying and a lot bloody happens.

A robinrang comes out of nowhere and pierces the man's left eye, causing it to shoot blood. The homeless man screams bloody murder, and grabs his eye, trying to pull out the shuriken. Before he can, Robin (the older one Dick remembers from when he was a kid!) appears from behind Dick and walks up to the man. He jerks the shuriken out of the man's eye and the man screams even louder. Then the Robin puts the shuriken away, wiping it efficiently with a newspaper first and pulling something from his utility belt. The man is backing away, trying to run but unable to power though the pain, but Robin grabs him by the collar and pulls him close. He holds something (is that a ring?) to the man's eye as the man begs for his life. As soon as the bleeding stops, he pulls the object away and puts it safely into his utility belt. When Robin releases the man, Dick can see that the bleeding is completely gone, there is no gash or semblance of injury, but the eye is cloudy, a milky white texture to it and no discernable focus. 

Robin kicks the man hard in the gut. "This is very basic stuff. Don't play with sharp things. Someone could lose an eye." 

Dick would laugh if the scene he just witnessed wasn't so gruesome. As it is, he's afraid of this Robin. He mellowed out a lot about six years ago, but now, eight years ago, he's a flaming ball of pain and rage. 

"Thank you, Robin," says Dick in his Nightwing voice. He's not wearing his domino, but he's wearing his vibranium Nightwing suit, the one Bruce gave him for his nineteenth birthday when he officially graduated from being Robin and became Nightwing, named for a Kryptonian god of legend. 

"Don't mention it," says Robin. "What's your codename?"

"Nightwing."

"Are you one of the new ones?" asks Robin. "We keep popping up like weeds."

"I'm new around here. Can you tell me where I can find Superman? I need to give him this." Dick pulls out the crystal and shows it to Robin.

"It's that a Fortress Crystal?" asks Robin.

"No, it's something else," says Dick. "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure. Do you grapple?" says Robin.

"I do," says Dick, "but I don't have any of my equipment with me."

"No problem. The safehouse isn't far from here. We can walk and talk. Do you need a mask?"

"Yes, please," says Dick. 

"Here," says Robin, holding out a red domino mask. It's thinner than the one Nightwing uses and the color clashes with the black and blue uniform, but it will help hide his identity, so Dick puts it on. He can feel the nanobot adhesive and knows for certain now that this _is_ Jay. Only he, Tim and Jason use nanobot adhesives and Jason never went out as Robin after his death. Not to Dick's knowledge anyway.

"Thanks," says Dick. "I'm really glad I found you so quickly."

"You were looking for me?"

"I was looking for any of the Bats or Supers."

"Alright. Let's walk and talk."

They start heading towards the safehouse, and Robin leads him on a winding path, circling back and forth and losing anyone on their trail. Then, unexpectedly, Robin takes him into an alley and opens the side of a dumpster like a door. Dick follows him inside, crouching to avoid the low ceiling and a scanner goes over their bodies.

"I didn't know about this zeta-tube," says Dick off-handedly. 

"It's a secret to everyone but the Titans," says Robin. 

A familiar, robotic, feminine voice says, "Recognized: Robin – D-16. Not recognized."

Robin responds, "Authorize guest, Titan code: 837, override: JT-12."

"Authorized: guest: D-17. Enter name."

"Authorize: Nightwing – D-17."

"Recognized: Robin – D-16; Recognized: Nightwing – D-17."

There's the usual flash of light as the zeta beam activates and sends them to a new location. They arrive in what looks like a bunker with a vault door. 

"Alright," says Robin, "Talk."

"I come from a world where Earth is destroyed, terraformed by aliens to resemble their planet and most of humanity is wiped out. I come from what is essentially the future. The crystal is a conglomeration of events that will happen and potential measures to be taken to avoid them happening."

"How far in the future are you from?" asks Robin, not doubting his story for a second despite his Bat paranoia. He himself came from an alternate world. It's rather believable to him. And he can usually tell when people are lying. 

"Approximately eight years, if the newspaper I saw was correct. What year is it?"

"2019."

"I'm from 2027, so eight years."

"Okay. We can use an isolated crystal console to go over the information on the crystal without one of our facilities being affected. What's your real name? I'm Jay."

"I'm Dick "

"Man, I hoped it was you. I'm not from this world either. The Dick of my world was my annoying older brother by two years. We were both adopted, but I always wanted to be him. We were family."

"I have an older brother named Jason. Older than me by six years. He was the first Robin. I was the second. Batman's third protége was older than me by three years. His name was Tim."

"Sounds like an alternate future scenario to me. That's the age differences of the Bats in this universe. Follow me. We'll check out the crystal and give you some MRIs and shit to make sure you're really the Dick of this universe."

Robin goes to the vault door, enters a code on a keypad and a scanners scans his body for biometrics. The vault door opens and Robin leads Dick upstairs. Eventually, they're on the ground floor of LexCorp Towers and Jason takes them to a private elevator and they go up to the penthouse. 

Conner and Colton are there, but no one else is. Conner quickly agrees to let them use his spare crystal console to access the files on the crystal. There's so much to go over, so Jason starts with the main problem, the alternate future they want to avoid. 

It takes about three hours to go over everything – at least everything about the invasion and terraforming of Earth into New Krypton. It takes Robin by surprise but he's even more shocked when he sees the ultimate failsafe. There is a way to prevent Earth from ever being New Krypton, though every other scenario leaves too much room for error. In those, the most successful way to prevent the invasion is only 40% certain to work. There is a way that's 97% certain to work, far above the other scenarios, but it's so radical, there's no way to do it without making a lot of people very upset.

They have to terraform the moon and turn it into New Krypton instead.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is sleeping in his condo when Adonis wakes him up.

"Mister Mars. Please wake up. Conner is on the phone for you. It's urgent!"

"Wha— okay, okay, I'm up. I'm awake…" Jon dozes back to sleep.

"Jonathan, wake the hell up!" says Adonis.

"What? What's going on?" says Jon, disoriented and mostly still asleep.

"Kon-El is on the phone," says Adonis. "This is an emergency. Please talk to him."

"Okay," says Jon, and he holds out his hand for the phone. Adonis passes it to him and goes to fetch a chocolate cappuccino from the kitchen.

"Jon? This is really important. I need to talk to you. Come to the penthouse as soon as you can. Fly here at top speed once you're awake enough, understand?"

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Why can't we talk on the phone?"

"It isn't safe. We need absolute privacy and cell signals can be intercepted."

Adonis returns with the cappuccino.

"Okay, Kon, I'm waking up. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, I'll see you then."

"Love you, Conner."

"I love you too, Jon."

Jon quickly downs his cappuccino, which Adonis quickly replaces, and Jon hops in the shower, hoping the water will help him be more alert for his flight over there. Once he's finished, he finishes his cappuccino, throws on jeans and a shirt and takes his ring from the Blue Lantern Power Battery. 

He manifests his Blue Lantern uniform in place of his clothes and phases through walls and trees to get to the LexCorp Towers penthouse quickly. When he gets there, Charity has a cherry-mocha frappuccino ready for him and he takes a drink as he sits down in the living room.

"Did you check the penthouse for bugs?" asks Jon.

"Yes," says Arsenal. "We all did. We quadruple checked, and the only bugs are ours."

"Okay. What's going on?" asks Jon, apprehensive about the emergency. Then he notices not only are Conner, Colton, Arsenal and Roy in the room, but Robin and another vigilante (if his skin tight outfit is anything to go by) are also there.

"Jon, this is Dick, a.k.a., Nightwing," says Conner. "He comes from an alternate future. We have a lot to do and very little time. We need to talk to Lex once he's on lunch break but I want us all on the same page before then."

"What's the page?" asks Jon.

"To prevent the apocalypse, we have to terraform the moon with Fortress Crystals to make it like Krypton was. There will be crystal mountains, deserts, oceans and seas. The Lakes of the moon will be filled with fresh water and the genetic coders in the Fortress of Metropolis can recreate a lot of the animals and plant life that Krypton had based on historical genetic records. If we do this, we have to be all in. It's the moon or the Earth, and if it's the Earth, it will kill almost all life on the planet."

"Create new life or destroy all life. Seems like a no-brainer," says Jon.

"Well, a lot of people are probably going to be angry about it. We have to let Black Lantern plant the Fortress Crystals on the moon and create new fortresses. We can primarily base them on the fortress of Metropolis and that means zeta-tubes. Then we can zeta there and back to finish the project. Complete transformation should take anywhere from three months to four years. Developing the wildlife and botanical population could take ten, depending on the cloning systems at the new fortresses. We need Lex to program the Fortress Crystals, Black Lantern to plant them on the moon and all of us to see this project through. We don't want the Light involved. We don't want the Justice League involved. Just Bats and Supers and possibly, the Titans. It has to remain a secret. That means we can't talk about it anywhere but here, though soundproofed and thoroughly vetted rooms like the Red Hood Armory or Lex's bedroom are probably best."

"There's a crystal console in the Red Hood Armory, but the armory isn't ready yet, and I don't want to introduce any foreign crystals to the console without Jason's permission," says Jay. 

"That might be a good thing to do," says Conner, "We need to get this project underway so that it is irreversible before we alert the League to the existence of the Legacy Crystal."

"Legacy Crystal?" asks Arsenal.

"It's a Legacy Drive on a Kryptonian crystal. It makes perfect sense. The Legacy Crystal has information about future events: natural disasters, economic crises, important murders and assassinations to prevent, food shortages and a lot more. This crystal is the history of the future. A history we are going to change for the better. Once the terraforming of New Krypton is irreversible, we can inform the Justice League about the crystal and let them have a clone of it. That way, they'll be prepared for disasters and crises and can help us prevent them." 

"I heard everything," says Lex as he steps off the elevator. "I have super-hearing, remember. You're fortunate Clark isn't nearby. He'd have such a hissy fit."

"Will you help us, Dad?" asks Colton.

"No need for the puppy dog eyes, Kol-El," says Lex. "The fate of the world depends on this. I would like to peruse the Legacy Crystal on my own time, so I'll take it to the Fortress of Metropolis today to have a clone of it made. I'll cancel my meetings all week if need be, because I have a lot to look over and possibly a lot of research and cloning to do. Present the crystal please," says Lex. 

Jay hands him the crystal. "Very well," says Lex. "I will be back shortly. Boys, if you could find Nightwing a mask that doesn't clash like fuck with his uniform, that would be appreciated. We have some black ones in the main armory, and I can have custom fitted ones ready in a few days. All of you, make your plans, make yourselves at home, and if you must speak of this crystal or anything regarding it, use my bedroom and lock the door. And don't go through my stuff. You may very well be scarred for life if you do."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"This better be important," says Jason as he sits on the bed. Conner pulls out his crystal console and accesses the recently viewed files for Jason to browse through. "You stopped me from taking out a competing drug ring for this?" says Jason. "These things won't happen for years. Why do you need me now? I have important stuff to do." 

"So do we all," says Conner, "We need you in on this because for any of this to work, it has to be you who plants the Fortress Crystals on the moon. It can't be anyone identified as Kryptonian and the Black Lantern isn't publicly identified as such. Jon can't do it. None of us can. But you can make yourself invisible, unable to be tracked by satellites, video and even other Power Rings. You can survive the vacuum of space. You can use your ring like a lunar GPS and make sure you're putting the crystals in the right locations."

Jason groans. "Okay, fine. I see that this has to happen, I see that I have to be the one to do it, but I don't see why you had to pull me away from my work right now."

Jason's phone rings. He walks into the bathroom and answers it. 

"Jay? Where are you?"

"I'm at LexCorp."

"Good. Stay there. The competing drug ring isn't really a drug ring. It's a trap. They wanted to lure Black Lantern out, destroy his soul and steal his ring. I'm on my way to take care of it now, but I needed to get you out of there if you were already falling for it."

"I would have but I'm dealing with a time traveller right now."

"A time traveller?"

"I'll explain sometime, but not now. I still need more info on the guy. But after we pulled Jay from his alternate reality, time travel doesn't seem so impossible."

"It isn't. I've dealt with time travellers before. I'm coming up in the bakery the 'drug ring' using as a front. I'll contact you when Robin and I have taken care of this."

"Okay, have fun and don't get killed. Or petrified or turned into an animal or anything."

"I'll call you. Love you, son. Bye."

"Love you too, B."

Jason stares at his phone. He almost walked into a trap that would have cost him his soul, his life and his ring. He guesses he should thank the time traveller. This Nightwing, by sheer virtue of being a timely distraction, saved his life.

He tells him that when he walks back into Lex's bedroom.

"That was _today?? _" says Dick. "I meant to save you from that but I didn't know it was today!"__

"Lucky us. In your future, did it work?"

"They didn't manage to take the ring back, but they casted your soul into Oblivion. After that, my oldest brother was my worst enemy. He wanted to kill everyone he loved. We don't know why."

"My understanding is that most Black Lanterns are like that," says Jason. "I don't know why. I owe you one, Nightwing. You just earned yourself a spot on my team."

"What team?"

"It consists of me as Red Hood, Jay as Robin, Tim as Redwing, and now you. Do you accept?"

"Hells yeah!"

"Good. Mercy and I will work you to the bone until training is a four letter word."

"I know. Jay always did that in my world."

"Good. I want us to be the best. Now, let's get to planning on this moon thing."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex is finishing up the programming of the Fortress Crystals. There are thirty-four of them. Four for each of eight meridians and one for each the North and South Pole. It's important that Jason plant the crystals in a specific order and at the right locations, but between his ring and the latitude/longitude coordinates Lex will be giving him, he's certain it will work. To dumb things down a bit, he gets a label maker out and starts labeling the crystals, numbering them in order from first planted to last and putting their planting coordinates on. He triple and quadruple checks each of the crystals to make sure he's labelling them correctly. The Legacy Crystal is working wonders for making the programming of the new Fortresses easy and relatively quick. Lex takes a moment to call Hope and reschedule all of his meetings for the week. He may need two weeks to get this project off the ground. 

Of course the safest way to approach the cloning is to set up cloning labs in the lunar fortresses and keep the animals and plants local to the region they will be in. Then, he never has to worry about government oversight and he can use androids to keep the process going and send him regular reports and alerts. All of the animals will be kept in stasis to avoid having to create an ecosystem before the lunar surface is ready for life. And of course without any diseases, life will flourish when it's finally time. 

The animals that most concern him are the dragons. He had thought Krypton only had legends of dragons, not that they were a rare but factually existing species like blue whales are to Earth. They are large and can be very destructive. He'll have to make sure they tinker with the genes a bit to keep these animals from overpopulating, a lá Jurassic Park. Every animal will be one gender and sterile. That's the way to do it, thinks Lex. The rest of the animals in the Kryptonian genetic records are rather innocuous, and no harm will come of them reproducing normally. Lex thinks maybe the dragons should be created last, after everything is in place.

Satisfied with his work organizing the cloning and preparing the Fortress Crystals to have cloning labs, zeta tubes and a number of amenities for plant and humanoid life, Lex quintuple checks the labels on the crystals and puts them all into a metal case that can be strapped on like a backpack. He zeta-beams to LexCorp and is climbing up the stairs to sublevel eight when he feels a woosh at his shoulder. He is afraid for a moment that Kal-El has discovered his plans and come to thwart him, but it's just Jon. He takes Jon's hand encouragingly and goes up to the penthouse where the others are waiting for him. Step One: review their plans. Step Two: Jason plants the Fortress Crystals. Step Three: they go over every lunar fortress and ensure everything is properly functioning and Lex makes sure the botanical cloning is started. Step Four: they start the terraforming process which will increase the size and mass of the moon while moving it gradually further away to prevent any tidal or tectonic disasters. Step Five, when the moon is completely in position, they finish the terraforming (including giving the moon an atmosphere and putting water in the oceans, lakes and seas) and release the plant life. Sometime between step four and step five, they need to alert the League and the Light to the necessity of the endeavor and keep them out of the process. Step Six: release the cloned animals into the wild. Step Seven: release the dragons (five at the most: two aquatic, one arctic and two forest). Of course the dragons will need a kill switch of some kind in case they ever make it to Earth. The more he's thinking about it, three dragons would be enough to save the wildlife of Krypton and them being different species will keep them from reproducing. One's aquatic, so it won't fly. And the other two… well, they will have no need to go to Earth. But yes, definitely a killswitch. Perhaps encapsulated Kryptonite that will expose the dragons to Green Kryptonite radiation if the killswitch is engaged. 

They make it to the penthouse, and Lex quickly ushers his family into his bedroom and locks the doors. He makes quick work of discussing the Fortress Crystals with Jason and planning the planting process. They use the Legacy Crystal to to program his ring with the coordinates and they have to use a lunar-standard coordination rather than the one used by the scientific community. The one used by the scientific community has a shifting Prime Meridian because it's always closest to Earth and the moon is ever-turning. This way, the Prime Meridian is set to the westmost light side of the moon at it's juncture with the dark side of the moon. The 'Date Line' is at the other side, on the easternmost border of the light side of the moon and westernmost dark side, where they come together. This form of coordination leaves rather stagnant coordinates, which is what they need. Jason uses his ring to teleport to the Indian Ocean where he goes invisible and flies to the moon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason is back by dinner, all thirty-four Kryptonian fortresses built and in their proper places. He's used Kryptonian technology to shield the fortresses from observation, though the technology doesn't give him the complete and utter invisibility that his ring gives him. Still though, it's light-years beyond Earth's technology. Within the week, each fortress should be a large city, 1000-square-miles each. Then they can start programming the movement of the moon's orbit and start terraforming the surface outside the cities.

He eats dinner with his family and Nightwing and Robin have joined them for dessert, Dick lamenting the absence of Alfred's cookies though he enjoys the food here much more than he did the food he was given as a slave to Zod and Ul. 

Clark arrives home at 10:00, apologizing for being gone all day. He was spending time with Jon yesterday and today and then was called to the Watchtower to help with League business. He gives appropriate affection to his sons and lovers and goes to bed with Lex, pulling Jason after them. Jason had wanted to go to bed with Jay, but Clark's insistence is rare and Jason knows it must be important to him. 

Jason was to tired to be very athletic, but Clark insisted on doing all the work anyways, and he's a very gentle and kind man, even in bed. 

When Jason goes to sleep, he worries that he can't keep this monstrous secret from Clark. He knows he has to, and in a way, he doesn't doubt his capability in the matter, but his urge to tell him that he recreation of his homeworld is underway is strong and hard to ignore. Jason sinks down in the bed to give Clark a blowjob, focusing on the task at hand and his love for Clark rather than the secret he has to keep. Lex, never to be left out, is next and Jason's jaw aches pleasantly when they're done. He doesn't even slide back up on the bed. He lays with his head in his lovers' laps and falls asleep.

  


  



	31. Secrets and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark discovers a secret. The family gets ready for Bruce's annual Autumn Festival Dinner.

Clark knows he isn't supposed to know. He knows the boys were trying and failing to be sneaky. Well, they aren't the only ones who can be sneaky. He uses the computers at the Fortress of Solitude to access everything done at the Fortress of Metropolis. Lex was quite predictable. Of course he would already start the process. For now, it's just a series of Kryptonian Fortresses, large as small cities and soon to be very large cities. They're all enclosed and could be used as easily by humans as Kryptonians. He has to give them credit. They got a lot done under the radar. 

He clones the Legacy Crystal from the Fortress of Metropolis databank. _Let's see just what made them think terraforming the moon is a good idea…._

Five hours later, Clark still can't stop reading and taking notes. All the contingencies and none would work save one. No wonder. He looks at the bottle City of Kandor. There is a possibility he could save his people after all. There are only a few thousand left in Kandor, all in stasis. Clark had left them there, knowing that if he released them on Earth there would be no place for them to go and the world would not welcome them as citizens but punish them all if even a few were to commit crimes. The only way to take care of them properly is to give them their own planet. He's known this, but had no idea how to achieve it before. Now, all he has to do is sit back and do nothing, and he gets what he's dreamed of since he was a kid and first found out he was from an alien world. 

He copies pieces of files from the new crystal to a blank crystal and flies to Gotham in record time. He gives it directly to Bruce who is getting ready for a night out in the Batcave. 

"Bruce."

"Clark. Hello. What is going on with you? I've never seen you look like this before."

"What would you do if you had information from the future that the Earth would be destroyed unless you did something very radical and possibly self serving?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a secret that I need to keep, for the sake of the planet. But I want to share it with you and get your opinion. This could take all night, so if it has to wait, let me know."

"Batgirl and Robin are out already, and Red Hood, Nightwing, Robin and Redwing are all patrolling tonight. I can stay in unless they call with an emergency."

"Okay, do you still have a crystal-tech console?"

"Of course."

"I need you to look at this crystal and let me know what you think when you're done."

Bruce leads him to a corner of the Batcave with an alcove for the console. Clark watches over Bruce's shoulder as Bruce goes over the news in the crystal. 

Though known for his stoicity, Bruce's jaw drops.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Batman called Robin, Nightwing and Red Hood to the Batcave, they didn't know what to expect. Bruce's private interview with Nightwing and the presence of Superman definitely gave it away. Nightwing and Batman are still in an interrogation room and Red Hood, Robin and Superman are standing in front of the crystal console.

"Shit!" Robin curses. "When?"

"I've known since you boys were talking about it yesterday morning in the penthouse. Why exactly did you feel you had to hide it from me?"

"Because," says Red Hood, "you would never approve, and it needs to be done."

"This information could have been faked," says Superman.

"But it wasn't!" protests Robin.

"But it _could_ have been," repeats Superman. "I believe it is accurate. That doesn't mean it's omniscient."

"Do you have a better plan?" demands Robin.

"No, I don't. I think this is what needs to happen, and I see the point in keeping this from the general public, but the right way to deal with this doesn't have to mean cutting me or Batman out of the loop."

"Batman's going to ruin everything!" screams Robin. "He would never agree to this. We're all going to fucking die because you're a blabbermouth and he's convinced the only right way is _his_ way!"

Superman looks past Robin to where Batman is standing. Robin and Red Hood turn around to face Nightwing and Batman. "Well, fuck!" says Robin. 

"I don't agree to this, but as far as I am concerned, I never found out and never will. I'll discourage the League from investigating. This never happened. Carry on."

With that, Batman walks to the Batmobile, gets in and drives out of the cave.

"What the fuck?" says Robin.

"That was Bruce speak for 'I agree to this and will help you however I can without getting directly involved'," says Red Hood. "He can't let the League believe he's in on it when they find out."

"For that matter," says Superman, "I'm turning a blind eye, too, and can't be directly involved. But I can overlook things while you get this process going. Once New Krypton is fully developed with air and water, I have a population to introduce to the new world."

"Kandor," says Nightwing.

"Yes," says Superman. "I won't make my move until New Krypton is completed. Until then, do not talk about it anywhere I could feasibly hear it. Do everything you can to keep this from anyone else, do you understand?"

"Yes," says Red Hood, "we understand perfectly."

"Good. I'm glad to know the only reason you lied to me was because the world is at stake. I'm glad I can trust you."

There's a whoosh and some wind as Superman disappears from the cave. 

"Robin, you move to intercept Redwing," says Red Hood. "Nightwing and I can take care of patrol, tonight. You two go have fun with each other. I bought you a couple of surprises. They're in a box in the armory."

"What kind of surprises?" says Robin.

"One of them is silk restraints. The rest of the items go with them. I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"Thanks, Hood! That's great! I'll go find Redwing. Want me to take some pictures for you?"

"Please don't," says Red Hood. "To me, he's still my little brother."

"Okay, no prob. Call us if you need us."

"Will do, Robin. See ya."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jay is relentless. He's in his Robin uniform with his belt and pants below his knees. He's pounding hard and rough into Tim who's in the Robin costume he wore to the Halloween party. His hands are above his head, tied together with silk scarves. 

"Say it!" says Jay in a gruff voice.

"You're the better Robin!" cries Tim as it sends Jay over the edge and he orgasms deep within Tim. 

He fucks Tim through the orgasm, and when he collapses bonelessly onto Tim he says, "Say it again, Replacement."

"You're the _best_ Robin," Tim says affectionately, truly believing it. As far as Tim's concerned, Jay is the best _everything_.

"You're damn right I am! God, I love you, Tim."

"You love me?" Tim says, stunned.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but you might as well know. I love you."

"I love you too, Jay."

"I know you do. Can I call you Robin sometimes? Just for kicks?"

"Sure, just not on patrol."

"Fucking awesome. Hey Tim, you want to order a pizza?"

"Sure."

"One for me, one for you. You know what I like."

"Meatlovers with extra bacon."

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to thank Jason for the toys."

"Especially the dragon's tongue," says Tim. 

"Yeah, that one was pretty cool. I never thanked you for helping me with the pit rage. Or being so tolerant of my issues."

"You're welcome."

"I haven't thanked you yet, but when we're done with the pizza, I'm going to brush my teeth and thank you with my tongue. Give your hole some gentle love until you cream on your costume."

"Fucking hot," says Tim. "Why are you so good to me? Is it because you love me now?"

"I guess so. You give me everything, Tim. I want to give back when I can."

"Okay. I'll take that."

"Don't let the whole love thing go to your head either. I still love hitting you."

"I love you hitting me. Aren't you glad we came to a compromise?"

"So fucking glad. I'm gonna go shower while you order the pizza, then you can shower while I wait for them and pay them."

"Aye, aye, Robin."

"Thanks for being my Robin, Replacement. You're sexy as hell in that costume."

"I aim to please."

"You please me. More than you'll ever know. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Are we getting back in our soiled costumes?"

"Soiled makes it sound like scat. You were clean as a whistle. Clean my costume with those wipes while I shower, and I'll clean yours while you shower. Yeah, I'd like to stay in costume for the rest of the night."

"Feeds the fantasy?"

"No. I just like it. When I'm Red Hood, it's all business. Robin's about having fun. It's like having another persona, one that isn't quite as scarred and fucked up, and I just want to be Robin tonight. And I'd feel weird about you being in civvies while I'm in uniform."

"Okay, no prob. Go shower."

"Okay. See you in ten to twenty."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Another week passes and the Lunar Kryptonian Fortresses are at full sized. They remain undiscovered by the League and invisible in several spectrums of sight, even up close. Plant life is flourishing in the greenhouses of the fortresses and soon, the plants will be ready to disseminate throughout the cityscapes and in the bars, grocery stores and other places. Various forms of Kryptonian crystals are growing around the cities as the moon moves gradually away from Earth. The project is going well.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In the Fortress of Metropolis, the statue wall in the main hall is growing. Other statues of the other Titans, including Solstice, Raven, Beast Boy, Nightwing, Robin and the new Superboy are being constructed by the crystals themselves and even Aegis, Adonis' superhero persona, has a place among them. Gar is pleased with the change. The founders' statues are still the largest but being included in such a permanent way makes his heart sing. 

Jon is excited about it too. His statue has the Blue Lantern symbol on it, a little different from his usual costume, but his is the only one with two symbols at the bottom: the Blue Lantern symbol and the House of El glyph. 

He's been practicing with Kyle once a week, and sometimes twice a week, getting better and better at constructs and ring blasts. He's started manifesting tactile telekinesis the way that Conner and Colton have and he's excited to train in his newfound ability. Logistically, he seems overpowered, but he doesn't feel powerful. If anything, he feels like the weakest of his peers. But that doesn't stop him from progressing. If anything, it inspires him to try harder.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Another week passes and the Kryptonian cities on the moon have terraformed for a four-hundred mile radius around the cities. The moon is still moving into position and scientists have started to notice that the moon is moving farther away from the Earth. Other scientists claim that the tides have barely changed at all, so it doesn't seem likely the moon has actually moved. The amount of movement some scientists say is happening would have caused the tides to be weaker. Little do they know that the Lunar core itself is on its way to being made of Kryptonian crystal. The mass of the moon has increased, as well as its density. The programming from the original Legacy Crystal is keeping the moon in perfect balance with the world.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Why can't I wear my Robin costume?" asks Jay. "It's perfectly reasonable the Bruce could invite some vigilantes."

"I think the long-lost twin thing is going to work best for us in the long run," says Jason. "This is a formal dinner, not a costume party."

"Can I at least wear my domino?" asks Jay.

"No," says Jason. "No part of your uniform. We are socialites for the dinner. Nothing else."

"Party pooper," says Jay, "No cake for you."

"That joke was in the poorest possible taste," says Jason. "I know what Robin means to you, but you need to know how much this dinner means to me. I haven't been to Thanksgiving with Bruce since before I died. I mean before the first time I died. This is a big step to becoming family again."

"Can I at least bring my Robin uniform to the Batcave? That way, if I need it, it's there?" asks Jay.

"Okay, that's acceptable," says Jason.

Jay kisses Jason hard on the mouth and gives him a hug. "Thank you!"

"But no going around in the house as Robin," says Jason, "You keep that to the cave and the streets."

"Yes, _Mom_ ," Jay says childishly.

"Jeez, you're just like we were as teenagers," says Jason.

"I _am_ a teenager," Jay points out.

" _Young teenagers_ then. Look, don't screw this up for me. You know how big secret identities are."

Jason's phone chimes.

It's Bruce: 'You can bring Robin as your plus one.'

Jason types back: 'Did you bug our phones?'

Bruce responds: 'I know you. I know Jay.'

Then: 'Also, maybe.'

"Damn it Bruce!" Jason says out loud. "Okay Jason, you are going to pose as my boyfriend on the side. You can wear your Robin costume, but no fighting in the house. There won't be a criminal element anyway."

"That's what we thought about the Halloween Ball," says Jay. "Don't worry, there aren't going to be many people there. He always keeps these things close to home. It's a private dinner party, nothing more."

"This is going to be a disaster," says Jason, "I can just imagine the headlines now: Luthor's Boyfriend a Spandex Slut!"

"Hey, that's not bad. Maybe you should work in newspapers," Jay jokes. 

"Fuck me!" says Jason. "The… I… What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have a lovely dinner with family and friends," says Jay, "I haven't forgotten everything Alfred taught me about table manners and I doubt anyone's going to want to focus on me. I'll answer a couple of questions if people ask, but I'm perfectly capable of changing the subject. It'll be great!"

"Somehow I feel I'm going to regret this."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner and Colton are going to the in formal vests with no jackets again. The vests are multi-shaded red overlapping embroidery of leaves and flowers, with a hint of paisley with a barely seen black background. They have red ties with their black glyphs on them and black formal shirts buttoned up beneath the vests. Conner and Colton got brand new haircuts and are professionally styled. Jon melts when he sees them. Jon's wearing silver and blue. His vest is dark silver with royal sky blue roses and paisley embroidery, his tie is silver with a matching blue Mars symbol on it and his shirt is one of those iridescent two tones of royal sky blue and dark silver. He's wearing silver slacks, which he's come to really like, blue socks and dark silver dress shoes. The whole ensemble brings out his sky blue eyes. 

Lex is wearing a rather normal looking black and white tuxedo ensemble with a sleek forest green cumberband and tie. Jason and Clark are matching, wearing red and blue accents respectively. Lois and Jon were invited as well, and though Lex offered to have them professionally outfitted at no expense, Lois politely turned down the offer, saying they could manage. Lex is requiring his entire family to wear long sleeved leotards or long underwear under their clothes, ones with X-Kryptonite and vibranium woven into the fabric. He hopes Jonathan Samuel and Lois will have no need of it. He joins the rest of his family in the living room where they are gathered and has Mercy take some pictures on the balcony so the night sky, just dawning as the sun sets is in the background.

Lex, of course, had Jay's Robin costume professionally cleaned. It's a shame a tie won't go well with it. No matter. The jovial ruffian that was once (and sometimes still is) the quintessence of pure spite and hatred would probably just wear it on his head as a joke. Perhaps Project: Lazarus would benefit from his memories as well. He makes a mental note to have Jay's personality, including his humor and wit, covertly downloaded for Project: Lazarus. Jason originally agreed to the project when they started dating. Now, he wonders if Jason would still agree. At this point it's too late to stop the project – that would be murder. And a murder Lex could not live with, at that.

In the meantime, Lex enjoys the time with his family as they prepare to go to the Wayne Manor for Bruce's annual Autumn Festival. He had a catering team sent ahead of time to help Alfred with the preparation and Charity is already there as well. Mercy will be attending as a bodyguard, as will Adonis, but both are included in the family photos and depending on Bruce's discretion, will have a place at the table. 

The gathering is only expected to be about thirty people. Lex's party alone, if Lois and little Jonathan are included, is fourteen people, and Bruce's family that isn't part of Lex's is six, including Selina. Nightwing is expected in uniform, along with Jay as Robin, so it will be an interesting night. Nightwing's uniform is much more fitting at a formal dinner than Robin's, and they haven't found a way to explain Nightwing's presence as a second Dick yet. Lex suspects they'll go the long-lost brother route, but Bruce hadn't come down on it one way or another yet. Indeed, between Jason becoming involved in his family again and Jay's and Nightwing's arrival, Bruce has gained three children in rapid succession. Lex wonders if he's putting money together for college funds or if he expects his adult children to go to college. They aren't that old and with a lack of formal degrees, Lex almost wonders if he should assist in choosing colleges for the children. Certainly Metropolis University or Gotham University would be the best fit but there are some upscale private schools in the area as well. Either way, they should each have two degrees, but they can choose whether to make it an Associate's and Bachelor's or a Bachelor's and Masters. Certainly, all three of them are capable. 

Lex insists they all take the limousines to Gotham instead of Zeta tubes or other methods of transportation. Robin is disappointed, having wanted to zeta and grapple there. Lex insists that he can't get his uniform dirty before the meal. 

Then they're off in the limousines to the annual Wayne Autumn Festival Dinner.

  


  



	32. Autumn Festival Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luthors and Els attend Bruce's Autumn Festival Dinner.

Alfred is welcoming guests as they arrive. The Mayor and his husband have shown up in furs and tuxes. The furs are synthetic of course, because the the Mayor's husband is a notorious vegan and animal rights activist. One may wonder why he dons fake furs at all. Quite frankly, so does everyone else. 

Commissioner Jim Gordon and Barbara are there as well. Secretly, Barbara is Batgirl, but her father, though he would be supportive, knows nothing of it. It's really for his protection. Barbara's in a lovely turquoise evening gown that counters the color of her hair perfectly. Jim is wearing a run-of-the-mill tuxedo and packing heat. If there's anything he's learned about Gotham, it's that emergencies can strike anywhere, anytime. 

Judge Heidi Laughlin arrives next with her wife Clara. Around that time, Dick, the younger, comes downstairs in his tuxedo, reds and oranges coloring his tie, cumberbund, socks and vest. Wally West comes down with him wearing teals and greens with his tux, bringing out his eyes perfectly. They start to come down arm and arm, but separate on the stairs, chickening out of coming out to Bruce.

After that, the District Attorney and his wife arrive, followed closely by Lois Lane and Jonathan Samuel Kent. Lois is wearing a cherry red evening gown with matching lipstick and her hair is done up in an elegant bun, very unlike her normal hairstyles. Jon is wearing a dark blue tuxedo with sky blue cumberbund, tie, vest and socks. Around that time, Tim comes down, looking like sex in a tux. Bruce knows exactly who he's dressing up for, even if he wishes it weren't so.

The next people to arrive are the two limousines full of the El and Luthor family. Clark and Lex come in first, then Jason and Robin and Roy and Arsenal. Roy and Arsenal are wearing matching dark red tuxedos with black shirts with red ties and cumberbunds. Colton, Conner and Jon come next, followed by Adonis and Mercy. Soon after the Luthors and Els arrive, the final guest, Nightwing arrives. He just came off patrol, showered, got back in his suit and went around the front from the back. Alfred welcomes him cordially and he has to hold back from a hug, knowing they aren't in private despite being at home. 

Once everyone is seated, Bruce leads everyone in a non-denominational prayer like they do every year, and carves the turkey. The celebration is going splendidly and no one has drawn attention to the vigilantes in the room until Jim Gordon says, "Are you the original Robin? He would be about your age."

"Yes," says Robin. "That's me. I was gone for several years, but now I'm back."

"You haven't been reported working with Batman lately. Are you two still partners?"

"He's already got a Robin. A younger one. I'm old news, but I still try to help where I can. We're on speaking terms, but just barely."

"Why's that?" says the D.A.

"I have a lot of issues with him. I was abandoned and replaced. I'm trying to be graceful about it, but it's hard."

"I imagine," says Clara. 

"Batman's not all bad," says Nightwing, "We're all human."

"That's why I'm trying to get over it," says Robin. "It may take some time, but I'm trying. Have you tried the truffles?"

Jim doesn't want to let it go though. "I had heard you were dead. I'm sure he wouldn't have left you once he realized you were alive."

Robin lets out a mirthless laugh.

Jason stomps on his foot under the table and hisses at him, "Don't do it!"

Robin exposes a still healing gash in his neck. The stitches have just come out, and the angry redness of the scar is apparent even from across the table.

"This is what he did when he found out I'm alive. Like I said, I'm trying."

"I'm sure it was an accident," says Bruce. "He throws things a lot. Maybe he just missed."

"I'll believe that when Hell freezes over," says Robin coldly. Jason takes his hand.

"Baby? This is a holiday. Time for some cheer. Why don't we change the topic of conversation."

"I've never known Batman to miss," says Jim. "Bruce, do you really think that's what happened?"

"I think Jason's got the right idea. Let's change the topic," says Bruce.

"Statistically speaking," the mayor says, "he'd have to miss sometime. I imagine finding out that the original Robin is alive could have compromised his aim. It's was quite a shock to me when we started getting reports of a new vigilante in a Robin costume. I thought it was some imposter at first. Now I can see the similarities. You've got to be the first Robin."

"I am," says Robin. "Ever since I was ten."

"You were that young?!" asks the mayor's husband.

"When I started I was. At ten, I could beat the crap out of a grown man. At twelve, I could beat the crap out of several armed, grown men. I was overqualified for the job."

"Doesn't that violate child labor laws?" the mayor's husband asks.

"I wasn't a paid employee, I was a child vigilante. The laws aren't—"

"Honey, eat your peas," says Jason, squeezing his hand hard.

"Fine," says Robin. 

"Jim, why don't you tell us about the ballet you saw last week," says Bruce, hoping to change the subject again.

"It wasn't near as interesting as being able to talk to Robin. Tell me, what do you think of the new Robin?"

"Yeah, Robin," says younger Dick, "tell us what you think."

"He's talented and he gets the job done. In my opinion, he's too soft on the criminals, but he's twelve, so what can we really expect of him?"

"I have it on good authority," says Wally, "that he's fourteen."

Robin laughs. "Little shrimpy for a teenager. Nah, he's definitely twelve."

Younger Dick's face goes red with anger. 

"What do you think about the latest school reforms, Mrs. Laughlin?" says Jason.

"Well, I think it won't make everyone happy, but if people want prayer in school, it has to be a private religious school. There are a number of reasons to ban public announcement prayers from public schools and the most important of them is a separation between church and state. Maybe half a century ago schools would have gotten away with it, but trying to force any specific religion on people is wrong. This whole thing with making it non-denominational Christian doesn't ring right to me. What about people that aren't Christian at all. Everyone has a right to religion and a right not to feel pressured or singled out."

"Wasn't this issue addressed a long time ago?" says Barbara.

"Yes," says the D.A., "but recently, some schools tried to contest it and started doing the prayers anyway. The new laws impose a much more steep penalty on school officials and students who try to break the law. School officials from janitors to teachers to superintendents, all will face charges under the new laws and be banned from working in any municipal employments, and students, if proven to be a part of it, will be banned from state and municipal community colleges for ten years."

"Holy shit," says Robin.

"Isn't that a little much?" says Conner.

"If people weren't blatantly ignoring the laws and daring anyone to oppose them, it wouldn't have come to this," says the D.A.'s wife. "The old laws had little if any penalties for breaking them. This helps ensure the citizens of Gotham will take the laws seriously."

"What do you think, er, eh, what's your name again?" he says pointing at Nightwing.

"Nightwing."

"That's right, Nightwing. What do you think?"

"I think it's all a bit much for something a lot of people don't care about. If an individual has a complaint, they can sue, and given the laws, regardless of penalties, it's an ace in the hole. Schools have security systems after all, so they can always subpoena the evidence."

"But public schools don't have security systems with sound," says Jim, "It's illegal to sound-record someone without their consent and knowledge. We can't force that on people."

"Then that's the law that should be changed," says Robin. "I went to a private school myself and a lot of the private schools have security audio feeds as part of the deal. Hell, some even have websites you can use to track your kids while they're in school and listen to their conversations. That's overdoing it if you ask me, but it seems to me that the rules about recording audio to go with the video should be changed when it comes to security cameras." 

"That's something that would have to be changed on the national level," says Judge Laughlin. "It's good that the way things are now, people can't go around invading others people's privacy." 

"I think we can all agree on that," says Lex.

They eat in silence for a minute before Jim decides to focus on Robin again. "So I hear they're making new laws protecting the identities of vigilantes," he says. "What do you think about that, Robin."

"It's about time," says Robin. "It's more about protecting our loved ones than it is about protecting us."

"As someone who's out of the cape closet," says Roy, "I think making new laws about that are long overdue. It doesn't help me any now, but I think they need to happen."

"What level of government is that on?" asks Dick. 

"State," says Nightwing. Everyone looks at him.

"How did you know that?" asks Jim. "This has been pretty hush-hush."

"The state level," says Judge Laughlin, ignoring Jim and Nightwing. "There are so many masked vigilantes in New York state that this is the place most in need of those laws. Perhaps in a few years, they may start working on national laws, but I doubt much will come of it."

"So Robin," says Jim, "what are those cords you use for grappling made of?"

"Trade secret," says Nightwing quickly.

"I wouldn't have told them," grumbles Robin.

"Do you use the same equipment?" asks Heidi.

"Mostly," says Nightwing.

"Yeah, but the equipment is only as good as the user," says Robin, getting a barb in on Nightwing.

"I'm sure he's plenty good," says Lex. "Robin, if you would, refrain from attempted insults. Cute as your attempts at embarrassing others may be, it is unbecoming of you."

"I'm not one of your kids," says Robin defensively.

"Clearly," says Lex, "If you were, you'd have better manners."

"What makes you think Nightwing isn't as good?" asks Jim.

"He's too soft," says Robin. "The police are usually too soft on these criminals, but Nightwing is even softer."

"Honey, why don't you try the cranberry sauce?" says Jason.

"I'm sick of you trying to shut me up," says Robin.

"Perhaps you two should excuse yourselves and have a word in the gardens," says Alfred. Jason takes Robin by the arm and pulls him away from the table. 

"Boys these days," says Lex. "I suppose rudeness is a timeless presence, but it seems to me that vigilantes used to have more couth."

"Robin's dealing with a lot right now," says Lois. "And he only volunteered his opinion when asked, unless I missed something."

"Bruce, why did you invite masked vigilantes for dinner? Arsenal, Red Arrow, Champion and Match are one thing. They don't hide their faces or their identities. And they are family of your friend, Lex. Why would you invite the others. No offense, Nightwing." says the mayor's husband. 

"You may not know this, but I used to be friends with Batman," says Bruce, "I invited Robin and Nightwing in honor of him. I'm rethinking the wisdom of inviting Robin now. "

"Technically," says Lex, "he's Jason's plus-one for the night." 

"Are they dating?" asks Clara. "I thought Jason was with you."

"Jason is indeed my beloved concubine, but I allow him his dalliances. Robin swept him off his feet after they saved each other in an unfortunate incident. I will say no more on the matter except that I hold a very different position in Jason's heart than Robin does. I don't feel threatened in the least."

"Mr. Kent, is that how you feel about Jason," Clara asks.

"Jason, Lex and I have come to an arrangement that benefits us all. I don't feel threatened by Jason's presence in our relationship."

"Bravo," says the mayor. "Polyamory is underrated in my opinion."

"What do you think about polygamy or triad marriages?" asks Colton.

"You mean yourself, your brother and Mr. Mars, I presume? Well, it's illegal to marry your brother and I see how allowing Mr. Mars to marry both of you when the time arises would be appropriate. However, polygamy is a complex issue because it is primarily done by cults who subjugate women and often marry young teenagers. I see how multiple marriages in a polyamorous relationship would be beneficial to society, or even a group marriage rather than multiple marriages. The problem is that nobody wants to give those cults a leg to stand on, and they would be the ones to most benefit from such laws."

"That sucks," says Jonathan Lane.

"Indeed," says the mayor, "That is a common problem in legislation. Permitting certain behaviors by the non-abusive would be giving those who would abuse the laws room to work. Cults and deviants are often the reason civilized individuals like yourselves cannot live as you wish. On the other hand, there's no law preventing the relationship, just the inclusive marriage."

"I'm glad of that," says Conner. 

"Are there laws preventing someone from marrying their clone?" asks Arsenal. 

"Not specifically," says Judge Laughlin. "I would anticipate that once such a thing happens, it would be challenged by a court and go all the way to the top to the Supreme Court over time. There has been no such ruling because clones are so rare and I don't know of any in a relationship."

"So what about a case where both individuals are clones, but one is the clone of the other's father? Conner and Colton are not technically brothers," says Jon. "Would it still be illegal just because of their genetic relationship despite the fact that they're both clones?"

"I believe the same as before would hold true. It would be challenged and go to court," says Lex. 

"Wait, are Conner and Colton dating each other as well?" asks Lois.

"It was a hypothetical question!" says Jon. "I just meant that their unique situation would need different rules."

"Rules which have not yet been established," says Judge Laughlin. 

"It's almost time for dessert," says Bruce. "Did everyone save room?"

"Not me," says Roy. "I'm stuffed."

"There's _always_ room for dessert," says Jonathan Samuel.

Just as the catering service is clearing the table of dinner and replacing it with dessert, the door bursts open. 

"Uninvited again!" shouts Two-Face. "We used to be pals, Bruce! Where's the love?" Then to his goons that fill the room, "Get their jewels and cash. Look for any safes while you're at it."

Just then, Robin returns as Nightwing is standing up and getting his escrimas sticks from his belt.

Two-Face grabs Lois and points a tommy gun at her head, "Uh-uh. You make a move and the lady gets it."

There's a knock at the door, and Alfred answers it just as Two-Face yells, "Don't answer that!"

"Ah, Master Black Lantern. Just in time." 

Black Lantern hovers into the room, and as the men are distracted by the new arrival, Adonis whispers a spell.

"Eb seip ni eht ecaf!"

All of the guns turn into cream pies and launch themselves into the faces of their bearers. By the time Two-Face gets the cream out of his eyes, his men are all apprehended, tied up by Robin and Nightwing or held down by the supers. He turns around to see Black Lantern's face inches from his own.

"Boo," says Black Lantern calmly.

"Aagh!" screams Two-Face as he stumbles backwards into the table. Black Lantern grabs him by his neck and shoves him to the floor, securing his wrists behind his back and waiting as Robin comes over to tie him up. 

"Black Lantern," Bruce says as Black Lantern stands back up, putting a foot on Two-Face's back, "I'd like to invite you to my annual Christmas Ball. You've been so helpful, and you would be a welcome presence."

"Sure," says Black Lantern. "Sounds great. I'll be in touch so you can give me the details."

"Excellent," says Bruce. 

"As soon as the cops get here, I'll be on my way," says Black Lantern. "Someone did call them, right?"

"I pushed my emergency beacon," says the mayor. "Soon this place will be crawling with cops."

"Good. I'll see you later then. You got this?" he asks Nightwing, Robin and the Superboys.

"Yeah, we're good," says Conner.

A second after Black Lantern disappears, Jason comes running into the room. "What happened?! Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, we're all fine," says Lois. "We had a bit of a scare, but everything's alright now, thanks to our Black Lantern and our superheroes."

"Hey," says Robin, "Black Lantern's a superhero."

"We have reports that he's also a crime lord," says Jim. "In either case, we're lucky to have him."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When all the guests and police have left, except for the Els, Luthors and vigilantes, Bruce takes Robin aside.

"You were bitter and volatile. Your behavior tonight was inexcusable. At Christmas, if you choose to attend, you will be Jason Todd and try to be somewhat amicable. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, B, I got it."

"You embarrassed the living daylights out of me. Nevermind the fact that you showed off an identifying mark. I expect you to wear a turtleneck sweater for the Christmas Ball."

"Are you going to pick out my underwear too?"

"Don't sass me. Jason, I love you, but I need you to be more careful. I trusted you to behave yourself tonight, and you violated that trust.'

"You don't get to talk about violating trust, Bruce! You gave up that privilege when you sliced my neck open."

"Jason, I'm sorry."

"Save it."

"Don't worry," says Jason. "I'll get him all the love he needs before the Christmas Ball. He's probably got a minor case of the pit going on. You seeing green, Jay?"

"I have all night."

"See? Tim and I will keep him calm next time."

"You're sleeping with Tim?" asks Bruce, his eye twitching.

"You got a problem with that?" says Robin.

"Several. Very well. I have a slideshow I need you all to see."

"No, Bruce, I've already seen it!" says Jay, horrified that Bruce would even go there.

"I've made several updates to it. Are you participating in any behavior that would fall under the BDSM umbrella?"

"That's none of your business!" shouts Jay.

"I have a section on that as well. I'll make sure to include it. Don't worry, this will only take about four hours, plus the question and answer portions."

"Fuck you," says Jay.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Jay wakes up, he's strapped to a metal chair and his eyes are taped open. 

"What did you do?"

"Just a mild tranquilizer," says Bruce. "I need both of you to see this."

Jay swivels his head to see Tim in the same situation, strapped to a chair and eyes taped open.

"The first section is on the importance of prophylactics."

"Can't we just let Clark give us the talk?" says Jay.

"He's not very good at it. This should only take five hours, tops."

The first slide is of some horrible boils that look like something out of a witch's curse. Bruce begins lecturing about this specific venereal disease, and how condoms can help prevent it. 

Five hours later, they are completely traumatized. It was even worse than the first time Jay watched it. Some of the things were completely inapplicable. Neither of them will be trying to stuff a gallon jug of milk up their asses, so seeing the close ups of the injury were completely unnecessary. 

Tim goes with Jay to his room at LexCorp and they huddle for comfort as they try to put the Slideshow of Doom behind them.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Jason, I have something important to ask you," says Lex after a two hour sex marathon.

"What is it, Lex?" asks Jason, concerned about the tone of his voice.

"You remember about a year ago when we discussed Project: Lazarus?"

"Yeah, everything okay? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, dear. What would you think of him being trained at Infinity Island for a while. He won't be woken up without your expressed consent of course."

"One year. He can train there for one year."

"And when he's done?"

"Put him back on ice, unless we need him."

"You don't think that would be a bit cruel?"

"There's already two of us. Another… well fuck. I guess we have three identities. Let me think about it."

"Of course, dear. I want you to be happy and this is not a decision to be made lightly."

"Go ahead and send him to Infinity Island for training. Tell Ra's I will kill him if any permanent harm comes to my clone."

"My boy, _I_ will kill him if that happens."

"Good."

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with the last two chapters. Let me know what y'all think.


	33. Christmas Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a Christmas party and everyone's invited. Except poor Two-Face. And some unfortunate ninjas.

On December 20th, the moon is more than halfway made up of Kryptonian crystal. Holoprojectors keep up the appearance that it looks the same, but the mass of it as well as its distance from Earth have grown considerably. Everything's in perfect balance though and no oceanic or meteorological anomalies have occurred. The scientific community is in a huge disagreement about what's happening. NASA has reported that the moon is farther away and larger but agrees that if that were the case, something would have been reflected on Earth and is ready to call it an observational anomaly.

Also on December 20th, Bruce Wayne's Christmas Ball is in full swing. Jay is there being quite cheerful. The holiday cheer he got from both Jason and Tim have blown away even the slightest tinge of green in his sight and he's content to spend the evening joking around with Tim as they mix and mingle with other party guests. Black Lantern arrives an hour into the event and is given many startled glares by most of the guests, but when Bruce, the mayor and Commissioner Gordon all greet him with friendliness, some of the outraged glares wither to wary looks.

Another guest, unexpected by most, is Superboy. Jon is carefully choosing cheese platters when Black Lantern gives him a hug and passes him a glass of champagne. The Blue Lantern downs it quickly after making sure that no one is looking. When he abandons the glass on the table, Bruce catches his eye and wags his finger at him from across the room. Jon blushes, but goes about the night as if nothing happened. 

Clark and Lex are talking with Lois about the wedding. Apparently, Lex wants to drive away from the wedding, not in a limo, but in a cherry red truck that he's giving to Clark as a wedding gift. Clark thinks it's really just a stab at his dad who forced him to give up an identical truck when Lex bought one for him as a teenager. It's Lex's way of saying, 'I can buy him whatever I want now and you can't stop me.'

Meanwhile, Roy and Arsenal are doing security sweeps out of habit, disguising the act by stopping to visit with people as they make their rounds in the room. There are armed guards and even Mercy-bots, but none of them have the enhanced hearing or x-ray vision that the Roys have. 

Nightwing is present, in his civvies as a cousin of the younger Dick, back from his vacation in Rome. It isn't a complete lie. He'd been in Rome working a case and only recently finished up. He's spending a lot of time with Jay and Tim, who are warming up to his presence in their lives. He can always make them laugh and now that the depression and trauma from the future apocalypse are faded, he's much more jovial.

When Two-Face inevitably shows up, he takes one look at Black Lantern and immediately runs out again, leaving his goons to be arrested by the armed guards. He doesn't get far, because Red Hood is waiting for him. Two-Face sees the helmet and immediately runs back into the party, begging to be arrested. Red Hood follows him in and walks up to Jay.

"You have some explaining to do," he says. 

Black Lantern approaches and tells them, "Not here," and escorts both of them out where they travel down the cliff to the east and into the Batcave.

Once they are securely inside and the cave is locked down, Black Lantern demanifests his mask and Red Hood takes off his helmet. 

"You both have some explaining to do," says Red Hood. "Why did you just dump me off on Ra's. Did you think I wouldn't find out."

"I don't even know who you are," says Jay.

"He's my clone," says Black Lantern, "and I wanted you to have your own experience training with the shadows."

"You tried to dump me on Ra's for a full year. Did you think I wouldn't find out I'm a clone? Did you think I wouldn't find you?"

"I thought you'd be better off getting training from the Shadows before taking over as Red Hood," says Black Lantern. "I promise, I wasn't trying to get rid of you or pawn you off. Uncle Ra's owed me and Lex some favors so we had them called in to give you a better education than you could get from the genomorphs."

"How long was I frozen?" demands Red Hood.

"I don't know," says Black Lantern, " Less than a year. I don't know how long it took to grow you and program you with my memories."

"I ought to kill you right now!"

"Jason," says Black Lantern, "did Ra's put you in the pit?"

"No. I just hate you."

About that time, Jay unexpectedly takes Red Hood and pulls him into a kiss. "We have a few options," he says when he lets Red Hood go and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. "You can fight us and lose or make nice and win."

"What constitutes 'winning' in your book?"

"The best sex you'll ever have," purrs Jay.

"He's joking, right?" says Red Hood.

"That's up to you, Jason," says Black Lantern. "What do you want? Friends? Enemies? Lovers?"

"Okay, fuck, I was not prepared for self-cest."

"Take your time," says Jay. "The offer isn't going anywhere."

"Okay. Let's say we do that. Are we exclusive?"

"No," says Black Lantern immediately. "We each have our own relationships aside from each other. You don't have to decide right now, but how about we go back up to the party?"

"How are we going to explain three of us?" asks Jay.

"I'll be Black Lantern. You be Jason. Jase, here can be Robin."

"Robin? You expect me to wear pixie boots to a Christmas party? Everyone's going to think it's an elf costume."

"The uniform's changed a bit," says Jay as he leads the clone to the changing room. When the clone sees the new costume he grins. 

"Okay, I can live with that. I'm still Red Hood on patrol, right?"

"Yes," says Black Lantern. "I'm Black Lantern, Jay is Robin and you're the new Red Hood."

"Okay, I can live with that. I'm not going back to Infinity Island."

"That's okay, I could use your help keeping Jay happy," says Black Lantern.

"How's that?"

"Sex helps him with the pit rage. Especially if he bottoms."

"Holy shit, man. I mean, would it be kind of like masturbation? I mean, does this count as autosexual behavior?"

"Who knows," says Jay. "But I don't have to show up to the party right away. You want a blowie?"

"Holy fuck. I don't– you know what? Yeah sure." Red Hood starts taking his pants down and Jay sinks to his knees.

"I'll leave you to it, then," says Black Lantern. "I'll be up at the party. Don't forget, everyone thinks Jason Todd and Robin are an item, so I expect you to act the part."

"Fuck yeah!" says Red Hood as Jay gets started. "I mean, yes. We can… um…"

"It's okay, Jase, just focus on your breathing," says Black Lantern as he leaves through the outside entrance.

When he gets back inside, Bruce asks, "Where's Jason?"

"Oh, he ran into Robin. They're catching up so they might be a little while."

" _What?_ "

"Just go with it, we'll explain later."

After that, the party gets going even more as people dance in the ballroom, play billiards in the game room and drink and talk on the main floor. Eventually, Robin and Jay make their appearance. Both couldn't stop at a blowjob and got a little more involved. Jay is sore in all the right ways and Robin is especially doting and cheerful. Jase had no idea this was a possibility, but now that he does, he doesn't ever want it to end. They both make their way to Bruce eventually and Bruce pulls Robin aside. "Who are you? What did you do with my son?"

"Chill out Old Man. It was consensual bonding time. I didn't do anything the other Jason didn't do. It's no big deal. Great party, by the way. Are we doing presents at midnight? Remember when you used to dress up as Santa at these things and give gifts away at midnight? I still never got rid of that firetruck."

"Don't embarrass Jason," says Jay.

"I'm not, I'm embarrassing mysel– oh, nevermind. I guess it's the same thing."

Bruce wants to get mad that there's somehow an extra Jason around, but the news that Jason never threw away the firetruck makes his heart soar. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm a clone. But don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"Jesus Christ. I have six kids now. I'm glad this didn't happen when you were younger, but now I have to show you the slideshow. Oh well, since I can't tell which of you have already seen it, I guess all three of you have to watch it."

"No Bruce," says Black Lantern, just arriving. "I am putting my foot down. As the oldest of us, _I_ will be making sure they're informed about sex and you will leave my clone alone. I still haven't forgiven you for turning poor Jay here into a whimpering pile of uselessness after last Thanksgiving. He wasn't in shape to patrol for two weeks after that!"

"Come on, it's not that bad!" says Bruce.

"It's psychological torture, Bruce. No slideshows of any kind for _any_ Jason or Tim unless I give the okay. And I won't be doing that."

"You can't tell me how to raise Tim."

"He's _my_ protége," hisses Black Lantern, "and I am his protector. If you make him watch that slideshow one more time, I will force you to watch the sex tapes of me calling Lex 'Daddy' and taking it like a champ. Hell, there's even one where I'm in a Robin costume – the one with short-shorts, but with a hole over the anus – and he's in a Batman costume. It goes on for six hours." 

Bruce blanches. "Okay. I won't," he says, stifling a gag.

"Good," says Black Lantern, "Now that we've cleared that up, enjoy the party!" He claps Bruce on the shoulder and gives the other Jasons an encouraging look. "Mingle. Have fun." 

The Jasons head over to the punch bowl and Robin and Jay kiss while Black Lantern pours three glasses of punch. "Where'd Tim go off to?" asks Jay. "I want to introduce him to Robin." 

"He's over by the tree. Looks like he's talking to Conner and Colton."

"Time to sweep him off his feet," says Jay. 

"Be careful about that," says Black Lantern. "Right now, you're his brother, not his lover. Let Robin sweep him off his feet."

"I'm not sure I want to," says Robin. "I mean, he is my brother. He's cute, but he's also kind of young. Maybe this isn't such a great idea."

"It's a perfect idea!" says Jay enthusiastically. "He'll love having two of us. I'll tie you both down in our next session. It'll be awesome!"

"Tie us down?" says Robin.

"Don't do that tonight," says Black Lantern. "Just be charming Jason Todd and leave it at that. Robin, don't let him talk you into anything you don't want to do. He can be charming and persuasive, but your needs are important."

"Okay," they both say, and they walk hand in hand over to Tim and the super twins. 

Lex has noticed the extra Jason in the room and sent a message to Ra's condemning him for not sufficiently caring for the clone. Black Lantern wanders over to him and offers him a glass of champagne.

"Why thank you. I presume the supers aren't the only clones in the room."

"They are not," says Black Lantern evenly. "I wish this would have played out differently, but here we are."

"Here we are, indeed. Do you know what you are going to call him?"

"I was thinking 'Jase'. It's the only other nickname I could think of."

"Very well. Would you like me to put him in school?"

"No, he needs to earn his title of the new Red Hood. Jay doesn't really want it and he prefers to be Robin anyways. I half want to tell them to switch identities in the bathroom and let Jay be Robin tonight."

"Why don't you, dear?"

"Because they need to practice playing their parts. Jay needs to learn how to curb his hibitions and Jase needs to take to a familiar role. If he could just be Red Hood here, I would allow it."

"Very well. I have to say, it's a shame we can't be a couple this evening."

"Clark is here. And I'll be with you two tonight. I think the other Jasons are probably going to spend the night together."

"Lovely. Does your self-cest know no bounds?"

"Apparently not. I'm just glad Dick and kid Dick aren't as bad as Jay and either me are."

"That would be most disturbing, I agree."

"Where's Clark?"

"He's with Lois and Little Jon. Why?"

"He's coming home with us isn't he?"

"My, aren't we insecure. He's given no indication otherwise. Why?"

"I just want him with us tonight. Things are too weird with my clone coming home ahead of schedule, and I want you both around. You're my anchors."

"Well, we do try. Why don't you go visit with Clark a bit?"

"I don't want to take him away from Jon. They don't get enough time together."

"When you're right, you're right."

Meanwhile, across the ballroom, the Roys have taken to dancing a Christmas waltz and the super twins join them, exchanging partners halfway through the dance. When the waltz is over, Conner and Colton take Superboy to the Christmas tree where people are getting photos with Santa. The Roys continue their subtle patrol and everything seems to be going smoothly. 

Then, the ninjas attack. Each of the armed guards is easily outclassed and knocked unconscious. Bruce makes himself scarce, as do Jason, Robin, both Dicks and Clark. Meanwhile, Black Lantern all three Superboys and the Roys begin kicking ass. Soon, Superman, Batman, Jay as Robin, Jase as Red Hood, Nightwing and Dick as Robin join the fray. They've all fought ninjas before, but these guys are elite. Even the Kryptonians are having difficulty with them, but soon each of the ninjas takes a hostage. 

"Give us the Red Hood and we leave quietly," says their leader. There are too many hostages and no way to stop all of them at once. Red Hood gives his guns to Robin and goes with the ninjas, but once they've released their hostages, Black Lantern skewers them all with pikes made of black light. 

As they slump to the ground, Batman wrestles Black Lantern's arms behind his back and says, "You're under arrest."

"It was defense, Batdick! Get your hands off me!"

"It's alright," says Commissioner Gordon. "As long as Black Lantern will willingly answer a few questions for the police, he doesn't have to be arrested."

"He just murdered thirty men!"

"I think some of them are women," says Robin.

"Not helping!" says Black Lantern.

"It's alright, Batman, let him go. Every one of the men he killed threatened the lives of the civilians here. He's done no harm to any civilian."

"I don't approve of killing," says Batman gruffly. 

"Quite frankly, Batman, I respect that, but that's where you and I differ. Defending against such imminent threats to civilian's lives is honorable. Lethal force was justified in this case, even if it's not what everyone would prefer. I commend you for never resorting to it, but I don't condemn Black Lantern for his actions. Letting even one of them go would have meant putting everyone here in danger."

"Bats is just sad he couldn't get rid of me that easily," says Red Hood.

"Damn it, Hood, you know that's not true!" says Batman.

"The police will be here shortly," says Superman. "I'll keep Red Hood and Black Lantern from leaving until we have this all sorted. You can leave, Batman."

Batman grunts angrily and walks towards the side exit, the younger Robin following close behind.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


After the party, the Els and vigilantes stay late. The police took statements from everybody they could and ruled that the murders perpetrated by Black Lantern were in self defense. Much of the lower floor is blocked off as a crime scene, but by three a.m., the cops have done most of the evidence collecting. All three Jasons are being given a lecture by Bruce and Superman about not killing. It didn't matter that only one of them killed people. 

Lex of course commended Black Lantern for his display of control and force. He hid the fact that Ra's was likely responding to his text about containing Red Hood with proper incentives. Apparently Lex and Ra's differed on the definition of proper incentives. Lex was thinking carnal, not carnage. 

No matter. He will call Ra's directly when they get back to the penthouse and clear up the misunderstanding. If anything it will send the message to Ra's not to fuck with the Black Lantern. Most everybody else too, once the story hits the news. Lex has no doubt that a story of Black Lantern killing thirty deadly ninjas at once would make enforcing his rule of the Gotham underworld that much easier. Certainly no cartels will wish to cross him, and all those who glean protection from him will be protected by reputation alone. It may even reduce the attempts on Red Hood's life since Black Lantern was defending him at the time. 

Of course Lex is tickled that his boyfriend got away with murder without a single lie or misdirection. And thirty counts, no less. He feels bad for Clark though and wonders if tonight will drive a wedge between Jason and Clark. Hopefully not. They're, the three of them, too happy for it to be ruined because of their differing methods of protecting innocent lives. Clark has known before that Jason kills, but killing as a theoretical and killing in front of Clark's children are completely different matters. 

Fortunately, Clark decides to take out his rage at Jason's indiscretion by being rather rough in bed. He's never rough in bed, and by the time he's done with Jason, Jason is a metaphorical puddle of bliss and simultaneously properly reprimanded, leaving Clark feeling better about the whole thing.

In the same building, Jase, Jay and Tim are having their first night together. Jay and Jase take turns swatting Tim's butt rather harshly and then take turns penetrating him. The ultimate climax to the night is when they fit, snugly together inside him and Jay continues to move back and forth until all three of them have come at least twice. Tim didn't think it could get any better, but it did, and now he doesn't think he'll ever be the same. They cuddle together and fall asleep. They're no thruple and Jay is certain Jason will be having his way with both Jase and him, but the sharing of Tim has helped him get to a point in his psychology that's a little more manageable. He's going to make sure Tim doesn't forget who he belongs to, but the experience of co-dominating was one that opened Jay's heart a bit. Jase, himself, doesn't know what he wants, but he's glad he escaped Infinity Island to find his genetic progenitor and his counterpart. He's never had an experience like this, and it's opened his mind a lot more than it was before. 

Bruce, on the other hand, spends his night in the Batcave contemplating how he failed Jason and how he can make it better. His son became a killer and he feels like there's no one to blame but himself.

  


  



	34. Dawn of New Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass and people grow. So does the moon.

It's February now. December and January passed with little fuss. Roy, Arsenal, Conner and Colton all started school in the spring semester. Between Cadmus programming and psi-crystals giving them an immense amour of knowledge telepathically and the super intelligence all Kryptonians possess, the academics are a breeze. Socializing is hard for them, and it's the real reason they're in school. It's a rich, snoody, private school and most of the students are pretentious jerks. The few that aren't seem to be socialized to blend in and avoid being targets, making them pretend to be pretentious jerks. In light of all of this and the fact that the boys are at least part alien (full-blooded alien in Colton's case) and that they're public celebrities, they stand out, making them targets for bullies. They're often goaded, the bullies trying to piss them off enough to use their powers and get them kicked out of school, but the boys are too smart for that and tactile telekinesis goes s long way in subtly humiliating the bullies, causing them to retreat in shame. Somehow, they don't think this is what Lex meant when he said they should socialize with their peers. Nevertheless, their academics are outstanding and Lex, Clark and Jason couldn't be happier. 

Jase has taken well to being Red Hood and Jay is having a blast being Robin again, even if it does perturb Dick the Younger. He often patrols with Nightwing, Redwing and Red Hood, showing allegiance to all three of them but staying out of their business. Nightwing often takes to solving murders like Redwing does and they sometimes help each other gather evidence. Red Hood still runs the drug trade while Black Lantern runs the rest of the criminal underground of Gotham. Black Lantern has been incredibly successful and nowadays, criminals are scared shitless of breaking his rules. Prostitutes are treated well and well paid, but the pimps are making money too, keeping everyone happy. Black Lantern takes a smaller cut of the sex trade just to ensure this. The arms dealers are well organized and no one gets an illegal gun without Black Lantern's approval. Crime against children had all but disappeared after Black Lantern started showing up during instances of domestic violence against women and children. He broke up a couple of instances of such crimes against men too, but it was happening more to children than anyone else. Entitled parents treating their children like possessions for them to punish however they please met a swift and painful end, and Black Lantern took the children to stay with trusted relatives or one of the orphanages that is known for their kindness and provision. He finds it ironic that a Catholic institution would be so grateful for the assistance of a Black Lantern. Surely, he expected them to equate him with the devil or a demon, but he finds that his ring glows with an Indigo and Blue aura when he's around them, and they treat him with the reverence they would give an angel. 

Lex and Clark are much closer to setting a date for the wedding. They've discussed the Spring Equinox but don't want to remove the children from school mid-semester. They plan to have it sometime in the summer and Jason seems more interested in the details of the wedding than Clark and Lex are, often working with the wedding planners to ensure Lex and Clark's whims are attended to. There will be two Maids of Honor: Lois Lane and Mercy Graves. There will be two Best Men too: Jason Todd and Bruce Wayne. Bruce was hesitant to accept at first, afraid of taking the honor away from Jason who had already enthusiastically accepted the position, but Lex assured him he wanted a Maid of Honor and Best Man for each Clark and himself, and Clark had chosen Bruce. The boys will all be Groomsmen, including Jon and the Groomsmaids will include Lana Lang, Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall and Diana Prince. Lex debated long and hard as to whether to invite Lena. She can be as cutthroat and devious as Lex, and he has no desire for that element at his wedding, but ultimately, she is family, and he would be remiss to reject her. Clark had come to an agreement with Lex on last names. Clark will become Clark Luthor in Earth tradition if Lex will become Lex-El by Kryptonian tradition. Lex couldn't be happier with the arrangement, and he finds himself daydreaming about the name changes from time to time. If he were in high school, he'd be writing their imminent names inscribed in little hearts. Clark is more apprehensive about it. In his mind, the name Luthor has signified the less than admirable actions of Lionel, Lena and Lex, but he sees the opportunity to change the meaning of the name. Lex has changed so much since gaining a family and with Clark, they can give the name 'Luthor' a more admirable connotation. In the end, the agreement to become a Luthor is about his love for Lex, which couldn't be greater. He's been in love with the man since he was sixteen and used to dream of becoming his. This is part of that dream, and Clark embraces it with the courage and love it deserves. 

Jonny Mars has made the news more than once now, being the boyfriend of who would be two of the most eligible bachelors in Metropolis if not for him. He's always witty and fun and ever since he started solely dealing with the Daily Planet for interviews and press releases, his public approval rating has sky rocketed and continues to climb. He's even been asked to do daytime television appearances, but he lack interest in soap operas and is concerned about whatever rumors might fly around if he put himself in that position. He made an extremely impressive bid on a Salvador Dalí painting and won. It looks like several different pictures when you look at it and he displays it proudly in his condo. 

Adonis has officially joined the Titans as Aegis and though he wears no mask, his face changes slightly, causing him to seem a different person. Gar Logan has also grown into his own as a Titan, becoming more and more confident and watching a lot of nature shows to learn more animals to transform into. His favorite so far is an extinct species – a dromaeosaur – and it has been perfect for missions where fear and surprise are advantages. Wonder Girl has become adept at hand to hand skills, practicing with Red Arrow and Empress whenever she gets a chance. Kyle has been asked to join the Justice League, but turned them down in favor of the Titans asking that he join at a later time. He loves his team and working with a Blue Lantern magnifies both of their powers. Jon has become much more proficient with his aim of his ring blasts and his ability to inspire hope in others, helping them overcome fear, anger, resentment and greed. His constructs are coming along well too, but he has difficulty maintaining the constructs for extended periods of time. Kyle says it will get better with meditation and practice. Raven has come to master her powers and her demonic spells are often a saving grace as well as her ability to teleport others. Empress is reaching new strengths as well, learning to use vocal coercion commands that are more complex, using long sentences instead of just single word commands. With Mercy's help, she's even coming along with her Emperor stick skills, leaning to use them as tools as much as weapons and needing rarely to draw her blades. Impulse has discovered his ability to retain knowledge from books he reads at super-speed and has become much more educated about physics and architecture, using this knowledge in the trajectories and paths he takes when speeding around. His appetite is insatiable and he has been forming a close friendship with Gar. Bart has continued in vain to vy for Colton's attentions, but Colton remains loyal to Jon and Conner. Solstice has come to control her powers so much better. She flies with the expertise of an Olympic swimmer and can control her light and lightning powers with precision and strength. Her empathy is uncharted and she doesn't even have to try to understand what someone is feeling because she feels it herself as if they were her own feelings. Some of the team has begun to wonder if her primary sensory input is empathy rather than sight or sound. Red Arrow and Arsenal have been training with the Bats and learning a lot about martial arts and ninja techniques, complementing their marksmanship skills perfectly. They proudly wear the House of Luthor glyphs on their uniforms, but Jason has named them honorary Bats for their hard work and training. They often patrol together in major cities, alternating locations with the zeta tubes. They have yet to encounter Green Arrow on patrol and for that they are thankful. Robin has been a welcome addition to the team, proving over and over again, along with Redwing, that you don't need superpowers to be one of the strongest members of the team. Nightwing has also been welcomed, and he has as much experience as Robin and a calmer mind. His martial artistry is unmatched and where Robin's movements are fierce, Nightwing's are elegant. Indeed, the Titans are growing stronger as individuals and as a team. They haven't had many missions thus far, but they are infinitely more confident now than when the team first formed. Together, they feel they can take on the world.

Clark is spending more and more time with Jonathan Samuel, and Jon Lane continues to shower him with gifts and take him places like carousels and snow cone stands. After learning that Jason started superheroing at age ten and Dick at age nine, he's become more and more eager to go out in costume. Lois insists he needs to wait five and a half years until he's sixteen before he's ready. It's really that she's not ready for her truly precious baby to be in harm's way. Fortunately, Clark feels the same and discourages Jonathan Samuel from attempting to patrol. 

The terraforming of the moon is going well. It's almost 70% complete, including the core, mantle and crust. In a few weeks, the project will be completely irreversible. Already, plant life is flourishing and the lunar atmosphere has been growing rich in synthesized oxygen, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, hydrogen and other such chemicals, approximating but not matching the chemistry of Earth's atmosphere. This atmosphere lacks any sort of pollution and is growing a thicker ozone layer. Already, the newly created atmosphere is experiencing rainstorms and wind currents that approximate those of ancient Krypton and Earth, creating alien, yet familiar phenomena. The lakes are full of fresh water now and the 'lakes' of the moon, like Lake Imbrius are beginning to form freshwater refuges for aquatic plant life and algea. The salt water lakes and seas will form next. The deserts of the moon are vast and perfect, with sand made from moondust and Kryptonian crystal grains. The cold of the Arctic regions are close to that of Earth, but the sunlight absorbed and redistributed by the Kryptonian crystals keeps the tropical and subtropical regions nice and warm. The cities sprawled out at the North and South Poles are newly named, in secret by Kal-El himself. Kryptonopolis at the North Pole and New Kandor at the South Pole. Kryptonopolis is intended to be the capital where laws are made and royal houses assembled. New Kandor is expected to be the hub of metropolitan art and marketure, a beacon of commerce and culture for the new world. At the equator on a lake is New Argo, the commercial hub for the center of the bright side of the moon. It's on the continent of Lurvan which is mostly surrounded by seas but has land bridges in most directions allowing for travel to the North, Northwest, East and Southeast, as well as South Southwest. Some of the land bridges already have roads on them and the planetary transit systems are already developing. Lex is particularly pleased with the progression of the cloning programs and urbanization. The atmospheres of the cities are protected by force fields and crystal ceilings and the atmospheres are fully developed, allowing for the release of birds, miniature wyverns and small squirrel-like animals. The plants and water give them all that they need and the wyverns eat evergrowing crystals and digest them into a harder substance, like the diamonds of Krypton, stronger even than vibranium. Lex has taken to using plasma technology to attempt to create cutting and shaping tools from them, only succeeding in the drill bits that he uses to excavate colorful Kryptonite from the moon's mantel. Kryptonite is like gold: limited and valuable. The mining is cautious and careful not to destabilize or overharvest the moon, performed by Kryptonian robots. Only a few metric tonnes are mined before Lex puts the endeavor aside, keeping the colorful Kryptonite in sealed lead crates in a vault within a vault. Only Kal-El and Lex can access it and unless Lex's rather large supply of Kryptonite on Earth is deplenished, he sees no reason to ever open the vaults. 

Just a few weeks and the ocean, seas and forests will fully bloom. The air will be perfect for habitation and the cloned animals will be released. With the moon on the verge of irreversible transformation, Lex and the boys are excited to see the new world flourish. Kal-El is already preparing to retrieve and enlarge a population of Kryptonians that are in stasis in the bottle City of Kandor. He can't wait to reveal New Krypton to those who have long since lost hope. The citizens of Kandor knew what was happening when Brainiac took their city and added it to his collection. It was the apocalypse to them. Now, they have the opportunity to survive and thrive beyond the doom they had accepted. 

The Justice League has taken note of the moon's changes, seeing the change in size and position, but not seeing past the illusion that the moon has not changed. They know it is unnatural, but have no leads on what is causing it. Kal-El has yet to break down and tell them, although he keeps the legacy crystal with him in meetings in case he ever has to explain. Only a few weeks more and he can tell them. With any luck, they will remain in the dark until it's completely too late to stop. 

Conner, Colton, Jon, Arsenal, Roy, all three Jasons, Tim and Adonis have all taken the time to explore Argo and Kryptonopolis. Jon and Conner prefer the ice-planet feel of Kryptonopolis, which is closer to the original weather of Krypton. Krypton was an ice planet after all. The others prefer the warmth and architecture of New Argo. The cityscape has more curves and spiraling domes and treelike interwoven crystals whereas Kryptonopolis is more jagged with sharp archways and a more cave-like feel, despite the enormous crystal towers, or perhaps because of them. 

It's March now, and only a week is left before the moon is 77% terraformed and unable to be reversed. Of course now is when the League finds out. 

They're able to identify the crystal structures as Kryptonian, based on their observations of the Kryptonian fortresses on Earth. Immediately, they demand answers from Superman and he shows them the Legacy Crystal. 

The League is split, half of them commending Kal-El for his initiative in doing what needs to be done. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Hal Jordan don't see it that way. They see Kal-El's actions as being selfish and irresponsible. They're opposed by Guy Gardner, Batman, the Hawks, Supergirl and the Flash, who say Kal-El did what had to be done to save the planet Earth from apocalypse. With a population of Kryptonians under a yellow sun, the Earth will have a much better chance of surviving if Apokalypse or War World attack again.

Wonder Woman is afraid the Kryptonians will all enslave the humans as they did the clones of their own kind. Supergirl points out that slavery was abolished long ago on Krypton and that with a planet of their own, Earth would be more likely to be a vacation spot than a source of any resources. Martian Manhunter insists that the Kryptonians will strain Earth's relationship with the Martians. Batman says it may help the three worlds altogether and that interplanetary relations will be taken more seriously on Earth with their own moon as a beacon of hope. When the illusion is dropped, the crystal cities, vast seas and luminous deserts will be clearly visible on Earth and the moon will appear much larger in the sky, giving a beautiful night as the moon glitters like diamonds. The Flash says that no matter what the arguments are, the safety of the Earth is at stake and they must continue the terraforming to ensure that Zod, when he returns, will have no power over the Earth and no motive to change it. Surely he will make political power plays on New Krypton, but if thousands of Kryptonians are against him, he will be banished to the phantom zone again, unless he's executed on sight, which is a real possibility. If not for Jor-El, Zod would have been executed before the destruction of Krypton. Hal Jordan calls them biased and blinded by the optimism and fear that the situation inspires. Batman argues that those opposed to New Krypton are the ones blinded by fear. 

The League continues to argue and without a consensus on what to do, they don't notice as Luthor and the superboys work to accelerate the process. 

It's only three days until the moon is irreversibly terraformed and still at odds with each other, the League doesn't notice that it's too late to do anything about it.

  


  



	35. New Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Krypton is unveiled for the world to see.

The unveiling of New Krypton is a shock to the world. World leaders are outraged, most of them seeing the story of Earth's apocalypse and time travel as a hoax. Some leaders believe it though and several countries officially support the formation of the new world. The moon is more beautiful than ever and some of the world sees it as a beacon of hope, condemning the opinions that it's an attempt at invasion. Luthor releases myths and stories of Kryptonian culture in a series of best-selling books and soon, everyone knows the stories of Rao and Nightwing and Flamebird. The interest in Kryptonian and Kryptonese culture are gaining supporters left and right and the books have already been translated and published in twenty different Earth languages. Though many are concerned for the security of the Earth, others are curious and anxious to meet more Kryptonians, see Kryptonian theater and art and learn about this now neighboring alien society that is being built in plain view of their night sky.

The Justice League, in order to maintain good relations with the U.S. government, dismisses Kal-El and Kara Zor-El from their ranks and bans all Kryptonians from ever joining the League. Kal-El says he can form a new community of superheroes who are open to positive relations with Kryptonians. Though not directly affiliated with the government, the Zygaiu Zeðim becomes respected by many world governments, taking the English name Champions of Unity. Green Lantern Guy Gardner abandons the Justice League to join the Champions, as do the Flash and Captain Marvel. The moon is 96% terraformed and the atmosphere is ready for habitation. The Champions of Unity work to bring about the Dawn of New Krypton, working in the fortress cities to release wild animals and prepare hospitals and transportation systems. Humans can breathe the air on New Krypton, though it takes a few minutes to adjust to the higher oxygen levels. 

Soon the cities and wildlife are ready for the arrival of the Kandorians. Kal-El says prayers to Rao, and now, Sol, as he uses the Fortress of Solitude to release the citizens of Kandor and teleport them to New Kandor, where the superboys, Titans and Champions greet them with water bottles, food and medical care. Only a few individuals are lost, having been gravely injured before Brainiac shrunk the city. The others are disoriented, but welcome the new chance to live their lives.

The boys make friends easily, meeting Kryptonians their age. Mara Fal-Dar is a the equivalent of a blacksmith, working with her father Fal Dar who creates everything from swords to teleportation devices. The twins, Van and Val Ko, are warriors, training to join the Kandorian police force. Tor Van is a young politician, almost like a prince and loves reading books. And Lora Kal-Veks is a skilled bartender, able to make drinks, potions and remedies from a number of Kryptonian plants. 

Each citizen of New Krypton, including the Terran Kryptonians, recieve what is essentially a crystal-tech smartphone. The names and comm stats are entered into a database which is accessible to all crystal-phone users and helps people find and contact their families and friends. 

New Krypton is surrounded by a planetary shield, just in case the humans decide to launch nuclear missiles at the moon. Most of the Kandorians don't see Earth as a threat but as a sister planet and are glad that the humans they've met so far are kind and helpful. Soon, the Kandorians have split between the three major cities of New Argo, New Kandor and Kryptonopolis. They maintain most of the old laws of Krypton, but begin to make new ones in regards to interplanetary relations. Except for diplomats and emissaries, travel to Earth is highly restricted, especially since most of the Kryptonians are still getting used to living under a yellow sun and having superpowers. 

Back on Earth, the news is alight with speculation and no one really knows what's going on on the moon yet. Rumors that the Kryptonians are building an army to conquer Earth have been circulating, perpetuated by fear. It helps that the human members of the Champions and Titans have come forward to denounce these rumors, pointing out that if that were the case, they themselves would be in danger. Empress has been a popular guest on talk shows. Her exotic accent and unflappable nature are perfect for countering rumors with logic while entrancing audiences with her charm. 

A few diplomats are coming to Earth to speak to the United Nations and formally request to be a part of the organization. Though many countries are aggressively against it, several countries plan to welcome them with open arms. Only time will tell whether or not New Krypton will be accepted. 

It's beautiful in the sky at night, the crystals reflecting and refracting light from the sun and the weather producing swirls of clouds that can be seen on Earth. New Krypton is easily four times the size of the moon in the night sky, meaning that it's several times larger in actuality when one considers the increased distance. The large alien world gives the night sky an almost mythical air to it and is a source of awe to many. Even on a New Moon, the light will refract through the crystals, providing an aura of light around the dark side of the moon and giving the visual effect of an eclipse.

  


  



	36. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex wants to use X-K to protect his own. He may just have to compromise on that.

The recent media attention has put the Titans in the spotlight. Though many super-powered individuals have asked to join their ranks, only Ray Terrill, also known as The Ray, has been accepted. His hand-to-hand skills are decent but his powers are so great that it's unlikely he'll ever use hand-to-hand. Still, he trains hard and practices as much as he can.

If all three Jasons are counted, there are now nineteen Titans.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex doesn't know whether to bring Clark in on this or not. The Jasons, Dick the Elder and Tim want their own miniature crystal fortress in Gotham. Bruce has welcomed them to use the Batcave but two of the Jason's are hesitant and all of them are concerned about having privacy if they use the Batcave. The Fortress of Metropolis isn't that far for Black Lantern, but the others can't fly. Of course Lex has offered to give them superpowers with X-Kryptonite, but they have refused, preferring vibranium instead. 

Lex is getting input from all of them on how the design of the new cave will go. Lex has legally obtained an empty lot in the city where he plans to build a small apartment manor that will act as the surface face of the establishment and use a Fortress Crystal to create an elaborate basement with all the technology and privacy they could want. He'd rather just build a zeta-tube in a normal basement so they can teleport to the Fortress of Metropolis, but Jason complains that the Fortress is too crowded for them to have the privacy they want. 

The construction of the apartment manor is already underway and it will have eight large apartments on five floors, the bottom floor being the lobby except for the entrance to the basement. All of them will be safehouses for the Bats, but the look of a multifamily complex will keep it in line with the surrounding area and the formal gothic architecture isn't out of place in that particular neighborhood. All of the apartments will have large vault doors that will seem almost industrial chic, which is the attempted decor for the building aside from the lobby. Part of the construction has involved rerouting pipes for gas, water and electrical around so that the new underground Fortress will not cause any problems with municipal utilities. 

Clark's a bit better with programming Fortress Crystals, but Lex feels like he really outdid himself with the Lunar Fortresses and thinks he can manage an elaborate basement.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The results of the tests in the trials with mice are going well. The infusion of Blue Kryptonite with the X-Kryptonite is dulling the powers and accelerating the healing. They're not immune to Green Kryptonite, but they are resistant. The durability, strength and speed are greater than normal but nowhere near as great as the mice in the E group which have only X-Kryptonite in them. Satisfied with the progress, he sets the latest results aside. 

Soon he'll be able to make a compromise with the Bats. Greater healing with minimal powers, but enough durability, strength and speed to give them an edge. Tim had protested against the operation for X-Kryptonite saying he didn't want to change his self-identity. He was afraid his sense of himself would be compromised by having all of the powers of a Kryptonian. He didn't want to not be himself. This operation, if all goes as planned, will offer Tim and the other Bats less enhancement than a super-soldier, but enough to help protect them. It would be something that wouldn't compromise who they are or how they do things, but would keep them safer and give them a healing factor. Goodness knows they have enough scars and and have had enough close calls.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Two weeks later, Lex brings the results of his experiments to Jase and Jay. 

"So, are there grades of this?" asks Jase, "I mean can we choose how super-powered we are from it?" 

"Yes," says Lex. "We have five ratios we can work with to produce the desired results. All X-K and no Blue K means full on Kryptonian capabilities. On the other end of the spectrum, the same amount of both provides an accelerated healing factor and immunity to Green K but no superpowers. One part Blue K and ten parts X-K means most Kryptonian abilities, very little resistance to Green K. Two parts Blue K to five parts X-K means powers like Kon-El's natural abilities: super strength, enhanced vision and hearing and invulnerability. No heat vision, no super speed, no flight. Seven parts Blue K to ten parts X-K produces a surprising result: enhanced speed, strength, stamina, durability, senses and reflexes. Plenty of accelerated healing factor. Just superhuman enough to be superhuman, but still plenty mortal. Almost complete immunity to Greek K. I have a suspicion that ratio may be a favorite among you Bats."

"That last one's the one I want," Jase says. "That seems like a perfect balance for me. I don't need to be a Super."

"I want the powers like Conner," says Jay. "Or maybe something in between."

"Our experiments show a gradient between them. Perhaps three parts Blue K to five parts X-K for you? It wouldn't give you Conner's extra spectra of sight, but you would have his hearing and binocular vision. You wouldn't be invulnerable but your skin would be particularly difficult to break. We don't have any data on super speed yet. Since Conner doesn't have it and the gradients of superpowers below that ratio have an element of it, it's hard to guess."

"I want some super speed though, just not a lot," says Jay.

"How invulnerable, on a scale of one to ten do you want to be?" asks Lex.

"Seven," says Jay.

"In that case, the ratio I suggested a moment ago may be best for you. Are you both certain you want to do this?"

"Yes," says Jase.

"Absolutely," says Jay.

"Very well. I'll have my surgeons and supplies prepped. Are you both free tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," says Jase.

"You bet!" says Jay.

"Be here in the morning at nine o'clock sharp. The surgeries will be scheduled for ten, but you have to be prepped. Don't eat anything after six p.m. tonight, and get plenty of rest."

"Guess that means we're not patrolling tonight," says Jase.

"No you are not," says Lex, "unless you'd like the surgery another day."

"Tomorrow's fine," says Jase.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next day after Lex sees the Jasons off for surgery, he contacts Tim and asks him to meet with him. Tim isn't happy to be taken away from the case he's on, but Nightwing tells him it'll do him some good to take a break.

What he doesn't expect is Lex to propose a surgery. He tells Tim of the ratios and how he even has the option for no superpowers but a healing factor. Lex can be very persuasive, saying that it would just keep him safer and not change who he is and using a charm that makes Clark and Jason melt.

Tim isn't falling for it though and wants to know his price. What is Lex going to expect from him or what's his ulterior motive? 

"My dear boy, I want nothing from you but for you to be safe. Your line of work can be very dangerous and I know Jason would be crushed if something happened to you. Quite frankly, I expect to have to pay you to get you to have the surgery. I'm interested in keeping you safe above all else in this matter."

"Lex, I don't—"

"How's two million?"

"What?! No, Lex I'm not going to take your money. I just don't think I need it. I'm doing just fine and—"

"Two-Face filled your body with bullet holes while you were in Kelvar and inertrite."

"Okay, but I use vibranium now," says Tim.

"Does that include every bit of your head, even your eyes?"

"No, you know what my costume looks like."

"Then I know that you are woefully unprepared for a gunshot to the head. Invulnerability or healing factor. It's your choice, but I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Uggh!" says Tim, frustrated.

"What would Bruce want you to do?" asks Lex.

"He wouldn't want me to be coerced into having a surgery I don't want," says Tim.

"I am not coercing you, I am _convincing_ you. Why don't I give Bruce a call and we can see what he has to say."

Tim's phone chimes.

A text from Bruce: 'Get the damn surgery!!'

Tim texts back: 'Did you bug my phone?' 

Bruce replies: 'I know what Lex wanted to talk to you about. Jay and Jase are getting surgery right now.'

'Also, maybe.'

"Damn it, Bruce!" Tim says. "Okay, Luthor! I'll get the ratio with slight enhancements. No flight, I can already fly. No heat vision, I don't need it. No complete invulnerability. I don't want to have to get kryptonite needles for all of my medical kits."

"You have yourself a deal. I'll transfer the credits to your account so you don't back out of this."

"Lex, I—"

"Don't argue, Timothy. The funds and the surgery are non-negotiable at this point. You can still change your mind on the ratios, but I expect you won't. You may see yourself out, schedule your surgery with Hope and have a pleasant day."

"You are so infuriating!"

"That's what Clark always tells me. I suppose now I'll have to admit that it's not just him."

"Don't transfer the two million to my account!"

"Consider it already done."

"Fine! I'll just give it to Jay now that he doesn't have an income."

" _Invest_ Timothy! Give him half now and invest the rest. I know you are proficient in banking and stocks strategies."

"Why are you like this? You're the Devil turned Fairy-Godmother!"

"I'm told it's because Clark is a good influence on me. However, if you knew me in my twenties, you'd know I was always this generous to my friends and allies."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lex," Tim says feeling defeated.

"I'll see you then. Do tell Bruce I said 'hello'."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Tim gets out of his surgery, he still feels like himself. He isn't godlike like the Kryptonians and his speed and strength fall just above to the peak of human abilities, though admittedly, he doesn't have the muscles for the amount of strength he now possesses. Bruce is there when he wakes up and cradles his hand in his own. 

"How are you Tim?"

"I'll feel better when this is all over with and I can go out on patrol. Is Jason around?"

"I'm here," says Jason, coming forward next to the bed. 

"Good. I need to smack you for going out with someone so pig-headed."

"'Going out'? Lex and I are pretty serious. You make it sound like a high school infatuation."

"I'm not calling you his 'concubine'."

"It's the most accurate term. A romantic life partner that domestically lives with an individual and holds a position just short of being a spouse. Clark's the spouse, and I'm the concubine. It fits."

"I'm still not calling you that." Something red catches Tim's eye and he looks to Jay who is standing with Jase in the corner. "Is that my Robin suit?"

"I thought you might like to wear it out of here," says Jay. "I'm wearing mine."

"You had it treated with vibranium, didn't you?"

"Technically, no. Bruce did."

"Bruce! Why?"

"I know you don't wear it often, but I thought you'd like some extra protection. I also had some extra wings in red and black with yellow-gold accents made as a backup pair so you can wear wings with that uniform."

"We have too many Robins," says Tim.

"Only three, counting you. Black L and Red Hood don't count," says Jay. "Besides, you're still Redwing. You just have an extra outfit. And this way if anyone busts in with a gun while we're… I mean, while you're wearing it, then you'll be wearing vibranium."

"Yeah, except for my ass," says Tim.

"The uniform's not assless," says Bruce, confused.

"He means 'cause they fuck in it," says Jase bluntly. 

Bruce goes rigid. "Is that so?" he says slowly. 

"Like you've never had sex in the Bat uniform," says Jason.

"I haven't. It's never even occurred to me."

"Have you ever thought about having sex with Selina while she's still in her Catwoman getup?" asks Jason.

"Hasn't everybody?" says Bruce.

"We should make a Robin costume for her so Bruce can see how sexy those are," says Jase.

Bruce openly gags. "Somehow dressing up my girlfriend as one of my sons doesn't seem that appealing."

Everyone laughs at that, and Tim relaxes for the first time since he woke up. Slowly, but surely, they are getting Bruce back for the goddamn slideshow. He half wonders if Lex is going to send her a Robin costume anyways and tell her to wear it for Bruce. That seems like something Lex would do. _Something with a corset or a bodice…_ Tim thinks. Hell, if he ever feels like crossdressing, that seems like a good outfit for him. 

He moves his mind away from Robin-themed lingerie and looks back at his Robin uniform. "Tell me you'll wear it with me on patrol!" says Jay, clearly excited about going as Robin with Robin.

"Maybe," says Tim, "Let's just get me out of here and I'll come to your place. I don't feel any stitches or anything. Am I good to go?"

"The doctors have to give you one more once-over, then we can take you home," says Bruce.

"I'd rather just go home with Jay," says Tim.

"You both have rooms at Wayne Manor. Why can't you go there?" says Bruce looking hurt.

"We're already in LexCorp Towers and Jay has an apartment here. There's more privacy and Jason's nearby and I'll come to the cave tonight."

"Okay," says Bruce, looking like someone just killed his puppy.

"Urgh! Dad, don't pull this shit. I love you, and I'll spend the day with you tomorrow," says Tim.

"You promise?" says Bruce.

"I promise," says Tim.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You are one lucky man!" says Jay as he lays Tim down on his bed.

"Why's that?"

"Lots of reasons, but most of all, because you have me."

"Someone's cocky. Do you have the paddle around here somewhere?" says Tim looking around under the bed as he hangs over the side.

"The leather one or the wood one?"

"The leather one."

"Right here Babybird," Jay says pulling it from a drawer in the nightstand. "Come here, I want to pleasure you before I punish you."

"How are you going to—"

Jay pulls Tim's pants down and puts his head face-down in his lap. He's having a lot of fun torturing Tim because he knows Tim loves it but can't get off like that alone. Soon he's flipped Tim over and is going to twin on that side of him, earning squeaks and moans from Tim. Finally he decides he isn't patient enough to paddle Tim first and starts thrusting gently into him.

"You can go harder if you want. I'm not gonna break."

"I just don't want to hurt you Babybird. Let's work up to that gradually together."

Tim doesn't listen. He angles his rump up and pushes backwards, impaling himself on Jay and making Jay freak out a bit. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! Are you okay, Babybird?"

"I'm fine. Just want more."

"Next time you pull a stunt like that I'm going to paddle you without fucking you."

"You can't do that. You don't have the self-control."

Jay's mouth tightens and his eyes narrow. "Watch me!" he says and he pulls Tim's suit down another couple of inches and starts smacking his ass with his hand. Tim scoots backwards, feeling like he can't get enough pressure and Jay starts smacking him harder and harder. 

"Do you think we need Blue Kryptonite?" Tim blurts. 

"Huh?" says Jay.

"I mean, I'm feeling it and I'm enjoying it, but it doesn't hurt. Maybe the surgery did something to my pain tolerance."

"I'm, yeah. We can check that out. Is that why you were so impatient earlier? You wanted it to hurt?"

"I like it when you're rough with me, but you were going painfully slow. I just wanted to… I don't know what I wanted. I just want it like it was before. I'll see if I can borrow some Blue K from Conner. Let me up real quick?"

"Yeah, sure," says Jay, helping Tim sit up in bed and pull his pants up. "I didn't realize the pain was so much of a factor. I told you I don't want to hurt you with sex."

"I like pain when it's done right, and you do it perfectly. I think the operation just took away some of the fire that really gets me going. I'll be right back."

Tim goes into the hall and takes the elevator to the penthouse. Soon, he returns with a big hunk of Blue Kryptonite and puts it on the nightstand. "Okay," Tim says, "let's try this again."

They do and Tim's sensitivity comes back like it never left, but the redness is healing so quickly after each swat, and Jay is starting to wonder if he was leaving more bruises than he thought before. Tim is keening with delight, and Jay isn't getting tired. By the time Jay hits spank number 75, Tim is coming undone in his lap, convulsing with pleasure and crying out "I love you Jason!"

"I love you too, Babybird," says Jay. "I love you too."

  


  



	37. The Phantom Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to rescue Mon-El, and Conner is just the man for the job.

Conner doesn't know why they didn't call Kal-El. Maybe because it was his friends on New Krypton who found the message. Prince Lar Gand of Daxam, also known as Kol-El and Kon-El's adopted uncle, Mon-El, sent a message from the phantom zone. He's been cured of his lead-poisoning in the Phantom Zone. The cure was provided by an exploratory scientist from New Krypton who went in the Phantom Zone in the name of science. The problem is that now they can't get out. The only way out is if someone goes into the Phantom Zone with crystals that vibrate with their possessor's life energy and coordinates and transmit the data to New Krypton where they can use a Phantom projector to pull them out. 

The responsible thing would be to call Kal-El and tell him, but Kon-El has a personal stake in it. It wasn't his fault that Mon-El was poisoned with lead, the Daxamites' Kryptonite, but he blames himself for not realizing sooner that something was wrong with him. He feels personally responsible for Mon-El being in the Phantom Zone in the first place, because he put him there to save him from the lead poisoning. Now, Kon-El is determined to get him out of the Phantom Zone himself and bring him and the scientist who saved him safely home. 

Kon doesn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt, but he'll need help. He doesn't know whether to ask Roy or Jason, but one of them would be most likely to be a good partner for this. He knows they can handle themselves. Selfishly, he doesn't want Colton or Jon to go with him. If he gets trapped there or dies, then he wants them to have each other. He could never put them in this kind of danger. Jason's a Black Lantern and Roy is an expert in ninjutsu, archery, and other life-saving skills. It helps that both of them are invulnerable. Arsenal is too young and impulsive. Tim is too fragile and inexperienced. He doesn't know adult-Dick well enough to ask this of him. Jay is too angry and Jase is too inexperienced. It has to be Jason or Roy. Maybe both. The more Conner thinks about it, both would give them a higher chance of success, and this _has_ to work.

He approaches Roy first, explaining the situation in Luthor's bedroom with the door locked. Roy is all in. He's ready to dive into the Phantom Zone by himself if need be. Then, they call Jason and ask him to meet them at the Fortress of Metropolis. They all go into Jason's room and Conner explains the situation. Zod and Ul are in the Phantom Zone, and so are a lot of Kryptonian criminals, but they haven't spent time under a yellow sun like Conner, Roy and Jason have. With any luck, they will still have their powers, but if not, their training and expertise are enough. Jason says that they can't go in unprepared and lends Conner a harness and thigh holsters for four guns. They spend a little time at the shooting range and Conner is a natural. His enhanced sight and great hand eye coordination give him an edge, but he's no expert. Jason says the guns are for an emergency and suggests Conner limit his usage to close range. 

Once the three of them are outfitted with vibranium armor, domino masks, weapons, tools, utility belts and food and water rations, they zeta-beam to New Argo where the scientist's lab is and where his family and coworkers are waiting for Conner and his fellow warriors to arrive. Conner and Roy are in their red and black suits with the House of El glyphs on them and Jason is wearing a black vibranium suit and domino underneath his Black Lantern uniform. Unlike his usual formal uniform, Conner is wearing a cape. It has vibranium woven into the fabric and has a red underside while the back is black with a red House of El glyph. He almost never wears a cape, but not only is it a traditional Kryptonians garb, it's a tool to help him protect others around him. If a gunfight breaks out of if the criminals of the Phantom Zone have daggers or spears, the cape could save someone's life. Conner is also wearing a shield – the patches that suppress his human genome for about an hour and give him his full range of Kryptonians abilities. He has three packs, fourteen aside from the one he's wearing under his uniform. 

Roy has his compound bow which doubles as a melee weapon. He's armed with the traditional Bat gear of shurikens, batarangs, grappling guns, utility belt and more. Jason is similarly outfitted, but his gear is hidden by the manifestation of his Black Lantern uniform. If his ring loses charge, he'll have all the gear he needs to survive this like only a Bat can. 

Mari Lor-Dar, the scientist's wife is the first to greet them.

"Thank you for coming. There are others who could do this but so many are afraid of the Phantom Zone."

"Where are the crystals?" asks Black Lantern.

"They're here, but we want to implant your crystals surgically to make sure no one can take them from you. Do you consent to this?"

"Yes," says Roy immediately. "That seems like a better failsafe than carrying them."

"And you, Kon-El? You, Dol-Girehn?"

"Dol what-now?" says Jason. Then after a moment he remembers that he knows Kryptonian. "Oh, Black Lantern. Sure. I consent."

"Me too," says Conner. 

The surgery is quick and painless, Kryptonian technology being so advanced that drug-based anesthetics aren't necessary. They manipulate electron movement in the neurons to numb the pain and a gel that maintains the electron-adjustment is smeared into the incisions and will be metabolized out of the body eventually, presumably around the time pain management is not needed. With Kryptonian healing factors there are no scars and no open wounds. The electron anesthetic doesn't dull the senses like painkillers would and that's the kind of pain management the boys need at the moment. 

Once they're all ready, the Phantom projector takes them out of the reality they know and phases them into a soundless void. When they land on solid ground (not really landing since they simply appear with the ground beneath them), they orient themselves.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The first thing they notice is the colors. Sunlight from three different suns, each in their own phase of daytime, colors the dusty terrain beautifully. One sun is red, another, blue and the third, green. The green sun is about to set (or just risen) the red sun is high in the sky and the blue sun looks like it's in mid-morning or mid-afternoon. The colors play across the gray sand, giving it an unusual texture to the eye.

The next thing they notice is that they are not alone. Vicious looking men are approaching, wielding large deadly daggers and stones tied to ropes, spinning them in the air beside them like fluid bludgeoning weapons. Jason glows black and they stop approaching.

"Dol-Girehn!" one of them shouts. Three of the eight men run away, retreating from the way they came and running as fast as their feet can carry them. The other five charge at Black Lantern, Champion and Red Arrow. Conner pulls a gun and shoots a man in the head from five feet away. The other men stop, witnessing the carnage of the man's head blown to pieces. One of them runs. The others are shouting in Kryptonian, ⟨⟨Death to all Els! Death to the Demon!⟩⟩

Their battle cries are heard by the boys, and as Red Arrow shoots a man in the throat and Black Lantern beats two others to bloody pulps in hand to hand combat, others come rushing. Whether to avenge their comrades, kill and plunder the newcomers or commit more heinous crimes, the boys don't know. Soon thirty men are brandishing their weapons and attacking the three of them. One man stabs Conner in the gut, but the blade is deflected off his impervious skin. Conner begins disarming the men by using heat vision to melt knives in their vulnerable hands and burn the ropes that hold the rocks of the bludgeoning weapons. When a man approaches with a Kryptonite dagger, though, all bets are off. Some of the others flee in pain and some of them drop like sacks of rocks and fall unconscious. Some however maintain their distance but stay ready to fight. 

"I am a Daxamite, and I am immune to your poison! Let death take you all, sons of El!"

Conner and Roy are bending in pain, grunting as the man gets closer. Even Jason begins to feel weak, the remaining X-Kryptonite in his bones making him almost as susceptible as the other two are. When the Daxamite grabs Conner by the hroat and begins to slit it, starting from the left side, Jason loses control of his ring and his emotions die a silent death as he truly takes the psychological for of a Black Lantern, calling on his powers in full.

" _DIE!!!_ " Jason screams at the top of his lungs. 

Every enemy that wielded a weapon against them drops dead and the Kryptonite dagger falls to the ground with its former wielder. Conner gasps and grabs his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. Jason quickly envelops them both with black light and they fly a mile or two to what Conner is calling East in his head. The bleeding stops and Conner's injury heals over. 

"That was close," says Roy. "What do we do now?"

"You die, son of El," says a familiar voice. They turn to see a man in a black suit, a silver cape drapes from his shoulders and a silver House glyph on his chest. The glyph looks like a diagonal horseshoe, open to the upper left.

"Zod!" cries Conner angrily. "I will kill you and desecrate your remains, you selfish, megalomaniacal, _evil_ pile of filth!"

"Such words," says General Zod, "Jor-El would have raised you better. It's a pity all Els are wimps. I would have appreciated a good fight."

Roy knocks an arrow and shoots it at Zod's face, but he catches it inches away from it's target. "That's a surprise. I didn't realize any of Jor-El's line were athletic."

"How's this for athletic?!" Conner rages, and he lands a brutal uppercut to Zod's face, using all the force he has. Zod had tried to move out of his way, but Conner was stronger and faster. 

Conner realizes his mistake when it's too late. Zod hasn't been under a yellow sun for years and Conner's at full power. Conner's fist breaks through Zod's jaw and continues on its path, smashing through teeth and bone and brain matter until his fist breaks through the top of Zod's skull from the under side.

He'd meant to teach him a lesson in humility, not kill him. Even if he said it, he didn't quite mean it. Zod had no weapons and didn't try to fight them. All he did was catch an arrow and threaten them. It was different when he shot the man coming at him with a fourteen inch dagger. And the blood and brain matter on his hands accents the tragedy perfectly. Conner Kent is a killer and that's not something he can ever take back.

"Let me help you," says Jason approaching though Conner can't stop staring at his hand. Suddenly his fist turns black, enveloped in a dark aura and when the aura recedes, his hand is clean. Little auras of black clean his face and body of the splatters that landed on him when he killed Zod. 

When that's done, Conner backs away from the scene and sinks to his knees. Roy's hand rests on his right shoulder and he covers it with his left hand, grateful for the comfort. 

"Desecration time!" says Jason and Conner stares at him in disbelief.

"What?!" says Conner, too numb to be outraged.

"A traditional way of desecrating a grave or preventing the dead from rising is to bury them upside down, head first."

Jason glows black, and soon, so does the sand all around them. A swirl of sand starts where Zod's head would be, and he begins to sink into a whirlpool of sand. His head area goes down first, and he begins sinking lower and lower into the whirlpool until only his feet are above ground. The sand continues to glow black and the body glows blacker. Jason manifests a large warhammer of black light and jumps into the air, coming down with unnatural force and hammering the body further into the Earth in one fell swoop. Soon, the glowing sand around where the body is turned into solid rock, and Jason and the sand around the rock turn back to normal. When the sand stops glowing, Conner has a realization. 

Zod is gone. He will never take over New Krypton, and he will never threaten Earth. One of the most evil and powerful forces they know of is no longer a threat. Conner suddenly realizes that this is why Jason kills – to eliminate threats before they can hurt anyone else. Ul will seek her revenge if she ever gets out of the Phantom Zone, but she is weaker and less tactically intelligent than Zod was. She will not be able to conquer worlds, and without his cult of personality, she will never win over the hearts of the Kryptonians and conquer by politics. Zod is gone and it's Conner's doing. For better or for worse a destroyer of worlds can't hurt anyone else. Somewhere in Conner, a feeling he denies to himself arises. 

Pride.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The three of them carry on, searching for other people and asking about Mon-El. Eventually they find him and Mon-El is so happy to see Conner he runs to him and pulls him into a big hug.

"Kon-El!! Great Rao! It's so good to see you! Are you well? What's with the face?"

"I killed somebody, and I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed."

"Was it in combat?" asks Mon-El. "I assure you, you bear no blame for defending yourself."

"It was about to be. He threatened me and my entire family, but I got the first hit in, and it killed him."

"Who was it? One of those armed ruffians?"

"It was Dru-Zod."

"Kon-El, the man was a sociopathic megalomaniac. You bear no guilt for ridding the universe of him. He made his own grave when he tried to conquer your home. I am proud of you."

"It wasn't a fair fight."

"It wouldn't be anyways with him. He doesn't fight by any rules, and I have a suspicion you didn't kill him on purpose. We can go by the never-kill policy of your father, my brother Kal-El, or we can be real about this. You did what you had to do and if nothing else, it was an accidental death. Am I correct?"

"Yes," says Conner, trying to reconcile this new information with everything Kal-El has taught him. "It was an accident."

"An accident that probably saved thousands, if not billions of lives. You did a good thing today. Never let this mar your soul. You are still a pure child, and the fact that you feel guilty means you're nothing like the monster you destroyed."

"I'm sorry," says Conner, crying into Mon-El's arms and letting his feelings take over. "I didn't mean it!"

"I know you. You are a pure soul, Kon-El. That will never change because that is who you are. Don't let this guilt make you suffer. You don't deserve that. I love you Kon-El. Thank you for coming to find me."

"Speaking of," says Roy, "Where's Niv-Zed? We have a crystal for each you and him. The crystals will help his wife and colleagues pull us out of the Phantom Zone."

"I am here, child," says Niv-Zed. "Let us make haste. News of Dru-Zod's death will travel fast, and he was somewhat if a hero to these criminals and killers."

Jason hands Mon-El and Niv-Zed their crystals and Conner uses his crystal-tech smartphone (which can penetrate the Phantom Zone) to send a message to Mari Lor-Dar. Soon, the world around them disappears into a black void and the five of them come back to reality as they know it, disoriented and nauseous. They're so dizzy from the journey to reality that Jason and Roy throw up. They're immediately tended to, and the scientists bring them into a room of mirrors that magnify and focus the yellow sun radiation into the center of the room. After the five of them are feeling better, Niv-Zed runs to his wife and they hold each other lovingly. Mon-El gives Kon-El another hug. Roy, Conner and Jason have the crystals embedded in their arms removed. Soon they leave the lab to go back home to Earth. 

Once they get outside to the streets of New Argo, they meet a surprise. Kal-El is floating above them, arms crossed over his chest and a patronizing glare on his face. Lex is standing in front of them with fury and relief written all over his face. Captain Marvel is with them and sheepishly waves at them, an odd gesture for such a large man. 

Kal-El's patronizing glare turns soft at the sight of Mon-El. He floats down to them and hugs his sons and brother. Mon-El grips him tightly, pulling him close. He whispers into Kal-El's ear.

"I'm home brother! I'm home!"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The six of them, (Lex, Kal-El, Conner, Jason, Mon-El and Roy) go to the Fortress of Metropolis and fly to the LexCotp penthouse, Lex in Kal-El's arms and Conner wearing a shield-patch. They're greeted by the other Jasons, Arsenal, Match, Jon and Tim, who all have been ridden with anxiety since they found out that Roy, Jason and Conner had gone on a quest in the Phantom Zone. There are a lot of hugs and 'I'm so glad you're okay!'s and 'Thank God! We were so worried about you!'s, and Conner is happy when Colton and Jon pull him to Colton's room for immediate private attention. Though Conner is still disgusted with himself, the love and affection of his brothers turned boyfriends help ground him into the realization that everything is going to be okay.

Kal-El and Mon-El take off soon, zeta-beaming to the Fortress of Solitude and Kal-El checks Mon-El over with the medical equipment and A.I.s to make sure Mon-El is cured of the lead poisoning and bears no medical defects from his time in the Phantom Zone. 

Lex orders a catered early dinner for the group to dine on, and Adonis and Mercy join their celebration. When Jason admits to Lex in private that Conner killed Dru-Zod, Lex orders a cake in celebration. He's not proud of Conner for killing, but he is proud of Conner for ridding the Earth and New Krypton of one of their greatest threats. He has no specifications made, no letters on the cake, but the House of El glyph is inscribed proudly in icing upon the cake and Lex insists Conner have the first piece of cake. 

The conversation is rambunctious, and the Jasons are curious if Black Lantern's power worked in the Phantom Zone. It did, of course, and the descriptions of the surreal place becomes a dominant subject of conversation. The three suns reflecting their colors on everything and the way the sand seemed to glow with a diverse radiance is something to behold. Arsenal says they need to take photos next time, but Conner says that hopefully, this will have been the last time they ever need to go there. The memories of the murder are haunting him, and he doesn't want to think of that place because of the death he witnessed and the death he wrought. Black Lantern's killing didn't bother him in the least, but when he shot the man with the dagger and when he killed Dru-Zod with nothing but his fist… he has to take a break from eating a few times throughout dinner and cake. He's not nauseous persay, but he's frequently losing his appetite and gaining it back. 

Jon is cheerful. Conner admitted to his lovers that he killed an unarmed man, but when they found out it was Zod, they forgave him immediately, and Jon is using his cheer and his hope to lift the spirits around him, even Conner's.

  


  



	38. Tim's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well and Tim has a birthday.

Conner has taken to wearing his red and black uniform with his red and black cape. He's becoming even more popular after rumors of his travel to the Phantom Zone reached Earth. Apparently, the internet is accessible on New Krypton and websites for news and international and interplanetary relations have been making a boom. 

The New Kryptonians, particularly those of New Argo, have a new definition of the name El. It has come to include bravery and warrior's prowess because of Conner. News of Dru-Zod's murder has been circulating on New Krypton, and most are overjoyed and praise Kon-El for his actions against the tyrant. His rescuing of Niv-Zed and Mon-El have become somewhat legendary, and Rao-El (Roy) and Jai-El (Jason) have become examples of how human-born Kryptonians can act with the bravery and honor of any natural-born Kryptonian. The New Kryptonians know that Roy and Jason were once human, but miraculously, that information had not made it to the internet or Earth. They accept them as Kryptonian, and will keep their secrets just as they keep their own. 

Tor-Van is coming to Earth to meet with a U.S. ambassador and wants Kol-El or Kon-El with him. He knows English well enough, but if he needs a translator for a complex thought, it would be good to have one of his Terran friends to help him with the language. 

Mon-El and Kal-El have been inseparable since Mon-El returned. Lex is happy that Kal-El is happy and encourages the friendship between the two brothers. Superman is almost never seen in public without Valor (Mon-El's superhero name), and together they fight crime and bring Justice to the world, helping with everything from fires and natural disasters to petty muggings to human experimentation. Lex is glad his experiments are legal and that he no longer participates in experimenting on metas, because Superman and Valor would have sent him off to jail by now. 

Jon's costume has changed. The black of his sides and sigil have changed to silver, a more encouraging and hopeful color. It wasn't a conscious decision but rather a development of his own personal growth. He can still manifest his uniform in black and blue, and often does, but when he patrols with his father, the silver takes over. Jon, himself, thinks the silver and blue costume looks silly, but Guy Gardner insists the change is because he has greater strength in his ring and the color reflects the power of his hope. When he's in uniform and not patrolling with Kal-El, he is in his blue and black costume and much prefers that.

Guy Gardner has been teaching Jon in private lessons to help him with his constructs and ring blasts, and while Kyle is excellent to practice and spar with, Guy is much more qualified to actually teach. He's rubbing off on Jon a little, and Jon's strength of will and confidence are noticeably greater than before. 

Starfire, a.k.a. Koriand'r, and Captain Marvel Junior, a.k.a. CM3 or Freddy Freeman, have joined the Titans and the young heroes have quickly made friends. Koriand'r, Roy and Jase have been spending time on a subteam together and work together perfectly. CM3 can often be found with Conner, Colton and Jon, experimenting with their physical strength and training together. 

The Titans have missions now and then, but between their numbers, their powers and their training, they are easily succeeding in every mission. From rescuing slaves to stopping supervillains, they have overachieved on all fronts. 

The Champions of Unity also are overcoming their challenges, making breakthroughs in interplanetary relations and working with the Justice League to achieve common goals. They're growing in numbers too, but not by many. Booster Gold hadn't taken a side initially, but after going through the Legacy Crystal in depth, he decided to join the Champions of Unity. Zauriel the angel has abandoned the Justice League in favor of joining the Champions of Unity. Jim Harper, or rather his clone, has joined the Champions as Guardian. Nightwing and Kyle Rayner have been invited to join but prefer to stay with the Titans for the time being, though Kyle has said he would join the Champions over the League any day. With Superman, Supergirl, the Flash, Guy Gardner, Valor and Captain Marvel that makes nine members of the Champions of Unity. Tempest, Garth of Atlantis, has asked to join the Champions, but he was recommended instead to join the Titans. The Titans welcomed him with open arms, but Garth isn't keen on endlessly training with them. His sorcery and combat skills are already great and he only trains with other Titans once every ten days or so. Some of the Titans, like Gar and Bart, train relentlessly. Others, like Roy, Arsenal, Nightwing, the Jasons and Tim train in a small group or solo, but not necessarily at the Fortress of Metropolis. 

Because many of the Titans are ready or near ready to join the Champions of Unity, they work closely with the Titans. Next year or maybe the year after, Garth, Kyle Rayner, Clone Roy Harper, Future Dick, Clone Jason Todd, Kiran Singh and Koriand'r are expected to join the Champions of Unity and have already shown the skills for it and the interest in doing so. Jason is plenty qualified, but doesn't think they want a crime lord killer among their ranks and doesn't see any time in the future that he would be changing his mission or his tactics regarding Gotham. They may run into the same problem with his clone, but that remains to be seen. So far, Jase has only killed when himself or others are in immediate danger, and Black Lantern is the one to enforce Red Hood's policies in the underworld. Jason's glad he can spare his clone that. 

All seems to be going well, and Kal-El can hardly believe his good fortune.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"One of the Violet Power Rings has been acting up," says Lex to Jason and Clark. They're in bed at the LexCorp penthouse, resting after a long day and night of their respective works. They aren't ready for sleep yet, but no one's in the mood for their usual night activities. 

"Oh yeah?" says Jason. "You think it's found a match?"

"No, but I think it wishes to be bestowed. It seems as if it's sensed a potential bearer but hasn't made the final decision – almost like it's waiting for something."

"Do you know how to find out?" asks Clark.

"No, but I wish I did. If we could find the new ring bearer, you may have another recruit for the Champions."

"We'll grow in time, Lex. There's no need to rush things. I hope you didn't have anything to do with the recruits we've had so far."

"Nothing whatsoever. I gave Jim Harper some time off from Cadmus so he could have paid leave while on Champions business. I don't feel that was particularly manipulative, do you?"

"You're being incredibly well behaved. I guess you can take the man out of the Luthor but you can't take the Luthor out of the man."

"Why would you want to?" asks Lex.

"Don't let big, mean Superman push you around, Lexie-poo," says Jason kissing Lex's jaw. 

"That is completely unacceptable," says Lex, "Never call me 'Lexie-poo' again. Ever."

Clark and Jason laugh, leaving Lex to wonder what's so funny. Surely, they aren't laughing at _him_.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Tim's birthday is next week. He'll be eighteen and Jay is excited about that. Now, no matter where they are in the country, they can be together without breaking any laws. Except sodomy laws in some states, but those are rarely enforced and they don't see themselves going to those states. Unless Kansas is like that. They should probably look that up. Lex and Clark's wedding will be in Kansas and they've already been invited. Lex sent out the invitations last week, and the wedding is set for early July, just after Colton and Conner's birthday. Jay is being allowed to attend the Wedding as Robin and Jase as Red Hood because there can only be one Jason Todd at the wedding. Lex has already been developing formal wear for them, drawing on their existing costumes to have their suits designed. It will still be full vigilante gear rather than tuxedos, but they will have a much more elegant and formal design. His designers are having a lot of fun coming up with ideas for the costumes and Jay and Jase are having fun giving their input. They'll both be wearing masks for the wedding, but Red Hood has agreed to leave his helmet off during the ceremony. Lex just hopes the similarities between them won't be noticed. After all, lots of people have similar features.

Conner still doesn't know what to get Tim for his birthday. He can't think of anything he doesn't already have. The guy is Rich and has a rich father on top of that. With Lex's wallet and Conner's allowance, Conner can get him something expensive, but he doesn't know what. 

But Colton found an ad for an art gallery auction and thinks if they get him an expensive painting, maybe a Van Gogh or a Monet, they can please him and give him something he loves. The auction will also have a few Picassos and Rembrandts, but Conner remembers Tim saying that he specifically likes Van Gogh and Monet. 

They decide to make it a gift from all three of them: Jonny Mars, Colton Luthor and Conner Kent. Jonny's excited to go to the auction. He doesn't like art in an educated sense like Colton and Tim do, but he loves pretty things. 

Jay decides to go lewd with his gift, getting a gel-like replica of his cock made and making a second one a top of the line vibrator. With the money Tim gave him, he has plenty to get this done very, very well. 

Jason isn't sure what to get him, so he decides to get him a new wardrobe with casual chic garments and Olympic quality wrestling leotards and bathing suits. Some have the Robin 'R' on them, but most are designed without it. Technically, Tim was never a Robin, but he uses Robinrangs when he goes out as Robin with Jay (which isn't all that often) and he enjoys the Robin persona almost as much as Jay does. Some of the bathing suits have their own Redwing themed designed, with symbols or pictures representing the inertrite wings. 

Lex is planning on unveiling the new headquarters for the Bats in the loft apartment manor in Gotham on Tim's birthday. It isn't far from the bar, Warriors, which was opened by Guy Gardner as a superhero community bar. Jason's twenty-one now, and technically it's licensed as a restaurant as well, so the underaged heroes can go there without a problem. They just can't drink. Guy has two locations, one in Metropolis and one in Gotham. Jason thinks he might frequent them whenever he feels like going out. Guy has been giving him ring lessons as well and would certainly welcome him. Maybe even Batman will drop by once in a while to unwind. It's unlikely he'll drink, but Guy keeps a pleasant atmosphere in his bars, so Batman may not have to drink to unwind. Jason thinks it will do him some good. Nightwing has thought about tending bar there, but can't decide if it's a bad move. He doesn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention but he can already mix drinks and he has charm in spades. Plus, it's close to their safe house and the crystal cave. Nightwing's really considering it. He needs a job and this way he could be himself on the job. He identifies with his hero persons more than his civilian one, though they are very similar.

Bruce has already decided to buy Tim a new car. He wants a performance car that can be his vigilante vehicle like the Batmobile is to Batman. He's thinking of calling it The Redbird. He just can't decide on the make and model. Maybe a redesigned _Viper_ or a _Camaro_ or _Mustang._

Clark doesn't know what to get him but settles on a Ruby woven vibranium leather bracelet. It will go with his primary color scheme, and it won't break or get ruined. He'll have to borrow money from Lex to buy it, but the Wakandan jeweler is giving him a very fair deal. 

Little Dick thinks a new wrist computer with updated hardware and software is a good way to go, so he makes it himself from parts he buys from WayneTech Enterprises. It's automatic hacking software is like no other. 

Tim's decided to have a private birthday party rather than a gala-like event and he wants everyone there in superhero uniforms. His friends don't mind and Wayne Manor is so secure, it's unlikely anyone will know of the party, especially if they use the zeta-tube in the Batcave to arrive. 

Finally the day comes and his family and friends join him at the party to celebrate his coming of age. Some of the Titans are there, including Cassie, Bart, Gar and Anita. The entire El and Luthor and Wayne families are there, including Barbara Gordon and Little Jon Kent. The celebration starts with music and dancing, piñatas and party games, drinks, barbecue grill-out style food and friendly sparring. 

They have cake at noon and Tim blows out all of his candles at once. His wish is for his relationship with Jay to last and one day for them to get married. He tells know one but he exchanges playful grins with Jay and Tim can tell he knows he was somehow involved in the wish. It doesn't take him being a detective to figure it out. Jay can tell by the way Tim looks at him with open adoration. 

Tim's presents impress and delight him. He can't believe Bruce gave him a modified _Viper_ with two back seats and plenty of room in the trunk. The car isn't much bigger than before, and the engine will have no problem accommodating for the added size and weight. The trunk is outfitted like an armory with extra suits, both Robin and Redwing and an extra pair of inertrite wings. The grappling guns are a new design, sleeker and more powerful, and the plethora of smoke bombs, batarangs, Robinrangs, bo staffs and other equipment blows him away. And that's just the trunk! 

Tim can't believe Jay's gift, and he leaves it in the box when he sees it, quickly covering it up and shoving it into a cupboard. He'll put it in his room later. He's a little surprised, having expected a ring or a trinket from Jay, but the only jewelry he got was from Superman. He loves the bracelet and immediately puts it on. 

The other gifts are wonderful too, and when Conner Colton and Jon present him with an authentic Monet, he melts. Each gift is exciting and memorable and soon all the presents have been opened and Tim gives hugs and thanks to everyone present. 

After cake and presents, the party moves to the indoor pool and everyone has a lot of fun swimming. Not everyone brought swimming suits but Bruce had the foresight to buy plenty of extras in various sizes. There are multiple jacuzzis as well and many adults, including Jase and Jason prefer the relaxation to the boisterous activity of the pool. 

Finally, it's time for the unveiling of the Crystal Cave and only the Bats can see that. The party goes on at the manor, but with the guest of honor gone, many go home and get back to their lives, be them relaxing or invigorating. Many have patrols and training they don't want to neglect and reluctantly leave the revelry.

Arsenal and Roy are invited with Tim, the Jasons, Dick the Elder and Batman to see the new cave underneath the apartment manor in 3rd Street. They see the cave for the first time and are in awe. 

To keep within the most predominant color pattern of the Bats, the crystals of the cave are a translucent black, and on some of the flat crystal walls, cave paintings are present, telling the stories of the members lives including Batman's origins, how Jason died and resurrected twice and how Tim was kidnapped to train with Jason and became his protége. If one didn't already know the stories, the pictographs would mean nothing, making murals of seemingly senseless designs. Even the Roys are in the pictographs and the story of Roy replacing, and later rescuing, Arsenal becomes a story of tragedy and heroism that only they truly know. The story of how Jay was rescued from his world and became the new Robin is featured as well and it even displays pictographs of sensuality between him and Jason, Jay's eyes green before that particular scene, but teal blue afterwards. Most of the pictographs are written in red, but there are splashes of color here and there to help tell the stories like the example of Jay's eyes. 

The computer systems are top notch, just a bit better than the Batcave's, and a zeta-beam platform is in the corner, prepped and ready with authorizations for only select Bats and Supers. Nightwing is particularly pleased with the aesthetics and keeps complimenting the artistry involved in the design of the place. There is a crystal tech computer as well and the black crystals are beautifully crafted and the crystal consoles are a beautiful dark navy color that attracts the eye and makes seeing the consoles easier. 

There is a small training area as well as familiar gym equipment so they can practice and train in the cave. There is even gymnastic equipment like rings, a high bar, parallel bars, balance beams and pommel horses so that the Bats can practice their gymnastics and acrobatics.

Jason's favorite part is the armory, a rather large and spacious one, built just how he likes it as if he designed it himself. There's even a cylindrical vault that comes out of the floor in front of a meditation mat and contains an extra Black Lantern Power Battery. 

There are vault doors to the armory and only a select few can open it through built-in biometric scans. It has supplies for Bats and Archers alike and has spare vibranium-treated uniforms for each of the people the cave was built for. Roy and Arsenal are particularly happy that their costumes are their favorites, the ones they wore the night of the celebrity auction, with dark red and black in a formal look. There are a variety of Robin uniforms, both for Tim and for Jay, including some with long sleeves, some without sleeves at all, long pants, short pants, a variety of boots, gloves and gauntlet gloves and a large area just for masks. Some of the masks have designs imprinted on them including sleek accents, tribal looking ones with curves and spirals, some with Celtic knots and some with multiple colors, mainly various reds and blacks, though there are some for Nightwing that are a variety of blues and blacks and some for Jay with dark green and black and dark green and red to match his Robin uniform. 

Tim makes plans in his mind to show Conner and Colton the spectacle if the Crystal Cave. He wants to patrol with Conner more and maybe venture between Gotham and Metropolis. Batman doesn't like metas in Gotham, but Tim hopes he'll make an exception for Conner if Tim is with him. 

They go back to the manor, and the Luthors, Jase and Jason head back to Metropolis while Tim and Jay go up to Tim's room, getting Jay's present out of the cupboard on the way there. 

All in all, Tim's had the perfect birthday and he couldn't be happier or feel more loved.

  


  



	39. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Jase get into a tight spot.

Robin waits on a nearby rooftop while Red Hood checks on his operations. They've done this a lot lately. Robin wishes he could go in with him. After all, he _was_ Red Hood. But the criminals that work for him don't know it. Robin hears a group of people climbing to the roof he's on. He uses his grapple to swing to the side of the building while staying close. They're probably just Red Hood's security guys. After all, despite the rumors about Robin and Red Hood, Red Hood doesn't exactly have a notoriable truce with Batman, nor, by association, Robin.

"He was just here!" says one of the guys on the roof. _Huh._ thinks Robin, _That's odd. His voice doesn't sound familiar. I know all their voices._

"How long do you think your guy can keep the Hood busy?" says another unfamiliar voice. "We gotta finish this before he gets here."

"Before _who_ gets here?" demands a voice that is definitely Red Hood's. "I'm just kidding, I heard you. I'm just being dramatic." 

"Red Hood! What are you doing here?" says the first guy.

"What are _you_ doing here. Aren't you one of _his_ thugs. I spared him once, but that doesn't mean I'll do it again. Go home to your boss and tell him to stay out of my business."

"You don't understand Mr. Hood. We can't go back empty-handed."

"Do it now!" says the main thug. 

Then there's a sound like glass breaking and the hissing of snakes and running feet.

"Ow! FUCK! Jesus fucking Christ on a Pogo stick!" That voice was definitely Red Hood's. Robin swings up to the roof again and starts towards Red Hood just beginning to help him up as a snake bites him. The first bite doesn't go through his vibranium armor, but it distracts him as the thugs from before use a taser cannon, frying Red Hood, the snakes (Egyptian Cobras, Jay's brain supplies at the last moment) and Robin. 

Fifteen hours later, Robin wakes up with holes in his clothes and his mask missing. He comes to just enough to see what looks like someone getting surgery. Just as he realizes who it is, the pinch of a syringe in his neck is the last thing he feels before everything goes dark again.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Robin tries to break the binds holding him. He tries to use everything he knows as an escape artist, but it's no use. Jay thinks to himself that he's going to die today. All he wants is to curl up with Tim, Jase and Jason and never let go of them, but instead he's bound in inertrite cables over a caldron of molten metal. He only hopes that someone will come save him and his brother. Jase has been operated on, thermite bombs placed in his chest, colon and brain. They weren't exactly careful when they put the bomb in his brain, so now he drools and makes weird guttural noises, not able to talk normally or make sense of his environment. He thrashes in his binds a little bit, but it's not doing him any good. He's bound up as thoroughly as Jay is and he's tied to a large electronic scale that is linked to a machine that in turn is linked to blood soaked wires leading into Jase's chest, head and rectum. The trap is thorough and Jay doesn't know if any of them will survive the night. 

_Where is Jason?_

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason just got the email. It has photographs of his clone and his counterpart, their uniforms in shreds (meaning vibranium or adamantium weapons were used on them) and they're both in different stages of being killed. There's a video of someone surgically implanting bombs into Jase and a video of Jay upside down and held up by a dangling cable, passing out from the heat of the cauldron of molten metal below him. His blood sizzles and steams as his wounds drip it into the cauldron. There's a third video with a masked man holding up signs with words on them. The words give a location and the last sign says, _You can only save one._

Jason doesn't call for backup or tell anyone what he's doing. He's already figured out the scheme. If he takes Jase off the scale, then the bombs inside him will go off. Removing the bombs from him could take a while, and Jay may not have that kind of time. He has to rescue Jay first and see if it's possible to rescue Jase. It might not be and since no one knows there are three Jasons, the scum that did this probably think they're killing the only Red Hood. 

He arrives shortly, using his black Lantern powers to phase through buildings and trees until he comes into the warehouse. _You can only save one_...

Jason quickly releases Jay, undoing the bindings with the power of the ring and phasing Jay to fall into his arms. He sets Jay down just in time to a chain to _CLUNK_ , and Jason can see it's the chain hooked up to the pulley system and once the weight of Jay wasn't holding the chain down, it slid against it's stopper causing a digital clock with a countdown to come on. Twenty seconds.

Jason looks around and sees surgical implements on a tray in front of Jase. If Jason still had his super speed, he could surgically removed the bomb's before the clock hits zero. But he doesn't have that. He phases his arm into Jase's chest, trying to take the thermite bomb by phasing it out. He has to work carefully to keep the bomb phased without phasing Jase with it, and by the time the bomb is out of Jase, the clock is at 08:21 seconds and Jason tries to work faster. He almost has the brain bomb out, but there's only one second left now, the brain bomb is still inside him and Jason has to save the only person he can.

_You can only save one._

He grabs Jay and phases them out, plunging them into the Earth's crust to shield them from the explosion. If there's a body, Jason can raise Jase as a Black Lantern, but when they come back up, even with scans from his ring, he can only find what looks like burnt blood, no flesh, no bones. 

That's when is truly hits him. He couldn't save both of them even though he did everything in his power to save them both. Jay is still unconscious and Jason takes him to LexCorp Towers for medical care before returning to the site of the explosion and going through the rubble.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The police can't find evidence of the culprits. With the entire building being incinerated, there are no fingerprints or DNA samples left. Even the police and coroner can't find any trace of a body, besides a few bone fragments and burnt blood stains. Jason tried anyways, but the bone fragments weren't enough to raise Jase from the dead. He needs a body, not splinters. 

Jay is taking it the worst. He keeps wishing he would have died instead and even tried to commit suicide twice, thinking that that would somehow make things right. Jason blames himself a bit, but he knows he did everything he could and that knowledge is a balm on his guilt. He decides he'll be checking satellite feeds of the area for that night and try to find the sons of bitches who took Jase from him – who almost stole Jay too. 

He finds a lead and decides to go undercover to see if anyone's bragging about having killed Red Hood. It takes him a few nights, but soon, he finds out who was responsible. Black Mask. 

Jason had spared him before, in order to play by Bruce's rules, but now Jason will not hold back. He'll go back to killing every underworld thug, drug dealer and crime lord that isn't loyal to him. It's an easy decision, made easier by the way Jay cries constantly and has started drinking too much. 

Jason Peter Todd will take everything from Black Mask and torture him to death. There is no alternative.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You shouldn't drink so much," says Tim. "I don't like it when you're drunk."

"It's all I've got for coping, Tim," says Jay. "I'm better off dead, and I can't live with myself."

"It isn't your fault," says Tim. 

"I lived and he died. I should have died so he could live. I loved him! How would you feel if I had died so you could live?"

"Honored."

"You know what? Fuck you! You don't know nothin'."

"That's why I don't like it when you drink. You're a belligerent, sloppy mess. I'm in love with you, but that doesn't mean I'm your doormat. Choose me over the alcohol. You can only choose one."

" _That's_ how it is? You're abandoning me, too?"

"No. I'm telling you drinking won't help you and I won't be around you when you're like this. You think it's the only way to cope but you're wrong. You have me. What we have together can help you. What you have with Jason can help you. Drinking won't solve any of your problems. It won't help you heal. Trusting and confiding in people you love – that might help."

"You're so far up on your high horse that you can't even see how much pain I'm in."

"I loved him too, Jay. You're not alone in this, so don't pretend you are. We love you. We will help you get better. But not while you're drunk."

Jay actually stops himself from speaking. What Tim said makes sense. Jay has been rather self centered in his grieving. He hadn't considered how hard this is for the other people who lost Jase. He doesn't know what to do, so he just takes Tim's hand and rubs his knuckles gently. "I'll try to be there for you. I'm sorry I've been so selfish."

"It's going to be okay. Just don't drink anymore tonight. I want us to be together, and I want you to be sober for it."

"Do you want me to spank you tonight?" 

"I want to do so much more than that. But I won't tell you anything until you're sober. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. There's Blue K in Conner's room. I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing some to help you sober up."

"Thanks. You're always so supportive, even when I'm being an idiot."

"We'll get through this. I promise."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


One month later, Jay is starting to feel somewhat like himself again. He misses Jase every day, but what Tim says has proven to hold true. Between Tim and Jason, not to mention Bruce, Lex and the rest of his extended family, he has support and he has love. He knows now that he will be okay eventually, though he may never rid himself of the guilt, he knows Jase thought exactly like he does. If their roles were reversed, Jay would want Jase to go on and to not blame himself. He would want him to live a full and happy life. Knowing that Jase would have thought the same thing, he knows he can't blame himself forever, and every time someone tells him not to, it sinks in, little by little, that it wasn't his fault. 

Jason has still forbidden Jay from patrolling or going out to exact vengeance. Jay is jealous that Jason is the one seeking justice on behalf of Jase, but Jason has benched him, citing self-destructive behavior and risk-taking. Jason doesn't want to lose Jay, and he won't. Jay tries to understand, but he doesn't. Jason knows how much doing this together would mean to him. Why does he forsake Jay his revenge? 

Jason has been going around killing every lackey and thug related to Black Mask. He doesn't bother trying to find Black Mask. It's not time for that yet. Gotham's streets run with blood from the feud and although he has gone out as Black Lantern, he hasn't donned the helmet, nor will he let Jay. There's a lot of timing in play and he doesn't want to ruin any surprises. For now, killing Black Mask's gang, lieutenants to lackies, is sending a message to the underworld. 'Work for Black Mask and you die'.

The people directly responsible have been dealt with accordingly. They were seen bragging about killing Red Hood and even after Black Mask started hiding them, they weren't hard to find. They were all found by police after having been blown up by thermite bombs that were in their bladders after being shoved in through the urethra. It took forensics two weeks to figure that one out. By that point, the last remaining person directly involved had run to the cops, telling them everything he knows in exchange for protective custody. That didn't work out for him. 

He was found decapitated after being thoroughly tortured. His body was half encrusted in metal that had been molten at the time that it had been poured over him in increments until it reached his chest. The decapitation wasn't a pretty one either. It was done with scissors, a little at a time. Black Lantern made sure that this was all over the news by anonymously tipping off reporters before the police found the body. It was a nightmare. Not only did it completely undermine the entire concept of protective custody, it showed a more gruesome side of Black Lantern, who usually wasn't one to torture people. But his killing is methodic and the method of this is simple: meeting everyone know that if you work for Black Mask, you'll die a more horrifying death than if you don't. The promise of the extra horror and pain is something Black Lantern is counting on. That way, if people are threatened with death if they don't do what Black Mask says, they are more likely to accept that death than incur the wrath of Black Lantern. 

Of course there hasn't been any proof that Black Lantern was ever involved – only rumors, some of which were perpetrated by Jason himself when he went undercover at the pool halls of Gotham's underbelly. Even then, the rumors have struck fear into those who would say to any official source that Black Lantern was the one to do it. As far as the public knows, Black Lantern has never been formally accused of or implicated in any crime. Jason intends to keep it that way. 

Another week passes and Jason can't keep Jay benched any longer. At this point, the man's likely to just grab some spare shurikens and a grappling gun and run out into the streets just because he can. Nope.

There's a right way to do this, and though Jason's not sure this is it, he knows leaving Jay at home anymore isn't it either. He takes Jay to the Crystal Cave where he spends most of his time moping and training anyway and he gets Jay outfitted in his uniform. Jason has to hold himself back so he doesn't rip the uniform back off and take him right there in the armory. Jay is really sexy tonight, and purging a little bit of the pit rage before they go out could be good for him….

Eventually, they're both sated, dressed and armed. They haven't got an official vehicle or anything and Black Lantern flies anyway, so they head out of the building, using the zeta-tube to teleport just a few blocks away into an alley. Robin falls into step next to Black Lantern quickly, keeping pace and trying to get eye contact, though Jason's eyes are anywhere but on him.

"So where are we going? You know I wanna fuck someone up. When do we get the bastards that took Jase from us?"

"I already got them. Trust me, they got what they deserved."

"Didn't save anything for me?"

"You and I are going to go after the big kahuna after I'm sure you're on your game. Tonight is just a regular patrol. We can't let anybody know either of us were Red Hood, so we have to maintain our current aliases until the time is right. But first, I want to take you to see a friend. A couple of friends, really."

"How far are we going? Wouldn't it be faster to grapple there?"

"No. Because we're here."

The sign above the entrance to the bar says Warriors. The 'w' is like the Wonder Woman eagle, the 'o' is capped and bottomed with solid lines like a Green Lantern symbol and the 's' is the glyph of the House of El. The last 'r' is like the 'R' on Robin's chest. Robin almost feels insulted but somehow he understands that's not the sign's intent. Black Lantern guides him into the establishment, and they take a table near the bar. A young woman starts to introduce herself, but the manager tells her to attend to another table. Huh. 

Rude. 

That's when grabby hands wrap around Robin's chest from behind. He starts to panic, but Jason is just smiling. That and the hands aren't hurting him or holding him down, they're just _holding_ him. Affectionately.

Robin turns around to see an overexcited Nightwing.

"You came to visit me at work!! I'm so excited! What are you having?"

"Half a shot of bourbon in a Coke and chili dogs for me," says Jason. "You, Rob?"

"Same here, but make sure my chili dog has pickles. Oh and can you get us one of those baskets of fried mozzarella sticks?"

"Sure thing, Robin. God, I'm so glad you're getting out. I was worried about you cooped up in the cave all the time."

"I was benched," says Robin, sneering at Black Lantern.

"You can still be rebenched, Mister Attitude."

"Okay, well let me put up your order and I'll be right back to visit. Nobody's getting drinks at the bar anyways."

When Dick goes to the kitchens, Robin turns to Jason. "Why didn't you tell me he was working here? Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?"

"Relax, it was just a little mystery. Besides, you'd know he works here if you'd have paid attention to anything he's said in the last month."

"Sorry. I've been a little distracted."

"It's okay. I'm glad you aren't as distracted anymore."

"Knowing the guys who… knowing that they're taken care of. It helps."

"I know, Babybird."

"That's what I call Tim sometimes."

"You're both my babybirds… just in very very different ways. Tell you what, for not telling you Nightwang was going to be here, I'll tell you who will be. Ba—"

"Hello, Robin," says a gruff voice.

"Damn it, Batman!" says Jason. "I was trying to give him some warning."

"B? What are you doing here?" says Robin.

"Same as you. Have room at your table?"

"Wait," says Robin, "Is this an intervention?"

"No," say Batman and Jason at the same time. 

"This isn't an intervention," says Jason. "I just thought a little reunion would make you happy. I wanted you to know you have both of us and you can patrol with either of us you like tonight. That okay with you, Robs?"

"Yeah," says Robin, "I guess that's okay. I choose Black Lantern, but the option helps me feel loved if that's what you were going for."

"It was," says Batman. They all shift uncomfortably and finally Batman sits down next to Black Lantern, facing Robin.

"So how 'bout them Dolphins?" asks Robin.

"What?" asks Batman.

"It's from _The Birdcage_. It means he's trying to fill what he interprets to be an awkward silence. Either that, or he's nervous."

"Both," admits Robin.

"You don't have to be nervous, Robin," says Batman. "We both care about you and want to be here for you."

"This really is starting to sound like an intervention," says Robin.

"Well, it's not," says Jason. Robin looks at him with relief. 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just want you to know that you always have a place at my side," says Batman.

"Don't you already have a Robin?" asks Robin impatiently.

"I can have more than one," says Batman.

"What, like a harem of Robins? I don't think so."

"I'm not shutting either of you out of my life to accommodate the other. Nightwing and Redwing have a place at my side too. It's just a matter of you accepting that place if and when you ever want to."

Robin scoffs. "You can keep the preteen Robin and spare me the lectures. Did you even order any food or did you plan on just watching us eat?"

"I ate already. I'm here for the company," says Batman. 

"Of course you are," says Robin. 

"Did you hear about the new Team Rosters for the Titans?" asks Nightwing excitedly as he gets back.

"No," says Robin. "Dare I ask?"

"We're on a team together!! Go, Gamma Squad!"

"Who else is on the team?" asks Batman. "And why haven't I heard about this?"

"Because it's none of your business Batdick," says Jason. "I assigned new teams so we can get used to training in smaller groups. Each team has a common theme. Nightwing and Robin are both on the team that focuses on stealth, reconnaissance and infiltration. So are Arsenal, Starfire and Empress. Red Arrow's the team leader."

"Red Hood was going to be on that team, wasn't he?" asks Batman.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU BRING HIM UP IN FRONT OF ROBIN?!!" shouts Jason, shooting up from his chair and glowing black and red.

"Was he?" asks Robin meekly.

Jason controls himself, and the glowing stops. He sits back down and looks Robin in his sad eyes. "Yes," says Jason. "He was."

"It's okay, Black Lantern. You can talk about him in front of me as long as no one disrespects him. I need to be able to talk about him sometimes."

"I'm sorry for losing my temper. I'm just a bit protective of you," says Jason.

"It's okay. Tell us about the other teams. This is a safe place," says Robin. Nightwing gets a nod from his manager and sits down with his family.

"Did you hear the news about Superman's new adoption?" asks Jason. "He caught an eighteen-year-old super hitting on Supergirl and adopted him."

"I didn't hear about that," says Robin. "Do you think he's trying to hide him?"

"I met him," says Nightwing.

"He isn't trying to hide him. Not really," says Batman, "He mentioned it in passing yesterday. He's just a rather private man when it comes to family."

"So this new guy," says Nightwing, "he goes by Power Boy. His real name is Zar Vor though. And get this, he's Apokalyptan."

"You're kidding!" says Robin. "Who's team is he on?"

"Kon-El's," says Jason. "Kon-El's team consists of Kol-El, Zar Vor, Jon-El, Aegis and CM3. They haven't started training together yet, but Kol-El has really taken a liking to him. First time they met, they fought to a stand still and were patting each other on the backs by the end of it. Apparently they both like a good fight. This was just the day before yesterday."

"So I'm guessing that team is strength rather than stealth?" says Robin. "I mean each member you mentioned has invulnerability and super-strength."

"You are correct," says Jason. "They're our heavy hitters. If the other teams need a distraction, they're the least likely to get hurt from being that distraction. There are other Titans with invulnerability, but this team is nothing but strength. To diversify, the team has a magic-using Amazon, a Blue Lantern, Kryptonians, a Marvel and an Apokalyptan. This way they have more diverse skill sets than just fist fighting. I almost put Arsenal on that team too, but I didn't want his stealth abilities to go to waste. He's better off on your team. I may move Red Arrow to Kon-El's team on occasion, but I'm pretty happy with the roster."

"What are the other teams?" asks Batman. "Is Redwing happy with his placement? Why isn't he on the stealth team?"

"Redwing's the team leader for another group. Solstice, Impulse, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy and a new guy, Bunker. They're our most adaptable team."

"I know this is a secure location," says Nightwing, "but are you sure you should be giving all this information away here?"

"Batman's been running a signal jammer and audio scrambler, and I've been using my Power Ring to block any magic," says Jason. "We should be okay."

"Who's on the last team? Raven and Kyle, I'm guessing?" says Robin.

"That's two of them. We've also got Zatara's nephew, Zach. He's a bit of a brat and a show off, but his magic is good. Then there's Tempest and The Ray. And we've got a spot reserved for a Violet Lantern whenever the Star Sapphire Ring chooses a partner."

"Magic Team?" asks Nightwing.

"Yeah, that's Delta Squad. We're also going to make mixed groups but I want to focus on these teams for now so the Titans get used to working in those groups. Then we'll have different teams designed for diversity. For instance, one team I'm thinking of would have Aegis, Superboy, Robin, Arsenal, Impulse and The Ray. I'm also considering putting the most experienced members on a specialty team. That would be Nightwing, Red Arrow, Green Lantern, Starfire and Solstice. They would run the riskier ops where experience is key. But I think the first teams I mentioned are where we can start. If we mix up the groupings before people get used to working as a team, we've got a clusterfuck on our hands." 

"How do you do it?" asks Robin. Then, in answer to the questioning look on Jason's face he says, "Make decisions like that."

"I have to. I'm the leader and trainer of the Titans, and it's my responsibility. Sure, Superman, Gardner and Mercy help with the training, but I run the show whether I like it or not."

"You're only a year older than me," says Robin.

"But I've got experiences you don't."

Nightwing sighs. "Any input Batman?"

"I know better than to tell Black Lantern how to do his job. But he's got the right idea."

"This is a lot," says Robin. "There's so much to do with training with the teams and individually, and I've been ignoring everything since Red Hood died. I've barely even kept up with showering and shaving."

"It's okay to take time to process things," says Nightwing.

"I think I've taken enough time. I need to get back out on patrol and start _really_ training again. I've been training, but not very hard. Just enough to pass time. I've basically taken a month and a half off of everything."

"How do you want to start?" asks Jason.

"Let's do a light patrol tonight. Then, I'll hit the weight room before dawn. I can start my acrobatics training back up tomorrow and start working with my team in a week or two." 

"Sounds fair," says Jason. 

"I'm glad you've got that sorted out," says Batman. "We've been worried about you."

"I know," says Robin.

Their food arrives shortly and Robin and Jason dig in to their chili dogs while Nightwing snags a few mozzarella sticks. 

"Thanks for helping me get to a better place, guys," says Robin, "It really does help."

"Anytime," says Nightwing. "Just let me know when you want a sparring partner."

"You're on," says Robin.

"I'd better get going," says Batman. He gives Robin's shoulder a squeeze as he walks by and disappears out the door without another word.

Black Lantern and Robin go out on patrol after they eat and stop a few muggers before heading to the bar again for drinks. Nightwing is still the bartender and they have two drinks each before crashing in bed at their safehouse above the Crystal Cave.

"I'll start weight training tomorrow," says Jay. "I'm up for some cardio now."

"Do you want to be on top?" asks Jason.

"Really?! You mean… but I thought you wanted to be the dominant partner."

"I _am_ the dominant partner. It doesn't mean I won't take it up the ass to make you happy."

Jay grins wide and blushes a little. "Yeah, okay. But I'll be gentle. Then you can top when we wake up tomorrow."

"You've got yourself a deal!" says Jason. "Come here, let's get warmed up first." Jason takes Jay in his arms and kisses him softly and passionately. Jay was expecting hard and fast, but he's finding slow and loving is exactly what he needs right now. Tomorrow he'll be Jason's bitch again, but tonight, he'll be his lover.

  


  



	40. Power Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Squad welcomes their newest member.

"Come on, Zar, show us the new look!" yells Colton. He's waiting impatiently with his team for Power Boy to come out of his room.

"Okay, here I come!" says Zar. "Ta-dah!" he says as he comes out and twirls so his friends can see his new uniform.

The uniform is skin tight and dark blue-gray. The top is sleeveless, showing of his arms and shoulders, and it has a giant hole across the chest that shows off his pecs in a rather risque display of sensuality. He has a tri-harness of brass chains with a brass disk at the cleft of his left shoulder where the chains come together. His belt buckle is a matching brass disk and his leather belt complements the color well. His tall boots and short gloves are the same dark blue-gray color as his suit and have white trimming at the tops which match the white piping of his suit that's designed to accentuate his form. To top it all off, a lock of his bangs is the same brassy color as the tri-harness and belt buckle, contrasting his otherwise gray-black hair. His hazel-red eyes are gorgeous and draw one's attention as much as his muscles.

It's his eyes that Jon is looking at now. He's never seen eyes that color before. Jon wonders if it's because Zar is Apokalyptan. Colton notices Jon's entranced stare and nudges him. "I know, right?" says Colton.

"You know I can hear you," says Zar.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," says Colton. "You're too pretty. Get used to people whispering about you."

"Goddamn it's a shame you're all underage," says Zar. 

"I'm not," says Adonis, flashing a sparkly smile at him.

"Really?," says Zar, "Well, Mister Amazon, how about I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Oh man, I'm so jealous!" says Jon.

"In a few years, you scrumptious Triscuit," says Zar.

"Did he just call you a Triscuit?" asks Conner.

"He totally did," says Colton.

"What?" says Zar, "Triscuits are delicious. Much better than anything to eat on Apokalypse."

"Well if you're going by that standard, I can't wait to take you out for Mediterranean tonight. Jon, may I have the rest of the day off work?"

"Sure, Adonis. Just tell me the details later."

"I'm making no promises," says Adonis. 

"Now that I'm all dressed for it, who wants to go out on patrol with me?" asks Zar.

"Let's all go," says Conner. "We have to make sure you don't kill anyone."

"I haven't killed anyone since I came to Earth! Why can't you trust me?" asks Zar, a little offended.

"We've only known each other a short while," says Colton. "It takes time to earn trust." 

"Okay, but I won't kill anybody," says Zar.

Their patrol is cut short because they are soon followed around by reporters. One reporter even jumps out of their news helicopter to garner attention. Power Boy quickly catches her mid-air and takes her to ground level where he drops her off. Soon another one follows suit and Superboy catches him and sets him down. After that, the group of super-powered teens uses the ground to travel, and at Superboy's suggestion they go to the Daily Planet to ask for interviews. They're immediately called up to the top where Perry White is waiting for them.

"You're here for an interview? I'm used to my reporters chasing after you for a scoop rather than the other way around," says Perry. He's a stressed old man and you can hear it in his voice, but he isn't hostile or rude. Just tense.

"It had to be this way, sir," says Superboy. 

"Why's that?" asks Perry, concern and confusion apparent on his face.

"Reporters were throwing themselves out of helicopters to try and get interviews," says Champion. "We came here in hopes that no one else would jump."

"Holy moly! You're kidding! Well, we can set you up for live TV or you can talk to one of our newspaper reporters for something that can be edited easily. I'd interview you myself, but I'm afraid I just don't have the time. Tell you what. Most of you know who Lois Lane is, right? Why don't you find Miss Lane in the main bullpen right outside my office door. She's all the way to the right, by the window, and she can interview you or set an interview up. If you want to reschedule and come by another day for a more in depth interview, we can put it in the news that reporters from other stations were jumping out of helicopters for a scoop and shouldn't waste their energy because you chose the Planet to do your interviews on your terms."

"That last option sounds best," says Power Boy. "I'm not really sure what I can say and what I can't yet. We're still working on getting me a civilian identity and I'm not sure if I should discuss my origins publicly."

"Well, that's alright. You take your time and we'll put a bulletin out that you're not giving interviews yet. We'll also try to get details on the people throwing themselves off helicopters."

"It was a woman from Channel 2 with auburn hair and a blond man from Channel 23," says Superboy. 

Perry writes that down and looks up quickly. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it," says Champion. "Thank you for your time, Mr. White."

"Anytime, Champ. Why don't you drop by Lois' desk on the way out. Get her card. That way you don't have to come in person if you want to schedule something."

"Thanks, Mister White," says Superboy. "We'll do that."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The first week of training is going great. Most of the team is evenly matched one-on-one and they tag team pretty effectively. The hardest part is fighting in pairs. A fight between/among three teams of two is difficult to maintain well as they instinctively switch sides frequently. Jason started making them wear colored jerseys to make sure they didn't get confused about whose team they were on. Even then, Zar seemed to always switch to the winning team, fighting against everyone else until the tide turns. Lectures from Jason have been pretty ineffective, but like many, he doesn't want to disappoint Superman, so when Kal-El coaches, he plays by the rules. It's not that he's disrespectful to Jason. He just doesn't care if he has Jason's approval. Kal-El is the one who saved him from Darkseid on Apokalypse. It's his approval Zar craves. Superman seems to always encourage Zar to behave, just by being there.

Zar normally teams up with Superboy, CM3 or Aegis, but they do rotations so everyone has a chance to team with everyone else. More than enjoying any team up, Zar enjoys going _against_ Match. He claims that on Apokalypse, Match has no equal, not even among the furies or the sons of Darkseid. Match likes fighting against Zar because it's a real challenge and Zar is the only one he's comfortable fighting dirty against. It's an outlet for the both of them. The others have taken to watching it as though it's an Olympic sport and even some of the other teams have taken to stopping their training if it means watching Match and Power Boy beat the hell out of each other. Power Boy often takes Aegis to his room after training. Though he tells no one else, it's because Match turns him on so much he has to relieve the tension. They're only two years apart developmentally, but Zar doesn't know the rules so he's not going to take a chance. Besides, he's growing quite fond of Adonis. Back on Apokalypse, the only sexual relationship he'd been in was a short time being enslaved to a fury before Darkseid hand-selected him for further physiological enhancements. He wouldn't wish any of that fate on anyone. It was truly horrific. 

Conner is doing great as team leader. In some ways he's like a coach, but he's really more a strategist. He just knows what everyone should be doing to achieve a goal. He's got a good feel for his team's strengths and weaknesses, and he knows how to handle Zar almost as well as his father does. Everyone else cooperates willingly, but sometimes Zar needs a little encouragement. It's about being subtle with him and using his 'Superman' voice. Zar knows that's what he's doing, but it works without fail every time. Conner doesn't like being patronizing but some of his team seems to thrive off it. He always makes sure to give them praise and compliments, but he isn't afraid to give his unaltered opinion if they just happened to absolutely suck at any given moment. Often it's because Colton or Zar tries to do everything by themselves instead of working as a team. They're both so independent and they tend to try to outdo each other. Send five teammates to pull a boat and Match and Power Boy will rip it apart by each trying to pull it on his own. They stopped using real boats for that exercise after the second incident.

Despite their alpha-male competitive streak, Colton and Zar get along really well. They agree on almost everything and both are generally reasonable. They both turn to Conner for guidance and seek to protect the other three. Conner thinks they'll be a great team in time. In the meanwhile, down time as a team is just as important as training and they often go over to Johnny Mars' condo to watch movies and play video games. It was funny the way Zar was at first confused and then freaked out when watching _The Matrix_. He did ask once why they never use guns against their opponents like the people in the movies do. Conner said that guns are a lot harder to control and with their strength and invulnerability, they can afford not to use them but they can't afford to miss their targets and shoot anyone they aren't trying to hit. He also makes a point about how guns are deadly and they don't kill. It baffles Zar because Black Lantern uses guns sometimes and so does Robin. Conner points out that they are very well trained with them. They've mastered the craft of using firearms and they often use alternative ammunition like tranquilizers and rubber bullets. When Conner further breaks down that with super speed, super strength and invulnerability, they can do more, faster and more precise than any firearm, Zar relents and agrees to 'let the puny mortals use their guns' and stay away from using them himself.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark came home with a hickey. 

Of course Lex knows who did it. Very few individuals are even capable of giving him a hickey, and even fewer could give him a lasting one.

"How is your dear brother, Clark. I trust he's well."

"Yeah, I'm– he's great."

"Don't go looking guilty now. You're better than that." Lex would be furious if he wasn't practically setting them up for weeks. He wants Clark to have a romantic and sexual support system. Some might consider it unhealthy, but if Lex can have Jason, Superman can have Valor. There's really no shame in it as far as Lex is concerned. He knows Clark would never leave him, and that's the only reason he would ever have to object to any dalliances Clark may indulge in. 

"I'm sorry, Lex, I shouldn't've done—"

''Stop right there. Don't you apologize for this, Clark. It took me too long to get you two together. You didn't seem sorry last week when you escorted Mon-El here with his freshly fucked look and bed head. I'm never going to bottom for you, so you mind as well find someone who can. Besides, only a clueless imbecile would be blind to your affections for one another."

"You _knew_?!"

"Don't be so surprised, dearest. Never leave me and we're all good. _Are we all good?_ "

"Yes, Lex, of course. I've been wanting to marry you since I was sixteen, and I can't dream of living without you."

"As I suspected. Well, as your punishment for getting caught, I expect a sexual favor of your choice."

"Only you could turn romance into a transaction, Lex."

"Don't be ridiculous. There are entire industries based on doing so. Any chance you'll share him sometime?"

"He's not a toy, Lex."

"I didn't call him one. I share Jason with you, do I not?—"

"—You frequently call Jason a toy.—"

"—And you share me with him. I am certainly not a toy."

"I see what you mean. But no. What's between me and Valor is between me and Valor."

"And people call me selfish. Didn't he date your cousin?"

"Didn't you date the same cousin? And my ex-girlfriend?"

"Fine. You win this round. Touchée. Next round: what's it like fucking your brother while looking down on our children for the same thing?" 

"Low blow, Lex. I call foul. Besides, Valor and I aren't even from the same planet. He's adopted."

"By that logic…. Nevermind, I shan't go there."

"Good. I know what you were going to say, and this conversation is already steering in the badwrong direction. Let's reverse and change course."

"You're right. There's no way I could ever forgive myself if I disrespected your father to your face."

"You disrespect him all the time."

"I thought you knew what I was going to say. About adopted family. I know you like older men, Clark."

"You had to say it. I should slap you."

"Does that mean you aren't going to suck my cock to make up for lying to me?"

"Not tonight. You're sleeping on the couch."

"Ouch."

Clark gives him his 'Superman is disappointed in you' glare that has him withering.

"The couch it is."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Zar, if I may, I would like to speak with you," says Lex. He came all the way to the Fortress of Metropolis to knock on his room door and summon him to LexCorp Towers.

"What about?" says a sleepy and slightly grumpy Power Boy.

"Come to LexCorp Towers in one hour. I've given you clearance to come in through the basement zeta tube. Your new I.D. is D-26. Your override code is Zeta-Epsilon-Three."

"I'm never going to remember that."

"Yes you will. Now shower and get dressed."

"Human clothes or my uniform."

"As much as I admire your uniform, perhaps it's best if you show a little modesty around the office. Human clothes please."

"Alright. Jeans and tank?"

Lex sighs. "If you must."

In one hour Lex is in his office tapping his foot as he waits for Power Boy to arrive. Finally, Hope shows him in and Lex stands expectantly.

"Have a seat," Lex says and once they're both sitting he hands Zar some manila folders and a brand new wallet.

"What's all this?"

"Your new civilian identity. I abhor Clark's insistence on glasses as a hidden identity, so your supposed corrective lenses will be designer wrap-around shades. Always wear them when you are pretending to be human. They also have a mirage effect that makes the brass streak in your hair look the same color as the rest of your hair. As of this moment you are officially the newly adopted son of Clark Kent, Donald Kent. May we call you Don?"

"Anything is better than Donald."

"Alysiois?"

Zar actually has to think about that.

"Don's fine. So… Don Kent. Who's my adopted father and why haven't I met him?"

"Clark Kent is Superman's human name. Your new Kryptonian name reflects your status in his family as well. Your Kryptonian name is Zar-El."

"Really?! I'm Superman's son?! Does he know about this?!"

"My dear boy, it was his idea."

Zar is floored. He never dreamed Superman would actually want him as part of this family! And this means Kol-El, Kon-El, Jon-El, Roy, Arsenal, Kara Zor-El, Lar Gand and indirectly, Lex and Jason are all his family too. He beams with pride and delight.

"Mind you, the El family name is something you must live up to. This means honesty, integrity and above all, no killing. Are we clear."

"Crystal."

"That's a good lad. Well, memorize your paperwork, take your wallet with you everywhere when you are masquerading as a human and have Jon and Conner buy you some new clothes for your civilian identity. Go for middle class but well fashioned. Conner will know what to do."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"And don't you forget that. I expect respect for me and my family. That is how you can repay me."

"I guess I'm your family too now, right?"

"My step-son, yes. Don't screw up."

"I won't. Thanks for giving me a chance. You're a lot nicer than the furies."

"I assumed as much. Now run along. Go back to sleeping or training or whatever it is you were going to do today."

"Bye, sir."

"Goodbye."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner and Colton spoke with Jon about it. He's jealous, but of them, not their prospective lover. That's why Champion and Match are waiting in the Fortress of Metropolis dorms for Zar-El to arrive. 

The first thing he does when he gets there is give them each a pat on the shoulder and a kind greeting. The first thing Match does is pull him in for a kiss. 

Zar-El is shocked. When he gets over that shock, he takes the kiss as permission and hungrily kisses back, biting his lip and holding his muscular shoulders. Conner pulls him over next and Zar can't believe his luck. He kisses with fervor and deepens the kiss until a pornographic moan escapes Conner's throat. He quickly pulls the two Superboy's into his room and takes them to his bed. They make out for an hour before Conner and Colton take turns giving him head until he explodes.

They lay there on the mattress, cuddled up with their Apokalyptan conquest. Zar doesn't dare speak for fear of ruining the moment and Conner and Colton just enjoy being with him until they all fall asleep.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, the third Power Boy was never given an Apokalyptan name, so I shortened the name of the first Power Boy, Zarl Vorne to Zar Vor to come up with Power Boy 3's name. 
> 
> One reference I found says Power Boy 3's human name was Don Kent, so I went to town on that and made him one of Clark Kent's adopted family, like Mon-El. Mon-El has a human name and shares the last name Kent, but I can't remember it right now. If I remember correctly, he was given a Kryptonian name and a human name while he still had amnesia.


	41. Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is angry with Lex. Until he isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to TheQueenyGospels who gave me permission to use Hemlock. If you want to see the original Hemlock's origins, check out _The Growth of Hemlock_ by TheQueenyGospels.

"Why, Lex?" asks Jason. "Why would you do this?"

"You weren't supposed to see those files, Jason. I'm not sorry for what I did, but I'm sorry you found out."

"Three more clones Lex! Why did you make more clones of me?"

"Because I love you, you're the perfect genetic specimen of a male human and someday I would like us to have children."

"This isn't like Conner and Match! You're experimenting on them!"

"They _are_ experimental subjects. I can't test everything on just the two of us like I did with the X-K procedure."

"Lex, this is sick! This is madness!"

"Read the files more closely, you'll find that they are extremely well cared for, and most of the experiments are part of initial gestation, and all of them are quite humane."

"Lex, these aren't volunteers."

"One doesn't volunteer to be brought into existence, Jason." 

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many clones are there? How many did you make?"

"Thirty-two."

"WHAT?!!!"

"You understand the science involved here. I have to take variables into account. Control groups, variations, at least three in each grouping of an experiment."

"That's not your standard procedure."

"Kon-El is the thirteenth clone of my DNA and Clark's. The first twelve attempts had various problems and did not develop normally. Only Kon-El survived in a group of thirteen. If I was to go by that number only two or three of my clones of you would be able to survive outside the lab. The high number is necessary."

"So what you're saying is that when you make clones of someone you have to make a lot of them."

"I knew you'd understand."

"Comprehend, yes. Understand? No. You should have talked to me first."

"I did, back when we discussed Project: Lazarus."

"Well, maybe you should have been more specific."

"I will do so in the future. Would you like to see the rest of the files?"

"Yes. I want complete transparency."

"I'll have a login at Cadmus made for you."

"I want to see them."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Let's get ready and be on our way then."

"Yes, let's."

"I take it you are mad at me."

"Lex, I am seeing green right now."

"Ah. I'll attempt to be gentle with you then."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


As Lex and Jason board the elevator and go to sublevel eight, Lex wraps an arm around Jason's shoulder. Jason doesn't want to be touched right now, but he indulges Lex for a few moments. He doesn't want this fight to create a rift in their relationship.

They make it to sublevel 40 where most of the clones are. Lex shows him to the cryogenics vault first, but on their way there, Jason looks through an observation window into a gym with a basketball court. There, two speedsters are playing basketball. A young blond speedster in a green and black and another in blue and black. The one in blue and black looks like Jason when he was thirteen, but he barely gets a good look at him because he keeps speeding around. Jason is in awe.

"Is that… he's…"

"Yes, that's Red-Zero. He's a speedster clone of you. Voracious appetite and excellent grades. I planned to introduce you two in the future, but I'm afraid at this point it would only confuse him. All he knows of the world is Cadmus, and we keep it that way to keep him from leaving. If he were to go to the outside world on his own, we'd be unable to catch him and he could find himself in grave danger. We keep him here for his safety until he's old enough to protect himself and use his powers responsibly. For now, we're letting him just be a kid."

"I underestimated you Lex."

"Because I'm protective or because you think me a monster?"

"Both."

Lex pales and looks down. He was taught to never be weak, but the severe admonishment of his beloved has him figuratively shaking in his boots. He wonders if today is the day Jason will leave him.

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you," says Lex, "I had hoped it would make you happy."

"In a way it does. Show me the rest."

"Right this way."

They travel through the building to the cryogenics vault on sublevel 40 and Lex presents him with several clones in various stages of growth. Jason pulls up their digital files on a tablet Lex gives him and he reviews why his clones are frozen. A surprising amount of them are insane and some are dying of a genetic disease, a disorder from the genetic splicing process that's been dubbed Unstable Clone Syndrome. There are sixteen like this.

"I thought you said the cloning was humane. Why are so many like this?"

"It's unavoidable for some to be 'born' like this. That's the reason there are so many. Come, there are a few more for you to see. This next grouping is the successful clones. The ones without the disorders. Ten are from Project Lazarus and have the exact same memories and personalities as Jase did. I didn't feel it was appropriate to just replace him, but I want you to know we can wake any of them up at your discretion."

Jason pulls Lex into a hug and cries on his shoulder. "Thank you Lex!" Jason cries. He continues to weep, tears soaking into Lex's suit and sobbing every once in a while as he cries. In a few minutes, he pulls himself together and stands up on his own. "I don't know what to say. Thank you for making more of him. I'm not ready yet, and I don't think Jay is either. We still have a lot to do before we will be. But I do want to wake one up eventually."

"Your revenge?"

"Yeah. We need to take care of Black Mask before we can move on."

"I understand all too well. I could have him assassinated, you know."

"I know. But it has to be us. Me and Jay. We have to finish this. For Jase."

"Be careful when you do, my love. No one, not even a clone, could replace you."

"Thanks to the ring you gave me, you don't have to worry about me."

"But I do worry."

"Let's go see the other clones, Lex."

"As you wish, beloved."

They go down to sublevel forty-eight and go straight to the cryogenics vault. There they see a row of clones, ten of them, just as Lex said, with the Project Lazarus label. Their numbers are two through eleven and Jason misses Jase so much just seeing that. Lazarus-One is dead, and Jason can't help but blame himself. He marvels at the existing clones, inspecting them and looking for differences. He finds that one already has tattoos on his arm, in places identical to Jason's but with differing imagery, mostly tribal symbols and Celtic knots. 

The first one on the next row isn't part of Project: Lazarus. He looks about fifteen and doesn't have a face identical to the others. That and his skin is slightly green under the ice. When Jason pulls up the files it says 'Classified: Level Omega'.

"Hey, Lex, what does this mean?"

"It means only I can view the file. Let me pull that up under my login." Lex takes the tablet and runs a series of codes, a retinal scan and a voice identification and gives the tablet back to Jason. 

"Project: Hemlock," Jason reads aloud. "Genetic parents are Alexander Joseph Luthor and Jason Peter Todd?! Lex! That's our baby!"

"You aren't angry with me?" asks Lex nervously.

"Not for this! Oh Lex, I didn't think you meant it when you said you wanted to have a child with me. When can we wake him up?"

"Today, if you like. We'll have to follow a process to make sure Hemlock knows who we are and that we care about him. He has a basic education and an encyclopedic knowledge of everything botanical, including Naturopathy, Homeopathy, Ayurveda, Chinese and Japanese medicines, extensive knowledge of fungi and algae and a basic knowledge of herbal magecraft. I should point out though that he is 80% you and 20% me, so you have more right to him than I do under the law."

"This trait summary.. is he like Poison Ivy?"

"I reverse engineered the accident that caused her to become Poison Ivy and put Hemlock through the same process. I wanted any child we have to be a meta so he'd be able to defend himself more easily. Hemlock will never fall ill or become poisoned. He will never even have allergies. And he has enhanced healing and physical attributes, so he is somewhat resistant to injury."

"I love him," says Jason. "I love him no matter what."

"I'll start the process to get him awake. It will take a couple of hours so his education can be finished before he is taken out of stasis, but we can start thawing him immediately."

Lex takes the tablet back, enters a series of codes and makes a call on his cell phone.

"Yes," says Lex. "We'd like to start the process right away. Thank you." He hangs up his phone. "My dear, would you like to go up to level five and enjoy coffee or perhaps some tea with me?"

"No. I want to look at him. Just a little longer until they take him."

"As you wish. I'm thrilled you are happy about this. I love you Jason."

"I love you too, Lex."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Let's name him James," says Jason while they're waiting for Hemlock to be ready.

"That's a great name for him. Should he have my last name or yours?" asks Lex.

"Mine. If that's okay."

"What about a middle name? Would you be okay with Joseph? Or Alexander? Or Lucas?"

"Sure. I guess we could call him James Todd Luthor but I'd really like him to have my last name."

"Then he shall. James Todd. That's a good, strong name."

"Thanks Lex. I don't mean to be so possessive of him. I promise, it's just for his name. You got to pick his codename. And it's a good name. Hemlock. It's subtle, strong and not someone to fuck with. I really like it."

"Thank you. He can choose a different codename if he wishes," says Lex.

"I want him to keep Hemlock," says Jason. 

"We'll see. He should identify with his codename. He's already programmed to think of himself as Hemlock, but if he changes his mind, I will support him." 

"Me too. Hey Lex?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for having my baby."

Lex smiles softly. "Of course, Dear. For you, anything."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Hemlock first opens his eyes, he doesn't know where he is. But he recognizes the men in front of him. One is bald and in a business suit and one is in a brown leather jacket.

"Father? Dad? What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at Cadmus, James," says Jason. "Do you want to go home to the penthouse?"

"I… this is my first day, isn't it? All the stuff I remember, it was a dream."

"That's right son," says Jason, "It's okay. Your daddies are here for you."

Hemlock wraps his arms around Jason and a moment later, reaches an arm out to Lex, who joins the hug.

"We love you so much, James. It's all going to be okay."

Hemlock smiles into the embrace and hugs his fathers harder. He'd always thought he knew what was real until today. Now he has his first taste of reality, and he never wants to let that go. He buries his face in Jason's shoulder and hugs him tighter. He's finally meeting his fathers, and today is the best day of his life. 

"I love you too, Dad."

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Jason has so many psuedo step sons, it's about time he has a child of his own.


	42. Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason spends time with his son.

When Jason takes Hemlock home to the penthouse a feeling of love fills him up. He has his own son. Not an adopted son or a step-son, but a real son. He hugs Hemlock again just because he can, and Hemlock melts in his arms, snuggling his face in Jason's jacket.

Lex had business to attend to at Cadmus, so he couldn't come home with them, but he called a limo for them and Hemlock was in awe of the vehicle the whole ride. Everything's new to him and Jason is feeling a little like he's seeing the world through Hemlock's eyes.

He starts showing Hemlock around the penthouse and shows him a guest room upstairs that they can turn into his room. It's just across the hall from Jason's bedroom and armory and has bay windows for lots of sunlight. Jason calls Hope and asks for someone to take Hemlock's measurements and buy him a few sets of casual clothes, a sweatsuit and shoes. He also asks that a solar suit be made for him with a green leafy pattern on it. If he's like Poison Ivy, then he needs the sunlight, as much as he can get. 

Jason takes Hemlock to the kitchen to make some herbal tea for him. Charity arrives shortly and offers to make them chai soy lattés. Hemlock's never had anything to eat or drink before, but he has flavors programmed into his head, so he asks for cinnamon powder in his. He deeply enjoys the tea when it's given to him and he makes a mental note to have one of these at least once a day.

They're just finishing up their chai lattés when Hemlock asks about his brothers.

"What do you want to know?" asks Jason.

"How many do I have?" asks Hemlock.

"You have a half-brother, Conner and four more step-brothers. Five, if you count the littlest one, but he's never around."

"Why not?"

"He's Superman's son and he lives with his mother. The other sons of Superman all have rooms here. Two identical red heads are named Roy and Arsenal. Roy's the older one and Arsenal is about your age. Then there are the three Superboys. Conner and Colton are identical and Colton has black eyes."

"Did someone beat him up?"

"In this case, black eye isn't a figurative saying. The white parts of Colton's eyes are black."

"Why?"

"It's just how he was made. Like how you were made with green skin."

"I photosynthesize, though. There's a reason my skin is green. Pale forest green I think."

"I think you hit that one on the nose. But if there's a reason for his eyes being black, I don't know what it is."

"What about the other Superboys. What are their eyes like."

"Normal, like yours or mine, but the irises are very blue. In fact I think Jon's actually glow blue now that he's a Blue Lantern."

"What's a Blue Lantern?"

"Do you know anything about the Lantern Corps or the emotional spectrum?"

"No. But tell me about Jon first."

"He's about your age, and he's another son of Superman. Unlike the other sons, he isn't Lex's child, though he is Lex's step-son. He's a clone like you. And he likes video games and dinosaurs and robots and pie."

" _Everyone_ likes those things," Hemlock says very matter-of-factly. 

Jason smiles. "So they do," says Jason. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to go somewhere with grass," says Hemlock.

"Indoors or outdoors?"

"There are places with grass indoors?" asks Hemlock, dumbfounded.

"Sure there are," says Jason. "In fact, a whole floor of this building has grass and shrubs and tree stumps. It's a dog park for Conner's pet, Wolf."

"Conner's pet wolf or Conner's pet, Wolf?"

"Both."

"Oh. Does that mean there's gonna be a lot of dog crap there?"

"Lex has a cleaning service specifically to keep the place clean and the plants watered. Crap shouldn't be a problem."

"If it's in a building, how do the plants get enough sunlight?"

"The lighting system is completely composed of special lights that create artificial sunlight. It's the kind they use in some greenhouses."

"Can we go there? I want to find a place to have a garden."

"We can go there, but we have have a better place for you to have a garden."

"Where?" 

"I don't know yet, but there are a lot of options to go through. We can discuss it when Lex gets back. I'm sure he'll buy out part of a city park so you can have your own grove."

"Really?! I'd love a grove! All big oak trees in a circle with roots to sit on and flowers in patches at the feet of each tree. If we were further south and near a river, I'd want to have a grove of cypress trees in an inlet."

"Lex has land all over the country. I'm sure he has a few acres for you to play with."

" _Really?!! That's awesome!!!_ "

"That's having a rich father. My parents were poor growing up, but me and your papa are going to make sure you have everything I did without."

"Let's go see the grass. I want to see if your fake sunlight is something I can process."

"Okay, James. Let's go."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason doesn't think he's ever appreciated the dog park before. Not like this with Hemlock absentmindedly growing the grass, making it taller, greener and fuller. Not with Hemlock shaping the bushes with his mind and seeming to talk to them. Suddenly, Hemlock turns to him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Dad, what if I want to be a villain?"

"What do you mean, James?" asks Jason. "Be specific."

"An ecological protestor like Poison Ivy."

"She does a little more than protest, James. For her it's about power. She's only happy when she has power over people. She controls minds, holds people ransom, terrorizes populations… Is that what you want to do?"

"Not exactly. But I want to do demonstrations that prove my points and use my powers to help boost reforestation of tropical rainforests and grow more potent marijuana for the sick. Those are villainous things, right."

"That depends. How do you want to prove your points?"

"Set vine traps that activate when someone litters in a public park. Regrow all the trees in a construction site until they give up trying to build there. Maybe cut deforesters off at the ankles."

Jason laughs. "Well, I have to disapprove of the last one, but I'm sure you can set traps at parks owned by LuthorCorp and LexCorp if we put signs up that say 'Beware of Plants'. But I don't want you going into construction sites until you're older because they can be dangerous. And I have to say, regrowing a rainforest isn't villainous whatsoever. And the only thing villainous about marijuana is when people put hard drugs in it or when people charge too much for it. I tell you what. We'll talk with Lex about putting vine traps in his parks and I'll help you grow some medicinal herbs that you can sell online. As for marijuana, I own the Gotham drug trade. You supply my people with various strains of medical grade herb and I'll let you keep half of the profits."

"Okay. But I want to be a bad guy!"

"Why do you want to be a bad guy?"

"So I can fight superheroes. If I fight villains, they'll fight dirty."

"BWAHAAHAAHAHA!" Jason laughs at that until he's light-headed and laughs some more. By the time he stops laughing there are tears in his eyes. Finally, he collects himself. "Don't worry. You won't be fighting supervillains anytime soon. I won't allow it. And if it gets out that you are working for Black Lantern, nobody's going to fuck with you."

"Who's Black Lantern?"

"That's my superhero name."

"I thought you were Red Hood."

Jason looks sad for a moment. "I am," he says. "But sometimes I have help from the older Robin. He's secretly Red Hood, too."

"Oh. Can I meet him someday?"

"You can meet him soon. Maybe today if he's in town. But if you want to work for reforestation or growing marijuana and hemp, you stay here in Metropolis where you're protected. Robin and I will be in Gotham when we patrol, but you must never ever go there."

"Okay, Dad."

"Good. I'll see about getting you some seeds and a facility to grow your herbs in. What herbs do you want to grow, other than marijuana?"

"Ginger, ginseng, lavender, yucca, chamomile, cinnamon, citrus fruits, sage, cedar, angelica, roses, lilacs, sunflowers, thyme and blackberries."

"Kind of diverse. Any particular reason you want those plants?"

"Most of them can be used medicinally and for essential oils. And some have magical properties. But I just like yucca. It has medicinal properties too, but that's not why I want it."

"Okay, James, I was just curious."

"Okay." 

Jason gets to work ordering seeds online. He orders hemp and various strains of cannabis seeds from Amsterdam and the others from organic suppliers. He texts Colton and asks him to program the Fortress of Metropolis with an extra acre of hydroponic gardening and asks what kind of seeds he has available for marijuana. The text back comes a few minutes later. He has Blue Dream, Lavender Kush, Silver Haze and Sharkstooth. At least twenty of each. Jason texts back that he'd like ten of each in labelled baggies set aside for him and the immediate reply is 'no prob'. 

Jason figures that's the perfect way for Hemlock to practice his plant growing powers in a safe environment, and being immune to all toxins means Hemlock can't and won't abuse the access to elicit herbal substances. 

"In about an hour or two, I can show you to a facility being made especially for you to grow herbs in and give you some cannabis seeds to work with. Do you want anything else?"

"Yeah. A lab where I can distill nutrients and essential oils."

"I'll get you one. I bet the crystal tech can make you the best lab imaginable, but I'll order you some lab equipment online too so you can have regular technology at your disposal."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm really lucky to have you. I love you, Dad."

Jason smiles and pulls Hemlock into a warm hug.

"I love you too, son."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Zar and Kon are watching as Kol programs a new space in the fortress. He sets the ceiling several stories high with crystals at the top that catch, refract and magnify sunlight into the room. The space is over an acre large and has thick rows of hydroponics systems. Clear crystals float over the streaming water and have mesh holes for roots and shoots in them. Some of the water trenches are deep enough to be rivers and the holes large enough to accommodate large trees. Some areas are larger, rivers running over small crystals that will act as a soil-like substance to offer greater support for the root systems. Some of these areas are nearly thirty feet wide. Some hydroponic accommodations are smaller, like those you'd expect for flower patches or small bushes. 

"This is amazing," says Zar. "How did you do this?"

"The crystal tech easily accommodates the specifications. It hollows out a solid section of the fortress and moves the walls and ceiling to the specified dimensions. It purifies water from the bay to make clean freshwater. It refracts more sunlight into the chamber to supply more natural lights for the plants and it has a climate control that can help keep the plants at the optimum temperatures. The climate controls are localized by static fields, so different areas of the chamber can maintain different climates. There's also an irrigation system that runs water to the ceiling to simulate rain."

"This is really incredible," says Kon. "Did you know how to do this?"

"Some of it, but most of it's an autoprogram from the Fortress itself," says Kol.

"That is an awesome program," says Zar. "Can you make it rain in my room? Just sometimes? We didn't really have rain on Apokalypse, so I'd love a simulated thunderstorm in the den of my dorm."

"I can do that," says Kon. "That shouldn't be too hard. The light and sound should be easy enough and we can run a similar irrigation system to make it rain and drain the water out of the floor."

"Wicked awesome," says Zar. "Thanks, babe."

"Sure thing," says Kon.

"Can you simulate the barometric pressure, too?" asks Zar.

"I'm sure we can work it out," says Kon. "Did Jason say what the space was for?"

"An herb garden," says Kol. "He also wants some cannabis seeds."

"This space looks like it could accommodate a forest!" says Zar.

"I figured it's better to be prepared. I'm sure he'll enjoy the ambiance if nothing else."

"It's a shame Triscuit can't be here," says Zar.

"He's got school. Lex got him private tutors and he raised hell when Jon missed the first few lessons."

"So glad I have a diploma," says Zar. "I always hated lessons."

"You were tortured if you got something wrong," says Kol. "It's not like that here." 

"Still hate lessons," says Zar.

"You know what?" says Kol. "I'm really happy with this. I bet Jason's face will light up when he sees it."

"I bet you're right," says Kon.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kon decides to stick around to see Jason's reaction to the new greenhouse. Kol is definitely staying, too. Zar decided he wanted to take a nap, which is quickly becoming his favorite pastime, along with showers, eating and sparring. He isn't very interested in plants, but Kol wants to be there to see Jason plant the seeds. There's something cathartic and beautiful about planting something that will grow. Plants are awesome that way.

They're surprised to see Jason arrive with a beautiful young man with jet-black hair and a green palor to his skin. The young man is dressed in jeans and a tank top and carries himself in an almost regal posture. They're both wide eyed and slack jawed as they stare in awe at the large space.When Jason finally stops staring, he introduces the boy.

"James, this is Conner and Colton. Conner, Colton, this is Hemlock, or James, my son."

"Your _son?_ " they both say at the same time, identical dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Yes. Today is his first day. Since he's part Lex, that makes him your brother. Be nice to him."

"Of course," says Kon. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks," says Hemlock. "This place is amazing."

"It's all Colton's doing," says Kon. "He designed the place. It's got a lot of cool features, too." 

"I hope you like it," says Kol.

Hemlock starts wandering up and down rows as he explores the new greenhouse. He's closely followed by Jason who never lets Hemlock stray far from his side.

"Would you mind getting the seeds for me, Colton?" asks Jason.

"Sure, they're right here," says Kol, who starts fishing for the baggies in his pocket. "Want me to program the Fortress to label where they're planted?"

"Please," says Jason, and Kol goes to the crystal console near the front of the room by the door like a podium. He programs the seed names in and sets the Fortress to recognize the seeds from the baggies and label wherever they're planted. He doesn't know if Jason's new son can read Kryptonian, so he has the labels set bilingually in English and Kryptonian. The Kryptonian labels have to borrow words like 'kush' and 'shark', but they transliterate well and read alright in the end. When that's done, he walks over to the large river like pebble filled areas where the others are standing and hands the seeds to Jason. Jason hands the seeds, one baggie at a time, to Hemlock and Hemlock plants them in their appropriate groupings. Then, Hemlock leans over the first seeds, holding his hands over them and chanting something indiscernible before straightening up and raising his arms. The plants grow right before their eyes, growing to ten feet before stopping, thick with lush leaves and flowers. Then Hemlock moves over to the next batch and repeats the process again. By the time all the seeds have grown into large plants, Hemlock looks winded, but he goes from plant to plant now, gently holding the leaves in his hands and whispering to the plants as they continue to grow. By the time he stops altogether, he's sweating and panting, and Jason says, "That's enough, James." Kon, quickly reading the situation, runs to the front of the room where he manipulates the crystals at the console and returns quickly, handing a crystal flask of water to Hemlock. Kon guessed Hemlock's condition by his appearance and powers, and the water has plant nutrients in it, revitalizing Hemlock and causing him to sigh with relief.

"Thanks. I needed that," says Hemlock to Kon. "That was more tiring than I expected."

"Dude!" says Kol, "You just grew forty plants from seeds to forty foot trees in less than twenty minutes. I'd be completely wiped out."

"The nutrients and water here were perfect. They just needed a little encouragement."

"Hemlock, those species of cannabis should only grow to twelve feet tops," says Kon. "You nearly quadrupled that. Your powers are amazing."

"Yeah well, we need to give them a few days before we harvest the buds. By then we should have some new seeds and I can repeat the process. I want to be the primary supplier for all the marijuana trade in Gotham."

"Holy shitballs," says Kol. "That's a big aspiration. I think we're gonna need a little more space. Why don't I go program an extra half acre now so you don't have to worry about it later."

"Sounds good," says Jason. "Make it a whole acre though, just to be on the safe side."

"Righteeo! Be right back."

Before long, the greenhouse expands, letting even more sunlight in and lengthening the irrigation rows by fifty percent. More rows form on the south side of the room, expanding the fortress itself. By the time it's done, Kon and Kol are looking around the greenhouse in wonder while Hemlock talks softly to his plants, communing with them, and Jason only has eyes for his son.

  


  



	43. Growth and Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemlock continues to grow as a person. He also continues to grow cannabis.

Within two weeks, Hemlock has completely filled his greenhouse with plants. He has rows and rows of shrubberies, groves of trees and a veritable forest of cannabis and hemp. He has flowering lavenders and roses and ginger roots the size of small cars. There are cedar trees in a circular grove, and he makes a mental note to get spruce and pine trees and several more herbs like basil, spearmint and wintergreen. He has a succulent garden with yucca, palms, agave, prickly pear and dragon's blood. And the cannabis plants are growing even larger, some up to sixty feet tall. He has even more seeds and planted them just as he did the first ones, and now, the cannabis trees number at about two hundred. He asks the plants for the buds they can spare and the desired harvest literally falls into his lap. He's still saving up bud for his first foray into supplying for Gotham's drug trade. Jason says he needs to only give half of what he has at a time and suggests he give two metric tonnes to start with. Hemlock almost has four metric tonnes of various strains, but he thinks a more conservative approach is the best, so he aims to collect ten metric tonnes before starting to supply Gotham with his extremely potent medical grade cannabis.

He's met all his brothers by now and he's growing more confident though no less curious. He keeps finding that what he learned at Cadmus doesn't cover everything. He knows next to nothing about Krypton or Kryptonians. Almost nothing about Amazons or world cultures. Absolutely nothing about business or criminal justice. Most of his knowledge, impressive as it is, is limited to medicine, botany, herbal magic and ecology. He has a highschooler's knowledge of math, science, language and history, but for the most part, it's not particularly helpful for his day-to-day life. He's sure the science will come in handy for his labwork. He has a decent knowledge of lab procedures and chemistry. Still though, he isn't using calculus, history or classical literature. 

Hemlock does like spending time with Jon though. Jon's young like him, less than a year old, and when Jon shows him something new, he's got a glow of enthusiasm that even his dad doesn't have. It's spending time with Jon that makes him feel like he has a peer. Arsenal has lived his entire fifteen years, so he doesn't have the same innocence about him. That and his PTSD and history of abuse makes him a little jaded. He doesn't seem to enjoy spending much time around Hemlock except when he tries to get help causing mischief. Hemlock quickly learned not to get involved in Arsenal's pranks. One lecture from Jason about responsibility was enough to deter him. Hemlock hates disappointing his dad.

Jason's been training him. Not hard like he would anybody else, but slowly and patiently. He's teaching him Tai Chi and Qigong, taking him through stances and forms in Sun style and Yang style. The stretches and exercises help Hemlock to develop physically and the slow pace accommodates his newness to the world. They do two hour sessions four times a week and Hemlock has also been taking acupuncture lessons to go with his knowledge of Chinese and Japanese herbal medicine. He's decided rather quickly that he wants to be a Naturopathic medical doctor with specializations in Chinese and Japanese medicine, including acupuncture and Reiki. 

What surprises Jason most of all is Hemlock's interest in Eastern Buddhism. He's become particularly interested in Green Tara, Avalokitesvara and the Medicine Buddha. To accommodate his interests and learning, both in medicine and spirituality, Jason and Lex have provided him with three large bookshelves full of books in his room and medium sized Buddhist statues of Avalokitesvara and the Medicine Buddha with a meditation mat and small meditation altar. Jason surprised him one day with a plethora of various essential oils and oil diffusers for his meditations and Hemlock's room now always smells of lavender, spruce and oranges. 

Inspired by Hemlock, Jon has started traditional Kryptonian meditation practice, reciting verses of the Girod and the Book of Rao and studying Raoism in earnest. It's the primary religion of New Krypton and acquiring the books and crystal statues from the religious guild of New Krypton was a relatively simple matter. The best part is how Jon and Hemlock are teaching each other about their chosen spiritual paths, comparing meditation techniques, sharing myths and stories and generally enjoying each other's company and perspectives. 

Another week passes and Hemlock takes Jon to see the greenhouse, where Hemlock enjoys meditating and communing with his plants. He shows Jon to his cedar grove and his forest of cannabis. The localized climates keep the pollens and smells localized to their respective areas and Jon finds a place to meditate amongst a garden of lavender and sunflowers. There are honey bees which pollinate the plants and the fortress has somehow trained them where to go and not to sting. They make so much honey, it's easy to harvest without starving the bees or disturbing them and the beehives drip the excess honey into crystal containers. Hemlock even has one hive that only pollinates the cannabis and hemp, producing cannabis honey that he refines into a sleep aid for tea. It doesn't work on him, but Lex has started to use anything Hemlock produces in his groves, forests or gardens, as a show of appreciation and solidarity. He particularly enjoys the oranges and honey that Hemlock brings home, and swears by the cannabis honey as a valuable sleep aid and stress reliever. Jason even says it helps with nightmares and has started giving some to Jay, who eats the honey straight at night before bed.

Another week passes and school's out for summer. Jon's lessons are year round, but he's taking fewer courses now, and Hemlock's other brothers are out of school for summer vacation, so Hemlock gets to see more of them. Conner, Colton and Roy have become particularly impressed with Hemlock's growth as a person and his vigorous studies and botanical endeavors. Hemlock wants to spend more time with his brothers, but he's still working with his plants and making potions, essential oils, homeopathic remedies and healing teas in his lab and continuing his physical training with Jason. Jay, who had become somewhat jealous of the time and attention Hemlock is getting from Jason, has started joining in the Tai Chi training with them and finds that once you get to know him, you can't dislike Hemlock. 

When Hemlock has seven tonnes of cannabis flowers collected, he decides to make his foray into drug dealing. He gives two and a half tonnes to Jason to distribute in Gotham and Jason decides it's time to start scaring Black Mask. Red Hood needs to retake the drug trade.

"Are you sure this will work?" asks Jay as he suits up in the Red Hood Armory. He's already wearing his dark gray body armor with the red bat and a dark gray leather jacket over it. He's arming his utility belt and loading his different guns with different ammunition. Two guns with real bullets, one with rubber, one with tranquilizers and one with tracer rounds. 

"I'm positive," says Jason. "He'll naturally assume someone else is wearing the helmet, but the question in his mind will be there. The rumors will make him uneasy and that's what we want right now. If he increases his security and starts acting scared, we know we've got him. Are you wearing the X-K/vibranium suit under that?"

"Yeah," says Jay, "I'm all super-powered up."

"Perfect. I'm giving Hemlock an X-K leather collar for this too. I've been training him with strength and speed, so between that and the vibranium suit I gave him, he should be safe. When our guys see the return of Red Hood with Black Lantern and Hemlock, they'll be shaking in their boots. You have the drug trade back, so you call the shots and set the prices."

"Awesome sauce."

"I'm gonna go get James. He needs to get ready. You make the phone calls you need to to set this up and make sure everyone knows Red Hood and Black Lantern will be there."

"Consider it done."

Jason goes to Hemlock's room and goes in without knocking. Hemlock doesn't mind. As an Ace, he never does anything that needs that kind of privacy, and he has no qualms about changing clothes in front of people. If anything, he's an exhibitionist and enjoys the attention. Though he has no sexual interests, he loves his body and relishes his beauty. 

As Jason goes into the room, he sees Hemlock shimmying into the long-sleeved vibranium leotard with his solar suit on underneath. His long-sleeved uniform is laid across his bed, next to his sleeveless revealing one. He always prefers the skin tight unstable molecule suit that shows off his arms and shoulders and displays every muscle in his body through the suit. For this outing, though, Jason insists he wear the thicker leather uniform that protects his whole body with a layer of armor built into the suit. His black fingerless gloves with small green ivy leaves printed on them are laying next to his leather suit, and his black and forest green steel-toe boots are sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed. The only way Jason is letting his son into Gotham is with every layer of protection he can muster without inhibiting his movement. The X-K collar will go great with the suit, the black and forest green of the gems matching the black and green uniform perfectly.

"James, how are you?" asks Jason.

"I'm working on getting ready. It's just a lot of stuff to put on."

"I know, James. But you know why you have to wear all this, don't you. I love you and I can't lose you."

"I know Daddy. I'm glad this vibranium suit is stretchy. I don't think I could get it on if it wasn't."

"Want me to help you get dressed?"

"Please?"

"Okay, here, let me help you with that."

Jason works on getting the vibranium leotard over the solar suit without anything scrunching up and helps Hemlock finish getting dressed. It takes about ten minutes and then Hemlock is completely prepared for any attack. 

"There you go! Now the collar. Do you want help with that?"

"No, I got it. Let me look in the mirror."

Hemlock walks over to the closet and opens the door so that the mirror inside on the door is facing him. He does a double take.

"Wow," he says, "this outfit is beautiful."

"You're beautiful, son. You look great."

"What's my gear going to be?"

"I've got a utility belt for you to put on. It has extra X-K built into it, and it's reinforced with vibranium fabric. It has a lockpick kit, epi pins, bandages and antiseptics, antibiotics, smoke bombs, binder cords, zip ties, a laser pen, Blue K, Green K, small MREs, shurikens and a Swiss Army knife with every tool you can imagine."

"Wow. This is really cool Dad. Does this mean I can patrol in Gotham?"

"Fuck no. You aren't patrolling anywhere for at least three or four more years."

"Aww. Da-ad!"

"Don't you 'Da-ad' me. This is to keep you safe. Your safety is really important and even with all this protection, you aren't invincible. No one is. Do you remember where your domino mask is?"

"Yeah, Dad. I just don't see why I have to hide my face."

"It's for anonymity. I don't want Hemlock to be known as Red Hood's or Black Lantern's son and if any of our identities get out, you could be in danger. What do I always tell you?"

"Brush your teeth."

"What's the other thing I always tell you?"

"Always be prepared for anything."

"That's right. Think of this as preparation."

"For what?"

"For being targeted by criminals."

"Okay. I'll wear it. I just think I look better without it. At least let me take the white lenses out."

"No, they protect your eyes, protect your identity and can give you thermal and night vision. It's really important to wear the lenses."

Hemlock takes his mask from his dresser drawer and puts it on in front of the mirror on his closet door. He sighs with disappointment and turns to look at Jason.

"Happy now?"

"Very. Let's go check on Jay."

They go into the armory where Jay is just getting off the phone. "Everything's set up," says Jay. "We're meeting at the Juniper Street warehouse basement."

"Juniper!!" exclaims Hemlock. "That's what I need to add to my greenhouse! Juniper berries are great for spells and potions!"

"Do you need to write that down?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, let me be right back." Hemlock rushes to his room to write the idea in his journal and Jason turns to Jay.

"Are you really okay with being Red Hood again?"

"Absolutely. I feel like I need to honor Jase this way. To make him proud and carry on his legacy, as sappy as that sounds."

"That's okay. I'm proud of you Jay. You've come so far, overcome so much. You're an amazing person and I want you to never forget that."

"Thanks Jason. You're not so bad yourself."

Jason grins. "One more kiss before you put on the helmet?"

Jay grins back at him. "Of course, love."

They kiss passionately and desperately, their emotions getting the best of them and driving them to connect with each other on such a level that neither can describe. It's beyond romantic, beyond sexual, beyond brotherhood and friendship. It's perfect and neither of them would give it up for the world.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The warehouse is cold. The whole area is concrete and cinder block. When they go down into the basement, Hemlock experiences a wave of nauseous claustrophobia before he feels right at home. Lining the walls of the basement are potted ficus trees about three feet apart along every wall. Hemlock doubts the trees are a normal part of the basement and silently thanks Jay and Jason for helping him cope. He knows they arranged for the plants.

There are several men in suits spread out across the room with several men each who look both dangerous and subservient. Empty duffel bags litter the ground around the men and the men in the suits are standing in front of the other men in their respective groups, holding two duffel bags each that look full and heavy. 

"We did everything you asked," says a large back man in a suit with golden chain necklaces around his neck, "We're all here, the trees are here and we brought the duffels."

Jay, Jason and Hemlock are all carrying several duffels too, along with large hiking backpacks. Together, they brought two-point-eight metric tonnes of medical cannabis, thanks to the super strength granted by the X-Kryptonite.

"Introductions," says Jason. "This is Malory, head of the northwest side. That's Joe and Bob from the north side. Over there is Dr. Malcolm for the east side and Henry G from the Heights. This guy, Keith is our main supplier for the south side and that's Toby Q, head of our Crime Alley division. Fellas, this is Hemlock. He's our new supplier for all of Gotham. He's a meta and he can grow the strongest herb known to man. Respect him. He's under my protection."

"Red Hood?" Toby asks. "Is that really you? I heard you was wasted."

"It's really me," says Jay through the filter of his helmet. "If you paid attention, you'd know they never found a body. That's 'cause I'm right here. Any of you fuckers want to say I ain't me?"

A round of 'no, sir's is spoken and Joe comes up to shake Red Hood's hand. "I'm so happy your okay! You's the best thing that ever happened to Gotham! Eh, no offense Black L."

"None taken," says Jason.

"Thanks, Joe, I appreciate your support. Let's get to the good part," says Jay. They set their duffel bags down on the ground and open them all. Each bag has a shitload of marijuana, compacted tightly into many 10 kilogram packages. Each package is labeled by the strain and each is wrapped in clear plastic. 

"Each ten-kilogram package is $160,000," says Jay. "I'm willing to front each of you ten packages. If you want more, you buy it straight up. Feel free to shop around and get a variety of strains. We have twenty-eight strains total, some more than others."

The men start gathering packages from the duffel bags and group them together, sorted and stacked neatly on the ground by their duffel bags, not putting a single package inside. 

Then the men open their full duffel bags, and Hemlock is shocked to see the ungodly amount of one-hundred dollar bills filling each bag. The stacks of cash are counted and placed on top of each stack of packages, the stacks of cash proportionate to each stack of packages. Almost all of the marijuana is sold and Jason collects the money and packs their duffel bags with the awarded cash. When all of the transactions are done, Jay pulls out a small waterpipe, fills it with water from a water bottle and loads a bowl of Platinum OG Kush. 

"Each of you may have one hit each. Trust me, that may be too much with how potent this stuff is. Take small hits if you don't want to be stumbling out of here, or God forbid, carried out. Your men have enough to carry."

The pipe is passed around by the men in the suits, most of them wiping the mouthpiece with a sterilizing cloth before taking their hits. Malory and Toby actually pass out after holding their hits, but the others learn quickly from that and immediately exhale after inhaling.

Jason takes back the pipe, empties the water from it into one of the potted plants and wraps it in a hand towel, putting it back in his backpack. 

"Don't forget to take the plants somewhere safe with lots of sunshine and water," says Jay. "I expect to come back here and find that none of the plants have been abused or neglected."

Another round of 'yes, sir's fill the room and Jason, Hemlock and Jay leave with several duffel bags full of money and a few with some packages of cannabis that were left over. 

When they get home, they go to the Red Hood Armory where Jason divides up the money. Fifty percent goes to Hemlock, as promised. The total take was forty million dollars, so Hemlock became a millionaire over night. He has no idea what to do with twenty million dollars. He thinks the first thing he'll do is buy a building where he can build labs and apothecaries and magic rooms. Then he thinks he could do that at the Fortress of Metropolis without buying a building. He resolves to keep everything limited to the Fortress of Metropolis and use his money to buy college tuition. There's a college in Metropolis that has undergraduate degrees in herbal medicine and botany. If he gets a bachelor's with a double major of Botany and Homeopathic Medicine, a master's in Acupuncture and Oriental Medicine, he can work on a Naturopathic Medical degree at the same time as the MAOM and be a doctor in seven to nine years. He already knows so much that most of the classes should be a breeze. Tuition won't cost over one million for the entire college education. He decides he has no clue what to do with the money with the exception of his labwork and education. Maybe he'll donate money to a worthy cause or maybe to a school. He'll figure it out in time. For now he has to figure out what to do with the money. There's room under his bed, he thinks.

The rest of the money is divided between Jason and Jay. Jason gets a quarter of twenty million which is five million and Jay gets the other fifteen million. And this was just in one go! Hemlock has plenty more herb to sell. They're all happy with the way tonight went and while Jay makes plans to take everyone on an all expenses paid cruise to the Caribbean, Jason makes plans to get more vibranium armor for Jay, Tim and Hemlock.

  


  



	44. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Krypton is having a Festival for an annual holiday. Festivities are cut short.

Jon has been waiting for this festival all year. A week long holiday on New Krypton will be celebrated with dance, choirs, theater, feasts, drinking, athletic competitions and science exhibits, giving a unique look into Kryptonian culture, technology and Raoism. For the first three days, Jon wants to go with his whole family to see the Day of Science, the Day of Dance and the Feast of Love. He prefers to practice Raoism solo, but learning from others is a great way to know how.

Conner and Colton are excited to go, and though they've been invited to join the global athletic competition, they're more interested in just observing the celebrations instead of proving themselves as warriors. Conner's reputation has preceded them, and Colton is known as the stronger brother, so they are more inclined to let the Kryptonians think what they want of them rather than prove themselves weak. They're excited for Zar-El to see the celebrations as well. Festivities that don't center around bloodshed are foreign to him, being a native of Apokalypse, and he loves enjoying feasts and theater in the first place.

Hemlock is growing in the summer. He's growing taller and getting a 'tan'. The 'tan' is really his photosynthesis moving into full swing as the angle of the sunlight becomes more direct, and he has gone from a pale Forest Green to a muted, medium Fern Green. He's even had a few small ivy leaves sprout on his scalp, nestled amongst his hair. He wants to get a haircut, but doesn't want to cut his leaves. Lex assures him that he can hire a professional who will do the job perfectly and lose a toe if he cuts a single one of Hemlock's leaves. Lex is scary like that, but Hemlock is grateful for the haircut. Now that he has his seasonal leaves in, he can't use hair product like he could when he first came into the waking world. He tugs at his leaves gently, realizing they're much more sturdy and strong than normal leaves. The stems are thicker too, and he imagines it would hurt really badly to lose one considering how much feeling he has in them. He's just glad he's not an evergreen and that these leaves will fall off his head in September or October. 

Jason's making Hemlock and Jay wear all of their layers of armor for the festival. He wants them super-powered and safe while they mingle amongst the masses of rambunctious Kryptonians. They're going as Hemlock and Robin, and Jason is going in his House of Luthor uniform. They're also bringing Nightwing with them. He's been fascinated by Kryptonian culture ever since Superman taught him about Nightwing and Flamebird. Conner is wearing his black and red suit with the cape and Colton is wearing an identical one in black and blue. For the celebrations on New Krypton, he's forgoing his backwards 'S' and wearing it the same as the other members of his family. Jason's also bringing Tim who will be dressed as Red Robin with a cape and without the wings, complete with mask and utility belt. Of course the youngest Robin is disappointed he can't go, but Batman and Superman have all but put a ban on any Young Justice team members going to New Krypton at all. Their penchant for paranoia and breaking laws cannot be permitted where they could cause a devastating interplanetary incident. 

Hemlock and Robin are jealous that the Kryptonians in the family are allowed to wear fewer layers and don't look forward to the day they'll spend at the science exhibit in New Argo, though at least the weather in New Kandor, where the Day of Dance will be held, and Kryptonopolis, where the Feast of Love will be held, should have weather much more suited to those in long-sleeved multiple layers. 

Finally, the first day of the festival arrives and the Luthor, Wayne and El families travel to the Fortress of Metropolis on their way to New Argo. They do a headcount and split into groups. Jonathan Samuel and Lois will be staying near Kal-El at all times and Hemlock and Jay will be staying near Lex and Jason at all times. Conner, Colton, Zar, Roy, Arsenal and Jon are floaters, and Jon is going as Blue Lantern. Nightwing, Redwing and Bruce are staying together as a group and Guy Gardner and Barry Allen are staying nearby. They do a final headcount and start going through the zeta-tube to New Argo. 

The Day of Science is a nerd's dream come true. All sorts of projects, classical and innovative alike, are on display as half the city is turned into an open-air museum. Jon drags Hemlock and Jason to see displays of Kryptonian high-speed trains, medical imaging equipment and greenhouses. Hemlock particularly appreciates the last one and in some ways, the greenhouses are similar to his greenhouse in the Fortress of Metropolis. Jason thinks the trains are super cool. In some ways, they're like magna-rails without the need for tracks (except of course to mark where the trains will go to other travellers). They can even float over water without disturbing the surface. 

There's a huge presentation of innovative science and it's being held in a huge outdoor amphitheater. Lex has insisted all of his children will be attending the event, no exceptions. The first segment of the event is a series of introductions and demonstrations that last a few hours, the first part of which is about natural energy production for industrial means. Several new ways of processing solar power are shown off, though to the layman, they are indistinguishable from the already prevalent solar energy technology of the planet. The next segment is on medical imaging and diagnostics. The first couple of demonstrations use small animals, like wyverns and the Kryptonian version of a rabbit. However the third requires a volunteer from the audience to prove the subject hasn't been prepared or imaged ahead of time. The scientist, an old man by the name of Jex-Zod is going into the theories of how to use unique radiation signatures to produce an omnidirectional map of the body on a cellular level. Despite many people in the audience who raise their hands to be the volunteer, the old man continues to look around. 

"Ah! You there! Kon-El is it? Come up to the stage please, I would be delighted at your assistance."

Conner thinks it's rather odd he was chosen since he didn't raise his hand, but he stands, smiles and calls out, "My pleasure!"

" _What are you doing?!_ " hisses Lex. "He's a _Zod_!"

Conner starts to sit back down, but Jex Zod says, "Oh come now! Don't be afraid! Where's that great Kon-El bravery I keep hearing about?"

Conner stands back up.

" _Sit back down!_ " says Lex, "Don't let him fool you with the second-oldest trick in the book!"

Conner winks at Lex and says, "Trust me, I've got this handled. Jon? Code Blue-Velvet. Zar? Kol? Avenge me."

Jon looks worried but immediately starts meditating and glowing slightly. 

"I'm coming!" calls out Conner. He makes his way to the stage and floats up to shake hands with Jex-Zod. Zod shows him to an area of the stage marked off for imaging and starts up his machines. 

"Thank you, Kon-El. This will only take a moment and will be completely painless." Kon-El smiles and waves to the audience. He notices Zar and Colton ready to move at a moment's notice. It makes him smile wider with pride. 

Then there's a flash of sickly green and Kon-El drops to the floor, a dead weight that lost its supports. The scientist cackles and laughs screaming, "That's what you get for orphaning my great-great grandson! _You FILTH!!_ "

Before the scientist can make a break for it, Colton and Zar speed to the stage and wrestle him to the ground. Kol-El calls out: "I demand recompense and vengeance by Credence 43125 of the Book of Rao! Who seeks to deny me?"

The Prime Minister of the entire planet stands. "None will deny you Kol-El. Vengeance is yours."

Kol jerks Jex-Zod's head in a twisting motion shattering the vertebrae of his neck and Zod goes limp.

Meanwhile, Jon is focusing and projecting a blue aura over Conner's body. It takes nearly a minute before Conner gasps and sits up. Jon cries with relief when he does – he wasn't entirely sure it would work, but he hoped it would. 

Colton and Zar help Conner up, and Conner waves and smiles to the audience again and they make their way back to their seats. 

"Told you it was handled," Conner says to Lex. Lex pulls him into a hug and grips him tightly. 

"You stupid, _stupid_ boy! I don't know whether I'm more proud of you, Jon and Colton or more horrified at your stupidity."

"He would have just kept trying. Better to get it out of the way now and prevent someone else from getting hurt."

"And if Jon hadn't been able to revive you?"

"I _hoped_ he would. But Jason has a spare ring, too. We had Adonis enchant it."

"Where did he get a spare ring?" asks Lex, curiosity overcoming admonishment.

"They replicate. I thought you knew that."

"Regardless, it was still a foolhardy thing to do. When we get home you are grounded from the Titans for one month."

"Da-ad." 

"Take your punishment like a man. It will give you some more time to spend with Jon and Hemlock anyways. They could use your support and affection."

Shortly after that, the rest of the exhibition is cancelled. Two murders had happened on stage and the people running the show felt it would be in poor taste to continue. As people filed out, Kal-El came flying in demanding answers.

"What happened?! Is Conner okay?!"

"I'm fine, Dad," says Conner. 

"Son, what happened? People were saying you were dead."

"I was."

Kal-El pales white as a sheet.

"What?" he says. "Why?"

"One of Zod's relatives assassinated him," says Lex, "On stage. It was quite the spectacle."

"That isn't funny, Lex."

"It's okay," says Colton. "I demanded legal vengeance and executed the murderer. And Jon used his ring to bring Conner back."

Kal-El says nothing more. He just hugs his children and kisses their heads.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


They don't stay on New Krypton for the night, like they had planned. Kal-El just wants everybody home and safe and doesn't know if he's willing to let any of his family attend any of the rest of the festival. Security has been increased planet-wide, but even so, he doesn't want to risk losing anyone he loves. 

Jon is extremely disappointed. Of the cultural festivities he wanted to attend, the Day of Science was lowest on his list. He would have gladly given up the first day to attend one of the other days. To cheer him up, Conner and Colton have taken him out for a lunch date and some hanky panky back at the Fortress. It does help him feel better but he keeps being distracted by what happened, what _could have_ happened and his disappointment at missing the festival. 

Finally he visits Hemlock in his lab, hoping to get away from his memories of the whole affair. Each time he holds or looks at Conner he keeps thinking _what if I hadn't been able to bring him back?_ Each time he looks at Colton he can't help but wonder _how he can act so normal when he killed a man yesterday?_

Hemlock was there, but he wasn't a part of it. Maybe spending time with him will help. If nothing else it'd be good to have a sounding board and vent his fears.

He approaches the lab and stops outside in the corridor. He can do this. It's just visiting with his step-brother. He hails on the console outside the door and the door quickly slides open. Jon obviously voice-activated it because he's still concentrating at one of his lab tables. 

"Hey, James, what are you doing?"

"I'm working on a sleeping powder. I figure the Bats can use it in their utility belts if I perfect it. How are you doing? I know yesterday was tough."

Jon sighs and doesn't know whether to keep it vague or completely unload. He stares and the wall and takes a deep breath.

"I keep thinking, what if I'd failed. We all could have lost Conner, and I would've been the one to blame. I don't know how Conner and Colton can act so normal after everything that happened. Don't they know how close it was?"

"I'm sure they had faith in you. Maybe you should tell them how close it was."

"I tried, but they just laugh it off and tell me how much they love me. They don't even try to understand."

"Well, even if Conner didn't come back, it still wouldn't have been your fault. Are you blaming yourself for the close call?"

"A little."

"Well, don't. It wasn't your fault some creep decided to murder our brother. It wasn't Conner's fault either. The only one at fault is the man Colton executed."

"Logically, I know that but I can't help blame myself for almost failing."

"You didn't fail though. I think the real issue here is an obsession over the fear you had of failing at the time. It's fresh, but it will get better."

"How'd you get so smart?"

"I'm not, but I am observant. I saw you cry when you realized Conner was back. You wouldn't have if you weren't afraid."

"You think this is all just after effect? That I shouldn't be freaking out?"

"You have the right to freak out."

"But Conner and Colton aren't freaking out."

"Maybe they are and they're just trying to act normal for you. To keep from making it hard on you."

"You think?"

"I think it's possible. Either that or they are stupidly optimistic. What is it you want from them?"

"I want them to be afraid like I was. I want validation that what I'm going through is a normal response."

"Well, it is a normal response."

"Thank you. I just wish they'd show it."

"Ask them. You won't know unless you ask. Like I said, they probably picked up that this whole thing was hard on you and didn't want to make it harder by freaking out in front of you."

"I didn't sleep well last night. Need a tester for your sleeping powder?"

"Father says I need to test on mice before going to human trials. Why don't you try that cannabis honey I refined. It should work on you."

"I'll ask Jason for some. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem. I love you, Jon. You can always come to me about this stuff."

"Thanks."

"Want to go to the park with me? I'll plant you a grove."

"That's okay. I think I'm gonna go snuggle up with Conner and Colton."

"Okay. Give me a hug."

They hug and Jon clutches tightly to his brother's embrace. "It's okay, Jon. Everyone's safe."

That just makes Jon break down like he didn't know he needed to. He shakes in Hemlock's arms and sniffles as tears begin to fall. Hemlock shushes him with platitudes and assurances and after about ten minutes, Jon's feeling a bit better.

  


  



	45. Public Face and Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media gets pictures of Hemlock and rumors start circulating. Batman sticks his head in Red Hood's business.

The press has managed to get a picture of Hemlock and Jonny Mars out in public, and rumors are raging. Hemlock is so clearly metahuman and the public loves a good origin story so speculation has run wild. His green skin, the leaves in his hair and his beautiful features have him quickly categorized as Homo Botanicus like Poison Ivy. They aren't wrong, but Hemlock doesn't want them coming out with more rumors connecting him. So far the prevalent one is that he's the love-child between Batman and Poison Ivy. He's a little disgusted by that, no offense to Bruce.

But the rumors that Jonny Mars is cheating on Colton and Conner with him, that he's 'the other woman' so to speak, are too much for him. He had become accustomed to going out to the park, but now that reporters are making up stories about him without even trying to talk to him, he is afraid to be seen in public. 

Jason thinks this has to stop. He doesn't want a press conference about it, but maybe Lois will be willing to do an article on him. She did a great job with Power Boy, and she's professional enough not to print anything she can't back up with facts. Whether or not he should claim Hemlock as his own son is uncertain. If he does, and someone finds out his secret identity, Hemlock could be in danger. Lex Luthor's reputation in the other hand, may protect him. Jason refuses to make him have a new identity altogether like Jon, and he doesn't want to put Hemlock through any unnecessary stress. 

Of course the easiest way to explain Hemlock without needing family involved is to make him a Titan and explain his friendship with the Superboys as a product of being on a team. Neither Jason nor Lex are willing to let him go on missions, or even train with the Titans, but it would give him a public face without the need for the details of his family to be involved. 

On the other hand, being a Titan could cause assumptions about him. He could be a target for those seeking to ransom or devastate the superhero group and though most would not want to anger nearly thirty highly skilled vigilantes that are backed by the Justice League and the Champions of Unity, some villainous individuals are prone to that kind of stupidity. That doesn't even take into account the way his street cred might be compromised. 

For every solution, it seems that there's a problem with it. Perhaps vague and private is the way to go.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lois sits in the office as Hemlock enters. She stands as he approaches and shakes his hand, only sitting when he does. She starts up her recorder, gets verbal permission to record and they proceed with the interview.

"What should I call you?" asks Lois. "Do you have a name or prefer a pseudonym?"

"Hemlock is fine."

"Hemlock. That's an interesting name. How did you come by it?"

"That name was given to me before I was born."

"I see. Many have assumed you are a Homo Botanicus. Is that correct?"

"Yes. It's true."

"There are only a few others of your kind. What would you say to those who think you have a connection to Poison Ivy?"

"We're the same race. It doesn't mean we're connected. Do people think you and Jimmy Olsen are related because you're both white?"

Lois seems taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovers. "Does that strike a nerve with you?"

"It's racist bullshit. That's all I have to say on that subject matter."

"I see. There have been many rumors flying around about you. I presume most of them are not true. Could you describe your relationship with Jonny Mars?"

"We're just friends. Close friends, but just friends."

"And the Superboys?"

"I know them well, but we aren't terribly close."

"Do you think the Superboys are jealous of your friendship with Mister Mars?"

"They have nothing to be jealous of. I'm asexual so there isn't any chance that I would sleep with or kiss anyone, muchless my best friend. Besides, I'm fifteen."

"Some people have presumed you to be a superhero or even a villain. What do you say to that?"

"I'm just a regular guy. I'm not perfect, but I'm not evil either. I believe that most people are quick to categorize metahumans because so many of us are involved in heroics or villainy, but most of us are just people."

"Do you have any connection to Lex Luthor? Or Superman?"

"I'm friends with their sons and their sons' boyfriend, so I guess that could be construed as a connection."

"Many are afraid of people of your powers. What do you think about that?"

"Superpowers are kind of like knives. They can be harmless but valuable tools, but they can also be used as weapons. I think it's good to respect a blade, but if it isn't wielded at you in aggression or violence, then most likely it isn't particularly dangerous to you and there's no need to be afraid. I can do a lot of good with my powers too."

"What plans do you have to do good with your powers?"

"As you may or may not know, I can grow plants at supernatural speeds and cause them to flourish if enough water and nutrients are available. I plan to someday travel to rainforests and use my abilities to help reforestation."

"I think that's very admirable, Hemlock. Do you have any plans for schooling or profession once you're out of high school?"

"I graduated early. I plan to start college at the Metropolis College of Natural Medicine in the next year or two and start working on a double major in Medical Botany and Homeopathic Medicine. In less than a decade, I plan to have a Master's of Acupuncture and Oriental Medicine as well as a Naturopathic Medical doctorate. I want to use my powers and all the tools at my disposal to help people. I think that finding cures for incurable diseases and addictions is possible through herbal medicine, and I think that I am uniquely qualified to push the industry forward. One example is how the older and larger a ginger plant is, the more potent the roots and therefore the medicine from it, however there is a very limited supply of centuries-old ginger in the world. These centuries-old plants have medicinal properties that regular ginger plants don't have. I can grow plants larger and more potent by using my powers and can supply the herbal medicine market with ginger root that is the equivalent of thousand-year-old plants. By having more potent medicines available, we can change the world." 

"That's certainly food for thought. Do you think this is your calling in life?"

"I don't know if it's my calling, but it's what I'm good at, it's what I love and it can help others. I figure it's a good direction to go for now."

"That's beautiful. Do you have anything to say to our readers at _The Daily Planet_?"

"Not particularly. I guess, don't judge people without really knowing them."

"Thank you for your time, Hemlock. I appreciate the opportunity to have this interview. Would you like us to send you a copy of the paper this article will be in? Free of charge, of course."

"Send an extra one to Jonny. I'll get it from him."

"Thank you, Hemlock. We'll see you around."

Lois turns off the recorder. "You did great, Kid! The public is going to eat this up like candy."

"Thanks, Miss Lane. I was pretty nervous."

"You are very well-composed and well-spoken. Especially for your age. Are you okay with some sound bites from the interview going on our website?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for being so supportive and professional. The rumors going around are really getting to me."

"Don't let them bother you, Kid. Those idiots wouldn't know a good story if it punched them in the face. We'll set the record straight."

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Probably. I know I'm not around a lot, but I _am_ Jon's mom. Will you be attending Conner's birthday parties?"

"Yeah, I plan to anyways. Not sure how I'll handle the chlorine at the water park, but I'll be there."

Hemlock gets up and leaves the office, happy with the interview and knowing it will help. The rumors of his origins and intentions have been taking a lot out of him, and there's finally an end in sight.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex hired professional photographers to take portraits of Hemlock. He wears a few different outfits from suits to gardening clothes to jeans and a tank. He has a few submitted to _The Daily Planet_ to go with the article Lois is writing and has one of Hemlock in a dress ensemble – black button up with an green ivy embroidered black vest and a green ivy embroidered necktie – sent in for a professional oil painting portrait for Lex's office. The dress portrait shows off his ivy leaves in his hair and his unusual green complexion perfectly. Lex couldn't be prouder of him.

When the article finally comes out in the Sunday paper, the _The Daily Planet_ website is alight with controversy. Some debate the validity of herbal medicine in general and some debate whether Hemlock was being truthful. The most exciting thing on the website though is the resounding support for Hemlock as a sexual minority. So many people have called him brave for admitting he's asexual and many more have talked about asexuals in their own lives. One kid even came out to his parents as asexual because the article encouraged him to be himself. His dad is still calling him a 'late bloomer' but his mom has become very supportive. Even more though, are the racial minorities that love his response about racism. He's really a hit. And the soundbites Lois decided to upload to the website make him sound inspiring and professional. It's all going over really well. 

Hemlock sends Lois a bouquet of home grown flowers and a fruit basket in gratitude for her help dispelling the rumors about him. Entirely new rumors have started circulating about him, but none as far-fetched or disturbing as the original rumors. He's glad no one is calling him Bat-Bastard anymore. 

And the best part is that he can spend time with his brothers without anyone thinking twice about it or asking stupid questions or making unfortunate assumptions. His presence at LexCorp goes unchallenged, and he goes out to lunch with Jonny Mars without anyone bothering him. 

Lois' article really changed everything.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Hemlock is excited. It's his second trip into Gotham as the new source for medical cannabis. He's all geared up and even has some of his experimental sleeping powder in his utility belt. They're bringing four and a half metric tonnes in now because the first batch was such a hit in the Gotham drug market. Red Hood's even gotten word that some people hooked on heroin have given it up completely because they like the stronger herb so much and it helps regulate their brain chemicals as they quit. That was a fortunate and unexpected side effect of Hemlock's growing. 

They need extra muscle to carry in the cannabis, so Red Arrow and Colton have decided to come with them in masks. They hide their identities well since their in regular street clothes (with vibranium on underneath) and have dominoes that cover half of their faces, most of their foreheads, their noses and their cheeks down to the tips of their noses. The white out lenses help keep them from being identified or recognized and the voice modulators they each wear on their throats keep them from being heard as themselves. Of course, Clark knows nothing of their involvement in this, and Lex is turning a blind eye. 

They zeta beam to Gotham with several duffel bags each in tow and make it to the Juniper Street warehouse without a problem. Red Hood is mysteriously armed with a paintball gun amongst his personal arsenal, and Hemlock can't help but notice that the paintballs in his extra clip are the same pink and green as his own sleeping powder. 

When they get down to the basement, everyone is there and several individuals come up to shake hands with Red Hood and Hemlock, thanking them for the superior product and expressing interest in buying even more this time. 

"The price you give us is a complete steal!" says Toby. "We can charge more than fifty bucks a gram if we want and we're still giving way more cannabinoids on the dollar than usual!"

"My cousin Monica is an Ace," says Dr. Malcolm. "I got respect for you Big H."

"I've started putting a tiny bit of your herb in with regular schwag and it's still stronger than normal medical grade," says Malory. "Are you going to produce anything less potent? I think there's really a market for it."

"We'll think about it," says Red Hood. "Let's just do this and go home. We all got a lot to do. Let's not waste any time."

They quickly run through the same process as last time and soon all of the bud and all of the cash has exchanged hands. There was some dispute because there wasn't enough bud for everything everyone wanted, but Red Hood settled it with iron words and the authority he has over those present. Once everything is said and done, Red Hood and his entourage leave with about fifty-one-point-five million dollars and head back towards the zeta tube. They don't make it far before they're caught by the Dark Knight himself.

"What the blazes do you think you are doing?" demands Batman.

"Business as usual, Batdick!" says Red Hood.

"I caught a group of gentlemen carrying an ungodly amount of marijuana," Batman says accusingly.

"You better have let them go!" yells Red Hood. "Those men are under my protection and a little cannabis is no reason to ruin people's lives!"

"A _little_?!! Hood, they were carrying a metric tonne of it."

"They supply an entire section of the city," says Red Hood.

"You agreed to let me do my thing with the drug trade," says Black Lantern. "We had a deal, Batsy, and if you go back on it, I will personally ensure your life is a living hell!"

"They're already in police custody," says Batman.

"Shit," says Red Hood. "Where?" 

"Mayflower and 21st Street," says Batman.

Red Hood drops his duffels in front of Colton and Roy and flies there as fast as he can. When he gets there, a police cruiser is already starting to pull away, but Red Hood quickly shoots out the tires and catches up to the vehicle to rip off the doors and pull his men away from the scene. He tells them to run and uses his paintball gun to put every cop he can find to sleep. He continues to rip apart squad cars and tell his people to flee. Eventually, all of his guys are rescued, he recovers the cannabis and he gets everyone moving. By the time he's done there, more cop cars are showing up, but he shoots out all of their tires and uses his paintball gun to put them to sleep once the get out of the vehicles.

Meanwhile, Batman is continuing to interrogate Black Lantern. 

"What exactly are you doing bringing Hemlock into this kind of situation," asks Batman as if Black Lantern is crazy.

"I don't have to answer that," says Jason. "His safety is guaranteed, and we've taken every precaution."

"I don't have to be a detective to see the link between the contraband and Hemlock's unique gifts. Are you really not above using your son to achieve your goals."

"Hey!! That's not fair!!" says Hemlock. 

"James, _no!_ "

"It was my idea!" says Hemlock. "I wanted this and I'm doing good. Did you know people are quitting heroin to use my herbs?! That it's actually helping people?!"

"We can discuss all of this later, Batman. Right now, my job is to get my family off the streets."

"I don't think so. Black Lantern, you're under arrest!"

" _LIKE HELL HE IS!!_ " screams Hemlock, and he pulls a small poultice from his utility belt and throws it at Batman. It works almost instantly and Batman falls to his knees before sinking to the ground and _snoring_. 

"Good work, Kid," says Jason. He radios Red Hood and tells him to take Batman back to the Batcave to sleep it off. Then, the four of them take all of their duffel bags with them through the Zeta tube and arrive in the basement bunker at LexCorp Towers. Jason tells Hemlock to go wait upstairs for him and text him when he's in his room. Colton, Roy and Jason wait for ten minutes after they get the text from Hemlock and take the bags upstairs in two trips. 

Black Lantern gives four million to each Roy and Colton, calling it their cut for the added security and helping carry everything. Twenty-five million goes to Hemlock and the rest is split in half between Jay and Jason. It's not normal operating procedure, but Jason is sure that Jay will be alright with 9.25 million this time. He's taking Colton's and Roy's cuts out of Jay's for this and taking a little extra for himself. Jay will have to get 82.5% of Jason and Jay's cut next time instead of 75%, but Jason is okay with that. 

Hemlock is running out of places to store all of his cash and Jason agrees to use one of the vaults in the Red Hood Armory to help store Hemlock's extra cash. The rest is under his bed in duffel bags. 

Jay arrives soon with Tim in tow and decides to give Tim three million just because he can. Tim is quick to assure him that he has his own family fortune, but Jay insist, saying he wants to provide for him as his boyfriend and lover. Tim can't disappoint him and after a heated debate, accepts the money. Jay hasn't gotten him a ring yet, but he's planning on it. He tries to hide that he wants to marry Tim, but Tim is starting to suspect.

Shortly after, Tim and Jay go to Jay's apartment to have some private time, and Colton and Roy retire to their rooms. Jason decides that Hemlock deserves some extra support tonight and gets out one of Hemlock's Buddhist mythology books, reading him the story of the Green Tara, though Hemlock already knows it.

They fall asleep together on Hemlock's bed, and Hemlock cuddles in the arms of his loving dad, wondering how he got so lucky.

  


  



	46. Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Dudley died last month and Billy still doesn't have a real home. Clark decides to do something about that.

Billy Batson's uncle died. 

It wasn't a villain, or a fight. It wasn't drinking or vices. It was just old age, a heart that gave out after decades of beating strongly. He wasn't really Billy's, uncle. He was Billy's great uncle, brother to his maternal grandmother. And now he's dead.

The government wanted to put Billy in the Foster System. To put him with a new family. And Billy didn't have anywhere else to go. Captain Marvel hasn't told anyone what happened yet. Batman knows, of course he does. But he won't interfere as long as Billy keeps it private. We all have a right to privacy and secrecy, and none knows that as well as Bruce Wayne does. 

When Billy met his foster parents, he was nervous. They seemed nice at first and they weren't neglectful. But a week into it, he realized they were emotionally abusive at best and physically so at worst. He tells the Child Services but they don't believe him. They don't even investigate because the foster parents seem so different when they talk to other adults. 

So Billy did the only thing he could do. He ran away. 

When Child Services eventually found him, the foster parents said they didn't want him anymore, so the system found another family. And another after he ran away from them. And another after he ran away from them. Four foster families in less than a month – one neglectful, two abusive and one batshit crazy. Finally Bruce decided to intervene. 

"Billy, this is Clark Kent. He's a reporter," says Bruce.

"I didn't do it! Whatever I'm being accused of, I didn't do it!"

"You're not being accused of anything, Billy," says Clark. "I'm here because I think the readers of _The Daily Planet_ will care about your case. Maybe we can find an adoptive family for you that isn't a foster home. We know there tend to be a lot of problems with the Foster System, so Mister Wayne and I have discussed circumventing that by finding a home for you through the newspaper. What do you think of that?"

"I think no one's going to care. Who would take in a stranger they read about in the news?"

"It's happened before," says Bruce. "Trust me, someone good might find you in the paper and choose to adopt. It's not as bleak as you think. And since it will be a high profile case and there would be no government paycheck attached, it's more likely that someone will be doing this out of the goodness of their heart and be afraid of screwing up. We'll keep tabs on you, and if the place you go turns out to be abusive or neglectful, they'll be all over the papers as such, and I can guarantee the police will have all the evidence they need to put those despicable people behind bars."

"I don't think it will work, but I'll give it a try," says Billy.

"Do you mind if I interview you for the article?" asks Clark.

"Go right ahead," says Billy.

The interview takes a couple of hours, and by the time he's done, he wants to adopt Billy himself. He already has six kids, and he hasn't talked with Lex about it, but he can't imagine not adopting Billy once he gets to know him. When he tells Bruce that, Bruce tells him, "If you don't, I will."

Billy's the same age as Jonathan Samuel, so he'd have a peer amongst the brothers, most of whom are practically adults. Roy is nineteen, Conner is seventeen, Colton is sixteen and Arsenal and Jon are fifteen. Jonathan Samuel is eleven, just like Billy, and Clark has no doubt the two of them will get along famously. 

But Billy's choice comes first, and he has the choice of whether to live with Clark or Bruce, not knowing that they are really Superman and Batman. In fact, only Bruce knows that Freddy is Captain Marvel, though Clark suspects there's something special about him. 

So Clark decides to have an interview with Billy, but the other way around this time. He's asked Billy to meet him for lunch at LexCorp in a secluded conference room. He would normally talk with Billy in a public place like Bibbo's, but on the off chance they have to talk about Superman, Clark wants to keep things private. 

Lex, of course, had catering produce a festive selection of lunch foods in the conference room and Billy goes straight for two Monte Cristo sandwiches and a can of Pringles. Clark decided to get a bacon grilled cheese and an apple. Once they are sitting across from each other with their food, Clark begins.

"So Billy, both Bruce and I are interested in foregoing the article and adopting you ourselves. What do you think of that?"

"I don't know," says Billy. "I kind of assumed no one would want me, so I've been getting used to the idea that I'll be stuck in Foster care again."

"I can promise that either of us will gladly take you in and provide for you well. Feel free to ask me anything."

"If I move in with you, will I be seeing Superman?"

"Absolutely. He's the father of my step children, so he'll be around from time to time. That really shouldn't be your determining factor."

"It isn't, I was just curious. I work with…. I mean… uh, crap."

"Billy, do you have something to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Who do you work with? Aren't you a little young for a job?"

"Yes. That's why I don't have one."

"Billy, you're a terrible liar."

Billy sighs. "If you adopt me, then I can tell you. Right now, it's safer for everybody if you don't know."

"You know Superman already, don't you."

"That's not important. You wanted me to ask questions so why don't I do that. You're marrying Lex Luthor. And you have kids already. Why would you need me?"

"This is about you, Billy. I want to be there for you. I'm sure the boys will love having you around."

"Right, because a non-super-powered eleven year old will fit in great with super-powered teenagers."

"I'm serious Billy. They're good young men and I'm sure you'll fit in great if that's what you want. Do you know what you want in a home?"

"Not really. Uncle Dudley was always great. Then I went in the Foster System and found out not everyone's like that. I just feel kind of lost right now."

"That's understandable. What's important to you in life?"

"I guess school and work– I mean school! Just school!"

"I don't think any kid is only interested in 'just school'. What do you think about having brothers?"

"I like the idea in theory, but the only brother I've really had was Freddy. He was like a brother to me before Uncle Dudley died and after, his Foster parents opened their home to me. But the Foster System wouldn't match me with them, so we never got to live together. If you adopt me, will you adopt him too? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm sure we can look into that. But I can assure you that you won't be alone, no matter whose home you choose. Bruce and I want to be there for you even if you choose someone else."

"I'd like that. You're both good men. I read your articles Mr. Kent. And I've been to four of the charity events Mr. Wayne set up. There was this one in a park in Fawcett City where it was like a free carnival and companies pledged to put money towards the children's hospital based on how many tickets people won in the games."

"I remember that event. I took Lois and Jon to that one. You'd like Jon. He's your age, so you'd have at least one peer among your brothers if you decide to let me adopt you."

"Really? Cool! So what's he like?"

"He's an average kid, but he's got a good heart and a kind soul. I'd like to think that's average among kids, but if adults are anything to judge by, it's rarer than most people would prefer."

"I hear that. So what if I couldn't tell you my secret? I mean, if I had to keep something from you, would you still want to adopt me? Would you promise not to get mad?"

"I promise, Billy. I know you wouldn't keep a secret unless it was important."

"Thanks. I guess, I don't know what to do. You and Mr. Wayne would both be great to live with. I guess I'll let you decide."

"I'll give Bruce a run for his money. You aren't concerned about me marrying a man some call a supervillain?"

"You mean Lex Luthor? I know he's caused trouble in the past, but I trust your judgement and I know you wouldn't be marrying him if he was really evil like some people say. Superman even said he's changed."

"How did you know that?"

"I, um… I read it somewhere."

"Oh, I see."

"Would I be living with you and Lex?"

"We have a five story penthouse in this building. There's plenty of room for you."

"Awesome. I guess I'd rather live in Metropolis than Gotham, if that matters."

"I'll talk with Bruce and we'll come to an arrangement. 

"Thanks, Mr. Kent."

"You can call me Clark."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"Bruce, how does Billy know Superman?" Clark says over the phone once he's in private.

"Clark, if I could tell you that, I would."

"I have a theory," says Clark. "Captain Marvel is Billy's age. And has the same name. And Billy kept trying to stop himself from saying he knows and works with Superman."

"I can't tell you anything about it Clark. But I can tell you there's more than one reason I want him with you or me."

"Billy wants me to adopt a Freddy Freeman too, if I adopt him. Or for you to, if you adopt him. He wants to live in the same house as Freddy. What do you think about that?"

"I think that's doable. Are you going to adopt him, Clark?"

"I think so. He said he wants Metropolis over Gotham, but honestly, I think the deciding factor is Freddy. If I can't adopt Freddy and you can, then Billy's probably better off with you."

"I'll see what I can do about helping you get custody of Freddy. I imagine, Lex will too, but I want this clean. I don't want the League or the Champions to have cause to question the adoptions."

"Same here."

"I'll have the paperwork done and sent to you to sign. I have a feeling Freddy will feel right at home with the Superboys."

"Why's that? Is he a superhe– CM3. He's CM3, isn't he."

"Knew you'd catch on without a clue."

"Great Rao. Okay, thanks for the help Bruce."

"If I can get this done quickly, they'll both be yours in a week. I'd have bedrooms ready for them in case everything goes well."

"I'll get right on that. Thanks Bruce."

"Anytime, old friend."

Clark hangs up the phone and thinks to himself. If all goes as Bruce thinks it will, Captain Marvel and CM3 will be moved in before Conner and Colton's birthday parties. He goes to the penthouse to pick out what rooms to give the Marvels.

  


  



	47. Convoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Billy have something important to show their new family.
> 
> Lex gathers heroes to protect precious cargo.

As Jon and Colton help Freddy with the last of his boxes, Freddy sits on the bed and lays back, tossing his crutches on the floor.

"Thanks for helping me with all this stuff. You guys are going to kill me when you find out I'm not really a cripple."

"We would have helped you anyways," says Colton. "But out of curiosity, what are you talking about?"

"We should probably go up to the roof for this. Just give me a minute. I need to catch my breath. Watching you guys moving all my stuff for me was tiring."

"Worried we would break something?" asks Jon.

"No, I'm just a very empathetic person."

"We're not tired at all," says Colton. 

"Shut up," says Freddy. "And go get Conner and Billy. I think you all need to see us come clean."

Colton minutely narrows his eyes. "Come clean?"

"Yeah. Me and Billy kind of have secrets. And we probably should've told you all and Superman about it before, but it's kind of like how other heroes hide their identities to keep people safe."

"'Other heroes'?" says Jon. "Who are you?"

"That can wait for the roof," says Colton. Jon, go get Conner, Billy and James, I'll get the Roys and Dad."

As Colton and Jon leave the room, Freddy hopes he isn't going to piss off Billy with what he's about to do. 

Conner comes to help Freddy up the stairs to the roof and the others aren't far behind. Superman comes flying up around the time they're all situated in the garden on the roof. 

"Freddy, what is this about?" asks Billy, hesitantly.

"We need to tell them," says Freddy. "Come here. Say it with me."

"It's okay boys," says Superman. "No one will tell your secret and no one will be mad."

"How long have you known?" asks Billy.

"Since the day you told Clark you worked with me," says Superman. He pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on.he slumps a little into his Clark Kent posture and looks at Freddy and Billy encouragingly. "We all have our secrets."

"Oh snap!" says Freddy, "We just got adopted by Superman!"

Clark takes off the glasses and resumes his normal posture. Conner smiles. This ought to be good. 

Freddy and Billy stand together, slightly away from the others. They take in a deep breath and shout "Shazam!"

Lightning crackles through the sky and strikes them where they stand, but before anyone can be alarmed by it, Captain Marvel and CM3 are standing on the rooftop with them in place of Billy and Freddy. CM3 chuckles.

"I couldn't keep working with you guys without telling you," says CM3. "I couldn't live with you every day and hide this. Not from you."

"Thank you for telling us," says Colton. 

"Wow, so everyone in our family has superpowers!" says Jon, "Totally awesome!"

"I guess this means you can start training with Mercy with us," says Conner. Both Captain Marvel and CM3 take a step back. Captain Marvel is holding his hands up, palms forward in a placating gesture and CM3 is shaking his head vigorously. 

The others chuckle at that but Hemlock says, "What's so funny?"

"You don't get it because you train with your dad," says Jon, "but the rest of us have to train with Mercy and despite her name she trains us pretty hard. It's not pleasant."

"Oh. I still don't get why that's funny."

"It's okay, James," says Superman. "It's not funny to everyone. Certainly not to the newest additions of our family."

"Got that right, Superman!" says CM3. "Mercy's a bitch!"

"Hey, now!" says Superman. "That is not an appropriate way to describe anyone. I expect you to behave politely towards your trainers and each other, Freddy."

"Yes, Superman," Freddy mutters.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The Star Sapphire Ring is acting up again, glowing and floating in place. Lex has tried to diagnose it's source or destination based on the radiation the ring is emitting, but to no avail. For now, all he can do is wait.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I have gathered you together because Jason has informed me that some of the rogues of Gotham intend to raid one of my cloning facilities," says Lex to his recruits. "We are moving the subjects to the Metropolis Cadmus location before the intended raid, but if word gets to the rogues beforehand, they may push forward their schedule and raid the convoy. That is why I need you to guard the Gotham Cadmus facility and escort the convoy to Metropolis. Are you up to the task?"

"Which rogues?" asks Jay.

"So far, the lineup includes Two-Face, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy," says Lex. He looks again at those sitting before him. Colton is stone faced, looking intently at Lex and soaking in every word. Jay is clearly making plans in his head. Lex can see the wheels turning already. Zar looks excited. He's only been on one mission with the Titans and he wasn't really needed. _He looks ready for action_ , thinks Lex. Adonis is taking this very seriously, and his sobering expression is infectiously cautious. Adonis is used to bodyguarding, but usually, those he bodyguards are conscious and have superpowers of their own. Lex wonders how he'll handle guarding cryo-pods. Hemlock is sitting next to Jason and seems to be calculating his odds. He's immune to Poison Ivy's powers and go-to weapons, but if he goes against Two-Face, the X-Kryptonite and vibranium will be all too necessary. His face says he's ready, but Lex has his doubts. Still, he's invaluable to the team as backup for the others. He's perfected a sleeping powder that doesn't work on Kryptonians or Apokalyptans and with everyone on the team either one of the above or carrying X-Kryptonite, it should be perfect to use on the rogues and their men as a non-lethal means of neutralization. Jason has already processed these into paint balls and passed out the paintball equivalents of TEC-22s. Hemlock's also created potions that can be taken ahead of time to grant temporary immunity to toxins, though the drowsy effect when it is metabolized out of the human system could be a problem without having epi-pins handy. Tim is unreadable. Sometimes his face is a better mask than his domino. He does seem calculating though. Like Hemlock and Jay, the wheels are turning in his head, but only decades of reading the unreadable let Lex see it. Jay and Jason aside, Tim is the most qualified for this mission as far as experience goes, both with running successful ops and for dealing with Gotham's less than ideal citizens. Roy looks ready, almost eager, to do the mission. As a Cadmus clone and a security agent, this is right up his alley, and it shows on his face. His auburn red hair is still a mess from his nap, but he seems very alert and aware. Next to him Arsenal is fiddling with his mechanical arm, avoiding eye contact. Lex will have to ask him about that later. He doesn't look distracted – he looks frightened. The only time he's frightened is when he thinks about being in a pod again…. Oh. Maybe Arsenal needs to sit this one out. Maybe it's too close to his trauma. Lex decides to deal with that immediately.

"Arsenal, you're off the team," says Lex. "This is too personal for you, and I don't want you to be distracted."

"Then why'd you even call me here?" demands Arsenal.

"Because trauma aside, you're perfect for this job," says Lex. "But I was insensitive to ask you to guard Cadmus pods. If you really want to go, you can, but I'd prefer it now if you weren't involved."

"He's right, Roy," says Roy. "You should sit this one out."

"Fine!" Arsenal yells before storming off. Lex sighs. Roy looks at him imploringly.

"It's my fault for asking this of him," says Lex. "I made a mistake and he has every right to be angry with me."

"You're not the only one he's angry with," says Roy. 

"Are we going as one team?" asks Jay, changing the subject. 

"You'll be split into pairs. Hemlock with Black Lantern, Match with Power Boy, Aegis with Red Arrow and Robin with Redwing. There are two transports that will carry the pods to Metropolis. One pair will be on the inside of each truck and one pair on motorcycles or flying outside the trucks to escort them. Clark has agreed to watch the whole thing from the sky and make an appearance if anything seems off. We're hoping the Man of Steel will be a deterrent, but we still need each of you to be ever vigilant. If those of you on escort duty see anything off, say it out loud. Superman will hear you."

"How do we choose who escorts?" asks Hemlock. "I mean outside the vehicles."

"You and I will be in one of the trucks," says Jason. "That much, I've already decided."

"Wouldn't Black Lantern be as big of a deterrent as Superman?" asks Tim. "I think someone else should watch over Hemlock."

"'Watch over'?!" says Hemlock indignantly.

"He's right, son," says Jason. "This mission is for you to get your feet wet, but I don't want anything to happen to you. He's also right that I should fly on the outside. Adonis, you're qualified to keep my son safe. What do you think?"

"I think I can do that. Me and Hemlock in one truck escorted by Black Lantern and who?"

"Red Arrow," says Lex. "That way, Redwing and Robin can ride in the other truck and Power Boy and Match can escort. Does this sound agreeable?" 

"I'm onboard," says Zar.

"Me, too," says Colton.

"Show of hands?" says Lex. Everyone raises their hand. "Good. Alpha team is Black Lantern, Red Arrow, Hemlock and Aegis. Beta team is Redwing, Robin, Power Boy and Match. Superman will be flying backup and visual deterrent and I'll be close by in a limo, just in case I'm needed. We'll also have two ambulances in the convoy so if anything happens, there will be immediate medical attention available. Everyone check your gear today and have everything ready. We leave for Gotham at three a.m. for a five a.m. starting point. I would like one of the teams to go by zeta tube to the Gotham Cadmus building at 2:45 a.m. they will guard the Cadmus building while everything is being prepared and loaded. No one at the Gotham Cadmus facility knows we're doing this, just in case there's a mole. Guardian will arrive there at 2:35 a.m. to manage Cadmus security."

"No offense to anyone present," says Roy, "but we should all be there by three to guard the facility while the transports are being loaded."

"Any objections?" asks Lex. Everyone shakes their heads. "Good. We'll leave via zeta tube at 2:45 through the basement zeta-beam platform. If you need to rest, get your gear ready and take a nap. Once the convoy gets going, we should be done in less than two hours and beat the majority of morning traffic. It should only take an hour for the pods to be loaded, but I have the schedule prepared for two. We might be done by six a.m. if all goes well."

"Is there anything in particular we should know about the cargo?" asks Colton.

"Not in particular other than the fact that these are sentient, living individuals in these pods and they need to be kept safe. Among them are clones of some of those close to me with their memories copied and programmed. I don't want anyone to read into this too much or be distracted by who it is in these pods. Some are new individuals like James here. Others are direct clones like Colton. All are invaluable. But the last thing we need is a super-powered clone on the black market. Capiche?"

"Capuche," says Colton. 

"Everyone make your preparations and report back here at 2:25 a.m.," says Lex. "This meeting is adjourned."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Everyone's ready early, so they go early. By 2:30 Alpha and Beta teams are on guard while the transports are being loaded with the clones. Lex didn't mention that there would be six separate convoys, five loaded with pods that have nothing more than mannequins in them. Once everything's loaded and the teams are divided, the convoy starts out for Metropolis. In less than thirty minutes, two convoys are hit, both decoys. There's no telling if the criminals have realized the pods are filled with mannequins, but the guard is up now and Power Boy, Match, Black Lantern and Red Arrow land on top of their respective trucks to ride. They won't be noticed until the criminals are close, but they can easily make themselves known from there. Not noticeable from a distance means the criminals won't outright target that particular convoy. Noticeable up close means the criminals have a chance to rethink their actions before it's too late.

There's what looks like a heavily armed biker hand coming up on Alpha team's truck, but as they try to shoot out the tires, Black Lantern forms shields of black light to deflect the bullets and Red Arrow shoots high density foam arrows into the road behind them but in front of the bikers. The bikers are caught safely in the foam but can no longer pursue them. Then a helicopter comes from the southeast. When Lex double checks, it isn't on any flight schedule nor does it belongs to any news station or emergency responder entity. Lex conveys this and Match flies over to the helicopter and floats in front of the windshield. He shakes his head, looking disappointed and when the chopper's men pull out the Kryptonite ammunition, which Match can identify by the green glow, he shoots up into the sky while Power Boy takes the lead, punching through the glass of the windshield as a distraction for the pilot and grabbing the right landing bar to swing the helicopter in a circle several times before letting go. The resulting crash is something to behold. The others may have a higher moral code, but Zar has no qualms with killing those prepared to use Kryptonite on his friends. Lex admonishes him over the radio but doesn't lecture. If Zar had to guess, Lex would have done the same exact thing in his place. 

Then the convoy comes up on a tire strip. Fortunately the tires of the trucks are solid rubber, so they continue on while Lex has the strips moved off the road so the emergency vehicles can get across. 

When they get to the Metropolis Bay Bridge, there's what looks like a military blockade. Lex knows there isn't any actual military here. He checked on such things before they left. But just in case, he makes a quick call to find out. No. Definitely not military. He radios Match to tell him so and just as the false soldiers go into the back of one of the trucks to 'check things out', Match and Power Boy start chucking vehicles in the bay, starting with a tank, which Match throws over the top of the suspension bridge before it plummets into the water. Aegis and Hemlock quickly neutralize the not-soldiers and Black Lantern quickly tosses them out of the vehicle to the side of the road. At the end of the bridge, when they are almost clear, a vile cloud of _something_ envelopes the entire area. The drivers nearly crash the trucks before running away screaming in terror.

Scarecrow toxin.

  


  



	48. Convoy – Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the convoy continues on its trip to Metropolis, Hemlock has a realization. When they finally reach their destination, Lex has some answers.

The driver of Robin's truck jumped out of the vehicle before stopping it, leaving it to careen into the fog of fear toxin without a driver. Match was quick to catch the truck, lifting it up by the back wheels. Redwing quickly administered his antitoxin before being exposed to the gas, but Robin wasn't so lucky. He'd been so concerned with the out of control truck that he breathed in the noxious gas head on and without fear. It's ironic considering what happened next. He didn't hallucinate about monsters chasing him or even his own death. Instead, he was experiencing the death of the clone, Jase, blaming himself and crying uncontrollably. He didn't run. There was no running from this. Instead, he was curled into the fetal position, screaming his name and babbling about how it was all his fault, how it should have been him. Jase wasn't as scarred or _defective_ as Jay has started to think of himself as. Jase had more to live for and more potential for good.

Redwing administers the cure for the toxin, but it's too late. Robin is a crying ball of shame, desperation and rage and even with the toxin gone, his fears replay themselves as PTSD flashbacks, crippling him. Redwing fastens Robin into the passenger seat seatbelt and gets behind the wheel, but cargo is already being taken from the back as Match and Power Boy take on gunmen that approach from the sides of the road. Redwing starts driving, unclear as to whether or not any pods made it off the truck and hoping against hope that he's moving in time to stop any unloading going on. 

Match and Power Boy are still dealing with the gunmen as Redwing drives past at full speed. Roy sees the two pods in the road that are in the way and grabs one of them, flying to the next truck up and loading it into the moving vehicle as Redwing drives like a bat out of Hell. Knowing the chances of moving the other pod into the same vehicle will be much harder, Roy closes and latches the loading door of the truck and stays ready to defend against the next attack. 

Black Lantern is using shield constructs of black light to move the fear toxin away from the road and sending out shards of black crystal that pierce armor and debilitate his enemies as more gunmen attack. They've been using the smoke as cover but with the fog lifted, they're ripe for the picking. 

Hemlock, seeing the pod in the road that their enemies are trying to carry away, moves in without prompting. Smartly, Adonis stays behind to guard the truck while Hemlock goes to load the pod from the road into the truck. 

Then Hemlock goes stiff, staring down through the glass of the pod. It's another _him_! Another Hemlock. Hemlock tries to focus on carrying the pod to the back of the truck and latching it in place, but he can't stop staring as his own frozen, sleeping face. When he's got his wits about him, he finishes locking up the back of the truck and slides into the passenger seat. The way is clear and the driver is wearing a gas mask so they punch it and ride forward through the broken assault where Power Boy and Match are making gunmen regret they were ever born. Hemlock goes to the back of the truck real quick and retrieves his paintball gun. He goes back up to the passenger seat and prepares to shoot at anyone who attacks. 

Snipers from the bridge are shooting at the trucks and they manage to hit the solid rubber tires, doing absolutely nothing. But Hemlock hears the *clink* of breaking glass as one of the shots is fired and runs to the back where there's a bullet holes in one of the pods. The bullet made it through the armored hole of the truck, which is surprising in and of itself. Cold air hisses out of the pod in a shooting fog and Hemlock punches in the defrosting codes to save the clone's life. The clone defrosts and starts to wake up, and Hemlock radios Lex to tell him what happened.

"Lex! A gunshot pierced one of the pods! I had to defrost the clone and now, I don't know what to do."

"Tell them to stay put. Explain that the truck is under fire and that for their own safety. They need to stay put."

"Okay, I'll do that when he wakes up enough."

"Which pod is it?" demands Lex.

"I don't know, it says 'Classified' on it."

"There's a code on the side of each pod. Will you read the numbers to me?"

"856-002-390-214"

"Fucking _DAMNIT!!_ Is he hurt?"

"It doesn't look like it. The bullet missed his head by about two or three inches."

"Watch him like a hawk! Understand me? You need to be there to talk him through this whole ordeal. I'll radio Black Lantern and make sure he's watching the truck."

"Okay. What do I say to him?"

"Tell him who you are. Tell him you're under attack. And above all, keep him calm."

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

Lex immediately radios Jason and tells him to stay with the truck no matter how tempting it is to go to the enemies or help the other truck. He radios Colton and Zar and tells them to get to the first truck as quickly as possible now that the trucks are past the attack points. Back in the second truck, Adonis flies through the passenger window and to the top of the vehicle where he stands guard while Hemlock stays in the cargo area to keep watch over the waking clone. 

When the young man in the pod begins to wake up, Hemlock puts a hand on the cool glass and starts talking, saying 'it's okay' and 'hang tight' and 'I need you to stay put for a little while' and 'we'll take care of you and keep you safe'. The young man seems to relax a little and it makes Hemlock relax enough to notice something. This man looks a lot like Jason, but has crystal blue eyes and greenish skin. Hemlock tries not to read too much into that. Lots of people are green. He thinks. Poison Ivy is green… Martian Manhunter is green... The Hulk is green… well, maybe that last one is fictional, but Hemlock is sure he'd know more green people if he knew more people.

The man in the pod is looking around a bit and is clearly nervous, so Hemlock tries another round of 'everything is okay' and 'we're going to take care of you'. It seems to work, but the man is still looking around, examining the broken glass in front of his face and trying to see more of the truck. 

Then he pushes on the glass. The spider webbing of cracks in the glass start to spread, but the door to the pod slides open first. The young man in the pod steps out and gives Hemlock a brief hug before looking at the other pods. Hemlock is a little panicked that the man is out of his pod, and confused that he gave him a hug, but he imagines since they both look like Jason and are both green that there is some kind of kinship there, though he's not sure what. Maybe this clone was given memories of him like Hemlock was given memories of Lex and Jason. They work together to ensure all of the pods are safely fastened in place and Hemlock takes a picture of the young man and sends it to Jason and Lex with the caption: _Look familiar?_

Lex texts back: _Don't let him leave!_

And Jason texts back: _WTF?!!_

Hemlock tries to talk to the young man and he doesn't talk back. He just sits in the back of the truck with Hemlock and stares at his now empty pod.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The convoy eventually makes it to the Metropolis Cadmus building and the teams finally relax. Hemlock walks his brother out of the truck – because that's who he is, isn't he? His _brother_ – and Lex and Jason immediately tend to both of them. Then Hemlock hears the first words that young man speaks.

"Do I get a new pod?"

"Yes, my boy,' says Lex, "you get a new pod. Do you want it now?"

The young man nods.

"Okay, give your father and brother a hug and I'll take you to get a brand new pod. Okay?"

The young man nods again and stiffly hugs Hemlock and Jason. Hemlock hugs back wondering when he'll see the man again. If he's going back in a pod, there's no telling. Then Lex leads the clone to an elevator and they go down to the fiftieth sublevel where Hemlock assumes Lex is prepping him for his new pod. 

Hemlock turns to Jason.

"Something you want to tell me about, Dad?"

"If it's about the boy, I don't know. Lex never told me."

"Did you know there was another me in one of the pods?"

"No, but I'm not surprised. Lex always has backups."

"And you're okay with that?"

"If something happened to him, we'd still have you. If something had happened to you before you were thawed, we'd have him. There are at least ten extra mes and I'm sure there are other extras as well. He has to make a lot of a clone to make sure he can make one without a degenerative condition. That's why he makes so many of any given individual."

"Oh. I guess that's okay. I'm glad I'm not defective."

"Damn right, you're not."

"Was that my brother?"

"I'm guessing so. We'll have to ask Lex who he was."

"Yeah… Dad, are we going to wake up the other me?'

"Not today, son. I'm not ready to be a father to more kids. I have six step-sons and you. I don't want to neglect any of you, but especially you. If I have another son so soon, I might not be able to give you both the attention you deserve." 

"You could always be a stay at home dad."

"Gotham needs me as much as I need you. Are you upset? Am I giving you enough time and attention?"

"You're fine, Dad. We're great. I just meant if you wanted to have another son, you could lay off the vigilantism. I get why you can't."

"I'm glad you understand. Maybe we can get you a brother some day. For now, I'm happy with just you."

"Or a sister," says Hemlock. "That'd be fine, too."

"We have five viable siblings for you," says Lex, "and two of them are sisters. One is your twin and you've met one of your brothers."

"Lex, when were you going to tell me about them?"

"I honestly don't know. The one you met today is made of a recombination of _just_ your DNA. No one else's. I had him made in case you didn't want a child with my genetics. Your other son is like that as well, though James' twin is 20% Luthor, just like James."

"How many did you make in all? How many were defective?"

"Jason, I don't believe we should discuss this in front of James."

"I wanna know, too," says Hemlock. At the resolute look on Jason's masked face, Lex sighs. 

"Twenty. I had twenty clones originally made, but only six weren't suffering of a degenerative disorder. If we ever develop a cure for it, they may be taken out of cryo, but as it is, it's a complication with their genetic integrity. Gene therapy, as advanced as we are, isn't enough at this point. If they were to age any, they could die."

"I know," says Jason, silent tears running down his face. "I just had to know how many."

Just then, Colton and Zar approach. "Hey guys," says Colton, "we were just thinking of going to Warriors to have pizza. Jon and Conner are meeting us there. Want to join?"

"Not today," says Jason. "Some other time."

"I want to go," says Hemlock. 

"You can go, James," says Lex. "You're Daddy just needs some time."

  


  



	49. An Even Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kent uses the Doomsday Reset Device.

New Krypton is all but dead. Five thousand innocent lives were taken by the criminals of the Phantom Zone. Now they're making their move on Earth. Twenty Eight Earth cities have been obliterated and the terraforming of Earth into a second New Krypton is already over one-eighth complete. 

Chris Kent knows what has to be done. If he can go back in time, he can stop any of this from happening. The Kryptonian technology for it isn't on New Krypton, but there's a place on Earth he can find it. 

He goes to Gotham and inputs the override code to break into the Batcave. When his code doesn't work, he uses his heat vision to cut a man-sized hole in the metal doors. There's no one left in the Batcave – all of them died during the first attack on the Justice League, the criminal's first barrier to destroying worlds. Chris goes to the vault and uses his heat vision again to cut through the metal and make his way into the top security area. Now, needing to get to the only piece of technology he can use to fix this mess, he's glad the Bats never listened to him about using Kryotonian crystal to reinforce the metal doors. If they had, it would take much longer to make it inside and he might be found out by then. He has to make it fast. 

Chris finds the device after rifling through so many off-limits devices, weapons and magical items and eventually he finds what he is looking for: the Doomsday Reset Device.

Without hesitating, he pushes the button and everything goes white in a flame unlike any he's ever known.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


One week earlier, Lor-Zod wakes up in bed at the Fortress of Metropolis and finds the Legacy Crystal still in his hand. He runs to the control room of the Fortress and sends information packs to every law enforcement, superhero and Kryotonian computer on the two planets. Then he does what he should have done long ago. He puts on a Blue Kryptonite necklace, loads two TEC-22's and extra clips with Green Kryptonite bullets and arms himself with Green Kryptonite combat daggers. He uses the Phantom Zone projector at the Fortress to go to his unfortunate homeworld and do what needs to be done.

He's going hunting.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Chris Kent can see clearly, he finds himself in the Crystal Cave – the ones the Bats use. The cave paintings on the walls are all too familiar, but he notices some of the paintings are missing. The story of how Kon-El became a soulless Black Lantern isn't there. 

This means two things.

One is that he isn't the Chris that went back in time one week. He's the dimensional clone. He won't be saving Earth and New Krypton from the hoards of Phantom Zone criminals. That's the other Jon's job. 

Secondly, this means he went back in time by at least seven years. Kon-El became a Black Lantern and bane of New Krypton the day Ursa used Chris to break into the real world again and avenged her husband. Kon-El was killed and believing they were bringing Kon completely back, the Blue and Black Lanterns of Earth bestowed his corpse with a Black Lantern Ring, creating the most powerful and dangerous supervillain of all time. And Chris always regrets that he wasn't able to save him, to keep the Black Lantern Ring from even being an option. 

Chris goes to the computers and starts looking up basic information in this time period. Nightwing's – Dick's – login gets him into the system and he starts checking on recent mission reports and anything recent having to do with New Krypton. That's when he notices the date. Today is the day.

Today is _The Day!!_ The day Ursa breaks out of the Phantom Zone and murders Chris' would-be brother. He only has a few hours and he needs to do this right. He goes to the armory and when the biometric scanner doesn't let him in, he breaks through the vault door with his bare hands. He immediately goes to the Kryptonite section and pulls out two handguns with Blue Kryptonite bullets. He finds a lead case and puts the guns inside before leaving through the zeta tube by overriding security as the cave starts locking down, and he makes it out to the streets of Gotham. 

He's rather conspicuous in his Kryptonian armor – a blue suit with gold-orange shield, gauntlet gloves, belt and boots. Without the Nightwing Deity immersed in his body, the dragon on his chest has reverted to his house glyph, a tilted horseshoe shape, though his belt maintains the 'S'-shield of his adopted family, a blue 'S' and border over a gold background. The unusual attire draws stares and whispers from those he passes on the streets. At first, he starts looking for Batman and Robin, but soon he realizes the search is futile since it's the middle of the day. He takes off into the sky and decides to go straight for the source. The political meeting on New Krypton where Kon-El is being discussed as a potential official dual ambassador to Earth and New Krypton is where Ursa and Faora-Ul first come out of the Phantom Zone. Kon-El will be there.

By the time he flies to New Krypton makes it past security and bursts into the room where the meeting is taking place, Faora and Ursa have just appeared and Ursa is grabbing Kon-El by the throat, prepared to break his neck.

Chris refuses to be too late.

He draws his gun and puts nine bullets in Ursa's head. Faora speeds to him to attack, but he uses his heat vision to blind her and uses martial arts techniques taught to him by the Amazons to take her down to the ground where he empties the other gun into her head. His mother and step-mother dead in front of him, it finally becomes real. Kon-El will never be a Black Lantern.

He wasn't too late.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The council gathering stares in shock at the newcomer. He's just killed two women, but with human weapons. What strikes everyone the most is the glyph on his chest. He's a Zod. 

Security immediately moves in to take the young man into custody but the Council Head stops them. 

"Release him at once. This boy just risked his life to save us from an attack by the banished war-criminals Faora-Ul and Ursa, consort to General Dru-Zod. She almost killed the hero Kon-El and would not have hesitated to kill the rest of us. This unknown Zod is responsible for saving our lives and should be commended, not arrested."

The guards release Chris and he gives a slight bow to the Council Head. "Thank you, Councilman. I live to serve the interests of Earth and New Krypton."

"Who _are_ you?" asks Conner.

"I'm Lor-Zod, son of Dru-Zod and Ursa."

There are gasps from the room and Conner starts to approach him. "You killed your own mother?"

"She was an abusive sociopath. It was the only way to protect you from her. Even if she was foiled today, she would have never rested until she had her revenge." Chris' dour expression holds no apology or regret. He wants to smile at having saved Kon, but the tragedy of this day is not lost on him. Even if he prevented countless atrocities, he did take two lives and ones he non-consensually mourns. 

"Thank you," says Kon-El. He strides forward and takes Chris' hand in his own, shaking it firmly but gently and making eye contact. The happiness in Chris is clear for him to see through the sadness. And when Chris all but collapses, Kon-El takes him in a supporting hug and helps him into an empty seat at the table. 

The Council Head stands. "All in favor of the motions set forth before our interruption." 

Everyone at the table except for Chris says, "Aye."

"Opposed?" 

The room is silent.

"In recognition of his efforts on behalf of New Krypton and on behalf of Earth, this council recognizes Kon-El as New Krypton's dual ambassador to Earth, representing both planets to each other. In commendation for his selfless actions this day, the Council offers the position of Ambassador's Guard to Lor-Zod, a hero of New Krypton."

"I accept," says a stunned Chris. He almost doesn't hear himself say the words so much as he feels the vibration in his chest.

"The Council recognizes this acceptance of duty and names Lor-Zod Guard of Ambassador Kon-El. Any other motions?"

No one speaks.

"Then this meeting is adjourned to reconvene in two weeks."

The councilmen and women leave the room quickly and quietly, and Kon takes Chris' hand and leads him from the room. "You've got some serious guts, Lor. Thank you for saving my life."

"It was an honor," says Chris. "And you can call me Chris if you want. Christopher Kent is my human name."

"Did Dad adopt you?"

"Not yet in this timeline. I'm from the future."

"Oh. Sounds exciting. Was it—"

"—Not a future worth preserving."

"I see. I'm glad you came back then. Do you want to go to Earth or hang around Kryptonopolis for a while?"

"We can go to Earth. I have something to show you and it can't be on New Krypton."

"Okay. So, Chris, does this mean you're my brother where you come from?"

"Adopted. And yes, kind of. Where I come from, you're a soulless Black Lantern. You're the greatest enemy New Krypton and Earth have ever faced up until the dissolution of the Phantom Zone."

"That's… not a good thing. How did it happen?"

"Earth's Black Lantern has a spare ring that's been enchanted to preserve the soul, but there's a problem with the enchantment. For it to work right, the disembodied soul must be bound to the ring before the ring is placed on the corpse's finger. In other words, it has to be enchanted after the individual dies, not beforehand."

"That's a big difference. I guess we can tell Black Lantern that when we see him. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we get me a room at the Fortress of Metropolis? It's my home where – when – I come from. My other home isn't an option right now."

"Is there another you out there?"

Chris nods. "In the Phantom Zone."

"We've got to save him – you."

"I know, but we need to be prepared first. I need to establish who I am to the other Supers before I can worry about the other me. If I don't have your trust, this entire thing is going to go downhill really fast."

"Do you have something to prove who you are?"

"I have a Legacy Crystal."

Conner stops walking. "You used the Doomsday Reset Device?"

Chris turns back to him. "Yes. I had to."

Conner takes a deep breath. "A Legacy Crystal is all we need. Do you have a call-sign or a codename?"

"Nightwing. I was once infused with the Nightwing Deity, so I'm more 'Nightwing' than Grayson will ever be."

"We'll figure something out. There are two Robins, so you can both be Nightwing unless you work together."

"We'll figure something out," Chris agrees.

They make it to the zeta tube and go to the Fortress of Metropolis with Chris signed on as a guest authorized by Champion.

A feminine robotic voice scans him and says, "Guest – D-27; Champion – D-02."

They arrive at the Fortress of Metropolis and Conner takes Chris to go get a room. Chris sets his specifications in the crystal console at the door and the room is made directly across from Jon's room. Conner walks inside with Chris and Chris pulls him into a hug.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?" asks Conner.

"I always wanted to hug you," says Chris, "The real you. I never got to meet you on friendly terms before, but Dad would always tell me stories about how brave and compassionate you were. You were my idol, but also my worst enemy. I'm sorry if I'm crossing boundaries. I'm just so happy you're okay."

"It's okay, kid," Conner mumbles into his hair.

"I'm older than you, even in my original timeline," says Chris.

"Yeah, well, you're still a kid to me. How old are you?" asks Conner.

"Seventeen," says Chris.

"So we're the same age," says Conner.

"See? Not a kid. Besides you're what? Three?" asks Chris.

"Almost two," says Conner.

"Wow. It's so hard to think of you that way," says Chris.

"Tell me about it," says Conner.

The continue to hug until their arms get tired and Conner takes the Legacy Crystal to show Kal-El what happened. When he finds Kal-El at the Fortress of Solitude, he hands him the crystal and tells him about Chris.

"That brings me up to eleven," says Kal-El. 

"Eleven what?" asks Conner.

"Eleven sons. You, Colton, Roy, Arsenal, Jon, Jonny, Zar, Freddy, Billy, and now the two Chrises. I wonder if I'm ever going to get a daughter."

"You forgot James. Isn't he kind of your step-son?"

"That brings it up to an even dozen. Great Rao. I'm glad most of you are teenagers. Between my day job, my superheroing, the Justice league and splitting time between you kids, I'm a pretty absentee father. I'm sorry if I'm not being there for you, Kon."

"It's okay, Dad. I understand. The others do too. Just take us on family outings more. It's good bonding time and it reminds us that we're not only your kids on holidays."

"Rao, I am so bad at this."

"No, you're not, Dad. You're really good at this. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Kon. That means a lot."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lois storms into Lex's office, unannounced and sits opposite him in front of her desk. 

Lex stares at her, dumbfounded. "What can I do for you Miss Lane? Did Jonny have unprotected sex or perform some other shameful action?"

"I want the surgery. For me and Lana."

"What surgery is that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Luthor. I know about the X-Kryptonite."

Lex grits his teeth. "And what makes you think I know what you're talking about?"

"Roy and Arsenal. I did some checking on their DNA. They aren't Clark's sons. They aren't even Kryptonian, but they have Kryptonian powers. It's X-Kryptonite, and unless they have non-visible piercings I don't know about, it's surgically implanted in them. I want the same procedure for me and Lana."

"I presume you mean Miss Lang."

"Of course I do, you idiot."

"The procedure has risks, and it wouldn't do to leave Jonathan Samuel motherless."

"I want it anyways. Has there been a single complication in all the times the procedure was performed?"

"There hasn't."

"Then I want it. Both me and Lana. As soon as possible."

"Would you mind telling me what has you so eager all of a sudden? Surely, you didn't just figure this out today."

"No, I've known for months, but that was before I had another Kryptonian son."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a ten-year-old Kryptonian child that I'm adopting. Clark has agreed to give me and Lana custody of Jon Sam and the new one, Chris Kent."

"Is he from New Krypton?"

"He's from the Phantom Zone."

"Why am I hearing this from you and not from Clark?"

"Because Clark is getting ready to go to the Phantom Zone to rescue him."

Lex grits his teeth again. "I am sick of my family rushing off into that extra-dimensional hellhole without so much as telling me!"

"You and me both." Lois gives him a somewhat compassionate look, but Lex knows better than to trust her fake smile. Just because she empathizes doesn't mean she sympathizes. 

"I'll make some calls and we can schedule the surgeries for tomorrow or the next day. By the way, do you mean to indicate that you and Lana are—"

"—Raising Jon together?"

"I meant are you two… have you found love with my ex-wife, Lois?"

"Yes."

"I see. I have to admit I never saw that one coming."

"We aren't as obvious and predictable as you and Clark are." 

"I choose not to take offense to that."

"It was meant to be offensive. You are two of the worst husbands in history. Everyone knew you wanted each other but we were afraid to tell you because you're an amoral lunatic and Clark's too emotionally fragile."

"If you knew that before you married him, why did you?"

"We're not having a heart to heart, Luthor. I'm telling you what a failure you are and if you break Clark's heart, I will come for you and you will never see me coming."

"Makes one rethink giving you superpowers. Very well, Miss Lane, is there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm going to need a nice farm outside the city limits to raise your fiancé's sons on. I'm sure you can find the money for it. I mean, if I'm too busy raising Kryptonians, I may not have the time to take you down inch by inch until you're nothing, starting will the illegal experimentation that gives humans Kryptonian superpowers. That's not a legal procedure, I presume."

"You presume correctly, but if you want the procedure and the farm, you will cease this mockery and do nothing to put a single speck on my good name. After all, it will be Clark's name too, by the end of next month."

"Thank you, Lex. Always a pleasure. Call me to schedule the appointments."

After Lois leaves, Lex heaves a sigh of frustration. "That woman! How dare she?!" He hits his desk with super strength he forgot he has and immediately orders a replacement. It's really a shame. He liked that desk.

  


  



	50. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team finds Lor-Zod in the Phantom Zone. Black Lantern immediately starts with the killing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNING  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This chapter deals with the rape of a child and history of rape and abuse. Not all of my chapters will be like this, but this is the dark before the dawn so to speak and it is incredibly unpleasant.  
> !!!! SEVERE TRIGGER WARNING !!!!  
> If this material is triggering for you or too unpleasant to bear, please skip this chapter.  
> !!! SEVERE TRIGGER WARNING !!!  
> Seriously, just skip to the next chapter and you will only hear the trauma in passing.  
> !!!!!!! SEVERE TRIGGER WARNING !!!!!!!!

Lor-Zod doesn't like the men his mother left him with. They're rough and leave bruises and scratches all over him. They yell and call him names. They kick and punch and bite him.

And his butt hurts. It hurts really bad. But the brutes never stop what they're doing and Lor-Zod is sure this is normal. His life has always been like this, even before his father died. His father was the worst one. Good riddance, he thinks. His father is the one who burns him for fun and never used spit to make the unpleasantness go more easily. Abusive and despicable though they are, at least these men use spit and it doesn't burn like it always did with Lor-Zod's father. 

Then the men are screaming and running around. The two men having their way with Lor take him and run, eventually finding sanctuary in a small cave as their friends scream in pain and fight the men who have just invaded their camp. It doesn't take long before a glowing black figure floats towards the cave. He shoots what look like black shards of glass or crystal out of his ring and the men are immediately sliced with mortal wounds, left to bleed out as the black glowing figure approaches Lor. He helps Lor pull his pants up and carries him out of the cave.

"Damn it, Black Lantern! I said, no killing!!" screams a deep voice. Lor looks up from the Black Lantern's chest and sees a man in blue with a red El sigil on a gold background on his chest, and a long red cape drapes from his back.

"You obviously didn't get the memo that I don't have a problem killing men who _rape children_!!" yells the Black Lantern.

"What? Were they—"

"They were both inside him when we came over that hill, and they thought they could escape us and keep the kid. I literally pulled his pants up for him. Jesus Fuck, Kal! Were you really that blind? I thought you had X-ray vision."

"I didn't see it," says the man in blue, stunned. "I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Well, luckily I did," says the Black Lantern. "We need to get this kid some medical attention and probably a therapist. Let's go."

The man is blue takes Lor in his arms and nearly wretches when he realizes Lor is _leaking_. He combs his fingers through Lor's hair and the gesture is so different from when the other men do it that Lor wonders whether or not this man will want to do the usual stuff to him as well. The gesture is so foreign and comforting that Lor doesn't know what to think. Lor decides he'll be a good boy for this man, whatever he wants.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Lor gets a bath, he's surprised that no one hits him or tries to drown him. Instead of grabbing and squeezing, the hands that wash him are clinical and precise, scrubbing gently and taking the dirt and slickness from his body. Lor looks up into the man in blue's eyes as he rinses Lor off one last time. When he steps out of the crystal tub, there's a small cotton towel-robe just his size, and after the man dries him off, he helps Lor into the robe and ties the belt. 

"My son has some clothes that will fit you, and I've sent someone to get them, but for now, this will work. What can you tell me about yourself?"

"My name's Lor-Zod. Ursa is my mother and my father is dead."

"Have you been outside the Phantom Zone before today?"

"No, sir."

"Well, we need to get you medical attention. The yellow sunlight will help, but you need to see a doctor."

"What's a doctor?"

Kal-El's heart breaks when he hears that. "It's someone who tends to you when you're hurt or sick and helps you feel better."

"But you already did that."

"No, son. I just helped you clean up. A doctor can help with any injuries you may have sustained when… when you were in the Phantom Zone."

"Okay."

They go to see the best doctor in Kryptonopolis where they are currently at, and Kal-El drives a fist through solid crystal when he hears the doctor's prognosis. It's disgusting and vile and a big part of him isn't sorry that Black Lantern killed those men. The only part of him that wishes he hadn't wants them to have suffered more. He figures if Black Lantern had taken his time, he would have stopped him before he finished the deed, but he definitely understands why Jason did what he did. The poor boy is a wreck, but this is how it's always been for him. This is all he's ever known. Kal-El doesn't know if he can handle this. Every time he touched the kid at first the kid would shy away and move closer, sometimes in very discomforting postures. Kal-El has been thinking long and hard about this. Those two men weren't the only ones who did this.

Jason walks into the doctor's office just as Kal-El makes his decision. Kal-El stands and takes Black Lantern aside.

"Do you think you can find the other men in that camp? The ones who did this?"

"Why are you asking," asks Jason. "I can't promise I'll leave them alive if I find them."

"I don't care. Just take your time."

Jason gives a nasty grin. Kal-El is disgusted with himself for what he just gave Jason permission to do, but by far more, he's disgusted with the men that broke this child so much that he didn't know anything was wrong with what happened to him. Kal-El can claim plausible deniability, and that will have to be enough.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Mon-El storms into the Fortress of Metropolis, finding Chris in the mission room with Conner and Colton.

"Why didn't you tell us he was abused?!" Mon-El starts. "Why didn't you tell us how dire the situation was?! We spent a whole day planning when we should have been there to save him!!"

"It's not that big of a deal. It was always like that for me."

"Well, it shouldn't have been!!! What kind of monster are you that you would let a child deal with one more day of– of _that_?!"

"I was told you would be rescuing him as soon as possible! I didn't realize you assholes were going to wait a day! I would have gone myself if I'd known that!"

Mon-El fumes but redirects his anger. "You should have told us. We would've been there sooner. We would've been prepared to…"

"To deal with that fucked up shit?" asks Chris.

"To murder those men more slowly," says Mon-El. "I will stand by my brother's creed of non-lethal enforcement in anything but _that_. Black Lantern killed the two who were doing it at the time, but he killed them too fast, knowing Kal-El would stop him. If we'd known, we would have rescued the boy and left the others to Black Lantern."

"Why didn't you?" asks Chris incredulously.

"Because Kal-El didn't want us to split up, and Jason wouldn't leave the kid's side until we got safely to Kryptonopolis," says Mon-El.

"And now?" asks Chris. "If you won't go take care of those bastards, I will!"

"Black Lantern is hunting them down as we speak," says Mon-El.

There's silence for nearly a minute as Chris takes in what Mon-El just said. When the silence is broken, it's Colton who speaks.

"Umm, we have no idea what you guys are talking about. Care to clue us in?"

"I'll tell you later," says Chris. "The gist is that I was abused as a child and when the rescue team got to the younger me, they weren't prepared for what they saw."

"You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to," says Conner. "We're here for you, and for the kid, as much or as little as you need us to be."

Chris doesn't say anything. He just weeps and hugs his brothers close.

Mon-El looks sad when he leaves, but he doesn't look back. Lor-Zod is safe now and that's all that matters.

  


  



	51. Love Potion #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon asks for Hemlock's help wooing Colton.

After the rescue of Lor-Zod, Clark took two months off work to spend time with his family. He doesn't intend to let Lor-Zod out of his sight until the honeymoon, and by then, Lois and Lana will be taking care of him.

Clark cries uncontrollably when he tells Lois how damaged, physically and psychologically, the boy was. He lets his ex-wife and ex-fiancée cuddle him close and comfort him after he tells them what the doctor told him. It's a wonder the boy survived to be rescued with how septic his system was from all of the holes in his colon, but even more amazing is how quickly he's bounced back. He still thinks of what he went through as normal, but now he's ready for a new normal and he's loving it. He spends time with his future self and his brothers, he goes on excursions with Clark and Superman, going to parks and zoos and carnivals and loving every minute of his new life. The older Lor-Zod has agreed to change his human name and the younger has agreed to change his Kryptonian name. Now, Christopher Kent is Lor-El, and Christopher Luthor is Lor-Zod. 

Of course Lex adopted the older boy as soon as he could. He only had a year left as a minor and knowing everything the boy has been through from childhood abuse to apocalypse, Lex can't help but want to share his family with him. He immediately clicked with Conner and Colton and the Roys have grown fond of him as well. Lex doesn't know that some nights, Chris stays up with Roy and they talk about their trauma. What he does know is that they've bonded fast and grown very protective of each other. If he didn't know whom Chris was really wanting to date, he would have mistaken the behavior and familiarity with that of lovers.

Jon Lane remains clueless however. Even very blatant hints from the rest of the family haven't clued him in on his mutual attraction to Lor-Zod. One night at dinner, Hemlock even said, "just screw each other already!!" But though Chris blushed beet red, Jon looked around very confused.

Colton is jealous. He clearly thinks he and Conner are the only ones who should be seeing Jon, but Conner continually points out to him that if Jon can let them have Zar every once in a while, they can give Jon the same courtesy. However Colton has been waiting to take Jon's virginity and is militant against Jon finding another suitor. They've been waiting for almost a year and had planned to wait a couple of more, but if Chris penetrates Jon before Colton does, Colton is never going to forgive himself. To this end, he starts taking Jon on expensive dates, spending the night at his place more often and even buying him another car, a v-8 Pontiac _Firebird_ , and when Chris started sending flowers to Jon, a Chevrolet _Camaro_. 

Jon _seems_ painfully oblivious, but Conner is having his doubts. A few nights before the birthday parties start, Conner takes Jon to his room at the Fortress of Metropolis and starts making out with him. When Jon starts undoing the button on Conner's pants, Conner says, "So Chris seems nice."

"No offense, but I'd rather be sucking your dick than talking about Chris."

"Jonny, it's time for a little heart to heart. You know Colton wants to take your virginity right?"

"We've talked about that for ages. You both get me when I'm ready, he just comes first. Why are we talking about this, I thought we were good?"

"Colton thinks you're going to let Chris fuck you first. He's jealous as hell, Jonny. He wants you to be with us over Chris. Just like we're with you over Zar."

"Yeah, but you guys go all the way with Zar."

"No, we don't. We don't do anything more than what we've done with you, Jonny. This is really eating Colton up. Just tell him he comes first."

"Okay, I'll tell him. But first, you have to do that thing with your tongue that I like."

"Take your pants off and bend over. I'll do _all_ the things you like with my tongue."

"Fuck yeah. I love you, Conner."

"I love you too, Jonny."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jonny comes striding into Lex's office, all charm and swagger. He's definitely Jonny Mars right now more than he's Jonathan Lane Kent. He strides over to Lex's desk and sits on the edge of it.

"Hiya Lexie!" he says cheerfully. Lex's smile fades into something more displeased.

"Do I need to have another talk with Jason about the use of pet-names?"

"No. I just like seeing you squirm."

"You get that from your mother. How may I help you today?"

"I want Conner and Colton all to myself starting at ten p.m. on July Fourth and going until you and Dad get back from your honeymoon."

"Ten p.m. on their birthday? My, aren't we greedy today. What for?"

"I can tell you it will probably involve a lot of condoms."

"Hired some dancing girls did you?"

"Nope, I'm gonna let Colton pop my cherry!"

"You nincompoop. I was giving you an out so I could pretend I didn't know what you were talking about. Now, when Clark asks me about this, I'll have to _lie_. I hate lying to Clark."

"Sorry, Uncle Lex. But still, I need the birthday party to end in time for me to have both of them for over an hour before midnight. Not much of a birthday gift if I give it up the next day."

"They aren't pressuring you are they?"

"Not exactly. Colton's jealous about Chris sending me flowers and stuff, and I want Colton to know he comes first in my heart. And in my—"

"—Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!!"

"Okay, so I was getting a little crude."

"Is this Colton's idea?"

"Not really. I just really want to surprise him with something I know he'll love."

"There are a million ways to do that, Jon."

"Look, I just really want this and I feel like it's time."

"You're not even a year old, Jon."

"I'm almost sixteen!"

"Still by far too young. I believe you've chosen a worthy suitor and I wouldn't have had near your level of control when I was your age, but you've no impending reason to feel like you _have_ to do this. Nobody has that power over you, especially not your boyfriends. Now what exactly preceded this?"

"Conner was telling me that Colton is getting jealous and is worried I'm going to have sex with Chris first. He said I should tell Colton how important he is to me, and I can't think of a more emphatic and undeniable way to say it than to give it up for him. He's had the patience of a saint, and goodness knows I've tried to be his bottom before, but now I feel like I'm really, really ready and I don't want to screw this up!"

"Jon, you won't screw anything up. I'll make the adjustments to the itinerary so that you can have time alone with the twins, but you still don't have to go all the way. You can simply enjoy time together for their birthday. I think if you want to do something romantic, then by all means, be romantic. But that doesn't have to mean sex."

"But I want it to."

"You can always change your mind. Think about it. There are plenty of worthy romantic activities for you to engage in, most of which aren't even sexual, and there's no rush to have sex. Trust me, quelling Colton's jealousy is not a good reason. But loving him regardless is. Perhaps you should choose a time when you will be proving your love instead of your preference? Just food for thought. Now off you go! Leave before I start lecturing."

"I think that ship has sailed."

"I could always ask Batman to give you a slideshow presentation that makes what I just did sound nothing like a lecture."

"The one that scarred all the Jasons? No, thanks!"

"As I thought. Don't keep me informed of your decision, but do feel free to talk to me about this any time that isn't now. I'm in the middle of scheduling Lois and Lana for a surgery I would rather they not have."

"If you don't want them to have it, why are you scheduling it?"

"Because they need to have the flight, speed and strength to keep up with two preteen Kryptonians. I'm doing this for Little Chris and Little Jonathan, not for the women getting the surgeries. Goodness knows I've had enough of super-powered Lana in my life. I question my sanity even thinking about giving them super-powers."

"It's a good thing you're doing. Helping them out so they can look after my brothers better. Thanks for being selfless. People don't give you enough credit."

"You're damn right they don't."

"It'll be okay. Just give Lois a legal agreement first. Something she has to sign that says she won't use her powers to snoop or cause problems. Or something that says she owes you a million dollars if she uses her powers for her articles."

"A million," Lex says as he smiles fondly. "Sometimes I forget how sweet and innocent you are. It'll be two trillion, and I can guarantee if she signs it, then she really does want to protect her children. Now off you go. Thanks for the idea, but now I have legal documents to arrange on top of everything else."

"You're welcome, Uncle Lex!" Jon shouts as he leaves Lex's office. He feels like they each taught each other something. Lex isn't half bad if he's on your side. Jon still has every intention to go through with his plans on Conner and Colton's birthday, but now it feels less…. Less imperative. More like a dream come true than anything. He just hopes the twins will have him. For all he knows, they'll be as against it as Lex is, and that just won't do. No… Jon will have to be as seductive as humanly possible. Maybe Hemlock can give him some pointers.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Are you sure?" asks Hemlock.

"Yeah," says Jon, "I want something that is a notch above aphrodisiac and a notch below dubcon. I want them to want me as much as I want them."

"I can do it. I wish I had a little more time, but I can do it. Just one bottle right? 4-8 ounces?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to wear that much," says Jon.

"Okay then. I'll need some time to work, but I think I can pull something off. Maybe something with coffee beans, cacao and roses. Maybe with a hint of cinnamon orange… I'll think of something. Ooh! Rosemary, spearmint, cacao and cinnamon! I bet I can come up with something original. We'll have to order the human pheromones though."

"Can't you just clone them? I'm not human anyway."

"I'm not Lex. He's the cloning expert."

Jon's face brightens and he texts his step-father with demands for cloned human-Kryotonian hybrid pheromones. When Lex texts back, Jon's smile grows even brighter.

"What is it," asks Hemlock.

"He already has a bottle ready for me! He knew I would ask sometime so he had Cadmus clone some of my organs!"

"He's a bit creepy sometimes."

"No! Don't you see?! This is perfect! I can run to Cadmus now and get the pheromones, and you can set the amounts and proportions of the different pheromones and base the botanicals off what you think goes good with my scent!"

"That does work out well. What are you waiting for? Go get your smelly-juice and I'll grow some herbs."

Jon goes quickly and the seven bottles of isolated pheromones are ready for him when he gets there. It turns out Lex has cloned vital organs, cloned blood and other fluids and spare bones made ready for all of his children. Go figure. Clark and Jason don't kid when they say Lex has a backup for everything. Fortunately, the pheromones seem to be in case they lose the ability to produce them and need them for whatever reason. Like the blood, several liters are always kept ready at all times. Jon hurries back to the Fortress of Metropolis where Hemlock is working with plants in his lab. He starts talking as soon as Jon approaches with his knapsack full of pheromones.

"We're going to base the main scent on rosemary and spearmint with undertones of cacao flower extract, cinnamon bark extract and a rare type of Brazilian nut. I've got the herbs already together and I'm processing the cinnamon now. I'll need to add a few minor herbal components like poppy seed oil and Lavender Kush extract, but for the most part, it won't be anything mind-altering. I'm trying to help you get laid, not force you to."

"And I'm really grateful. Should I sit back and watch?"

"You can, but I'm afraid it'll be a little boring. I think Chris was looking for you earlier."

Jon doesn't know what to think. He likes Chris _a lot_ but he's looking forward to being with Colton and Conner and going all the way. He doesn't want to distract himself from his main goal in all of this: to get Colton to make love to him. He wants to show Colton that he comes first and foremost. He hopes Hemlock knows what he's doing. Jon really doesn't want to screw this up with a half-baked cologne recipé. 

"It's not half-baked."

"How did—"

"—You were thinking out loud."

"Oh, sorry James."

"It's okay. I know you're worried about it. It's not worth tearing your hair out over. He'll fuck you when you're both good and ready and not a minute before, no matter what cologne you're wearing. It's cologne, not sex pollen."

"Now that I'm thinking about it—"

"—No."

"But you didn't even let me fi—"

"—No. I'm not making sex pollen for you."

"Oh come on, he'll have to take me."

"That's exactly the problem. We want to entice him, not force him. I am not helping you dubcon your way into our brother's pants. Your looks do that enough already."

"How would you know? I thought you—"

"I'm Ace, not blind."

"Oh. 

Hemlock snorts s laugh. "You really have no idea how much he loves you, do you. I once found him researching anywhere in human or Kryptonian law that would allow you to marry both of them. When he couldn't find it, he started looking for wedding rings online. In _your_ size. Sex isn't going to change how much he wants to be with you."

"Really? Wedding rings?"

"You bet your ass. Now let's see how these pheromones are processed. Some might distill them in alcohol. Wish me luck." And with that Hemlock undoes the seal on the first bottle of pheromones. When he smells it, he writes down some notes to himself in his lab book. When he smells the next one, he coughs and closes it quickly before writing more notes. By the time he finishes, he has all the notes he needs and a substantial boner.

"Hey Superboy, check this out!" Hemlock stands and turns around. He's wearing his unstable molecule suit that shows _everything_ and for the first time in his life he's got a boner. Not just _a_ boner. A _monstrous_ boner.

Jon nearly falls off the stool he's sitting on. 

"I know, right? I didn't even think it was possible! This right here is proof that this shit will work."

"Great Rao!! You've got to be over a foot long!"

"Don't know. I've never had the opportunity to measure."

"You've got a yardstick over there. We could—"

"Or we could just use the soft measuring tape. Here, you hold the tape and I'll adjust myself."

"You know, it might be bigger if you take off that part of your suit."

"Thanks for the offer, but it seems like a slippery slope. I'm happy the way I am, but I imagine you give one hell of a blow job, so let's not give me an identity crisis."

"Sure thing. Let's see…. Can you straighten it out?"

"Like this?" 

"Yeah, like that. You are… Holy shit. Fifteen-point-two inches! What the hell? Wait... I'll trade you!"

"No trading dicks. If you want a bigger one that badly, ask Dad about it."

"You mean Superman or Jason?"

"I mean Lex, you doof! He's probably got a cloned one or some operation or something that can be done. But back to the matter at hand, I suggest wearing comfortable undies when you wear this fragrance. It'll work on you as much as anyone else. Also, maybe don't spend a lot of time around the parental units that night. I think it might make things… awkward for them. Possibly for you too, but you're in love with two of your brothers, so maybe I can't predict what would make things awkward for you."

"Oh, come on, James! You know giving my dads boners would make it awkward for me!"

"I do _now_ , but only because you told me so."

Jon gives Hemlock a light-hearted punch in the shoulder. "Ow," says Hemlock. He inspects the point of impact carefully. "Oh, yeah. That's gonna bruise."

"What does a bruise even look like on you?"

"Purplish or black and blue."

"It wouldn't just get greener?"

"I still have red blood, it's just my skin that's green. The chlorophyll is only on the surface where the sun hits me. And where the sun doesn't shine but the solar suit does. You should see the speedo Lex got me to wear at the water park."

"I wasn't sure if you were going. I mean the chlorine… doesn't that affect you differently?" 

"Yeah, but we tested by submerging my skin in water over different amounts of time and the tests showed that the chlorine from one day at the waterpark isn't enough to hurt me. If I got a season pass and spent every day of the summer in chlorine water, it'd probably be a problem."

"Cool. That means you can ride the rides with me. Lex is renting out the whole park for us! I'm so excited! It's going to be the best birthday party ever! You should've been there at my first birthday party. It was on year zero for me, so it's not my _first_ first, just the first one I had." 

"Do you have pictures?"

"Yeah, want me to show you?"

"Sure, just let me work through this distillation first. I don't want to be visually distracted while I finish up with the cinnamon."

"Okay."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Nine hours later, Hemlock finally signs off of the computer in his lab. He's finished making eighteen ounces of the cologne and can make more tomorrow so as to not waste the ingredients. On second thought, maybe he should preserve the ingredients in case Jon has any more requests regarding his pheromones. Hemlock puts the ingredients in storage and sets the crystal console to use suspended animation to store the more perishable items. When he's done, he goes to his room to get some sleep. He tries out a quick spray of the pheromone cologne on himself, and damn does it work well. He decides he needs to do some research. With this stuff he might be auto instead of ace… but not before doing research on it. If he's going to have an orgasm someday it will be well planned. 

He feels a pang of sorrow for Jon. He wonders if Jon realizes Colton will keep loving him no matter what. If he finds out Colton has been pushing Jon to have sex with him, he's going to come up with an itching powder that doesn't wash off, put it in lube, trap Colton in a room with said lube and administer a sex pollen. And tell Kal-El he needs to whoop Colton's ass to Jupiter and back. He considers if he would make it just itch or have considerable tissue damage. Whatever, he's Kryptonian, he can take it. 

Hopefully none of that will be necessary. If anything, Jon's trying to entice Colton into it, so it's not like he's being intimidated. But Colton wouldn't fall prey to manipulation, and Jon so easily could… 

Finally, Hemlock has to tell himself it's none of his business either way and if someone wrongs the other, he can deal with it then. For now, it's half-hearted research and sleepy time.

  


  



End file.
